


Secrets Kept

by LetoaSai



Series: Secrets [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Arguing with a sorcerer, Chaos, Complicated Relationships, Cool grandpa, Daddy Issues, Damn it Riku, Different Mako reactions, Dissidia - Freeform, Family Feels, Family Reunions, Family Secrets, Fighting, Forgiveness, Found Family, Great Maw, Lets throw every great character back in there, Lions, Love for the memory witch, M/M, Made up worlds, Memory Loss, Mutual Pining, PTSD, Past Abuse, Past Brainwashing, Past Sexual Assault, Pirates, Protective Siblings, Rage form, Returned memories, Sibling Bonding, Sort of Yandere Sephiroth, Trust Issues, Vanitas needs love, cosmos - Freeform, family origin story, mentions of mpreg, past assault, past trauma, post kh3, sibling heart to hearts, so many manikins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 90,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai
Summary: Sora had defeated his share of evil, but he knew better than anyone that Evil and Darkness weren't mutually exclusive. He'd been carrying around that belief since he was a child. Now that Xehanort was gone he'd be able to reclaim the family he had never gotten to be part of.Despite what people assumed, he knew how to keep a secret.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any Final Fantasy. Or the Labyrinth. Stuck that in there for fun.
> 
> ...What's one more Kingdom Hearts AU right? Not like i have several series going or anything...

Sora didn’t know where he was anymore. He’d jumped from world to world and was moving on adrenaline and blood urges. He’d given himself this search and he wasn’t ready to give up on it though most of his friends had implied it was okay if he decided too. 

That...did not sit right with him. 

The war with Xehanort was over and things had come out for the better. Ventus was awake, Aqua was back in the realm of light, and Terra had been freed from his possession. Roxas was back and in a body of his own where he belonged. Naminé and Xion also got to be their own person again instead of merely being labeled mistakes. 

Isa had returned and once Lea decided to forgive him, everyone else fell in line rather quickly. After his return it was easy enough to figure out that everyone that had lost their heart in that fight would find their way back. 

It hadn’t taken Sora long at all to find Kairi. She didn’t remember where she had been before Sora stumbled across her but she was all too happy to make it back to Yen Sid’s tower. Everything had turned out for the better, but there was still one person missing and Sora was determined to find them. 

Sora didn’t recognize the world he was in, but it felt like the place to be. There was darkness thick in the air and tall walls of a labyrinth around him. He didn’t remember entering the maze but he was sure in the middle of one now. 

He’d seen teeny Tinkerbell sized fairies and tiny little weird creatures. They scurried around and laughed at him every time he made a turn. He was pretty sure they were hanging around to get him more lost but he ignored them and followed his heart. There was no better compass. 

The first sign he’d gotten in weeks that he was on the right trail was a little Flood. One of the smaller Unversed he’d come across on multiple occasions. Instead of causing trouble the Unversed seemed to be exploring, or maybe searching.

“Hey there little guy.” Sora crouched when the little monster just peered up at him, “We don’t have to fight, right?” He slowly held out his hand and the Flood inched closer, sniffing his fingers like a regular animal. It crooned when Sora scratched it’s head and moved closer. 

“I’m looking for your master? Do you know where he is?” 

It stared up at Sora, bouncing from one foot to the other before taking off in a burst of speed. Sora took off after it, hoping the little thing knew he was following it instead of just chasing it. It climbed up the walls of the labyrinth and Sora followed suit. The Flood ran into junk heap that looked like towers of toys, furniture, and costumes, both broken and new. 

It bounced around and waited for Sora to catch up before taking off again. Maybe Unversed were smarter than he’d thought. 

When he heard familiar noises he froze. The distinct shrill sounds the Unversed made was something he’d never forget but this sounded like a large group of them. That was an unsettling thought and the last thing he’d wanted to find. He didn’t want to stumble into more trouble but would if that’s what it took. 

When they came into sight Sora was confused for just a second. There were several kinds of Unversed circling. Bruisers. Hareraisers. Ringers. Spiderchests. 

It wasn’t until one of them lunged forward that Sora gasped. “Get off of him!” 

Vanitas was on the ground, a mess of blood and wounds. His own Unversed were picking him apart like prey. Sora summoned his keyblade and took out three Ringers, but all of his attention was shot back to Vanitas when he screamed. He curled up into a ball, a sob escaping him. 

Assuming he was more hurt than he realized, Sora worked faster. The Spiderchests were easy enough to get rid of but he really hated to fight Unversed. Vanitas screamed again and Sora whipped around. The only Unversed near Vanitas now was the little Flood and he did nothing but lay next to Vanitas’ face. 

He destroyed a Hareraiser and it wasn’t until he watched the black mist return to Vanitas that it clicked. Vanitas screamed, tears pouring down his face while he rocked back and forth to comfort himself. 

“Oh my god,” Sora felt himself shaking. “It hurts you when the Unversed are destroyed!?” He had watched Vanitas create them, and had seen them return to him just as easy. Vanitas hadn’t given a single impression that he was ever in pain. Sora dodged the Bruiser and another Spiderchest appeared when Vanitas choked on his sobs. Shit. 

How did he get rid of them if he couldn’t just destroy them? 

“Stop. Just Stop. I can’t… I can’t...” Vanitas’ voice broke and Sora felt his own heart squeeze.

He whirled around and pointed his keyblade at Vanitas. “Heal!” The cure spell wrapped around him and his skin began stitching back together. The Unversed paused, hovering in place and watching the goings on curiously as Sora moved closer. He knelt beside Vanitas only after he was sure the Unversed weren't going to attack him from behind and murmured his healing spell over Vanitas a second time when it was obvious the first attempt hadn’t been enough. 

“Vanitas.” 

“Stop. Please stop.” He cried, not sounding like himself at all. He was a broken version of himself. 

The other Unversed remained in placed and only the little Flood shifted back and forth. It rubbed its face against Vanitas’ making soft shrill noises. Vanitas reached out, wrapping his arms around the creature to hug like a child with a teddy bear. 

“No more. No more… Please. I’ll be good.” 

Sora felt his heart sink at the sight and reached out to slide his fingers through Vanitas’ hair. What would have happened had Sora not coming looking for him? Would the Unversed have killed him? Would anyone have come along to help him? 

“I’m right here.” Sora said softly, carefully lifting Vanitas up under his arms to pull him closer. 

“No! I didn’t-! Master Xehanort!” Vanitas inhaled and struggled, fear all over his tear stained face. 

“No. Sora!” Sora said, pulling Vanitas closer to lean against him. “I’m Sora! Xehanort is gone!” 

Vanitas shook, his eyes shut tight. “No! Please, i’ll do whatever you want!” 

Sora’s heart broke and he squeezed Vanitas closer. He had been so sure that Vanitas was just one among Xehanort’s numbers that he never stopped to think about how it became that way. He’d heard the story from Ventus, at least as much of the story that Ventus remembered. 

When Ventus had refused to create the x-blade, Xehanort literally tore him in half, pulling all of the negativity out of him and creating Vanitas. He was born Xehanort’s servant and had been serving him ever since. At least, until the end of the battle of thirteen darknesses verses seven lights. 

Where had Vanitas been afterwards while Ventus was training with Terra and Aqua? When had he returned after his battle with Ventus? What if he had tried to escape that fate and what the hell had Xehanort done to him? 

“I’m Sora,” he spoke softly, not even sure if Vanitas could hear him over his own sobs. He rocked him, and knew Vanitas was in a bad place solely because he let him. “I’m Sora. I’m Sora. Xehanort is gone. It’s safe. You’re safe.” 

The sobs wracked his body and all of the larger Unversed disappeared. They dissolved into shadows and were absorbed back into Vanitas. Only the Flood that had guided Sora remained. 

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t know destroying the Unversed hurt you. I’m so stupid i should have realized it. Why wouldn’t it hurt? I never put that together even though i knew you made them.” Sora continued babbling just to give Vanitas something else to focus on. He hoped he could at least be distracting from the pain. 

“I’m Sora.” He repeated, ruffling his hair as his cries slowed. 

They sat there for a long time before Vanitas tilted his head back to look at Sora, blue eyes startling him. Vanitas’ eyes were blue… like Ventus’. Like his. 

“Vanitas.” 

It took a moment but Sora could tell the exact moment Vanitas realized who he clung to. He jerked back and put several feet between them at the same time. “You.” Vanitas glared, voice cracking from strain. “What the hell are you doing here?” 

Sora didn’t move, just stayed where he sat. “I was looking for you. I wanted to make sure you were okay.” 

“I’m fine.” Vanitas snapped.

Sora’s lips pressed together in thought, trying to string the right words together. “You’re not really. I’m not either. I don’t think any of us left that battle unscathed.” 

Vanitas snorted, his breathing picking up. “And i guess you know all about that. You know all about being broken.” 

“I didn’t say we were broken.” Sora muttered, suddenly wishing that he’d brought someone with him who was better with words. Riku was better with words. He always knew what to say in strained situations. “But everyone else kind of flocked together and that seems to help. You were alone though.” 

“I like being alone. Go. Leave.” Vanitas said but he still sounded a touch too close to panicked. 

“Nah, i’m gonna stay.” Sora said. “We don’t have to touch and we don’t have to talk. That’s all up to you, but i’m gonna sit here and keep you company.” 

Vanitas’ harsh breathing increased. “Oh, aren’t you a hero. So self sacrificing.” He snarled sarcastically. “Isn’t your halo shiny enough? I don’t think you need the bonus points on trying to flip me.” 

“I didn’t like being alone.” Sora said instead, choosing to ignore the meaner comments. “Everyone else is together and it seems to help them. I didn’t want you to be alone.” 

Vanitas grit his teeth and a summoned an Unversed. A Scrapper appeared, it’s pointed claws tipped in Sora’s direction. “Fuck you, Sora. I don’t need you. I don’t need anyone!” 

When the Scrapper jumped at him Sora hopped to his feet to avoid it. They danced around each other but it was Vanitas that grew frustrated with the fight first. He glowered and watched as Sora moved, never taking and opening to attack. 

“Fight damn it! What’s the matter, Hero of Light? Suddenly lost your nerve?” 

Sora frowned, keeping his attention on the Unversed he was dodging. “I’m not going to fight it. I didn’t know destroying the Unversed caused you so much pain. I’m not going to do that.” 

The glare that got him grew tenfold. Vanitas summoned his keyblade and rushed forward and Sora just continued to dodge. They were both agile and had speed that could only come with constant battling for their lives. 

“I’m not here to fight. I don’t want to fight!” 

“To bad!” He brought his keyblade down across Sora’s shoulder with a sick crunch and Sora dropped with a grunt of pain. “Get up!” 

“I don’t want to fight you.” 

“That one blow did not take you out!” Vanitas growled as if he hadn’t heard him. “Heal and get up!” 

“No.” Sora closed his eyes, willing to let Vanitas use him to get his aggression out. Vanitas was hurting more than he was. “I’m not here to fight you. I don’t want to fight you.” He repeated the same way he’d repeated his name earlier. “We have no reason to fight anymore.” 

“No reason,” Vanitas’ voice cracked. “No reason!? Don’t tell me there’s no reason! Fighting you is my purpose! It’s why i’m alive! To fight you! To fight Ventus! Create the x-blade! I chose this!” 

Sora sighed, resigned to going around in circles until he was heard. “I don’t think you got to choose anything. Xehanort just made you think you did.” 

“Shut it! You weren’t there.” 

“No, and i’m sorry. It took a long time to stop Xehanort. I don’t know what you went through, but you aren’t some evil thing. Fighting isn’t your purpose. You get to live your life the way you want to now. I want to help you.” 

“That’ll make it all better, won’t it.” Vanitas hissed, Sora could feel the way he was shaking without looking. “I don’t need you here.” 

“But do you want me here?” Sora asked, opening his eyes after a beat and Vanitas didn’t reply. “There’s a difference, right? You’re crazy strong and you’ve been doing things alone for a long time. You don’t need me here, but it’s okay to want me here. Even if it’s not me you want, it’s okay to want company.” 

“Company…” Vanitas grumbled but the word sounded foreign to him. “Company? What good is company?” 

“Depends on who it is. Like, I’m still getting used to Roxas and Ven. I mean i like them a lot and they’re important to me but i’m only just now getting to know them as their own person. I can only hang out with them for a couple hours at a time. That’s what it seems like at least. I know their hearts inside and out but i don’t really know them at people. They have their own people you know? Like how i have Riku and Kairi.” 

“I don’t have people.” Vanitas' voice seemed hallow.

“Not yet, but i don’t think you’ve ever had a chance to get to know your own people. You’ll find great friends if you look, but you’ll have me too.” Sora sat up slowly, his shoulder throbbing. “I talk too much but other than that i’m pretty good company.” 

Vanitas frowned, blue eyes confused and keyblade lowered somewhat. “What would i do with company?” 

“Talk? Do something fun? There’s plenty of adventures to go on. You find things you have in common or differences that make you whole.” 

“Differences?” Vanitas snapped suddenly, blade rising again. “Can’t get more different than Ven and we apparently aren't the puzzle pieces were supposed to be. We don’t fit!” 

“Well,” Sora answered slowly. “Maybe that’s because you’re trying to fit a little more literally then he wants. You can do fun things together without combining. I mean, look at me and Roxas. He was my Nobody and everyone kept saying how he was just another version of me, but he’s not. He’s Roxas.” 

“Have all the answers, don’t you?” Vanitas said bitterly. 

Sora shook his head. “Wish i did, but nah. You’re Vanitas and he’s Ventus. You guys might be similar but you’re different people. You said it yourself when you called him your brother. That sounds pretty accurate to me.” 

“I was just...mocking.” 

“So?” 

Vanitas sighed, looking suddenly exhausted. His keyblade vanished and the Scrapper that had been waiting while they spoke was absorbed back into his body. “Fuck, you’re annoying aren’t you?” 

“Sometimes i guess?” Sora grinned bashfully. “Are we having a calm impasse? Can i ask you a question?” 

“I didn’t know stopping you from talking was an option.” 

Sora huffed out a puff of laughter but sobered before speaking again. “If making Unversed hurts, why make them?” 

Vanitas tensed and for the first time seemed to realize that he wasn’t as injured as he remembered being. He looked down at himself in confusion before his eyes drifted back to Sora’s limp arm and damaged shoulder. “Did you heal me?” 

“Yeah.” 

“And not yourself?” 

Sora shrugged his uninjured shoulder. “I have potions on me, i’ll use one in a minute.” 

Vanitas just stood there, staring down at Sora as if he were the most confusing thing in the world. He'd never been in a situation like this before. “I don’t understand you. Why would you heal me but not yourself?” 

“You were really hurt. You’re still hurting i think but a cure spell can’t fix emotions.” Sora offered. “You needed it. You needed someone to sit with you while you were upset. You needed to know you weren’t by yourself. I want to help you if you’ll let me.” 

Vanitas inched closer, acting like Sora would suddenly change his mind and attack. When he didn’t he dropped down onto the ground an arms length away. “You asked why i make them. The Unversed. I don’t always intend to.” 

“Can i ask how it works?” 

Vanitas shrugged. “I feel bad, they appear. Angry, they appear. Hurt, they appear. I can summon them too. They return to me on their own when i calm down enough, or they’re destroyed and it hurts. I feel the pain.” 

“And create more because you feel bad.” Sora filled in slowly. 

“Yeah.” 

“Oh my god, i want to hug you. That’s an awful cycle to be stuck in. Is that why you were so hurt when i found you? Why were your own Unversed attacking you?” 

He shrugged, leaning away at the threat of a hug. “I wasn’t in a well enough state to control them i guess.” 

“That is so sad.” 

“Whatever.” 

Sora sighed quietly and was surprised to see the little Flood still wobbling around. “What about that one?” 

Vanitas held out a hand and the creature scurried closer to him. Vanitas lifted it into his lap as if it were a cat and not a creature made of darkness. “I guess this would be the company you were talking about. The only one i have. I guess that counts.” 

Sora’s heart ached for him, and as sad as it was, it was better than nothing. He didn’t want to ask about Xehanort, or Ansem, or Xemnas or fucking any of them. He was positive those answers weren’t good. “It counts. What’s his name?” 

“His name?” Vanitas blinked. “He’s a negatively created monster. That pops up when…” 

Sora waited but Vanitas seemed to shut down, not wanting to talk about it any more. 

“When you’re lonely?” Sora guessed. “That’s special. All the more reason for him to have a name.” 

It should have been funny how uncomfortable Vanitas looked at the prospect of naming one of his own creatures but it wasn’t. For as brutal as Vanitas could be, and for all the worlds he had seen, he was strangely sheltered to regular emotions. 

“What are some things you like?” Sora tried. “Places? Things? Mountains, beaches? Chocolate? Um, ice cream?” 

“Why?” Vanitas frowned. 

“Maybe we can come up with a name based off things you like.” Sora grinned. 

“That is the stupidest thing i’ve ever heard.” 

“Give me time, i’m sure i’ll say something dumber.” 

Vanitas’ lips twitched into a smile but the second he noticed he scoffed. “Whatever. I suppose it can’t hurt. I like chocolate i guess but how does that help you name something?” 

“Chocolate. Choco. Ice cream. Chip. Fudge. Mocha. Pudding.” Sora listed off absentmindedly, verbalizing any word that came to mind. “Any of that helpful. I mean i could go on and on.” 

“Please don’t.” Vanitas deadpanned but dropped his eyes to his Flood. “Mocha? Maybe?” 

Sora beamed and suddenly felt as if they’d made immense progress. “Mocha’s a great name!” 

“Now what?” 

“Now he has a name. Is he a he? I guess she could be a she. Whatever. Mocha is Mocha.” Sora said, digging into his pocket for a potion and downing it. He could have done it sooner but he did want to make Vanitas think he was gearing up for another round. “He’s really sweet.” 

“Doesn’t really like people.” Vanitas shrugged and it only solidified Sora’s theory that Mocha was created from Vanitas’ loneliness. 

“That’s okay. You can like people and like being with people, and still like being alone too. Riku’s like that.” 

Vanitas sighed again, looking strangely timid. “If you say so.” 

This was...good? They’d stopped fighting and had actually moved along towards talking. Maybe Vanitas really had been manipulated by Xehanort more than anyone thought. The gold eyes should have been a dead give away. 

“So, would you like to come with me?” 

“Where?” Vanitas asked but his lips were already curling in disgust. 

“Anywhere? I’ll have to head back to the others eventually but we could make some stops on the way or something. Relax. Mini vacation.” Sora leaned a little closer to him. “Maybe slide into that whole, friends category?” 

“Don’t you have some fancy keyblade master shit to do.” 

Sora laughed. “Nah, failed the test. I’m not a master.” 

Vanitas’ eyes actually widened and it took him a while longer to find his voice. “I find that very hard to believe.” 

Sora’s laugh was nervous and a little forced this time. “I’ll try again next time. No big deal.” 

“Destroying a bunch of stupid orbs should have been no problem for you…”

Sora’s laughter faded into confusion. “Huh?” 

“The test.” Vanitas said. “All Terra and Aqua had to do was fight a bunch of orbs and spar. It was childs play.” 

Sora frowned. “I had to travel into sleeping worlds and unlock the their keyholes to restore them to light.” 

Vanitas blinked, “Wait, that was your Mark of Mastery test? I thought you were just doing that because it was a mission or something.” 

“Nope. That was it. I failed because i couldn’t wake up.” 

Vanitas tsked, looking agitated. “You failed because Xehanort…” He paused. “I didn’t have any part of that. What he did to you in there.” 

Sora nodded weakly. “I believe you, but i don’t want to talk about that. I’d rather, you know, talk about you. You could come with me when i travel.” 

There was a long pause and Vanitas seemed to be thinking far more than he was saying. “Right. Look. I’m not going to fit in your your merry band of light do gooders. I have no intention of trying.” 

“I don’t want to force you to be friends, i just want you to know you have a place should you want one. Destiny Island is pretty too. Even just traveling with a friend is nice, you know?” 

“No.” 

Sora sighed again. “Okay, you’ve strong armed me into creating wager! How about, if i can take you to a world you’ve never seen before. One that’s super cool and really interesting and you actually smile, you’ll come back with me to Yen Sid’s for a little while. Nothing permanent. You can leave when you want.” 

Vanitas struggled, though Sora wasn’t sure what part held his interest. It could have been the notion of a neat world he’d never seen before, or it could have very easily have been wanting to win a wager. Of course there was always that teeny tiny voice in Sora’s mind that thought maybe Vanitas really did want to come with him and just didn’t know how to agree. 

“Well?” 

“If the world is interesting enough…” 

“Great!” Sora cheered, hopping to his feet and looking around. “Any idea how to get out of the maze?” 

Vanitas looked around and shook his head. He put his Flood on the ground and gestured. “Exit. Find it.” 

The Unversed just cocked it’s head. 

“Go on.” Vanitas said. “...Mocha.” 

The Flood perked up and bounced off for them to follow. 

“Oh my god. I don’t know if i’m more excited about the fact that he can get us out of here just like that or that he likes his name!” Sora gushed. 

“Hm…” Vanitas hummed, taking off after his loneliness with another keyblade wielder at his side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Sora was giggling like he was crazed and Vanitas stood beside him with his lips slightly parted in awe as he took in the town. 

He might not have been evil but Sora still suspected that Vanitas liked dark and spooky things. The darkness in him would never go away but it was a part of him that didn’t have to be bad. There was no place better to prove that than Halloween Town. 

There were monsters, witches, and ghouls every which way you looked and no one even gave Mocha a second glance. Sora’s clothes and appearance had changed into his vampire disguise and next to him Vanitas had been similarly affected by Sora’s World Order magic. He had also taken on the guise of a vampire and Sora had personally always thought he’d made a pretty scary vampire but he had nothing on Vanitas. Their outfits were similar but his mask was a skull instead of a pumpkin and his skin had gone bone white. The dark circles under his eyes had intensified and his nails had turned to deadly claws. 

“This…” Vanitas began slowly after he’d been able to drag his attention away from the town and to himself. “This is like in that other monster world. Where you were furry. Right?” 

“Yeah. To blend in.” Sora grinned. “Donald was always saying that it's important that other worlds don’t find out about each other. I mean, sure maybe one or two people know but for the most part, regular citizens don’t need to be drawn in.” 

“Do these work?” Vanitas muttered, tugging lightly on Sora’s tiny wing. 

“I can make `em move but that’s about it.” Sora mourned. “How cool would that have been if they actually worked though?” 

“Maybe they’ll grow?” Vanitas muttered though it was mostly to himself. “How did you find this place? I mean, how did a heart of light find it?”

“Maleficent had heartless all over the place. I had to straighten that shit out.” Sora said though his voice turned shy. “It was kinda scary the first time.” 

Vaitas hummed some kind of acknowledgement and wandered off down the path with Sora and Mocha both right behind him. There were creatures he’d never even imagined and they were all--oddly enough--much more frightening here than the world of monsters. Those all seemed much more friendly. 

That wasn’t to say the residents here weren’t polite. Many of them waved and greeted Sora, but the clown on a unicycle that ripped it’s face off like one would tip their hat in greeting had even Vanitas pausing. 

“What is this place?” He muttered. 

“Halloween Town!” Sora grinned, fangs gleaming. “It’s like a holiday and all the monsters here scare little kids for fun. Well, i guess they’ll scare anyone for fun but the kids seem to get the biggest kick out of it.” 

“For...fun?” 

“Yeah. No one gets hurt. Sometimes being scared is fun.” 

That didn’t seem to sit right with Vanitas. “Never been scared for fun.” 

“Well, maybe they’ll have something around here. Halloween is still a few months away so they aren’t going all out yet.” Sora took the lead and led them to the town square where eerie music was being played by a group of questionable looking monsters. 

For what it was worth, Vanitas at least seemed like he was having a good time. The fountain seemed to fascinated him, whether it was the fountain itself or the decor, Sora didn’t know. Frankly he didn’t even care. The fact that Vanitas was so interested at all was a plus. 

“How does no one fall and break their necks on these stairs?” Vanitas muttered to himself and Sora wondered if it was a habit. It was sad to think he talked to himself when alone since there had never been anyone to fill that void. 

“Dunno.” Sora answered him anyway. “But those lead to Jack’s place and he’s so freaking tall that maybe they gotta be like that for him. 

“Jack?” 

“Jack Skellington.” 

“Sora! Welcome back!” The voice greeted. 

“Well, speak of the devil.” Sora laughed, looking somewhat menacing with his pointy fangs. He waved as Jack appeared and he hadn’t been kidding. Jack was tall, but the fact that he was a skeleton had obviously not gone unnoticed by the way Vanitas’ brows shot up. 

“Skellington,” he whispered. 

“It’s so good to see you!” Jack grinned. “No Donald and Goofy this time around. What a shame.” 

“No, but i brought my friend!” Sora said, the word friend slipping out so naturally. “His name is Vanitas.” 

“Vanitas! That my young friend is a fine name.” Jack said immediately reaching for Vanitas’ hand to shake in his bony one. 

“Is it?” Vanitas asked dryly, not sure when he became Sora’s friend or if he even wanted to be. 

“It sure it. I’ve been around, you know? Several centuries. A vanitas is quite the incredible sight. I own one myself.” 

Sora tilted his head in confusion. “What is it?” 

“It’s a painting.” Jack laughed. “A vanitas tends to symbolize death. It spoke to me, no doubt about it. I’ve always connected to them.” 

“Death.” Vanitas sounded like he had the wind knocked out of him. “That’s me…” 

Sora fought the urge to wince. “I’m sure the word has multiple meanings.” he said quickly, hoping to appease Vanitas. “You know. In different places.” 

Jack laughed, either not noticing or ignoring their tension. “Oh of course it does. A vanitas is very symbolic. There may be a depiction of death in the forefront but they also symbolize change. Things can not stay the same because that is how life works. Just look at me. I’m dead and still manage to find surprises. Change can be good.” 

Sora smiled, liking that explanation much better. “Maybe… Maybe you do need change Vanitas.” 

“Don’t push it.” Vanitas muttered, but looked a little less dismayed. “Not like i named myself.” 

“That’s true…” Sora muttered, looking up when Sally walked towards them with a wave. “Sally!” 

“Hello Sora!” She smiled, and Sora couldn’t help but wonder if the stitching on her face was a little bit different or if it was just his imagination. 

“Sora was introducing me to his friend here, Vanitas.” Jack said, taking Sally’s hand as she stopped at his side. 

“Welcome,” Sally said warmly, thankfully not commenting on his name. “It’s been such a long time since Sora came to visit. I’m glad you didn’t forget about us while on your adventures.” 

“Never.” Sora grinned. “I’d love to come more if i could. I wanted Vanitas to get to take a good look around. I hope that’s okay.” 

“It’s more than okay!” Jack laughed. “Just stay away from Oogie’s. It’s never quite been the same over there.” 

“I hear you.” Sora nodded once. “Any suggestions on what we could do?” 

Sally hummed in thought and didn’t seem to mind that Sora was doing all the talking instead of Vanitas. “The haunted house is up. We’re testing out a few new spooks. Would you like to test it out?” 

“That’s a marvelous idea!” Jack said. “If we could scare the two of you then i know we’ll be in great shape this Halloween.” 

Sora’s nervous laugh had returned. “Haunted house, huh? Well, we don’t want to get in the way of your preparations and all. We could just have a look around elsewhere.” 

“Nonsense!” Jack waved off the flimsy excuse. “You just give me a few minutes to round everyone up for a test and you two can go right through.” He took off, long legs already having him across the square as he shouted for different creatures to take their place.

“What’s a haunted house?” Vanitas asked. 

Sally laughed and pointed to a lopsided structure. “Each room is decorated just so with monsters hidden around to jump out and give you a fright. It’s quite a lot of fun.” 

“Scared for fun…” Vanitas mumbled, repeating what Sora had said earlier. 

“Just so!” Sally nodded, looking at Sora with a knowing glint in her eye. “You’ve gone pale Sora. Are you okay?” 

“No, no!” Sora said, voice nearly squeaking. “It’ll be great! I know it!” 

Vanitas smirked. “You’re looking scared already. I thought you liked this kind of thing.” 

“It’s better when i’m the one popping out doing the scaring,” Sora admitted, shifting restlessly. “We can go through together right?” 

“There must be a one at a time rule.” Vanitas said, enjoying the way Sora squirmed. 

“No!” Sora nearly shouted. “These kinds of things are definitely better with a friend!” He grabbed the front of Vanitas’ jacket. “Please don’t make me go alone! It’ll be better together!” 

Sally laughed. “The two of you must be good friends. I’m glad. Of course you can go together. Why don’t you head over there now. When the doors open you can head on in.” 

“Okay…” Sora muttered apprehensively. 

Vanitas was still taken aback by the way Sally assumed they were friends. Why? Why was him making fun of Sora being afraid giving that impression? What did he even know about friendship? Why was he even letting Sora cling to him?

They walked to the other end of the square and Sora was clearly jittery about going in. “Okay. Okay. So everything in here is meant to scare us, but not hurt us. So even if you’re startled, no fighting. No keyblades and no Unversed.” He paused. “And if you accidentally summon and Unversed, please ask it to not attack.” He looked down at Mocha who sat by their feet. “That means you too. This is a game. No attacking.” 

“You think i’ll react badly?” 

Sora shrugged but had somehow managed to looked sheepish. “I have no idea how you’ll react. I thought i’d cover the basics.” 

Vanitas huffed softly but couldn’t really deny that being a bad idea. “Have you been in one of these before.” 

“Y-yeah. On Destiny Island. I’d go in with Riku and Kairi. They were so scary, i swear but this one...” Sora fidgeted again. “This is Halloween Town! This is where scary stuff comes from! It’s gotta be like, the scariest thing ever.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Vanitas muttered. His eyes were scanning the outer workings of the haunted house, most likely looking for quick exits or weaknesses in the structure. Frankly, the entire thing looked like it could collapse at any second. It should have been condemned and people should not have been allowed inside but hopefully that was just for effect. 

The door opened with a creek that should have been cliche, instead Sora lost whatever color he still had. 

Vanitas raised a brow and almost looked amused. “That’s the start signal, right? We can go in now. Unless you want me to go and you can go in alone after.” 

He’d meant it to sound more mocking than teasing and had somehow failed. Seconds later Sora was attached to his arm, holding on with a tight grip that couldn’t be shaken off. 

“Get off me.” 

“This is how you go through a haunted house. Deal with it!” Sora snapped. He took a deep breath to gather his courage and walked in, dragging Vanitas along beside him. Behind them the door slammed shut with a bang, draping them in darkness. 

“Sora…” Vanitas said, voice suddenly concerned. “I can’t see.” 

“Probably the point.” Sora muttered, clinging tighter. “I mean, it’s spookier, right?” 

“No. I mean i should be able to see in the dark and i can’t.” 

Sora paused. “Oh, maybe it’s different here? We’re vampires and all right now. They’d have to have the ability to trick our senses? Maybe?” 

“We’ll assume.” Vanitas muttered, taking a step through the darkness. The lighting seemed to be constantly changing keeping their vision poor and continuously adjusting. 

Inside ended up being a maze of rooms. They’d wound up in the same room at least three times already and each turn seemed to offer a different barrage of monsters and jump scares. The pair was good at dodging and moving quickly, even with Sora clinging for dear life but both had their skittish moments. Sora didn’t like anything loud or the monsters that tried to grab at his ankles. 

Vanitas on the other hand was silently disturbed by the asylum section of the haunted house. The blood spattered walls and jagged saw blades left him gripping Sora’s hand tightly and dragging him through the rooms at a faster pace. None of his earlier surveying helped them navigate from the inside and Sora got the same unsettling feeling from Castle Oblivion. 

“Get us out. Get us out! Get us out!” Sora chanted, letting Vanitas drag them in any direction. When they made it back to the beginning for the fifth time Jack appeared himself, the unsettling moan he gave freezing them on the spot. Sora had managed to scream, sob, and laugh at all once and Vanitas was positive that the second noise he heard wasn’t him. It couldn’t have been… 

Having enough of the fun house, Vanitas dragged Sora along with him out of the door they’d first come through. They collapsed in the square, hearts pounding and hands shaking. 

Sora started laughing seconds later, his shoulders shaking before it turned into a full belly laugh. “That was too scary! I always say never again! No more haunted houses!” 

“You were the one looking for something to do!” Vanitas chuckled, trying to shake Sora’s hand off his. They’d both been gripping so tight that their fingers were stiff. “That was awful.” 

Awful but exhilarating. 

“Yeah.” Sora finally sighed. “But so much fun too.” 

Vanitas shifted and tried to understand. “Scary but fun...I guess it was.” 

Sora grinned, beyond excited that Vanitas had had fun when Sally reappeared with Mocha in her arms. Since she hadn't commented on the door they'd come out of, it seems that had been the solution all along. “Welcome back. Did you have a thrilling time?” 

“It was amazing! It was the scariest haunted house i’ve ever been in!” Sora laughed. 

“You little bastard. You didn’t even come in.” Vanitas scowled at Mocha. He hadn’t even realized the little Flood had wandered off while he had Sora practically attached to him.

“Oh, he’s a cute little creature though.” Sally laughed, passing the Flood back to Vanitas. It crooned and rubbed it’s body against Vanitas chest. “I’m so glad you had a great time. Jack will just be delighted. He’s been working on it for weeks.” 

Sora nodded, “If that was a sneak peek, than i’m afraid i’m gonna have to steer clear of this place come Halloween. I won’t be able to take it.” 

“Kids like that stuff?” Vanitas asked, having had zero contact with children. 

Sally laughed. “Some do. There are some thrills you can’t come by easily. A good scare is one of them. It’s what we do best here.” 

“Not for lack for trying.” Sora shared and amused look with Sally. “Remind me later to tell you about the time Jack tried to take over Christmas.” Sora gasped suddenly. “We should go to Christmas Town! Sorry, Vanitas but you are totally on the naughty list.” 

“What’s… that?” 

Sora smiled and hopped up, pulling Vanitas off the cobbled walkway with him. “Do you like snow?” 

“I have no preference.” 

“We so have to go! Sally, will you let Jack know? Tell him his haunted out scared years off my life! I need to get some cheer in me!”

Sally laughed and waved them towards the path. “You know the way. Don’t be a stranger!” 

Vanitas watched the way Sora saluted with a smile that was nearly contagious. People were drawn to him and it was a mystery as to why, but he himself was lured closer. Maybe it wasn’t because of the amount of light Sora had in him, Vanitas certainly didn’t have that. Given what he knew about Sora, he didn’t know how he still had light left to offer. 

Sora had been through a lot. 

The lure could have also been caused but his connection to Sora through Ventus, but it didn't feel like that. He didn't know what he was feeling. 

“C’mon.” Still he smiled, taking Vanitas’ hand and pulling him out of town and towards the woods. “Holidays are kind of connected so it’s pretty easy to get from one to the other. It’s not really near Christmas either but it’s great there. We should get something to eat! They have like the best pies! You like pie?” 

“I...guess?” 

“Great!” 

That simple comment was how Vanitas found himself in a world of snow and bright colors. It was so different from Halloween Town’s shadows. It almost felt like it was his and Sora’s personalities personified. 

Their clothes had changed and his once again closely resembled Sora’s. The fangs also remained but Sora assured him it was most likely because they came via Halloween Town. Christmas Town was a glow of warmth, music, and nice smells. True to his word, or just following his stomach, Sora pulled him into a bakery that was run by elves. He didn’t exactly have a favorite pie so he let Sora pick and the two sat to eat. It wasn’t really dinner but it was good enough. 

“What do you think?” 

“This place is too bright.” 

Sora snorted. “I meant the pie. Do you like it? We could get you a different one if you don’t like it.” 

“It’s fine.” Vanitas shrugged, offering a fork full to Mocha. For whatever reason, feeding the Unversed had Sora smiling. The little creature sat in his lap and had definitely gotten more glances here then he had in Halloween Town. 

“You look like you’re feeling better.” 

Vanitas blinked at him, confusion all over his face. “Feel better? I’m negativity, Sora. I don’t feel anything positive.” 

“I don’t believe that.” Sora mused, playfully jabbing his fork in his direction. “I’ve seen you in awe. I’ve seen you have fun. I’ve seen you care for Mocha, which you can’t even deny because you’re doing it now. You’re a lot more than you think.” 

“That’s only from your own optimistic point of view. You don’t know how to be anything else.” 

Sora hummed, shoving a huge bite of pie in his mouth. “I might surprise you. I have a full range of emotions too.” 

Seeing Sora anything but happy, oblivious, or determined would probably be a shock. “Supposedly.” 

“You’re a tough one.” Sora said, doofy smile in place. “But if you had fun does that mean i won?” 

“Won…?"

“Will you come back with me? For a little while?” Sora asked, sure he looked hopeful. He was hopeful. 

Vanitas leaned back in his chair with a sigh. “It’s not a good idea, Sora. I did a lot of bad shit, you know?” 

Sora shrugged. “So did Riku while possessed. And Terra while possessed. And Lea and Isa when they thought the organization was doing the right thing.” 

“I wasn’t possessed.” 

“Your no longer gold eyes don’t agree.” 

Vanitas froze, looking uncomfortable all over again. “What?” he turned around completely in his chair and it took Sora a second to realize he was looking at his reflection in the window. “I don’t understand…” 

“I don’t really think you need to. You’re so much more than Xehanort allowed you to be. Maybe that’s a good way to look at it. Like Jack said, change is part of life.” Sora said, but he could see Vanitas turning a little green and the notion was probably a lot to take in. When a Scapper appeared Sora tried not to react. 

He reached out across the table to touch the top of Vanitas’ wrist. “Can you tell me what you’re feeling right now?” 

It took a long minute but Vanitas’ panicked gaze finally rose to meet Sora’s. “Sick.” 

Sora nodded, “I think that’s a pretty normal reaction. I can’t tell you how many times when i was traveling around the worlds that i felt sick. My stomach rolling around into knots or feeling like i could throw up. Especially those moments where i was alone.” 

Vanitas swallowed, looking desperately like he wished he had something that would steady him. “How do you make it go away?” 

“Sometimes it took a while,” Sora admitted. “Sometimes i had to take a lot of deep breaths. Sometimes only seeing someone i knew again put me at ease. I know this is new for you, and i know you don’t necessarily like it, but i’ll be here when you need anything. That’s what friends are for.” 

“I don’t get you…” 

Sora nodded and offered a weak smile. “You wouldn’t be the first.” 

Vanitas sighed, pulling his hand away from Sora and pushing the plate aside to let Mocha eat the crumbs. He finally looked over at the Scrapper who stood waiting to be told what to do and only then did he seem to notice how the Unversed was scaring the elves in the bakery. Without a word or gesture it disappeared and flowed back into his body. 

“What is going with you supposed to accomplish exactly?” 

“Accomplish?” Sora repeated. “It gives you a place to come and maybe call home. It gives you people to be around who understand a little portion of what you’ve been through. If you want an incentive, maybe Master Yen Sid can explain what happened to your eyes.” 

Vanitas looked like he wanted nothing more than to sleep but he finally made a vague gesture of defeat. “Alright. I still think it’s a mistake but why not…” 

“Really!” Holding back excitement was not Sora’s strong suit. “That’s so great. There’s a lot of things i want to show you, okay? Like so many things!” 

Vanitas shook his head. “Where does your enthusiasm come from?” 

“The joy of adventure!” Sora laughed without hesitation. They had a plan, a solid concrete plan. He didn’t know how long it would be before it was pulled out from under him, but he’d hold on as long as he could. Vanitas was a part of him, and for his dearest wish to come true, he needed Vanitas to hang around. 

Well, maybe he didn’t need it, but he sure wanted it. 

“Hey…” Sora grinned. They still had some time before they needed to head back. “Wanna build a snowman?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any Final Fantasy

There was a part of Sora that enjoyed seeing Vanitas so interested in his gummi ship. The novelty of it apparently hadn’t worn off. He was so used to traveling by the darkness lanes that this form of travel was new to him and despite what most assumed, Sora was a damn good pilot. 

The gummi ship he had been traveling in with Donald and Goofy had returned back to the Disney Kingdom with them but not before this one had been offered to Sora. It had been a gift from Donald and Goofy that Chip and Dale had made special. It wasn’t quite as big as the other ship, but it was plenty for Sora. 

There had been a small part of him that was depressed over it at first. He would take solo missions as a keyblade wielder but would miss traveling in a group with his two friends. They’d been through so much together but Donald and Goofy both had jobs already and were there to protect King Mickey. They couldn’t just never return. 

He’d gone on his search for Kairi and then Vanitas alone but there would be other missions. At least, he hoped there would be. He couldn’t just have a normal life after all of this. 

Vanitas had looked at everything, even the teeny living space in the back of the ship where Sora could sleep if he needed to. The ship might not have been big but it had the basic necessities. Sora was even keeping the offer to teach Vanitas to pilot the ship in his back pocket for the next time the other boy was looking a little too glum or several more Unversed appeared. 

Traveling took a full day and they switched back and forth between chatting and silence. Sora liked to think Vanitas was getting used to small talk, but maybe he was just getting used to Sora babbling. That still had to be a good sign. 

The Vanitas from before would have just said something hurtful or snide and disappeared in a cloud of darkness. Him sticking around had to mean something when he was capable of leaving whenever he wanted. 

The biggest surprise however was when Vanitas easily agreed to change his clothes. It seemed even he was tired of he black and red body suit he’d never really had an opportunity to change out of. It had been similar to the stupid armor that Riku had worn when possessed and Sora really didn't want to think about that. It brought back too many bad memories and he could only imagine the same was true for Vanitas. 

He went through Sora’s trunk of clothes, matching together pieces he liked after Sora told him to go for it. In recent months he’d acquired more clothes, much of it a gift from the fairy’s and it mostly stayed on the gummi ship unless he was certain he wouldn’t be traveling for a while. When Vanitas was done he was wearing black pants that were too tight for Sora’s tastes, a gray shirt and a black jacket. With the black boots he looked strangely like Leon, but seemed deceivingly less of a threat. In casual clothes he looked like a regular teenager and not a living weapon of pain and negativity. There was a lot to be said for being comfortable. 

“It’s a tower…” Vanitas mumbled to himself as it came into view. 

“Yep. Yen Sid’s tower. Eventually i think they plan to make the Land of Departure our training grounds again but for now we’re here. I guess Master Yen Sid is keeping an eye on things for now. With Mickey ruling a Kingdom and the only other masters being Aqua and Riku.” 

“Which is fucking stupid.” Vanitas grumbled, his nerves over their arrival making him chatty. “Aqua was smart, i’ll give you that. She was driven and talented but she hasn’t done a fraction of what you have. Eraqus kept them like dolls in that place. She's far too sheltered. Riku, well...From what i know of him i can see where he has the skill. You not being a master makes no sense to me.” 

“Master Yen Sid said our Mark of Mastery test was different from most. I really don’t know what i’ll have to do next time i take it.” Sora shrugged. He might have smiled but he really looked like he didn't want to talk about it. “I know this was my idea, and i know you’re not super happy but please try not to be so snappy, okay? I want everyone to like you.” 

“That’s where we’re different Sora. I don’t care.” 

The gummi ship landed carefully and Sora turned to him with a sigh. “I don’t believe that. Everyone cares a little. Either way, you have me.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.” 

In all the excitement of his search and actually finding Vanitas, Sora had actually forgotten something important. Checking in. 

“Damn it, Sora!” 

The second he’d opened the doors to the gummi ship he thought about running back inside when Riku slid to a stop in front of the doors and Kairi was sprinting towards it. 

“Hey Riku.” Sora smiled happily, hoping it would help get him out of trouble. “How’s it going?” 

“How’s it…” Riku scowled. “Did you forget how to use your gummi phone or something!? It’s been weeks! Where have you been?” 

“All over?” Sora said, walking down the ramp. “And i totally spaced out! Sorry!” 

Riku crossed his arm and stared down at Sora. “You’re a selfie addict and you spaced out so badly you haven’t looked at your phone?” 

“Sora!” Kairi all but crashed into him, her hands on his chest to shove him to the ground. “We’ve been worried sick!” 

“Sorry,” Sora laughed. “Um, it won’t happen again?” 

“Oh that’s convincing.” 

“Nice friends you got.” Vanitas leaned against the hatch door. “If you show your worry with violence then i’ve been particularly distressed in the past.” 

Riku and Kairi both tensed but Sora snorted, the sarcasm always catching him off guard and making him laugh. 

“Well it is a negative emotion, no?” Sora smirked up at him. 

“Bite me.” Vanitas chuckled, hands in his pockets as he walked down the ramp. The anxious air Sora had seen around him inside the gummi ship was gone and that worried Sora more. Vanitas was good at hiding what hurt him. Too good.

“Anyway.” Sora said, getting back to his feet and dusting his hands off. “I found him. Yay me.” 

“Yeah,” Kairi said slowly. “Well i guess no one ever had any doubt you would keep your word.” 

Riku watched Vanitas like a predator, taking in the casual clothes and the relaxed posture. He was prepared to be deceived by whatever platitudes Vanitas offered, only he wasn’t giving any. “Your eyes are blue…” 

“Well spotted there, Dawn.” Vanitas muttered. 

“You promised you’d be nice!” Sora complained, smile curving at his lips when it had the desired effect of making Vanitas roll his eyes and smirk. 

“I promised no such thing.” 

“Pretty sure you did.” 

“You just hear what you want to hear.” 

“You said, ‘Sora, i’m a changed man’.” 

“Now you’re definitely making shit up.” 

Kairi broke apart their mock bickering with a laugh. “Okay. You guys obviously spent too much time together in the gummi ship.”

“Yeah, we’re practically best friends.” Vanitas said dryly, but the narrow eyed glared that got him from Riku only provoked his bad behavior. He stepped off the ramp completely and headed towards the keyblade master. “We had a lot of time to get close.”

“I don’t know what your game is, but i’m going to be watching. Closely.” Riku said with a serious frown. 

“Well Master Riku, i am petrified.” Vanitas’ laughter doubled when Mocha perched on his shoulder and Riku drew his keyblade. 

“No!” Sora shouted, reaching for the Flood Unversed and pulling him off Vanitas. “Mocha is a good boy. You don’t need to worry about him.” 

“Mocha…” Riku repeated, looking at Sora as if he’d gone insane. Seeing his best friend cradle the Unversed was just bizarre. He looked between the two of them and Vanitas actually held his hands up defensively. 

“Don’t even look at me. Sora insisted he needed a name.” 

“Awe, can i pet him?” Kairi muttered, appearing at Sora’s side. “There is something kinda cat like about him. Maybe fox like?” 

“Right? He’s very chill and seems to like attention more than i first thought.” Sora said, holding Mocha carefully just in case while Kairi rubbed his head. He heard Vanitas’ disgusted sound but it wasn’t like he’d mentioned Mocha being made from his loneliness or how craving attention made sense. 

“Awe, sweet,” Kairi cooed, offering Vanitas a kind smile. “Sora was really worried about you. I’m glad he found you.” 

Vanitas' expression closed off, shoulders sagging without a word. He didn’t always have much to say when a snarky comment wasn’t an acceptable response. 

“Master Yen Sid will know you arrived.” Riku said, watching Vanitas’ body language. “He’ll most likely want to see you.” 

“I know.” Sora said after a pause, letting Mocha jump back to Vanitas’ shoulder. “Who else is here?” 

“Terra, Aqua, and Ven. Though Roxas asked us to call him when you reappeared so he might show up.” Kairi said, pulling out her gummi phone to do just that. “He was worried too, though i’’m not sure i’d say he fretted the most.” 

“Everyone was concerned after finding out you weren’t answering your phone.” Riku said, cutting Kairi off. “Another day and or two and Lea and i would have gone looking.” 

“Lea?” Sora blinked. “Really?” 

“Something about a promise to always bring people back.” Kairi mused. “You’re gonna have to dive head first into training tomorrow morning, you know?” 

“Yeah, okay.” Sora sighed, nodding for Vanitas to follow him. “Let’s go see Master Yen Sid, then we’ll find you a room.” 

Vanitas shrugged and followed after him, bumping shoulders with Riku as he went. “Can you find me one close to yours?” 

“Sure,” Sora said, oblivious to Kairi’s stifled laughter. The tower had been a nice place to rest when traveling but it wasn’t exactly home. Home would always be Destiny Island, but an extremely close second was Radiant Garden. The tower lacked something that would make it a real home. 

Sora made a mental note to take Vanitas to any place he considered home. 

The tower however was the current base of the keyblade wielders and he was honored to be apart of that. He knew the inside of the tower pretty well and didn’t get lost once after entering. 

“So, you and Riku?” Vanitas commented off hand. 

“We’re best friends.” 

“That fuck.” 

Sora went scarlet, his eyes popping out of his head as he looked around quickly to see if anyone was around that could have heard. “We don’t! Aren’t!” 

“No need to sound scandalized. I’m not your mother. I don’t give a shit.” 

Sora thudded his fist against Vanita’s chest. “We aren’t.” 

Vanitas shrugged. “So you’re both still pining. What’s the problem? He too shy or something?” 

“It’s… It’s not...shut up.” 

“Oh, this topic just got fun. Antagonizing him is going to be hilarious.” 

Sora halted, biting his bottom lip. “Look, could you not? Please?” 

“Are you going to let me do anything fun while i’m here?” Vanitas crossed his arms but an actual uncertain look on Sora was unexpected. “What’s the deal?” 

“I just… I don’t know!” Sora hissed suddenly, the frustration he usually kept bottled up spilling out for an instant. “I don’t know. I thought… But he…” He sighed and tried again. “I don’t know what he’s thinking. Sitting on that stupid beach in the realm of darkness, and again just after the Mark of Mastery, I thought there was something. I thought we had something but he just goes on like those moments never happened.” 

Vanitas frowned, shifting awkwardly when his teasing opened up a can of worms he didn’t know how to deal with. “So you’re in love with him or whatever?” 

“Could you not say that out loud!” Sora whispered, blush spreading down his neck. “Please?” 

“Okay,” Vanitas said slowly. “But you know he’s outside all pissed off because i was fucking with him, right? He’s jealous you came looking for me.” 

Sora rolled his eyes. “Well...I spent collective two years looking for him so he had his turn. You were way easier to find.” 

“Did you just call me easy?” 

Sora huffed loudly but finally smiled. “Okay. Shut up. We’ll talk about that later. Okay?” 

Vanitas held his hands up and gestured for Sora to lead the way. He’d spent so much time in the dark that it was a morbid interest to see how the light side did things. When they walked into the office, his first thought was that the old man could have easily turned out to be an evil prick had he made different decisions on his youth. 

“Hey everyone!” Sora greeted, not surprised to find the other three occupants already standing in front of the sorcerers desk. “I’m back.” 

Ventus, Terra, and Aqua turned as one and while Sora was greeted with warmth and half smiles, Vanitas was not. There was one tense moment where Ventus and Vanitas locked eyes. Up until now their every meeting had ended badly, a cycle Sora hoped to end now. 

“Hello brother.” Vanitas smirked, loving the way Ventus’ hackles rose. 

“Creating Unversed already?” Terra answered before Ventus could. 

Vanitas and Sora both glanced at Mocha and chose to keep quiet. 

“Enough.” Yen Sid spoke firmly. He eyed Vanitas carefully and really didn’t look happier than anyone else. “Welcome back Sora,” He began. “It seems you were successful in your mission.” 

Sora nodded once, refusing to lose his cool right out the gate, even if he hated the way it sounded like him looking for Vanitas had been anyone’s idea but his own. “I appreciate you letting me go off like that.” 

“It is good to know what became of everyone after that heinous battle.” Yen Sid mused, leaning back in his chair. He shifted his heavy gaze onto Vanitas. “What are your plans for the future, young man?” 

“Don’t have any.” 

“What are you doing here?” Ventus asked, though the question was soft. Barely heard.

Vanitas’ gaze remained on Yen Sid, but he answered anyway. “Didn’t really have much of a choice, but i guess i owe Sora something of a favor.” 

“Doesn’t really explain why you’re here.” Terra said. 

“I asked him to come.” Sora said, shoving his way into the conversation. “Every single one of us needed and still need recuperation time. Vanitas isn’t any different.” 

“This may be true.” Yen Sid agreed. “But we all need to find what makes us whole on our own. Whether Vanitas is able to find what he needs here or not is only known to him.” 

“Can’t know unless he looks first,” Sora smiled. “And i do make for a fantastic guide, if i do say so myself. 

Yen Sid observed both boys, the two of them so strongly resembling each other. “Very well. If there are answers here to be found they should be sought out. This however, is a place of peace. Outside of training and friendly sparring there will be no weapons drawn here and no magic used out of spite. Is that understood?” 

“Yes Master Yen Sid.” Sora beamed. Vanitas nodded with a quiet ‘yes’ tacked on. 

“I am concerned.” Aqua began, drawing attention to herself. “About the Unversed. Keep them to yourself, yeah?” 

“Whatever.” Vanitas muttered, fighting an amused noise when Sora reached out to rub Mocha’s head again. 

“There are no where near as many keyblade wielders as their once were. You being able to summon your own could very well be a great asset.” Yen Sid said, and Sora was relatively certain he was the only one that saw Vanitas wince. 

The choice of words could have been nicer, but Sora had been the only one to see him sobbing in pain. That constant pain… 

“There are always new forms or darkness ready and willing to take their first steps. Already i feel something troubling close by. If you wish to continue your training, i’m sure Sora can go about showing you where to do so.” Yen Sid continued but the room felt heavy with disapproval. 

Vanitas nodded once. “Noted.” 

“There will be challenges but nothing we cannot handle.” 

Yen Sid was still speaking when Mocha hopped off Vanitas’ shoulder and bounced off through the partially opened door. Escaping.

“Hey!” Vanitas groaned. “Get back here!” He turned, no longer caring for what was being said to him as he chased the Flood from the room. Sora turned to follow but the door shut in front of him. 

“Sora, a moment if you would be so kind.” Yen Sid said, leaving Sora to turn around and speak with him though he wasn’t really being given a choice. “You do understand the consequences of bringing someone like Vanitas here, do you not?” 

“Consequences?” Sora repeated. “Someone like Vanitas? What are you talking about?” 

“Someone shrouded in darkness, Sora.” Terra explained. “It could expose us. Leave us vulnerable to attack.” 

Sora tired to understand but only heard their own biased. “Um, i’m pretty sure the darkness already knows about this place. Pete has been here before so we’re already on Maleficent’s radar. Wasn’t she here herself once? Organization Thirteen is gone and so is Xehanort. If something happens, i don’t think it will be because of Vanitas.” 

“You shouldn’t have brought him here, Sora.” Ventus said, looking physically hurt. Aqua moved forward, placing both hands on his shoulder as a comfort but it did nothing to ease his stress. It hurt Sora too, knowing that the two of them were usually so easily connected but he just couldn’t understand this. He couldn’t take their side no matter how much he wanted to. “He doesn’t know anything about the light.” 

“I know.” Sora muttered. “That’s the point. To teach him.” 

“Someone like him doesn’t want to learn. He is nothing but darkness and negativity. It's all he craves.” Terra said almost sadly. “We let him roam free once, unable to catch him and the results were catastrophic.” 

“Because of Xehanort. Not Vanitas. He’s more than just negativity.” He cried when he was hurting. He held Sora’s hand when he was scared. He teased Sora about Riku. It had only been a few days but it was so much progress. There were so many other emotions for him to discover.

Terra shook his head. “He was born of negativity, Sora!” 

“And Roxas was born a Nobody but he had a heart. A huge beautiful heart. You are not defined by what you were born as.”

Ventus sighed softly. “He was the whole reason i went to sleep. The reason why i was so damaged that i ended up sleeping in your heart.” 

“Right. Xehanort. Not Vanitas.” 

“Sora,” Aqua said quietly. “I think what you’re trying to do is admirable, but you know it’s not going to work. I can still smell how the darkness clings to him. You can try all you want but he’s not going to change.” 

“Darkness and evil don’t go hand in hand.” Sora argued. “Maybe that’s just an element he’s comfortable with.” 

“What kind of person is comfortable in darkness?” Terra shook his head. “This is potentially putting us all in danger.” 

“Yeah it probably is.” Sora snapped, surprising them. He knew what he was doing... “It’s not like we aren’t swimming with people who have been possessed by Xehanort before and fell into darkness! Personally, i don’t know what that's like.” It was a hard dig and he knew it, but he needed to make his point before they talked themselves out of letting Vanitas stay. “Why don’t you three tell me all about it?” 

“Sora.” Yen Sid Said sternly. “Enough.” 

“No. It’s not.” Sora scowled. “In case you didn’t noticed, his eyes are blue. They look just like mine and Ven’s. That means something to me. It means there has been no one possessed and manipulated longer than Vanitas. We have no idea what was done to him. None of you know. Do you honestly think it was easy for him to come here?” 

“Sora…” Aqua tried to cut in. 

“No.” Sora repeated. “The three of you have each other. Riku has me and Kairi. Roxas and Xion have Lea and Isa. Who the hell does Vanitas have? Who can he turn to? Maleficent? Yeah, no thanks. I’ve walked that road before. Please excuse me, Master Yen Sid.” 

He turned and left the room, just barely keeping himself from slamming the door behind him. That would have been childish and he wanted to be taken seriously. He’d barely taken a step before nearly running into Vanitas. He leaned against the wall, hugging Mocha to his chest like a security blanket. Sora was not a mind reader, but he didn’t need to be to know Vanitas had heard everything. 

It wouldn't have surprised Sora at all to learn Mocha had run out of the room just to give Vanitas a reason to flee. He didn't know how to calmly express his stress so he had left.

If that was actually the reason, Sora was fairly impressed with his maturity. 

“I shouldn’t have come here.” 

“No. i think this is important. You aren’t the only one that needs to grow. The three of them have been stagnant for a decade. They need this too.” Sora said, linking his arm with Vanitas’ and pulling him down the hall to the stairs. “My room is down here. We’ll find you one, kay?” 

“Your heart is too bright and too stupidly kind.” Vanitas muttered. “This is going to cause trouble. For you most of all.” 

“That’s not off putting to me.” Sora managed to smile. “I’ve got your back. Ven will come around.” 

“No he won’t.” Vanitas muttered, sounding miserable. “Not after all i did. His moment of forgiveness has passed.” 

“Forgiveness doesn't have a timestamp. It doesn’t magically fix things either. Riku still occasionally apologizes to me and i’ve forgiven him countless times. This will take some getting used to for everyone. If you choose to stay a while, that is.” 

Vanitas shrugged and followed Sora through the halls. “Maybe for a little while. Honestly, i don’t know why i let you talk me into this.” 

“We’ll call it curiosity.” Sora said and gasped soon after. “We should go to Wonderland one day.” 

“Wonderland?” 

“It’ll be so much fun! Maybe Kairi would want to come too or something. That could be something neat to think about.” Sora mused, stopping and opening a door. “Nope, looks taken.” He shut it again and wandered along the hall to another door. “Ah, here’s an empty one.” 

Vanitas followed him in and shrugged. It was about what he expected out of a guest room, plain and unlived in. He sat on the bed and five different Unversed appeared, betraying the anxiety he’d been holding back. “Don’t worry. I’ll keep them in here.” 

“I’m not worried.” Sora said quietly. “How about we do something tomorrow?” 

Vanitas rolled his eyes. “I don’t need a babysitter, nor do i need to be constantly entertained. Besides, you’ll no doubt be weighed down with training or whatever.” 

“Hey, i can turn anything into training.” Sora grinned. “But really, you don’t have to stay in your room. I just wanted you to know where it was.”

“Yeah. Whatever. I really would just like to get some sleep. The Unversed won’t leave the room.” 

Sora nodded slowly, knowing when to back off. “I’ll come get you for dinner?” 

“Okay.” 

Sora headed back to the door, shutting it behind him. The last thing he saw was Vanitas stretching out on the bed with Mocha perched on his chest. He was going to make this right somehow, unfortunately he only pretended he knew what he was doing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any Final Fantasy

Sora sat outside in the grass, catching his breathing after going through his drills. They were able to summon faux opponents thanks to Yen Sid’s magic and it made for one hell of a work out. 

It hadn’t really been what he’d wanted to do for the day but he had to prove to certain people that he was still very serious about his key wielding and eventually take his Mark of Mastery test again. It stung that he had to demonstrate he was still motivated after everything he’d done but he’d keep moving forward the way he always had. 

Dinner the previous night had been awkward, almost painfully so. They generally ate dinner together with a sense of camaraderie but Vanitas’ presence had been too much for some. Sora was just thankful Kairi was willing to talk to him a little and make up most of the conversation themselves. 

There was one bright spot when Vanitas had mentioned his hand still hurting from Sora’s grip throughout the haunted house. Riku and Kairi had both start laughing, teasingly calling Sora a chicken as they both knew how much he loved and loathed such things. 

Even Riku had loosened up enough to ask Vanitas about the haunted house who in turn admitted to how eerie the thing had been. Sora at least earned a little respect from his friends for braving the terror in Halloween Town of all places. 

It wasn’t a perfect meal, but it was something. Vanitas had slept through breakfast and had yet to make an appearance. Sora couldn’t exactly blame him for it either. 

He’d only been resting in his grassy spot for a few minutes when he felt a freeze spell pointed directly at him. He dodged and summon his keyblade just in time to block Roxas’ surprise attack. 

“Roxas!” 

“Sora!” Roxas grinned, kicking Sora’s legs out from under him. “You ever disappear like that again and i’ll duct tape you to Riku.” 

“Well that was uncalled for.” Sora snorted, relaxing back in the grass instead of getting up to continue the fight. The threat also went ignored. “There was a time when no one cared where i was. I'm starting to miss it.” 

“Yeah, but you were with Donald and Goofy then.” Roxas said, sitting beside him. “Seriously. At least check your damn phone next time. All the girls were worried. Riku was fucking beside himself thinking something bad had happened. Given who you were looking for, he kinda had a right to feel that way.” 

Sora scowled suddenly, staring up at the sky. “I’m fine.” 

“Yeah, i know. I’ve always thought you don’t get enough credit.” Roxas mused, easily watching Sora’s expressions shift. “I heard all about it from Kairi yesterday. You found dark Sora. That’s cool.” 

“Roxas,” Sora groaned. “Be nice to him. He hasn’t done anything stupid since he got here and no one wants me to start judging them based off decisions they made in the past.” 

Roxas hummed. “That’s for damn sure. I’ve never met him, so i really have nothing to go off other than what i’ve been told. Did you really get into a fist fight with Terra?” 

“What? No. Who told you that?” 

“Oh fucking good. I was gonna be pissed if missed that.” Roxas chuckled, laying back in the grass next to Sora. “And I heard it from Axel but it was all second hand. Apparently Aqua was talking to Ansem and Naminé over heard some stuff and she was telling Xion and i don’t even know when Axel came across the information. What actually happened?” 

Sora huffed, somewhere between tired and frustrated. “He implied Vanitas couldn’t be trusted because he’s all darkness.” 

“Bitch, ever look in a mirror the last decade?” 

“Thank you! Seriously!” Sora said loudly, thankful someone said it besides him. For as much as he and Roxas were different, they shared many opinions. That was usually true for him and Ventus too but this topic was somewhat sensitive. “I mean, i’m not even saying i’m holding a grudge against Terra or anything like that but he should be more understanding after what happened to him.” 

Roxas hummed something that might have been agreement. “Look Sora, i’m not saying they aren’t right to be wary, but you have a pretty good track record with… i don’t know, believing in the right people. I’m gonna give you some leeway here and at the very least meet him myself before i get all suspicious.” 

“Sounds fair.” Sora said nudging Roxas with his elbow. “Thank you.” 

There was a quiet moment where they just stared up at the sky, watching the cloud’s move. There was something about staring off into the distance that was calming. Cloud watching was new, but more than once since Roxas gained his own body had they watched a sunset on the clock tower or listened to the waves on the beach. It was the only real moments they could meditate. 

“Be honest with me, Sora. What’s the reason you’re so keen on this?” Roxas asked after a while. “It’s gotta be something for you to passively fight with Ventus and risk any kind of tension with Riku.” 

Sora nodded slowly, mulling the question over and not wanting to drag everything out now. “He’s a part of me. Like Ventus, you and Xion. I’m not saying we all have to be some packaged deal, but neglecting him just felt like losing a part of my heart.” 

Roxas turned his head and attempting to read Sora’s oddly serious expression. “There’s more than that.” 

“Yeah, but i can’t talk about it yet. I can only handle one head ache at a time.” 

“Fair enough.” Roxas said after a pause. “It’s a shitty thing to say but i kinda like the fighting. Well, not the fighting but the thought of knowing that we can. Makes me really feel like i’m my own person.” 

“You are.” 

Roxas ran a hand through his hair and yawned. “Yeah, but you’ve always been a Somebody. Questioning if you’re real or not is scary and if Vanitas has ever felt like that, then i get it. Those are hard feelings to know what to do with and shit, i know what Xemnas was like and that was only for a year. Can’t imagine being around any version of that jerk for years.” 

Sora inhaled shakily and hated how he suddenly felt like crying. Being with Roxas always felt like talking to a deeper part of himself. Moments like this were kept special, like secrets that were passed back and forth. For all they argued, Roxas always tried to understand him. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Will you keep what i’m about to tell you to yourself? I mean it. No Lea or Xion.” 

Roxas rolled over onto his side to face Sora and nodded. It wasn’t the first secret they’d shared. 

Sora reached up to wipe away a tear that never actually fell and told him just how he’d found Vanitas. How wounded he was, the crying, the terror that Xehanort had come back for him…

“When they spoke about him, like he was just some dark Xehanort puppet, i just got so pissed. They didn’t see him so upset. You can’t fake crying in someone’s arms like that.” 

Roxas sighed sadly, far too familiar with all those feelings. The word ‘puppet’ would be a trigger for him for a long time to come. “I see where you’re coming from. You can’t be angry about the things they don’t know about, but i get you. I’ll try not to be an asshole to him.” 

Sora felt that grateful clench to his heart. “Oh, he likes bickering and arguing. Some things are just hard topics.” 

“I’ll feel it out.” Roxas shrugged. “Not like he and i have a past anyway. Let the others be all anxious or whatever.” 

“How very kind hearted of you.” Sora laughed. There was a small part of him that hoped Roxas wasn’t so easy to sway solely because he had some trouble connecting to Ventus. His poor former Nobody already had to deal with being another ‘version’ of Sora. His appearance being nearly identical to Ventus has struck a hard cord with him too. 

To his credit, Ventus had never treated it like anything weird and had tried to be as friendly as possible. Wishing for that open mindedness to stretch to Vanitas was probably asking too much. 

“I’ll leave the kindness to you.” Roxas said. “You’re best at it. Seriously though, if you get into a fight with Terra, please wait until i’m around.” 

Sora chuckled and blamed Lea for Roxas’ weird sense of humor. “Why so eager?” 

Roxas’s face slid into full annoyance. “He treats me like i’m Ventus. If he tries to ruffle my hair or something one more time, i’m gonna break his damn hand. He also calls me ‘kid’ which i find extremely annoying.” 

“No wonder you want his ass kicked.” Sora teased, getting a punch to his ribs. “Ow!” 

“Shut it,” Roxas smiled. “He just annoys me but it’s not like it’s in a bad way. It’s the same way Riku annoys me. Not like i hate either one. The real one i’m avoiding like the plague is Aqua.” 

“What? Why?” 

“Because i’m not looking for a mother, Sora.” Roxas rolled his eyes. “I’m also not looking for a keyblade master to mentor me. I got a handle on it myself, thanks. She’s already badgering me about proper training and if i want to be a proper master one day. After hearing about how you got shafted on your test, i don’t even know if i care.” 

Sora threw his hands up in exasperation but still managed to laugh. “What is this gossip mill you’re apart of. Who told you that?” 

Roxas shrugged. “Riku. He said it was such crap he was made a master and you weren’t. Might have been the first thing he and i agreed on. I mean shit, out of all of us, you’re the only one that hasn’t either been possessed by darkness or blatantly manipulated by it. Terra, Aqua, Ven, and Riku were all straight possessed. Isa too i guess. Me, Xion and Axel were all in the organization blindly doing what Xemnas wanted. Naminé did as the organization told her to do too. Who does that leave? You. Kairi. King Mickey? Does he even count?” 

“I don’t know, maybe.” Sora grinned, feeling oddly better the more Roxas ranted. “What was your point again?” 

“I don’t even remember, but fuck if i’m gonna be Aqua’s newest student. No way. You know what? You should become a master and i’ll be your student and we’ll tell everyone we’re training and instead we’ll just go to the beach. We’ll learn to surf or something. Can you surf?” 

“Yeah a little. I haven’t tried in years. I was never great but i could stay on the board and actually ride the wave a little. Nothing fancy.” Sora paused. “I might be better at it now. Better balance.” 

“I’ll teach you to skateboard and you can teach me to surf.” 

“Sounds good to me. I’ve no idea if it’s training but we can fake it.” Sora said, laughing a little harder. 

Roxas finally sat up and grinned. “Are you kidding? Balance. Dexterity. Adaptability. I say it counts.” 

Sora laughed harder. “I’m in. I’m so in. We’ll call it a training exercise and go to a world where they can’t find us right away. 

“See, making plans isn’t hard. I will however, never call you Master Sora. You can bite me.” 

“Such disrespect,” Sora mocked. 

“Whatever, you aren’t even a master yet.” Roxas’ laughter was contagious and Sora joined in. It was these moments were they felt more like twins then anything else. They weren’t the same person and never had to be, but they did care about the other. 

“Hey!” Sora greeted, sitting up to pet Mocha when when the little creature jumped into his lap. “There you are, buddy.” 

“What is it?” Roxas asked, suddenly enthralled. “An Unversed? Kairi was talking about them.”

“Yeah. His name is Mocha. He’s chill.” 

“And annoying.” Vanitas muttered, walking towards them. He really didn’t look like he’d gotten the most spectacular nights sleep. “Been jumping on me for the last forty minutes.” 

“Awe, he just wanted to play.” Sora chuckled, noting the very moment Vanitas locked onto Roxas. 

He was quiet until he was only a few steps away, looking down at the pair. “You...aren’t Ventus.” 

“Thanks for noticing. Yo, I’m Roxas.” Roxas said. “It’s completely fucking unfair that you resemble Sora but you aren’t a serious match. Being damn near identical to Ventus is a real pain in the ass. Maybe it’s the hair color. I should dye my hair.” 

“You could pick out a lovely shade of blue.” Sora grinned. 

“Ugh, no. I don’t need Aqua thinking i’m trying to be her new little brother.” Roxas made a disgusted face that actually made Vanitas laugh. “I also don’t need Axel whining that i was trying to match Isa.” 

“Pink then.” Sora shrugged. 

“Fuck you, Sora.” Roxas laughed. “If anything i’ll copy Vanitas and dye it black.” 

“You…” Vanitas couldn’t help his amusement. “You really are different from Ven. Thats…” 

“A relief?” Sora offered. 

Vanitas nodded once. “Yeah…” 

Roxas hummed, reaching out to touch Mocha. He hesitated but once Mocha settled under his hand he relaxed. “I don’t have a problem with Ventus or anything. I’m just not him and some people are slow on the uptake. I’m not Sora. Not Ventus. Not Xion. Not fucking you either. I didn’t even know about you until like, last week.” 

Vanitas snorted. “I don’t know if that’s good or bad.” 

“Might not be either, man.” Roxas shrugged, looking up at him again. “There’s so much information to try and understand of shit that’s happened the last few years. Your part just never much came up for me. Doesn’t sound like you know too much about me either.” 

“You’re…” Vanitas muttered, looking between them. “You were once Sora’s Nobody, right?” 

Sora bit back a smile when Roxas just stared off a moment, looking for the right words. 

“Okay.” Roxas said slowly. “I think we can be friends.” He chuckled when Vanitas looked surprised and pressed on. “You said it in the past tense. I was Sora’s Nobody. Meaning i’m not now. That’s cool, thanks. There are some people who still like to call me and Xion dolls and it’s getting old fast.” 

Vanitas shrugged. “So am i.” He hesitated when they both stared in confusion. “A replica?” 

“Really!?” Sora seemed more surprised and Roxas managed a small smile. 

“Yeah?” 

Vanitas nodded. “My original body was destroyed when uniting with Ventus failed the first time." 

“I didn’t realize but i guess that makes sense.” Sora muttered. “Those replicas sure came in handy.” 

Roxas laughed. “I’ll say. How ‘bout we spar, eh? Let the master think we’re actually doing something out here.” 

“Hey! I was before you got here!” Sora shoved at Roxas’ shoulder with a grin. 

“Yeah, laying out like a lazy bum getting some sun like an island boy.” Roxas mocked before looking up. “Uh oh. Is one us in trouble or is Sora going to get whisked away?” 

“What?” Sora asked, looking up and going pink when he saw Riku heading towards them. “Shut up.” Roxas and Vanitas both snickered. 

“So i’m not the only one who’s called that one.” Vanitas smirked. 

“Nah, but you’d been amazing how many people don’t actually see it.” Roxas shook his head. “It’s fucking ridiculous.” 

“Would you both put a sock in it,” Sora whispered frantically. 

“Sora!” Riku called stopping once he was sure he was noticed. “C’mere a sec!” 

“Someone should really tell him he has to come all the way to the door when he’s picking up his date.” Vanitas said, triggering Roxas’ uncontained laughter.

Sora got to his feet and shoved passed his doppelganger hard. “Shut up. Both of you.” Why was teasing him the main thing that gave them joy!? He huffed and wandered closer to Riku, glad he couldn’t hear whatever comments they were making now. “Hey, whats up?” 

“I wanna talk a minute.” Riku said, nodding his head for Sora to follow. Sora felt those butterflies form in his stomach again. Was this a private conversation? Was that good or bad? It had been so long since he an Riku had actually been alone. 

They headed into a Tower, easily finding a vacant room filled with dusty books that had just recently been pulled out of storage. 

“So?” Sora began. 

“So? That all you have to say. You’ve worried the hell out of me and that’s all i get?” Riku asked, leaning back against the wall. It was the first private moment they’d gotten since Sora had returned after all. Was he still in trouble for disappearing? 

“Hey,” Sora’s arms crossed automatically. “I tried to invite you to come along but you were doing something for the king. Not my fault, Master Riku.” 

Riku winced, still uncomfortable with the title. It was worse when Sora used it. “I know. I know. I just...I want you to be careful.” 

Sora felt those butterflies churn into something less nervous and more unhappy. “Vanitas isn’t going to hurt me.” 

“No. Not Vanitas.” Riku shook his head. “I might not trust him, but i trust you. If you’re sure about him then do whatever you want.” 

Sora’s defensive stance weakened. “Oh. Really?” 

Riku offered a small smile. “Sora, if there’s anyone that could show someone the light, it’s you. I’m suspicious of a lot of people. Vanitas isn’t a special case.” 

“Okay, well. What’s with the worry then?” 

Riku glanced around the empty room as if there could have been someone hiding. “Master Yen Sid is worried about something. I’m not sure what but he’s concerned. Some kind of dark presence shifting from world to world. I didn’t see what the big deal was, it’s not exactly news for us. Heartless. Nobodies. But Master said it wasn’t like them. It was a violent kind of danger.” 

Sora frowned, “Why hasn’t he said anything about it?” 

“Search me. He’s sending me and Aqua to go see if we can find any clues.” 

“Okay,” Sora said, his heart thudding quickly. “Then it sounds like you’re the one that needs to be careful.” He inched closer to Riku, nearly touching. “So, promise?”

Riku’s look softened. “Promise. Kairi is leaving to visit Naminé and Ansem. Ventus and Terra are going back to the Land of Departure for a while. They’re trying to get it set up for proper training again. Who knows if they expect more students or not.” He sighed. “And honestly, i think Terra wants to put a little distance between Ven and Vanitas.” 

Sora shrugged stiffly. “Okay.” 

“Sora,” Riku had that tone that said he wasn’t fooled. “You can’t fault Ven for being edgy.” 

“I know. I know. I don’t. I just don’t want Vanitas feeling badly…” 

“Sometimes it can’t be avoided.” Riku said. “Please don’t go off on your own.” 

“That an order?” Sora couldn’t help a smirk but both knew he wasn’t going to do anything too stupid. 

“It’s a very desperate request.” Riku muttered. “Stay safe, Sora. Be on the lookout for threats. Will you do that for me at the very least?" 

Sora smiled, tipping his head back just a little. “Yeah. I’ll keep my phone on me too. Promise. Text me when you can.” 

“I’ll think about it. After your last stunt you don’t get to call the shots.” 

“Riku!” Sora pouted. “You gotta promise or you can’t go.” 

Riku laughed softly, reaching out to touch Sora’s face. The contact was brief but it had Sora blushing to the roots of his hair. “You making demands now anyway?” 

“Someone’s gotta look out for you.” Sora muttered. “Unless you’re prefer someone else.” 

“No. No one else.” Riku muttered, angling his head just so and it was going to be the kiss Sora had been waiting for when the door popped opened and Riku jerked away from Sora like he’s been hit with a fire spell. 

“Riku? Finally! There you are. Aqua’s looking for you.” Kairi said. “You’re heading out in like, ten minutes.” 

“Oh. Right. Right. Um,” He cleared his throat once and smiled a little at Sora. “See you when i get back.” He headed for the door quickly, “Have a good time in Radiant Garden, Kairi!” he added just before disappearing down the hall. 

Kairi just blinked, looking back and forth between Sora and Riku’s hasty exit. “I interrupted something, didn’t i?” 

Sora groaned, thunking his forehead against the wall Riku had just been leaning against. 

“Oh, Sora. I’m sorry.” Kairi said, both sounding and looking contrite. “It didn’t occur to me…” 

“It’s nothing.” Sora grumbled. It was always nothing, and he was sure the next time he saw Riku the almost kiss wouldn’t be mentioned. They’d have to start over. Again. 

“It wasn’t nothing.” Kairi muttered. “I know the two of you keep...missing each other. It’s been like that for a long time now. The two of you hardly ever get any time alone.” 

“Kairi, it’s fine. If not you than it would have just been someone else.” Sora said, finally straightening and feeling worn out. Maybe Roxas and Vanitas were still sparing. That would be distracting for a while. “Maybe it’s all in my head anyway.” 

“What? You and Riku?” Kairi asked and snorted after Sora nodded. “Riku has been gone on you since i met you two. It’s definitely not just in your head. Things will settle down soon and you’ll have a shot.” 

“Yeah, people keep telling me that.” Sora muttered, heading towards her. “Wanna grab a bite to eat before i head out to train more.” 

“I’d love to keep you company. Let’s go.” Kairi linked their arms together as they headed off to the kitchen. It felt warm and nostalgic to have her back by his side again. It was just, selfishly, not what he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roxas cusses like it's his first language. My mind won't be changed on this. XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any Final Fantasy

Sora wanted to build a sandcastle. It was simple and childish and was overall something he’d taken for granted as a kid. At nearly any point throughout his day he could have gone outside and played in the sand. He often had, but it had been so long now. 

He wanted to smell the ocean and drift on the waves. He wanted that wind in his face that only the ocean air could provide. He wanted to do anything that would get him out of his head and avoid the troubling thoughts that had been nipping at him lately. For the briefest of moments he’d thought about going to Destiny Island but it wouldn’t be the same without Riku and Kairi. Riku was still on his mission with Aqua and Kairi had traveled to Radiant Garden already. 

Roxas had gone back to Twilight Town and that left Sora alone with Vanitas which really wasn’t so bad. It had only been a few days, but maybe things had actually calmed down. 

“Just when i was thinking this place was nice and quiet that old man corners me for another talk.” Vanitas was already rolling his eyes as he wandered out towards Sora. “What a waste of time. No matter how many different ways he asks the same question, the answer doesn't change. It's like the fourth time he's just appeared next to me, what a creep.” 

Sora made a face. “I didn’t know. I’d have tagged along if i'd know he'd wanted to talk to you again.” 

“I don’t need a babysitter, Sora. I can handle one old man. Been doing it my whole life. At least this one isn’t a sadistic prick. At least not that i’ve seen yet.” Vanitas said, surprising both of them by sitting next to Sora. It had only been a few days but Sora had thought it would take more to get Vanitas to interact with him so willingly. 

He’d half pictured the darker half staying in his room or purposely avoiding people. Of course it probably helped that there weren’t many people to currently avoid. 

“I know, but still. What did he want?” 

“To talk about my future.” Vanitas said the word with such venom. “I don’t know what my future holds but i know that old man isn’t going to decide for me.” 

Sora hummed quietly. “I’m sure that wasn’t his intention. He’s supposed to guide us or whatever. After everything that’s happened recently he’s probably a little on edge.” 

“Oh he’s totally tweaking about something but i can’t tell if it’s me or not.” Vanitas said just before he yawned. “He’s a bore.” 

“Imparting wisdom is hard.” At least Sora assumed it was. “There’s probably some new evil on the horizon and he’s making sure you don’t jump ship.” The thought reminded him to pull out his gummi phone and check for messages. He hadn’t expected one from Riku so soon but he hadn’t expected to not get one either. 

For all his complaining, Riku was bad with his phone too. 

“It’s unlikely. If i’m going to be an asshole i’ll do it on my own.” Vanitas shrugged. “Some new dark power can’t offer me anything i want.” 

Sora shifted slightly, enough that their shoulders touched. “What do you want?” 

“Ventus.” Vanitas turned to look at him. “You.” 

“We aren’t objects.” 

Vanitas shrugged again. “You asked. I don’t know anything else. I belong with Ventus but he doesn’t want me. He never wanted me. He gets along just fine without me.” He paused, the words affecting him. He swallowed and shoved the feelings away. “I’m part of you too. Both of you are my brothers. We are connected, but i can’t unite with you the way i could with Ven.” 

Sora leaned to the side, resting his head on Vanitas’ shoulder. “You don’t have to unite with one of us to be whole. I’ll be your brother.” 

“Don’t say stupid things.” 

“You said it first.” Sora muttered, not surprised when Vanitas nudged him off of him. At least it wasn’t a shove. “But really, i’m here for you.” 

They were quiet for a moment, each stuck in their own thoughts. They really weren’t all that different, even if they were completely different people. 

“That’s probably why i wouldn’t join up with someone else.” Vanitas finally muttered. “I can’t keep you like a toy but i guess i do like to have you close like this. No one else could offer me that.” 

“Even if they could, it’s not necessary. I’m here now of my own free will and everything. No one has to bargain with you over it. Besides, i think what you want more than anything is to be free. To have that, signing up under some other evil warlord is counter productive.” 

Vanitas cracked a smile. “That’s probably true, but you’re the only one dumb enough to believe it.” 

“Ouch my feelings. They’re hurt. You should make it up to me.” 

“Oh yeah? How?” 

Sora sat up with a grin. “I want to smell the sea! We should go on an adventure!” 

Vanitas groaned. “I don’t want to see your little island, Sora.” 

“Okay, first of all, don’t lie. I’m sure you do because Destiny Island is great. In fact, you should come along when i teach Roxas to surf. Second, i didn’t mean my island. We’re gonna go on a great big adventure!” 

“Um…” Both of them looked up, surprised to find Xion standing only a few feet away. It probably said a lot that she managed to sneak up on them so easily. Neither had even known she'd arrived at the tower.

“Hey Xion.” Sora grinned. 

She smiled, the look warm and familiar. “Um, can i come too?” 

“Of course, you can go instead of me.” Vanitas said. 

Sora reeled back and punched his shoulder. “Yes! You’re both coming. This’ll be great.” 

Xion sighed out her relief. “Thanks! I wanted to um, meet Vanitas. Roxas said you...were fun, and he’s off with Lea today doing boy things.” she rolled her eyes and Sora couldn’t help but think how much she looked like Vanitas when she did. “Where are we going?” 

“Meet me?” Vanitas looked taken aback and confused. It was remarkable how shy the comment made him. When he never expected anything good, he was often caught off guard when he received it.

“Too the gummi ship!” Sora announced, breaking apart their gentle staring contest. The slow day had unfolded the perfect chain of events to enjoy the free time. It gave him a chance to get Vanitas smiling and to get to know Xion a little better. If he distracted him from his own demons, all the better!

He’d only really gotten to speak with Xion on a few occasions but she was almost never without Roxas and Lea. Lately even Isa he been a pretty permanent fixture around her too. 

Without giving Vanitas time to complain he ushered them both towards his ship. It was a little cramped but they managed easily enough. Xion looked equally interested in learning to pilot the ship and eventually things would be easier when all of them gained the ability to use their own gliders but thus far only Terra, Aqua, and Ventus knew how to turn their keyblades into vehicles. For now the gummi ships would do. 

They traveled for a chunk of the morning before Sora came to a stop at his desired world, and the landing was a huge surprise for his newest ship mates. They landed directly on a ship that drifted in the middle of the vast ocean, the vessel seemingly waiting for Sora’s return. 

He stood on the upper deck, clad in his long jacket and tri-cornered hat. 

“Ahoy! Welcome to the Leviathan which from this day hence for shall be renamed Destiny! I am Captain Sora and there will be no landlubbers on my ship!” He grinned wide. “It’s the pirates life for us today, me hearties!” 

“He’s gone batshit crazy.” Vanitas said, a laugh startled out of him. He and Xion both stopped to look at their newly changed attire and at the very least seemed amused. 

“Pirates, huh?” Xion giggled. “I’ve never played pirates. What do with do?” 

Vanitas smirked. “Pillage and loot.” 

“Hey, this is all about the adventure. Smell that sea air! We’ll sail around and see what we can find! Now all hands on deck if we want to get moving. We hoist the anchor and set the sails to rights!” 

“Do you have any idea what he’s saying?” Xion asked. 

“None, but…” Vanitas looked around, it was a huge ship. That was...pretty cool. The ocean was gentle and the wind was perfect for sailing. “Why not? I’m checking out the crow’s nest.” 

“Aye!” Sora laughed. “C’mon Xion, i’ll show you how to steer the ship once we get moving. It’s easy.” 

“I can do it? Awesome!” 

It was hard to really get any ship going with just three people but several Unversed appear to lend a hand under Vanitas’ direction. In no time at all they were sailing, the wind whipping around and the weather warm. 

Sora grinned as he watched his other sides actually enjoying themselves. Xion was obviously loving the spray of the water and even Vanitas wore a small smile. 

“Oi, I don’t know how to announce an oncoming ship but there’s one over here. Headed right for us.” Vanitas called, pulling out a telescope he’d found in his jacket pocket. “There’s a skull on the flag. Ain't that some welcoming shit.” 

“Pirates!” Sora cheered. “I wonder if it’s anyone i know.” 

“How many pirates do you know?” Xion muttered.

“I know the pirate King. She’s really cool.” 

Xion grinned, “Oh, that sounds like a fun story…” 

“Ship. Pirates.” Vanitas continued. “Are we attacking or what?” 

“I guess we see what kind of pirates they are?” 

“How many kinds are there?” 

Sora shrugged. “Good ones. Bad ones. Ones that have squid faces.” 

Vanitas turned slowly to look at Sora. “What?” 

“Guess you had to be there.” 

“Sora!” Xion screamed just after the on coming ship at shifted hard to the side, canons pointed in their direction. 

“Looks like they aren’t friendly.” Vanitas grinned, keyblade appearing in time to knock away the cannonball soaring towards them. “Now we’re talking!” 

Sora returned to steering the ship and just laughed. “Help him out Xion. My ship is too new and pretty to sink into Davy Jones’ locker!” 

“Aye!” Xion laughed, her own keyblade appearing in her hand as she jumped up onto the side of the ship beside Vanitas. 

“Well, well, little sister. Let’s see if we can show these pirates they messed with the wrong ship.” Vanitas grinned wide. 

Xion perked up. “Sister? Really?” She launched herself before their conversation could progress and knocked another projectile out of the air. 

“Mr. Vanitas! As soon as we’re close enough, board that ship!” Sora yelled

Vanitas was laughing and looked more than ready to do just that. “Whatever.” 

The ship was filled with pirates and none that Sora recognized. They’d planned to board Sora’s ship and loot it but hadn’t expected three teenagers to take them out. They weren’t exactly used to fighting on a ship or water but they made it work. 

Vanitas and Xion handled all the blade to blade work and Sora flung spells from the ship. By the time everyone was knocked out they took to exploring the ship. 

“Yo! There’s treasure over here!” Vanitas called. 

“And people! They’re hostages over here too!” Xion called. 

In a matter of minutes they had five woman on board along with all the treasure Vanitas had found. The poor hostages looked absolutely horrified but any rescue was a good rescue.

“And everything will be okay. We’ll drop you off at Port Royal.” Sora was saying, attempting to calm the people who had apparently been plucked off their own ships and kidnapped at some point. Sora hated to think about what would have happened to them on that ship so he actively didn't think about it. 

Pirates didn’t generally kidnap people and they certainly treat them kindly when they did. 

“Do pirates even help people?” Vanitas asked, sitting on the treasure chest he’d acquired. The people on the ship were settling for the night and rescuers or not, the three were obviously frightening them.

“Dunno, but we do.” Sora grinned. 

“Consider it earning all that gold you’re sitting on.” Xion snickered as she straightened her jacket. “What do we do with it anyway?” 

Sora shrugged. “Bury it?” 

“Stupidest idea i’ve ever heard. We divide it for starters.” Vanitas mused, “Sound good?” 

“Why don’t you put it away for now,” Sora said, “We’ll figure it out after we drop these people off. It shouldn’t take too long to get there. I guess” 

“My confidence in your ability to navigate is staggering.” Vanitas sighed, getting up and hauling the chest over his shoulder. 

“Can i steer some more?” Xion grinned. 

“Absolutely!” 

~

The people they’d saved clearly weren't used to being on a ship and were dressed far too cumbersome to be out on the water. Their attires reminded Sora of the dress Elizabeth wore when he’d first met her. She had been a survivor though and had taken to piracy to reach her goals. He was still fairly unsure what those goals were but it wasn’t his business. After the mess with Davy Jones he wasn’t even sure if she remained a pirate or if she had gone home. 

He would have liked to see her again, Will and Jack too. Instead he got a group or rogue pirates who thought his ship would be one more easy target. It was a little disappointing but worth it for the grins both Xion and Vanitas had been wearing. 

Sora’s goal had been to get Vanitas smiling, to have his darker half learning what it was like to have fun. Xion being there had been a huge bonus. He’d never gotten to spend too much time with her but he’d heard all about the way she’d been treated in the Organization. He’d guiltily never worried about her. She’d had Roxas and Lea back and knew they were the best people for her to be around. They were her best friends and Sora knew from experience that best friends always knew how to heal a wounded heart. 

Watching her at the helm made him reevaluate those feelings. Yes, Roxas and Lea were essential, but that didn’t mean Sora didn’t have a place in her life. She was apart of him after all. 

Seeing Xion and Vanitas interact was exactly the good kind of vibes he was hoping for. 

He and Vanitas could talk a little. He could laugh with Roxas and have fun with Xion. This was a start.

“Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate’s life for me…” Sora sang quietly, letting the wind blow his hair in every direction. “We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot.” 

“Sounds a little dark for you.” Vanitas said. “Is that a real song?” 

Sora grinned, “Yeah, Jack taught it to me. Donald freaked out about it and i didn’t understand why at first. The lyrics get a little…” He just shrugged. 

Vanitas hummed, nudging Sora with his elbow. “Well you aren’t the worst singer.” He paused when Sora laughed. “Is this what you meant before? An adventure?” 

“Yeah. Exactly. Some are short and sweet and some take a long, long time. We’re on the high seas! We fought some enemies, we got some treasure. We’re rescuing a group of damsels. We did all that with our friends. Totally a great adventure.” 

“Huh…” Vanitas looked thoughtful, trying to connect the dots between Sora’s explanation and the day they’d had. 

“It was so much fun too!” Xion laughed, dropping down from the rigging where she’d apparently been fixing one of the sails. “Thank you for letting me tag along.” 

“There was no tagging along. You were a hundred percent invited!” Sora laughed. “Maybe next time we’ll drag Roxas with us. Playing pirates is like, a birthright in Destiny Island. You guys never had a chance.” 

“So this was all for your own selfish desires to play pretend?” Vanitas asked, a faint smile showing. 

Sora shrugged. “Yeah, kinda. Next time you can pick what we do.” 

Xion laughed quietly. “Can we go ashore? I saw land while we were up there. Port Royal?” 

“Oh, huh?” Sora looked out to the horizon. “Land ho! Fortunately we don’t really look like a pirate ship so it shouldn’t be too big a deal docking. Especially since we saved all these people. Then yeah, i say we look around.” 

“Awesome!” Xion beamed, heading back to the helm and discreetly grabbing her gummi phone as it chirped. 

“So adventures…” Vanitas mused, and Sora wasn’t sure if he was talking to himself again or to him. “Not so bad.” 

“Right? Sometimes there’s a goal and sometimes you just let the day take you where it will.” 

“Goals?” 

Sora shrugged. “Sure, like at first we were just sailing and having fun. Now though we’re taking these people to safe land. So, mini mission.” 

“Fetch quest.” Vanitas muttered, making Sora snort. He paused when his own gummi phone rang and he quickly silenced it to not draw attention. 

“I gotta grab this, can you keep a lookout?” 

Vanitas grunted, “Sure.” 

Sora gave him a grateful smile and headed into the cabin to grab his phone. “Hey Riku.” 

“Where are you?” 

Sora blinked. “Um, close to Port Royal? I don’t think you’ve ever been here. I can’t remember.” 

“No,” Riku sighed. “I meant… You left the tower?” 

“Yes.” 

Riku scowled on the screen was not as impressive as it was in person. “I asked you not to.” 

“No, you asked me to be careful and to not wander off by myself. I am being careful and i’m with Vanitas and Xion.” Sora said. “What’s your problem?” 

Riku took a deep breath, probably meant to be calming. “I heard Aqua talking to Master Yen Sid. He’s pretty pissed you and Vanitas just disappeared without a word. I guess he doesn’t know Xion is with you.” 

“So he’s being paranoid.” Sora sighed tiredly. 

“I don’t want you getting in trouble. Please head back soon.” Riku muttered. “I don’t want him losing any faith in you because he can’t understand what you’re trying to do.” 

Sora shook his head and hated to feel boxed in. Hated his choices being taken from him. “I don’t need his faith. I have my friends faith. I have yours.” 

“You do.” Riku whispered. “But whatever is going on is really bothering him. Please don’t prod the sleeping bear, or the seriously overpowered sorcerer.” 

“I hear you.” Sora said. “We’re saving people right now. When we’re done we’ll head back.” 

“Thank you, Sora. I’m sorry too.” He hesitated. “Are you a pirate?” 

“Damn right? Jealous?” Sora grinned. 

“Yes.” Riku finally cracked smile. “How dare you play pirates without me. I was always the one that kept you safe from pirates who came onto our shores.” 

Riku bringing up a silly pretend game they played when they were kids shoved the butterflies right back into Sora’s stomach. “I do okay at protecting myself while you’re away.” Sora smiled. “Now let me get these people home and we’ll head back to the tower. It’ll take a couple hours.” 

“Okay. Aqua and i are still trying to figure out what we’re after out here. We’re not sure if we’ve seen anything significant.” 

Sora nodded once. “Be careful. Stay safe.” 

Riku echoed the sentiment and hung up. For one brief moment Sora stood in the silenced and wished for things to be different, calmer. Receiving a keyblade had changed his life, he liked to think it changed it for the better, but there were some moments he wondered. What would life had been like without it. Would they have really gotten on a stupid raft and drifted away? Would he be in high school with Riku and Kairi, still dreaming of being anywhere else? Would it have been easier to get a moment alone with Riku so they could talk about how they felt? 

He shook his head, ignoring the ‘what ifs’. His life was never going to be normal, it was all just a matter of when things would finally take off. He’d accept that long ago. Now he just wanted that one thing most people took for granted… 

“Land ho!” He heard Xion yell and laughed directly after. At least she thought the pirate talk was funny. 

Sora wandered back out on deck and smiled at the sight of Port Royal. It really looked a lot better when it wasn’t covered in heartless and skeletons. 

“Hey! Xion, Vani! We’re gonna have to make our tour quick!” Sora announced. 

“Someone crying about our absence?” Vanitas rolled his eyes when Sora sighed, looking a little crestfallen. 

“Yeah, Axel told me.” Xion said, speaking as softly as she could with them still able to hear her over the wind. “Apparently he was going to be sent to find us had i not answered my phone. He was the first one to try to call me. We weren’t lost.”

“Riku called me too,” Sora said. “I didn’t get any before that either.” 

Vanitas snorted. “So they’re assuming i have you on deaths door before even looking to see if you’re in your room playing? Fucking rude.” 

“People scare easily,” Xion said. “And i mean, i understand Master Yen Sid is worried but he could have tried calling us first before calling in the cavalry.” 

“Well…” Sora shrugged. “It’ll take a few hours to get back regardless, no one will know if we loiter here for another hour so you guys can look around.” Sora said with a grin as he wandered back towards their guests to where the women were obviously relieved to see land again. “Just a few more minutes and you’ll be safe and sound!” 

The women were exhausted but pleased and it was a mission well done. Now Sora wanted to selfishly cram as much fun into the next hour as possible. 

~

Sora had expected a number of things upon their return but Master Yen Sid waiting pensively on the front stairs to the tower hadn’t made the list of scenarios. They’d kept the treasure on board his gummi ship, not wanting to explain that along with everything else. Wouldn't stolen pirate treasure just add another half hour to the lecturing...

“Sora.” Master Yen Sid greeted but his tone was far too serious and lacking what usually passed for warmth. “Do you know how long you were gone.” 

“Yes?” Sora blinked. “Unless the time changed shifted or something.” Some worlds did lose or gain an hour or two here or there. Still, it evidently wasn’t the answer he was looking for. 

“You are not usually so blatantly reckless. You should not have disappeared so.” Master Yen Sid said just as Roxas and Lea stepped out of the tower. 

“Hey, you’re back. What’s up?” Lea greeted, smiling at Sora and Xion before noticing Vanitas. “Holy crap, he really is a dark Sora.” 

Roxas elbowed him. “He’s not Sora.” 

Lea chuckled. “Yeah, yeah. I get it. We all got our own hearts. Still, it’s incredible how alike they look.” 

Xion snickered, inching closer to the pair. “The strangest things fascinate you. Why is it a big deal? Roxas and Ven look alike. Why shouldn’t they?” 

Sora watched the three speak and could feel Vanitas shifting just behind him. The trio seemed oblivious to Master Yen Sid’s worsening mood. 

“We’re all connected.” Vanitas shrugged, doing his best to look bored. “Looking similar just happens.” 

“Whatever.” Roxas mused. “What did you do with the treasure you told Axel about.” Xion and Lea both laughed and Sora had a feeling the chatter wasn’t helping the mood they were definitely trying to defuse. 

“Sora.” Master Yen Sid said. “I believe you and i need to have a talk. This wandering off can not be done on such a whim.” 

Sora blinked. “Why not?” 

“Given our current circumstances you should understand. You should remain here.” 

“Why?” Sora repeated, aware that he'd never actually been told about the 'current circumstance'. Riku had just spilled the beans in secret. “Roxas and the others gets to go home to Twilight Town whenever. Ven goes back to the Land of Departure. Mickey’s at Disney Castle and who the hell knows where Riku and Aqua are. Why do i need to stay here?” 

“There are dangers Sora, and you’ve quite recently added to them. By wandering around out in the open, especially with Vanitas you are painting a target on your back.” Yen Sid said, he even tried to make it sound reasonable but Sora just frowned. 

“No offense Master, but what else is new? I’ve always been a target. I’ve been a target a lot longer than even you realize. I’ve more than proved the last few years that i can take care of myself and i ask for help when i need it. Vanitas being beside me or not doesn’t make a difference.” 

“It does when it impairs your judgement.” 

“There’s nothing wrong with my judgment.” Sora said, borderline snapping back. The others, Vanitas excluded, looked on with baited breath while Sora verbally went toe to toe with the old sorcerer. 

“He thinks i’m going to corrupt you,” Vanitas muttered, gaze hard. “Thinks i’m going to turn you into my little puppet.” He didn’t react to the way Roxas and Xion winced at the word. “He allowed me here to keep an eye on me, nothing more. My darkness scares him.” 

“Your darkness,” Master Yen Sid cut in abruptly. “Flows off of you in waves. It can not be stopped or altered. You are what you are. No amount of light surrounding you will change that.” 

Vanitas’ fists clenched and the words felt oddly brutal. It was as cruel as if telling him he would never be anything but the pawn he was born to be. 

“Darkness and evil aren’t the same thing!” Sora nearly growled, jumping onto the defensive. “It doesn't matter if he's wrapped in darkness! He isn’t evil! He isn’t planning on hurting anyone or taking over any worlds!” 

“Yet…” Master Yen Sid said, almost looking apologetic in what he felt was inevitable. “Staying here will ensure his abilities are not used out of turn and you will be the one to ensure that.” 

“I’m not his keeper!” Sora glared. 

“And i’m not your prisoner.” Vanitas hissed, two Unversed appearing. “I came because Sora asked. I came because he’s a fucking idiot but i like him. I’m not dancing to your machinations! I am not Ventus who was kept sheltered and hidden in the fucking Land of Departure. Did you learn nothing from Eraqus’ mistakes?!” 

“You can not control yourself.” Yen Sid disagreed. “It is unfortunate, but to protect the worlds you can not be among them.”

“Master…” Xion muttered, being held tightly against Lea and Roxas as if a fist fight was about to start. “Master, Vanitas isn’t bad. He’s… He’s really not. I was with them and nothing scary or bad happened…” 

Yen Sid didn’t even spare her a glance, his full attention on the present pair of look alikes. “All it took was taking our eyes off Xehanort for a short time for him to lose his way. Such a thing happening to Sora with his abilities and promise would be catastrophic.” 

“I’m not going to fall to darkness,” Sora scoffed. “I’m not afraid of darkness.” 

“Hubris, Sora.” 

Sora glared. “Fact.” 

“Gotta admit, he’s got a good track record.” Lea muttered and was soundly ignored. 

“The longer you are exposed to Vanitas, the less we can ensure your light will stay so.” 

Vanitas laughed, the sound anything but joyous. “You really are so much like fucking Xehanort. So sure you’re almighty knowledge is correct. You don’t know anything about me. If i wanted Sora drenched in darkness and despair, he would be! If i wanted him dead, he would be! You want me to be a monster, fine. I’ll be a fucking monster!” 

“Vani, no!” Sora said, grabbing his arm. “Don’t let anyone take away your choices like Xehanort did! Darkness isn’t evil! It’s necessary!” 

“Come inside. You both have compromised yourselves enough for one week.” Master Yen Sid gestured for them to enter ahead of him but Vanitas sneered. 

“I am not your prisoner!” Vanitas yelled. “Go fuck yourself, old man.” A tear of darkness opened behind him and it only took a second to shake Sora off of him and take a step back into the shadows that engulfed him.

“Vanitas, wait!” 

“Vanitas!” Xion’s reached forward but not in time.

“Sorry Sora.” He muttered, gone the next moment. Weeks of looking were pointless now… All that progress was possibly gone.

“Sora, there is more we need to talk about.” Yen Sid continued as if Vanitas hadn’t just disappeared. 

Sora shook his head. “Are you serious? What’s the matter with you?” 

“Deep breath, Sora.” Lea muttered. 

“You have no idea what Vanitas has been through but you treat him like that, why?”

Master Yen Sid sighed and reigned in his own patience. “Sora, it is hard for someone with a light like yours to understand that Vanitas was born from negativity. It never should have happened in the first place.” 

Sora reached up to rub at his eyes, and all he really heard was ‘he never should have been born’. 

“But he was.” Sora said. “He was and he needs help. Real help! This isn’t light! This isn’t fighting the dark forces that threaten us. Vanitas is a kid. Like me, and he has no one. I begged him to come here!” 

“Sora…” Roxas mumbled. 

“I told him it could be his home!” Sora’s voice cracked. “I promised him no one would try to hurt him! That he could have a place to return to with people that understood him. Why did you have to make me a liar!?” 

“Sora there is far more at stake here than Vanitas’ feelings. Darkness approaches and we need to-” 

“Darkness always approaches!” Sora yelled, a telling hiccup in his voice that said angry tears were coming. “That’s fucking life! The sun sets and rises and it casts shadows. That’s life! We will fight for eternity, one enemy after another. More good will come, more evil will come. Over and over and you just abused the chance to turn a little misery into happiness. I don’t understand this. I don’t understand you. Why can’t you let your heart lead you to what’s right?” He turned and walked away, breathing heavy and refusing to break down in front of them. 

“Sora! It is dangerous!” 

“That’s not news to me…” Sora muttered bitterly, crossing the grounds in a flash and boarding his gummi ship. He needed a break. He needed time and space to think. He needed this to not hurt so bad. His dream was crumbling.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any Final Fantasy

Sora ignored the frustrated tears that fell and relaxed in the comfort of his gummi ship. The space was small but it was his, all his. It had his things and hadn’t yet let him down. This was a place he could stay if he had to, cramped space in all. For now, he couldn’t go back inside the tower. He could travel when he wanted too and nothing could stop him. With his keyblade he could come and go as he pleased. 

After everything he’d done, he still wasn’t trusted. 

When the door to his gummi ship opened he was ready to pitch another fight but it was Roxas who slipped inside, shutting the door behind him. Without a word he walked towards Sora and sat in the spare seat.

“Let’s go. Anywhere you want.” Was all he said, buckling in for the trip. 

Sora didn’t know how he felt. A dozen emotions flared up but he decided to latch onto the most positive. Roxas was there for him… Roxas understood. 

“Okay.” Sora muttered, sniffing once and powering his ship on. There were so many options, but one place came to mind fairly quickly. “Hope you don’t mind the heat.” 

“I’ll lose the jacket.” Roxas shrugged. 

Sora couldn’t help a weak smile. “We’re gonna lose more than that.”

The next hour was spent in silence, Sora piloting and Roxas content to let Sora think until he was ready to talk. He didn’t make a habit out of blowing up at people and being angry had never sat well with him. Being angry took too much energy and generally wasn’t worth it. He remembered being little and being told that there was no better revenge than being happy. To be able to spite your enemies so thoroughly by daring to be happy and enjoy life took guts. Sora liked being happy. 

“Did Master Yen Sid tell you to follow me?” Sora finally asked. 

“He told me to get my ass inside and i told him i couldn’t hear him over your rage.” Roxas mused, smiling a little as if finding the comment funny. After living in Organization Thirteen for a year, he didn’t do well blindly following orders without reason. “Lea will hold down the fort.” 

Sora snorted but the corners of his lips tipped up. “Thank you, Roxas.” 

“You’re my Other. We don’t have to agree on everything but i don’t have an opinion on this and you do. I’m fine taking your side and…” Roxas shrugged. “Vanitas really didn’t do anything to get chased away like that.” 

“No he didn’t…” 

“When Lea called Xion earlier, we could both hear how much fun she was having. She was talking about how much fun it was being on the water instead of just looking at it. It was a mess of words. Pirates. Steering a ship. Xion is definitely one person i know that deserves to have all the friends and adventures in the world. We were happy for her.” 

“She had a great time,” Sora agreed. 

Roxas shifted in his seat so he was looking at Sora. “That’s how you feel about Vanitas. If someone had treated Xion like Vanitas had just been treated my keyblades would have been out so fast. You have way more self control than i do.” 

“The problem is that Master Yen Sid believes all that stuff he said. He thinks he’s doing the right thing. He has no idea how fucking wrong he is. That he can even be wrong. Fighting him would just make him think less of me.” 

“He’s like a grandpa.” Roxas agreed. “Stupidly over protective.” 

“Not my grandpa.” Sora muttered, grip tightening on the controls. “He doesn’t compare.” 

“Yeah?” Roxas blinked. “I never really asked about your family before. I never even thought about it. They live on Destiny Island i guess.” 

“No,” Sora muttered. “I’d genuinely love to tell you all about it one day.” 

Roxas shrugged. “I’m down. What are they like?” 

“Later.” Sora mused, “For now, we’re here. This world is gonna blow your mind.” 

“Promises, promises.” 

Five minutes later they stood in the Pride Lands, the sun bearing down on them. Sora had already rolled onto his side in a fit of laughter as Roxas stood stiffly, eyes wide as he observed himself. 

His former Nobody had been to many worlds but he’d never had to keep the World Order before. Now he stood on four legs, a blond colored lion who didn’t know what the hell had just happened to him. 

“Sora…” 

Sora continued to laugh, the giggles erasing his earlier rage. 

“Sora!” 

“What?” His shoulders shook. “What’s wrong?” 

“What the fuck just happened?! We’re animals!” 

“World Order.” 

“What!?” 

Sora finally rolled to his feet and offered a toothy grin. “Just go with the flow Roxas. We’ll change back when we head back to the ship.” He paused long enough to look at himself. He’d grown a little since the last time he’d been here. His legs felt longer and his if his shadow was anything to go by, his mane had grown. 

He assumed he looked very similar to Roxas who was bigger than the cub Sora had been before. 

“Want me to teach you how to walk?” 

“I know how to walk.” Roxas growled, stumbling the second he tried to move and landing against Sora who supported him and nudged him back to his feet. 

“Sure you can.” 

“Fuck off, Sora.” Roxas grumbled. “Why are we lions?” 

“Lions are cool?” 

Roxas sighed, “You don’t question anything, do you?” 

Sora laughed and circled around Roxas over and over. Roxas was too proud to ask for help but he watched the way Sora moved. The live demonstration was all he needed to begin getting the hang of it. One thing they could both boast about was being a quick learner. 

“You’re getting it,” Sora teased. 

“I will...bite you. I’ll fucking bite you, Sora.”

Sora rolled into laughter all over again. “You’re so mean. You need me! I gotta show you around and teach you how to use a key blade. You might only be able to use one of yours at a time.” 

Roxas wobbled and sat down. “Okay, that sounds fair. How the hell do you wield one without hands?” He cocked the his head to the side. “How the fuck are we even talking?” 

“Animal language?” Sora shrugged. “Honestly so many weird things have happened to me that i just stopped thinking about it. Anyway!” He summoned his keyblade, the weapon appearing in his mouth. “Ta da!” 

Roxas didn’t look impressed. “That’s it?” 

Sora pranced around for a moment before throwing his head back and catching the blade with a curl of his tail. “You’re a sucky student. I don’t think i want to be a keyblade master responsible for you.” 

Roxas barked out a laugh and shoved his shoulder against Sora’s until they both toppled over. “Lucky we’ll just be surfing then.” 

He summoned Oathkeeper and made an unhappy noise about carrying it in his mouth. “Id ou ackale fih lif is?” 

“What?” 

Roxas grunted, taking his keyblade with his tail like Sora had with more success then he’d thought for his first try. “Did you actually fight like that? That’s such a pain.” 

“I did. It was, but i’ll take fighting here over fighting underwater. That was harder. I had help though.” 

“Right…” Roxas said, weapon disappearing. “What is it about this place that you enjoy so much.” 

Sora smiled, the look odd given his animal features. “I like lions, and there’s someone here i’d like to visit. I’d like you to meet him.” 

“I’m game.” Roxas said, and the agreeable tone warmed Sora. Roxas’ interest was peaked but he was really just doing whatever Sora wanted to make him feel better. It was strangely endearing. 

The two of them wandered through the Pride Lands, Roxas only stumbling when the terrain shifted. Seeing animals close up was an experience and it didn’t take long for Sora to pounce on Roxas and the two of them began tumbling around like real cubs. 

Many other animals steered clear of the predators but they weren’t exactly hunting. Other animals though, couldn't have known that.

“What’s that?” Roxas asked, laying on top of Sora where he’d been pinned down.

“Pride Rock.” Sora said, head tilted back. “We’re actually headed there. It’s where the lions live. We’re gonna go see the king.” 

“The king? Really?” 

“Yeah,” Sora said, using his back legs to shove Roxas off of him. From there on out the journey became a race, a rather unfair one given the fact that Sora had more practice running on four legs. 

The lioness’ caught sight of them long before they took notice of them but that only meant they were announced that much faster. 

“Woah..” Roxas slid to a stop when a huge lion leaped down Pride Rock one boulder at a time and barreled right for them. “Um, Sora?” 

Sora ran forward, “Simba!” 

“Sora!” They slid together, heads butting playfully before Simba completely flipped Sora over and nuzzled against him. “It’s been so long. I was worried you’d gotten caught in a mess again.” 

“I sure did.” Sora laughed, pawing at Simba. “I thought i’d gotten bigger in his form but you’re still huge!” 

Simba chuckled. “You’ve done quite a bit of growing, i promise.” He sat back and tilted his head when he noticed Roxas. “New friend?” 

“Oh!” Sora sprang up and circled around Roxas, pushing him closer. “I want to introduce you! This is Roxas! He’s my.. Well, he’s my twin.” 

Roxas’ eyes widened a fraction, looking at Sora in awe. Twin? Twin felt so different from Nobody... 

“It’s nice to meet you, Roxas.” Simba said, leaning down to nuzzle against Roxas. “Sora’s family is always welcome.” 

“Oh, um…” Roxas muttered. 

“This is Simba.” Sora laughed, amused with Roxas’ stunned demeanor. “He’s the king!” 

“Oh, um...Hi?” 

Simba nosed at Roxas again and laughed. “Welcome to the Pride Lands. Forgive me if we’ve met before, my interactions away from here are a little blurry at times.” 

“Away from here?” 

“Simba was one of my summons,” Sora explained. “He saved my butt loads of times fighting the heartless.” 

Roxas nodded. “Ah, i see. Thank you very much for looking after Sora. He’s capable but i know he needed every scrap of help he could get.” 

“I’m sure you did your part.” Simba mused. “What brings you here? No trouble i hope.” 

Sora shook his head, ears flattening somewhat. Roxas didn’t say a word but noticed the way Simba seemed to hone in on the reaction. “I just needed a break. This seemed like a nice spot to calm down for a while and Roxas has never been here.” 

Simba reached out with a giant paw and drew Sora closer to nuzzle against him. “You’re always welcome. With as much as you must fight i am happy to offer my home as a sanctuary to you.” 

“Well if the king says i can, who am i to argue.” Sora muttered, happily soaking up the attention.

“You just attract royalty don’t you? One of your best friends is a princess. One of the masters is a King. You saved...i don’t even know how many princesses from darkness.” Roxas mused, glancing over his shoulder when he noticed his own tail flicking back and forth. 

Sora laughed. “I can’t help it. I meet new people everywhere i go.” 

“Well,” Simba mused. “Would you like to meet one more princess?” 

“Another?” Sora blinked, watching the pride sparkle in Simba’s eyes before he gasped. “Right! Nala had her baby! I mean her cub! Your cub!” 

“Easy there, Sora. Don’t hurt yourself.” Roxas chuckled and Sora pranced around from excitement. 

“I’d love to meet her!” 

Simba laughed and butted his forehead against Sora’s again. “Good. She’s a shy cub at first but once she gets used to you i’m sure she’ll adore you.” 

“I sure hope so.” Sora said, following along Simba back to Pride Rock. The other lioness’ watched on curiously but none were willing to question their king while only a few suddenly recalled Sora from his previous visit. Not having Donald and Goofy with him probably made it harder to jog their memory. 

“You sure we’re allowed up here?” Roxas mumbled. “We’re getting a lot of looks.” 

“You are my guests,” Simba nodded. “They’re just surprised i’m allowing you so close to my cub. Any other lions that were not apart of my pride would not be allowed anywhere near her. You two are different, but i’m the only one that knows why.” 

“Ah, okay.” Roxas muttered. 

“I don’t want to cause you problems Simba…” Sora said, tumbling to the ground a second later when Simba checked him with his hip. 

“I invited you.” 

Sora laughed quietly and bounced off after him again, climbing their way to the top where the lions den was hidden. 

“What was the fuss, Simba? Oh!” Nala smiled as she came into few and spotted Sora. “It’s you!” She came forward, bumping her nose against Sora’s. “Welcome back.” 

“It’s nice to see you Nala.” Sora bowed his head. “Um,” He turned back to Roxas with a grin. “This is Nala, she’s the queen.” 

“It’s nice to meet you.” Roxas said, mimicking Sora and also bowing his head. “I’m Roxas.” 

“Roxas.” Nala greeted, less sure. 

She made a content sort of noise when Simba nuzzled against her and sat tall at her side. “Roxas is Sora’s litter-mate.” Simba explained and Roxas would have been blushing if he could. “Sora is showing him around.” 

Nala softened considerable. “It’s very nice to meet you Roxas.” She came forward and bumped her nose against his in greeting. “Sora helped us so much before. He’s a welcome sight.” 

“I’ve heard.” Roxas said. “And i’m really proud of him for it.” 

“Roxas,” Sora groaned, pawing at him. 

“What? I am.” Roxas chuckled, returning the gesture and shoving Sora away from him. 

Nala laughed. “Litter-mates always do make for the best of friends. I’m sure your mother just adores you.” 

“Oh um, well…” Roxas muttered. 

Sora laughed, the sound well practiced. “You could say we take after our dad.” 

Simba chuckled, “A good family, no doubt.” He leaned against Nala again, asking her to fetch their cub while Roxas gave Sora a confused look he ignored. 

Some slight shuffling in the den and a quick moment later had Nala leading a small cub towards her father. She was much smaller than Sora had been on his first trip here and he had to wonder how old that would have made her in human terms. 

“Come along,” Nala said gently. “Come meet your father’s friends.” 

“Kay…” The cub mumbled, peeking between Nala’s legs to get a good look at both Sora and Roxas and she went from hiding behind Nala to hiding behind Simba. 

“Sora. Roxas. This is my daughter, Kiara.” Simba introduce the small girl who looked on shyly. 

Sora flattened out to his stomach with a flop that had the girl giggling. “I’m Sora! This is my brother Roxas! It’s so nice to meet you, princess.” 

Her eyes shined happily, no doubt feeling important getting to meet one of her fathers friends. Chances were good she’d never met anyone outside of the pride before. 

Roxas, not to be outdone laid on top of Sora. It shoved him down further and had Kiara’s laughing at the rough play. “I’m also happy to meet you. You look so much like your mother.”

She mumbled a shy thank you and leaned closer to Simba. She was obviously nervous but the pair being playful and nonthreatening helped. 

“It might be hard to believe but this is her being quite brave and outgoing.” Simba chuckled. 

“It’s not hard to believe at all. She’s clearly very brave.” Sora said. “How could she not be with you being her father?” 

Kiara puffed up proudly, going as far as to take just a single step out from behind her fathers leg. 

“Yes,” Simba agreed, leaning down to run his tongue across her face. “She will be a magnificent queen some day.” 

Sora laughed, tail swishing. “You wanna play with us Kiara? We could play tag if you’re parents say it’s okay.” 

“Yeah, we can play in the den,” Roxas added, sure her parents would have felt better with her within sight. “I bet your fast.” 

Kiara looked up at Simba and then Nala, when both nodded she smiled. “Kay.” 

“Great!” Sora grinned, getting bopped on the nose by Roxas who leaped away. 

“Sora’s it! Sora’s it! Run Kiara!” 

The little cub stumbled over her own feet but jumped up to chase after Roxas. 

“Hey, no fair!” Sora said, letting them both have a head start. “I’ll get you both for this!” 

Simba laughed. “It means a lot to her to have someone new to play with.” 

Sora chuckled, “Then she’s going to have the best day ever. Well tire her out.” 

“Or she’ll tire you out.” Nala teased. 

“Or that.” Sora agreed, finally chasing after the other two. “Hey! Get back here! I’ll catch you!” 

~ 

After a day and pouncing and playing and pretend hunting, Kiara wasn’t the only one worn out. Sora and Roxas had a very strange dinner with the lions, a chunk of raw meat shared between them. They’d shared a look but dug in, not wanting to insult the lioness that had gone through the trouble for them. Turns out it wasn’t so bad when in lion form. 

Once they had decided to stay, Simba offered them a spot in the den for which they were grateful, For the first time ever, the pair curled up side by side to sleep. 

“Sora…” 

“Mm?” Sora yawned, shifting onto his back with his paws in the air to look at Roxas. “What?” He thought Roxas looked thoughtful but it was hard to tell with the fur. 

“Why didn’t you return to Destiny Island? I know you love it there.” 

“I do.” 

“Then why?” 

Sora rolled back onto his side and shrugged. “It’s not home without Kairi and Riku. Kairi’s still trying to make up for lost time and training as much as possible. I think she also likes being around Aqua. Riku’s a master now too so he’s got his own things to do. I see them more at the tower.” 

“But they’d go back to Destiny Island too.” 

“Yeah, but it’s not the same. The islands, no matter how great, are empty without them.” Sora explained. “Why do you ask?” 

Roxas shifted closer. “I was just wondering. What about other family? You never talk about anyone and you said on the gummi ship that they didn’t live on Destiny Island.” 

“They don’t.” Sora confirmed with a nod. 

“Well, call me curious.” Roxas said, tail flicking in Sora's direction. 

Sora yawned and rested his head. “I lived with Riku’s family a lot during the summer months. It’s been a long time since i thought about it.” 

“Nala mentioned your mom and you didn’t say anything.” Roxas said, “But you mentioned your dad.” 

“It’s complicated.” Sora said, eyes closed. “And was kind of a joke. I’m way too tired to get into it.” 

Roxas hummed, far from convinced. “Do you miss them?” 

Sora stayed silent long enough that Roxas had wondered if he’d fallen asleep. “Yes…” It was a single word but it held more emotion than Roxas expected. 

He licked at Sora’s ear, a strange reaction but given their current form is seemed like the easiest way to comfort him. “Will you tell me about it when you’re ready?” 

“Yes,” Sora promised. “As soon as i figure out how.” 

Roxas curled up alongside him until they were touching. “I get it. Take your time.” 

“Thank you.” Sora mumbled. 

“I’ll be here when you need me,” Roxas promised. “Just like how you were there for me.” It was his turn to yawn. “Gonna show me more interesting shit tomorrow?” 

“Wanna see an elephant graveyard?” 

“Hell yeah.” 

“It’s a plan then.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any Final Fantasy
> 
> Prepare yourselves for this story to take a hard right turn. Many of you have already predicted it thanks to the tags.  
> I am way too self indulgent.  
> They need all the love!  
> Also! There are many references to Dissidia on the way, but at the end of the day they really don't matter because i have altered that plot to fit my own needs! I hope i will have it explained clearly enough that it won't matter whether or not you've played/seen that one.

They spent a week in the Pride Lands, exploring and pretending they had no responsibilities waiting for them. For the most part, Roxas had been Sora’s rock and support. There were moments where Sora was withdrawn and frankly, not at all himself. His mind was other places and Roxas could tell it wasn’t any place good. 

Sora was obviously going through something, and until he was ready to share Roxas would make sure he knew he wasn’t alone. Every time Roxas would nudge him, Sora would offer him a brilliant, borderline frightening lion grin. It was earnest only half the time. Things were able to remain calm when it was just the two of them but eventually Roxas started fidgeting to go home, Sora agreed it was time. 

They’d said their goodbyes to the lions with promises to come around more often and returned to the gummi ship, both stretching and sighing to be in the correct form again. Without asking, Sora steered the ship back towards Twilight Town and had to deal with Roxas making him promise no less than five times to keep in touch with him. They both knew Sora wasn’t ready to go back to the tower and Sora had given him his next destination only to make his former Nobody feel better. 

Radiant Garden. 

Sora’s phone had no less that four dozen calls and messages. Half of them from Riku. The next biggest chunk had been from Kairi. Lea had tried and even Ven had called, leaving a message for Sora and begging him to be alright. 

Something about the worry warmed his heart, but it didn’t take away the pain. He’d given it a lot of thought over the last week and had finally decided to try again. He would find Vanitas and promise to be there for him no matter what. No more wagers or games. No more towers and promises he apparently couldn’t keep. Just support. 

Sora sent Riku and Kairi a single message each, letting them know he was okay and that he’d taken Roxas home. He didn’t want to talk about the childish mess he’d left behind, so he didn’t. All he wanted to do was find Vanitas and apologize, but first he had to talk to someone in Radiant Garden. 

Tracking them down wouldn’t be hard. 

~

Sora stepped through the darkness, feeling the weight of it slide across his skin. It wasn’t like being in the realm of darkness and he wasn’t put off any by it. It was like a pocket of darkness swirling somewhere on it's own where no one could touch it unless they could find the door. Sora hadn't been afraid to enter once it had been opened for him. Sure, he wished his could see better, but things could have been worse. He let his keyblade guide him, showing him the right direction to wander. 

“Vanitas?” He called, hearing his voice echo back. He wandered on, sure he was close. If he closed his eyes it was like he could feel the others heartbeat. Had he been in this place by himself the whole time? His heart ached just thinking about it. 

“Vanitas!” 

“Sora?” 

Sora inhaled, suddenly delighted. He could feel the strange dark world reshaping around him. He didn’t know how it worked but it seemed to bring him closer to his destination without him having to take a single step. “I knew it!” He spun around, wondering if he really saw a shape in the darkness or if his eyes were playing tricks on him. When he thought he saw a flicker of movement he wandered closer.

“Vani?”

“Sora…” 

Sora ran the last few steps when he became sure the movement he saw really was his darker half laid out on the ground. “Are you okay?!” 

Vanitas sighed loud, sounding like he'd just woken up. “I’m fine Sora.” 

That was something at least. A part of him had been worried he’d find Vanitas being torn apart by his own Unversed again. It didn't stop him from trying to spy new injuries either. “Thank goodness. I was looking for you. Obviously. I have a few things i wanted to tell you…” 

“Just go away, Sora. I’m not in the mood.” Vanitas muttered tiredly. He threw and arm over his eyes and rolled onto his side.“How did you even find me?” 

“We’re connected. I’ve had a lot of practice at finding people i’m connected too.” Sora said, resting beside Vanitas and laying beside him so close that their foreheads nearly touched. Floating in a pocket of darkness should have been intimidating but the scariest thing in the darkness around them was probably Vanitas himself. 

“Whatever.” Vanitas said, arm hiding his face. They remained in silence for a few minutes before it finally got to him. Who’d have thought he’d be the one to snap first? “What do you want Sora?” 

“To keep you company.” Sora said simply. “I know you’re struggling. I just want to talk. To apologize.” 

Vanitas groaned. “Please don’t. I don’t want to hear any of your goody goody bullshit. Friendship and dreams don’t erase a person’s darkness and i’m literally made up of darkness and negativity.” 

“Yeah,” Sora hummed, hesitating before continuing. “But it’s not like that actually means anything.” 

“It means i’m some evil thing that everyone wants to cage,” Vanitas grunted eyes slitting open in anger. “Hasn’t Yen Sid made his position on it clear? Fucking old prick.” 

Sora scooted closer until their foreheads really were touching. “So you have darkness. Everyone does. So you have more than most, big deal. You’re not the first. You’re not evil.” 

“How would you know?” Vanitas muttered, eyes closing. He really should have been shoving Sora away but the truth of it was it wasn’t really bothering him. The kid got under his skin with his company and adventures...

“Because we’re sitting here having a nice conversation. Because you were never given a chance of freedom against Xehanort. You’re a part of Ven, but you’re your own person too. When you’re allowed to be yourself, you choose a lighter path. You held my hand in a haunted house and laughed on a pirate ship with Xion. They were little things, but they meant the world to me.” Sora smiled faintly. “You might do things in a crude, vicious way but your hearts in the right place.” 

Vanitas snorted, “I’m sure your precious master would say something profound like the wrong acts for the right reasons doesn’t make a person good, or something.” 

“I was just explaining why you’re not evil. Xehanort was evil and power hungry. You’re not like that. Darkness and evil aren’t the same. You haven’t even pushed me away.” 

Vanitas made a face. Arguing with Sora wouldn’t get him anywhere. It never did. Sora was optimism personified and there was that teeny tiny voice in the back of his mind that genuinely liked him. After everything he’d done, Sora supported him. In a little world filling up with keyblade wielders, Sora was his strange ally. Even Ven wasn’t as constant in his life as Sora but Ven was also terrified of him. 

“What good would pushing you away do? You’d just come back.” 

Sora nodded. “I would. I’m sorry for everything Yen Sid said. I’m sorry i asked you to come to the tower when you said over and over it was a bad idea. I really thought…” 

Vanitas cut him off. “I know what you thought.” The words were harsh but he softened. “I never blamed you. You were fine. Xion was...fine. Roxas...I have nothing against Roxas.” 

“I’m still gonna stand by what i said and be there for you.” 

“Why bother?” 

“We’re family.” Sora whispered, voice still echoing in the darkness. 

Vanitas sighed loudly again. “You pick up every stray. Little git.” 

Sora laughed quietly and pecked a kiss against Vanitas’ nose that had him rearing back with a scowl. “Can you keep a secret?” 

Vanitas glared, not liking the abrupt change in subject. He wiped his face off on the back of his hand as if it had been wet. “What is up with you?” 

“I want to take you somewhere, but you’d have to keep it between us. Will you?” Sora asked with that stupid grin of his is face.

“I guess,” Vanitas muttered. If their last couple interactions together had proven anything, it was that Vanitas would likely get dragged along whether he wanted to go or not. “Where are we going?” 

“There’s someone that wants to meet you.” Sora said, offering his hands for Vanitas to take. 

“Fuck Sora, i don’t want to meet anyone else.” 

“Please?” 

Vanitas rolled his eyes so hard it should have hurt. Sora was a force to be reckoned with when he put his mind to something. “Okay, okay. I promise or whatever.” He took Sora’s outstretched hand and let Sora pull him out of the little pocket dimension of darkness he’d been calling home. They ended up on a rooftop and only the castle in the distance told him they were in Radiant Garden. 

To have come here directly must have meant this was where Sora had been when he’d gone looking for Vanitas in the first place. Sora didn’t have the ability to travel without his gummi ship, for all Vanitas often thought about changing that. He wasn’t even sure how Sora had entered a portal to darkness...

“Oh the charming memories of this place,” He scoffed. Radiant Garden truly hadn’t been a great time for him. “What do you want to show me here?” 

“Someone will meet us here, i’m sure of it. I think you’ll like him.” Sora said, sitting down carefully to keep from falling off the roof. “At least i hope you do.” 

“Right,” Vanitas said, far from thrilled. He followed along behind Sora to sit down. “When will you stop trying to make me fit in? Terra hates me. Aqua will never like me. Riku is suspicious. Ven thinks i’m trying to kill him. We’re never gonna be friends.” 

“I wasn’t on your list.” 

“Because you’re an idiot and you don’t know how to dislike someone.” 

Sora chuckled, the sound strangely hallow. “I dislike plenty of people. People who deserve it. Don’t you get it? Everything Xehanort touched turned sour. He manipulated everyone, even you. Everyone was quick to forgive Terra, i don’t see why you should be any different.” 

Vanitas shrugged, “Do what you want Sora. At least then you know you’ll make yourself happy.” 

“Yeah,” Sora sighed. “Guess i’m still having trouble with that.” Sooner or later he’d have to face up to the fact that he’d stormed off on Master Yen Sid and those weren’t consequences he was looking forward to. “I won’t be surprised if they send every available keyblade master to look for me. Then scold me like a child.” 

“You’re safe then. Always takes them years to find anyone.” Vanitas said. Sora wondered if it was a joke, but neither seemed all that amused by it.

Sora’s smile had slipped away as he gazed out across Radiant Garden. Vanitas couldn’t help but wonder how many people ever saw Sora like this. He was so usually a happy, smiling ball of energy but even he had somber moments. 

Not everyone knew all he’d been through. Vanitas knew a few of those things… 

“Sora, you know, i’m not a master either.” Vanitas muttered. “Doesn’t mean anything really. I could still kick their ass. Master just means a higher position to be ordered around.” 

There was a twitch at Sora’s lips and he leaned to the side to rest his head against Vanitas’ shoulder. “Thank you Vani. That actually helps a little. Can’t mope about it.” 

“You’re allowed. You’re allowed to let people see when you’re unhappy. When you’re always happy they don’t know when they’re taking advantage of you. They don’t care when they’re taking advantage.” 

“You’re allowed to own your darkness,” Sora countered softly. “Allowed to be you and still look to the light.” 

“God, you’re so stupid.” Vanitas said softly, no anger in his voice. He rested his head against Sora’s and looked out across the city. It was kind of a pretty city now that it was being pieced back together. 

“You know,” Sora commented, smile back in his voice. “Kinda feels like you’re telling me you love me every time you insult me.” 

“That’s definitely the stupidest thing i’ve ever heard.” 

Sora laughed and seemed happy to relax where he was. Vanitas thought only people like Sora could be reassured so easily. Riku really needed to get his shit together and give Sora the attention he deserved... 

“You wanna know a secret?” 

“Right, the secret. Shouldn’t you be trusting Riku and Kairi with your secrets?” 

“No. Not this secret. This one isn’t mine to share alone.” 

Vanitas sat up enough to be able to look at Sora. Suspicion setting in. “Why tell me then?” 

“We wanted to.” 

Vanitas blinked, his confusion obvious but he had no time to ask for details before a third presence appeared. He was on his feet, Void Gear appearing in his hand as he crouched in front of Sora. He hardly even knew where the protective stance came from.

The man wore all black and Vanitas could practically feel wisps of darkness coming off of him. He approached calmly, looking unconcerned with the show of hostility before him. Vanitas was sure they’d never met, but he looked hauntingly familiar. 

“It’s okay,” Sora said, his hand over Vanitas’ to lower his blade. “We were waiting for him. This is Cloud.” 

“Cloud?” Vanitas repeated, still staring suspiciously at the blond man. 

Cloud smiled faintly and nodded his greeting. “Sora.” Cloud sat down on Sora’s other side and kissed the top of his head. He then leaned forward to look at Vanitas who still had his weapon out. “Hello Vanitas.” 

“You reek of darkness.” 

Cloud sighed and offered a shrug. “Yeah, i probably do. I'm used to it, it's okay.” 

“Yeah,” Sora laughed, tugging on Vanitas until he sat again. “Totally fine. I wanted you to meet Cloud, for a couple reasons. The first is because i think you can relate. Cloud has a lot of darkness fighting inside him, but he’s totally one of the good guys.” 

Cloud huffed out a soft laughter and bumped his shoulder against Sora’s. “I’d never call myself one of the good guys.” 

“You’re modest.” Sora waved the comment off. “You’ve fought one of the biggest, scariest, evilest guys ever and won!” He turned to Vanitas. “Cloud doesn't consider himself a hero, but he sure as hell isn’t going to let monsters hurt innocent people. That makes him good.” 

Vanitas frowned a little, “Meeting this guy is supposed to make me feel better?” 

“Maybe?” 

“Sora, look.” Vanitas turned to look at him and ignore Cloud for now. “I guess on some level i appreciate you trying to help, but the fact is i shouldn’t exist. I am negativity given a form. Meeting someone else that fell into darkness isn’t exactly helpful. If that were the case i might be able to tolerate being around Terra and Riku. I’m not good enough for anything except being treated like a puppet.” 

“You are a real person. You are more than just dark vibes. You’ve proven that.” Sora argued. 

“I didn’t succumb to darkness. I acknowledged it.” Cloud interrupted softly. “Everyone has darkness and everyone has light. It’s a choice which you will embrace.” 

“But i am only negativity.” Vanitas said, frustrated. “Ventus’ negativity.” 

Cloud turned enough to face Vanitas again and nodded. “Does Ventus have none now? Does he not have his basic emotions intact? Does he not occasionally feel doubt? Jealousy or loneliness? Has he never been angry? Have you never seen him fight with a fury?” 

“Everyone feels those things sometimes. Even Ven.” Sora answered quietly when Vanitas didn’t. 

“I could argue all of those things stem from negativity.” Cloud said. “Ven kept some of his natural darkness, so you must have some of his light.” 

Vanitas looked confused, the information overwhelming him as it soaked in. They were new thoughts he hadn’t considered before and left him at a loss. Ventus was obviously a being of the light, but he never seemed like he was only half a person. Never seemed like he was missing a apart of himself. If Ventus was still whole, what did that make him?

“But i’m…” 

“Exactly the way you’re supposed to be.” Cloud said softly with a small kind smile. He didn’t look like the kind of person who smiled often. “You are Vanitas.” 

“Vani,” Sora said softly, trying to pull Vanitas from his thoughts. “Cloud is my dad.” 

Vanitas jerked, looking between them and waiting for one of them to laugh and say they were kidding. “What?” 

“Cloud is my dad.” Sora repeated with a grin. 

Vanitas reared back and punched Sora in his arm. “He’s not old enough for that. Shut up.” 

“Vanitas,” Cloud’s smile remained. “Sora is my son. I am much older than i look.” 

“What?” Vanitas repeated. “How old are you?” 

“Old enough to have a son over twenty-five years old.” Cloud smirked. 

Vanitas reached up to rub his eyes tiredly. “Sora’s only sixteen.” 

“But Ven is twenty-seven. Technically. He may not have aged while he slept but that doesn’t change when he was born.” Sora laughed, looking like he’d hadn’t just dropped a bomb shell on Vanitas.

“Ven?” Vanitas stared at them while pieces clicked together. “Ven is...your brother?” Vanitas had mockingly called them both brother before but it had always been a taunt. A reminder that they were connected. He didn’t know they were this connected... 

Sora nodded, his mirth slipping away somewhat. “He doesn’t know. I haven’t figured out how to tell him yet.” 

“Wait, but…” Vanitas look at Cloud. “Ven is your son?” 

Cloud nodded slowly. “It’s a long, sad story but he was taken from me when he was small. Completely my fault. I should have done more.” 

“It wasn’t.” Sora scowled, and Sora so rarely did. “It wasn’t your fault at all. That world was stupid and then Xehanort took him.” 

Vanitas almost felt like his head was spinning. He barely understood half of what he was being told but he could see why it was a secret. “Why are you telling me?” 

Cloud’s gaze shifted back to him, that stunning blue that Sora shared. “You are part of Ventus. To some degree there are traces of Sora in you. As far as i’m concerned we are all related. If it doesn’t bother you, i would consider you my son too.” 

Vanitus’ jaw dropped and he couldn’t ever remember something stunning him so swiftly. “But…” 

“We’ve only just met,” Cloud began quietly. “And already i must apologize. Your darkness was no doubt inherited from me.” 

He didn’t know what to say or how to follow the comment. Family was a foreign concept to him. So much of his life was taken up by following Xehanort’s orders and wallowing in a darkness and pain of his own making. He’d wanted to be whole again for so long but he and Ventus had been apart for far too long now. 

“You mean Ventus inherited it.”

“No. I didn’t.” Cloud said, looking towards the castle. “You’re you. You’re here. You’re real. That should be good enough for you.” 

“It’s everyone else that has the problem with me being real.” 

A faint smile curved Cloud’s lips again. It was hard to imagine him ever grinning or laughing the way Sora could. “Dilly dally, shilly shally.” 

Vanitas frowned. “What?”

“It’s means bullshit.” Sora’s sudden laughter got cut off when Cloud bumped him again. “Ow! What? It does!” 

Cloud’s amusement remained, “It means you’re talking nonsense. Your own self worth is not dependent on other people. Try to keep that in mind. We all lose sight of it sometimes.” 

“Nothing to be ashamed of,” Sora added. 

“Whatever Sora,” Vanitas muttered, noting the way Cloud nearly winced as he spoke. “You don’t know the first thing about being pessimistic.” 

“I…” Sora faltered for a moment before pressing on. “I guess i am a ‘glass is half full’ kind of person, but that doesn’t mean i’m unaware half of it is missing.” He’d just spent a week throwing a passive temper tantrum but being angry for so long just made him tired. Worse, it made him feel weak. 

He was stalling for time. No matter how much he loved seeing Cloud, and despite that fact that he had every intention of finding Vanitas again, he was still stalling. He didn’t want to go back to the tower. He didn’t want to be told again how he wasn’t up to par. 

Cloud reached out to ruffle Sora’s hair, sensing the emotions he wasn’t sharing. “I’m proud of you, for however much that counts.” 

“Thanks, pops.” Sora said. “It means a lot. It really does. I just…” 

The other two nudged him nearly simultaneously to continue. Cloud poking the back of Sora’s head while Vanitas light whacked his knee. Their similar reaction time had Sora’s lips twitching in amusement but it fell away fast enough.

“It’s really nothing.” 

Vanitas tsked. “You lie to me and i’ll hit you for real.” 

Sora shifted a little and offered a one sided shrug. “It’s just that...I just want that from everyone else. I don’t need fanfare and i don’t need to be a master, but a thank you would be nice. An ‘I’m proud of you’. I’ve worked really hard, and now they’re acting like i can’t be trusted. Like my judgement isn’t worth it. Like i have no clue as to what i'm doing. ” 

“You have worked harder than most.” Vanitas muttered. “I’ve seen, even if i mocked. You trusting me is what put you as odds with everyone.” 

“That shouldn’t matter. I lost my home and my friends and i was scared.” Sora whispered, reaching out to grab onto Cloud’s hand. “Suddenly i’m traveling to other worlds and saving princesses and doing my best to protect people from heartless. I beat Maleficent… I did a lot. I tried really hard. Still, i’m apparently not master material. I’m not even trusted to leave the damn tower.” 

“What do they know, Sora?” Vanitas rolled his eyes. “Keyblade masters don’t have a very good track record for not getting possessed and killed. You’re better as you are.” 

“It’s not the title,” Sora agreed. “I don’t care about that. I just want to be acknowledged but I’m still just a kid to them. I'm still weak to them. Only seen by what i _can't_ do.” 

“Dilly dally, shilly shally.” Cloud repeated, squeezing his hand. “Your own self worth is not dependent on other people.” 

“How long did it take you to figure that out?” Sora mumbled, petulant.

Cloud actually seemed to give it some thought. “I had the opposite problem i guess. Things got hard and i pushed my important people away. I instead had to learn that it was okay to lean on others sometimes.” 

“God, living is fucking hard.” Vanitas grumbled and followed it up with a heavy sigh. “Filled with people who don’t want me, or want me in a cage.” 

“Sora told me what happened. Life isn’t black and white. It’s gray. There’s good and bad and it mixes together all the time. Yen Sid is far from a pure white light and he knows it.” Cloud said. “He uses it as an asset to make hard decisions. He truly believes he’s doing the right thing and doesn’t care how it affects you. That’s darkness, no?”

“It’s no excuse.” Sora muttered. “For trying to keep us both in the tower. For trying to turn a safe place into a jail cell.” 

Cloud chuckled, “Well maybe he won’t be stupid enough to try it again after the way you both stormed off.” 

Vanitas grunted, glancing at Sora. “You didn't stay? Where did you even go for a week?” 

“The Pride Lands. Took Roxas and we were lions.” 

Cloud sighed, grabbing Sora by the back of his head so they faced each other and pressed his forehead against Sora’s. Vanitas watched the gestured and wondered if this was where Sora learned it. “Lions, huh?” 

“Yeah.” 

“I’m sorry.”

Sora smiled faintly. “None of it was your fault, papa. None of it.” 

Vanitas watched as Cloud drew Sora closer to hug. Cloud didn’t look like a hugger, and Sora was a teenager, but they fit together well like a father and son should. He didn’t know the details, but Cloud had evidently come and gone from Sora’s life but was there when it mattered. 

Sora was angry and upset over recent events and Cloud was there to sooth it. Vanitas didn’t know if he was confused or envious. 

“You are strong, Sora. Having your limits or your breaking point does not mean you aren’t. Just means you’re human. Acknowledge your anger and let it go. Accept that people disagree and that you don’t have to blindly choose sides.” Cloud muttered. “It doesn’t have to consume.” 

“I just want them to understand.” Sora muttered. “I just want…” 

“I know,” Cloud said, running a hand through Sora’s hair. He looked at Vanitas, speaking to both of them. “In life, we’re hurt. Some worse than others. Pick yourself up and prove your strong. Yen Sid won’t change his mind without a push. Follow that light.” His lips upturned into a smile again. “You have more than you think, Vanitas. I can see what others can’t.” 

Vanitas swallowed and looked way, not sure what to do with the stir of new feelings. “If you say so. I’m still not going back there.” 

Sora sat up and turned to look at Vanitas. “I won’t ask you to. I’m not super keen about going back either, but please don’t go back to that little darkness world. It’s lonely there.” 

“How did you even get there?” 

Cloud raised a hand. “Sora knew more or less where you were. I just opened the door. Darkness isn’t a barrier for me.” 

“Cool…” Vanitas muttered before he could stop himself. He didn't know many people any more that could weave darkness around like such a fine skill. 

“Why don’t you hang around here?” Cloud suggested. “You don’t have to mingle or stay by my side but it’s somewhere to be.” 

Vanitas made a face. “Ansem the Wise is here.” 

Cloud snorted. “And easily avoidable. He doesn’t really leave the castle after all. The thing about people who think they’re infallible is that they don’t realize they aren’t.” 

“That was really pessimistic, pop.” Sora chuckled, but looked hopeful Vanitas would agree. 

“Nah, i’m just good at avoiding people.” Cloud laughed quietly. “What do you say, Vanitas?” 

“I guess so.” Vanitas shrugged, looking back out across Radiant Garden to try and dispel any awkwardness. “So i have a dad now. You gonna give me a curfew and scold my bad behavior?” 

He genuinely couldn’t imagine it. Xehanort had never been anything like a father. 

“I think it’s a touch late for that. How about we settle for advice and the occasional hanging out?” Cloud offered that faint smile again. 

Vanitas nodded once, hesitantly. “That actually sounds... okay.” 

Sora sagged, a sappy, overly happy smile on his face that replaced his earlier melancholy. “Maybe the whole family thing will work out after all.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gummi phone decorated in a black case that he handed over to Vanitas. “I had a spare. It has my number in it already. Roxas and Xion’s too. Take it.” 

“I don’t…” Vanitas started but shook his head and took the phone. “Okay. Though i don’t really think i’ll be chatting up those two.” 

“Just an option.” Sora muttered. “Papa’s number is in there too.” 

“Don’t spread that around. I don’t need just anyone able to reach me.” Cloud said, the hint of sarcasm amusing all three of them. 

“I just wanted you to have one more person,” Sora said. “Now you have two at least. Me and papa, we’ll work on the others bit by bit.” 

“Don’t go losing your head,” Vanitas chuckled. “Two… Two is good for now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading to this point.  
> I understand things might seem stupidly complicated and there are a lot of unanswered questions and time line discrepancies. I think i have them all worked out and answered in later chapters, but feel free to point out anything you don't think makes sense.  
> I'll have either worked it out already or completely missed it so.. XD knowing would be helpful for me to correct it down the line.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any Final Fantasy

Sora wandered Radiant Garden, flipping through his phone contacts until he found Naminé’s name. If anyone was around to hang out it would be her. She lived here after all and had grown closer to Aerith and the rest of the Restoration Committee. It was one more small detail that Sora was grateful for. After talking to both Lea and Riku, he’d wanted Naminé to find herself a home where she was loved and not locked in closets or over worked making false memories against her will. Knowing she was so close to a group of his friends was reassuring and he didn’t particularly want her around Ansem the Wise. 

The man wasn’t evil but he’d certainly been an asshole towards Nobodies. 

Twilight Town had evidently held bad memories for her so the new start was just what she needed. If anyone could steer her right it was Aerith and Tifa. 

When he didn’t get an answer he assumed she was busy. He tucked his phone away and knocked on on Merlin’s door before letting himself in. As always he was floored by how big it was inside compared to how it looked on the outside. “Hello?” 

With a ‘pop’ Merlin appeared, peering at Sora with a serene smile. “Sora, my boy! Come for a visit, have you? Well, isn’t that nice.” 

“Hey Merlin,” Sora grinned. “I was looking around for the Committee. I guess they’re all out working around the city?” 

“Oh yes, oh yes. You know how Leon is. Diligently working hard to get Radiant Garden back to her former glory.” Merlin chuckled. “They should be back soon, i’m sure. They’ll be wanting to start dinner before too long.” 

“Oh, you mind if i wait?” Sora asked, honing in on a very special book. “Oh! I even know how i could keep myself occupied!” He jogged over to the desk that held Pooh’s book and grinned in relief when the cover still held his likeness. “May i?” 

Merlin laughed again and waved him off. “You know that’s a very special book that always appreciates a visit. Especially one from you. Have a good time.” 

“Thanks Merlin. I will.” 

Sora’s eyes slid shut after he opened the cover and that familiar falling sensation took over his body. The first time he’d fallen into the pages he’d been nervous and afraid he wouldn’t be able to get back out. Over the years he’d had enough practice to hardly even notice the transition. 

He landed in the 100 Acre Woods and inhaled the nostalgia the world always held. Sora stretched his arms above his head as he walked down the worn path, only having a vague idea as to where he was going. Truthfully, it was never all that hard to find someone to talk to here and he was just looking for an excuse to kill time. It’s not like he wanted to go back to the tower yet. He hummed a familiar tune that always struck him while in this world and came upon someone fairly quickly. 

Eeyore sat next to a pile of sticks, nudging at them with his foot and heaving a forlorn sigh. “Hey there Eeyore! Nice day, isn’t it?”

Eeyore stood up slowly and turned his whole body around so he was facing Sora. “Oh, hello there Sora. Is it a nice day? I guess it could be. If you want.” 

Sora hummed the affirmative. “What’s with the long face?”

“Just born that way i guess,” Eeyore lifted a single shoulder in a shrug. 

“No i meant…” Sora couldn’t help but smile. “Is everything okay?” 

“As okay as usual.” 

“What’s with the sticks?” 

“Oh, that’s just my house.” Eeyore heaved a sigh. “It fell over. Again.” 

“Your… your house?” Sora repeated, looking at the sad little display. Something about it reminded him of the shack on Destiny’s play island. “Oh my. Did the wind knock it over?” 

“I guess it must have.” 

Sora bit his lip and crouched down to get a good look. “Would you like some help putting it back together?” 

“That would be appreciated.” Eeyore said after a moment of thought. “If it wouldn’t be any trouble. That i’m sure it is.” 

“No trouble at all!” Sora grinned. “I’m always happy to help a friend, Eeyore. Why don’t you tell me where everything goes and i’ll do my best to put it back together.” 

Eeyore nodded. “You’re a nice boy, Sora. A real nice boy.” 

That was how Sora spent the next hour building a sad little house out of sticks. He thought about bringing a tarp or something to throw over it at the very least. What happened when it rained? Maybe he went to Rabbits or Poohs or something. 

Still, Eeyore seemed happy with his little house made of sticks. Maybe that was all that really mattered. When the last stick was balanced right and put into place, Sora clapped the dust off his hands in a job well done. “What do you think?” 

“A nicer house there never was.” Eeyore said in his normal monotone voice but he still eyed the structure appreciatively. “Thank you, Sora.” 

“Anytime, Eeyore.” 

Sora thought it was a nice way to spend the afternoon and couldn’t help but snicker that the thought of always being put to work when he came where. If he went anywhere near Rabbits he’d probably end up gardening. Again. 

When he heard fast footsteps gaining on them quickly Sora had expected to turn and see Tigger bouncing towards him in his typical greeting. Instead it was Ventus wrapping his arms around Sora in a strangling hug. 

“Sora!” 

“Ven? What?” 

“Well, would you look at that.” Waddling towards them was Pooh Bear. “My new friend Ventus seems to know my old friend Sora who turned out to not be missing and is instead with my dear friend Eeyore. Bother, it’s a bit too confusing but at least everyone is found and not lost.” 

“We could have been lost.” Eeyore shrugged. 

“I was looking everywhere!” Ventus said, voice sounding hopeless and he only hugged tighter. “You and Roxas weren’t answering and i… i was afraid that…” 

Sora had still wanted to be upset and standoffish. He wanted to shake Ventus and tell him he had nothing to be afraid of, but the fact was, he couldn’t. He’d had every right to be worried, just like he-of all people-had the right to be wary of Vanitas. He snaked his arms around Ventus and rubbed his back. “It’s okay. I’m fine. I promise.” 

“I was so worried i’d lost you.” 

Sora might have been trying to keep a stiff upper lip but that broke his heart all over again. Ventus had lost his parents. He had lost Master Eraqus. He’d lost Terra and Aqua for a time too. He’d been asleep for ten years and losing the ones he loved had to be one of his greatest fears. The fact that he considered Sora one of those people had him winded. 

Left speechless for the moment, Sora clung to Ventus tighter trying to convey his apology without words to his big brother. Gods, when could he tell Ventus they were truly related. He’d held out hope his entire childhood that Cloud would be able to track Ventus down and bring him home. That they could be a real family. 

He felt the tears start to fall, completely without his permission and Ventus made a sympathetic noise, reaching out to ruffle his hair the same way Cloud had. 

“I’m sorry.” Sora whispered. “I’m sorry.” 

“Oh Sora…” Ventus said voice cracking. “I’m sorry too. Xion told me what happened and i’m sorry. I’ve been looking all over for you.” 

“How did you find me here?” Sora asked, tears still falling. 

“Roxas started responding to messages once you dropped him off. He said you were headed this way. He only told me and Riku. Told us to leave you alone but i just couldn’t. I had to come see for myself you were okay.” Ventus explained. “I bumped into Naminé and she suggested i try this book. I’m sorry, i know you wanted to be left alone.” 

“I don’t want to be alone.” Sora sniffed. “I just want to be heard.” He pulled away and looked at Ventus, eyes puffy already but Ventus wasn’t looking much better. “I know i can’t begin to understand your feelings towards Vanitas, but he’s not the same as before.” 

Ventus allowed them to part but kept a hold on both of Sora’s wrists as if he’d run away. “It’s selfish of me to be afraid of him. He represented such a bad time. That bad part of me.” 

“But you’re Ventus and he’s Vanitas. You don’t have to be one. He understands that a little better now.” Sora tried to be defensive but his voice shook too much to be effective. “He’s trying. He really is. Please believe me, i wouldn’t just put you in danger.” 

“I know that.” Ventus agreed. 

“He’s part of you, but he’s part of me too.” Sora said. “I know things between you can’t be fixed overnight, but-” 

“But i certainly didn’t help matters.” Ventus said, voice low and soothing. He’d obviously been doing some thinking himself the last week. “I never believed you would find him, Sora. Not because i lacked faith in you but because i didn’t think Vanitas would ever allowed himself to be found. When he walked into Master Yen Sid’s office i was stunned. I didn’t know what to say and ended up saying all the wrong things. I made everything worse.” 

Sora reached out to grab Ventus’ shoulder. “Do you think he was any different? He played it cool but i know how scared he was to walk into the tower. I could see it just by the way he held Mocha.” 

“Mocha?” 

“The little Flood Unversed.” Sora finally paused to wipe his eyes. “He was scared too, Ven.” 

Ventus let that sink in, looking every bit as exhausted as Sora felt. “Terra and Aqua aren’t sure about him. After the decade they’ve had i think they’ve earned the right to be jumpy.” Ventus said quietly and Sora couldn’t disagreed. “I’d like to try though. I want to bridge that gap between us i just don’t know how. I don’t know what to say. He and i both mess things up when we try to talk to each other.” 

“You know…” Both were startled and looked down at Pooh who peered up at them. They’d forgotten they even had an audience. “Sometimes i like to sit with a friend, and we don’t have to say anything at all. That’s the nice thing about friends.” 

Sora smiled a little. “That was very nice advice, Pooh Bear.” 

Ventus smiled weakly. “What happens if things get awkward?” 

“Why would that happen?” Pooh asked. “You just have to enjoy yourself and let them do the same. Of course, you could always bring a nice pot of honey with you if you’re worried. That would be a very kind thing to do should you ever want to come and sit with me.” 

“We’ll do that some time,” Sora chuckled. 

“I’ll do that, i think.” Ventus said. “Though i don’t know where Vanitas is now. Do you?” 

Sora shook his head and looked away. “No…” 

Ventus smiled, the look fond as he saw right through the lie. “Maybe next time you don’t see him, you could tell him i’d like to apologize, and them maybe sit quietly for a while.” 

Sora shifted from one foot to the other. “Really?” 

When Ventus nodded, Sora felt the strain ease off his chest. 

“Family can be hard, but they’re usually worth it.” Eeyore mused. Really, he had no idea how spot on he was. 

Ventus finally cleared his throat and offered Sora a shy smile. “So, um. I just kind of opened this book and…?” 

“Oh!” Sora laughed. “Welcome to the 100 Acre Woods, home of Winnie the Pooh and Eeyore and a bunch of others. They’re my friends. Eeyore, this is Ven, and i know you’ve already met him Pooh, but i’d still like to introduce you. Ven is my...friend?” He hesitated. 

Ventus nodded. “Definitely your friend. I’ve been apart of your heart for so long that i feel like i’ve known you my whole life.” 

“It’s very nice to meet you a second time, Ven.” Pooh said. “It was quite a bit like the first time, in fact. I was just headed to meet my dear friend Piglet when i bumped into you. Now that we’re all together, and none of us are lost, would you like to come along too?’ 

Sora chuckled and nodded. “Sure, Pooh. I’d like to see everyone.” 

“Oh that’s just good news.” Pooh agreed, reaching out to take Sora’s hand. “Just this way then.” 

~ 

Vanitas didn’t know how he felt about where his life had taken him. Life had almost been easier when he had been forced to follow Xehanort’s every command. He might have been able to smart off but that didn’t actually mean he was capable of straying from the grand plan. He was the original puppet after all. 

Sora being a new, constant fixture in his life was still new and taking some getting used to. He’d been both surprised, and not surprised at all...when Sora had come looking for him a second time. It was a very Sora thing to do after all, but Vanitas had thought he’d have played by the lights rules and obeyed Yen Sid no matter how put out he’d been. The fact that Sora had tried to defend him made him feel… What? Wanted? Whatever the feeling was it was brand new and he wasn’t sure how he felt about it. 

He clearly knew more about Sora than the others. Riku and Kairi might have known his favorite color and crap like that. They could share old memories and laugh together, but they didn’t know Sora kept secrets. 

He’d known. 

He knew Sora had small spurts of wanting to be left alone. A quiet day to recharge his batteries and go on being the excitable goofball people seemed to adore. He knew Sora was oddly okay with silences and could let them grow. He could be patient and for as dense as he truly, truly was, he could be clever too. 

Vanitas knew he kept things to himself. No one seemed to know what had really happened to Sora during the Mark of Mastery, and he didn’t understand it. Did they really just assume Xehanort had put him to sleep inside his own dreams? They couldn’t be that stupid… And Riku, wasn’t he there? Didn’t he see anything suspicious? 

Sora had told him he didn’t want to talk about it, so he’d dropped it but now he couldn’t stop thinking about it. For all Sora seemed like a blabber mouth, he’d been keeping secrets his whole life. 

Cloud… 

The possibility of having a father was foreign to him. Xehanort had never been anything of the kind. He’d been his master. His tyrant. Xehanort loved reminding him that he was an inferior abomination. 

Cloud hadn’t been anything like that. The hour they had spent together had given him more parental contact than he’d ever dreamed of. He couldn’t decide if he liked it or not, but now it was his secret to keep too. 

It was no wonder Sora was gradually getting more offended every time someone implied darkness meant evil. Even if it had been true he’d never want to correlate his father with an evil person. The meeting had been short, but Vanitas was inclined to agree anyway. Cloud wore his darkness like a second skin. Used to it and fine to have it there, but it did not own him. That… Vanitas wanted that… 

He roamed Radiant Garden, wanting to take in the fresh air and gain his bearings. Both Cloud and Sora had let him do that without tossing him suspicious glances. Maybe they were both stupid to trust him so much, but he stuck to behaving anyway. He avoided the castle and kept half a glance out for anyone he might have had contact with in the past. 

If he was going to stay free, that would be key. He would not be locked up in Yen Sid’s tower like a broken monster. 

He was wandering towards a little park with ponds and fountains surrounded by benches and people milling about as his mind went over scenarios that hadn’t happened and likely wouldn’t. Would they look for him? Drag him back? Would Ventus care? Would Cloud? Would Cloud come get him like a real son if he was trapped somewhere? 

“Hello Vanitas.” 

He whipped around, summoning his keyblade defensively but he wasn’t even being looked at. A young girl sat on the closest bench, he’d only vaguely recalled noting her as he’d approached but she hadn’t seemed a threat. Her knowing his name proved him wrong. 

The blond girl sat with her legs folded beneath her and a sketchbook in her lap. She looked up and smiled and he took a step away in surprise. 

Kairi? ...or Xion? 

She laughed softly as if sensing his inner turmoil. “My name is Naminé. It’s nice to meet you.” 

He scowled. “Knowing your name doesn’t tell me who the hell you are, or how you know me.” 

Naminé nodded and went back to her sketch. “That’s true. I’m friends with Sora if that makes you feel better.” 

Did it?... It’s not like all of Sora’s friends even liked him. 

“I suppose you could say i’m like Roxas.” she continued. “I was technically Kairi’s Nobody.” 

“Oh.” Vanitas muttered, keyblade disappearing. “I guess that makes...sense.” 

“Mhm,” She smiled and glanced up at him. “Would you like to sit with me?” 

“Why?” 

Naminé seemed amused and patted the space beside her. “It’s how you make friends. I feel like you’ve had a tough time.” 

“Feel like?” Vanitas repeated. “Guess you’ve heard all about it from someone.” 

“Pieces.” She agreed, “Mostly it’s from impressions i get from Sora. They aren’t as strong as they used to be, but they still come. He cares for you so very much, and is hurt when you are mistreated.” 

Vanitas winced, more feelings he didn’t know what to do with. “Sora needs to mind his own business and so do you. What does that even mean? Impressions? Sora shouldn’t feel anything about me. I’m less than even a Nobody.” 

“You feel like you shouldn’t have been born.” Naminé observed, picking up her eraser to fix her drawing. “I also feel like that sometimes. I was an unusual Nobody. A mutt.” 

Vanitas scowled at the choice of words, but she seemed to be at peace with it. “Nobody’s just lost their way. You were obviously worth something if you found your way into a replica.” 

Her smile softened as she glanced back up at him. “You’re kind. I bet that’s why Sora likes you.” She continued before he could interrupted with a snide comment. “A Nobody is made when a person with a strong heart becomes a heartless. That was not the case with me. Would you like to hear about it?” 

He didn’t, but curiosity won out and he ended up sitting at the opposite end of the bench. “You were created oddly?” 

Naminé nodded. “Kairi is a princess of light. She has no darkness. She couldn’t become a heartless. I was created at the same time as Roxas, when Sora became a heartless to free Kairi’s heart. It is how she and i are connected but it connected me to Sora as well. I was formed from his body, the same as Roxas. It gave me quite the complex for a time.” She heaved a sigh. “Poor Sora. He really has given as much as he can.” 

“Do you…” Vanitas frowned, thinking for a moment he shouldn’t ask but he pressed on anyway. “Consider yourself more Kairi or more Sora?” 

She shrugged. “If i really thought about it, Kairi. It’s like we were two parts of the same side of a coin with no back. We fit together. Sora was different but dear to my heart. When i was a Nobody i was used by the Organization to hurt him. I did it because i was lonely but that’s no excuse. I did as i was told because i was scared.” 

Vanitas frowned, he knew all about loneliness and what he would have done to end it. Without being called Mocha appeared. He wasn’t even sure why he was always so positive it was the same Flood Unversed, but he was. The creature climbed up onto his lap and laid down.“What did you do?” 

“I tampered with his memories, but i couldn’t really harm him. I didn’t want to. So in the end i put everything right again. It was how things had to be.” She smiled at him still, only giving Mocha half a glance. “I was proud to help him. Just like Xion and Roxas gave up their identities for Sora, it was the least i could do.” 

“Fucking Xemnas. Fucking Xehanort. They messed with all of you. Sora especially over and over.” 

“And you.” Naminé agreed. “We all suffered, but it’s brought us to this point, and i rather like my new life. Do you?” 

Vanitas shrugged. “Hasn’t been all that different to be honest.” 

“No?” Naminé asked, holding up her sketch for him to see. Little figures of him, Ventus, Xion and Roxas. In the center was Sora and at the top was… Cloud? Beside Cloud was a smudge not yet completed. 

“How…?” Vanitas didn’t know what to say. It was a secret wasn’t it? How could she have possibly known. 

“Impressions.” Naminé said. “I don’t get as much from Sora as i once did, but i still get little bits here and there. When i was working on his memories there were a few memories he held onto so viciously even i could not see them. I think i’m starting to now because Sora is voicing them. He loves his family.” 

“Family…” Vanitas repeated, feeling overwhelmed. 

Naminé nodded. “All Sora had was Cloud.” She tapped the sketch. “I’ve met him many times now and i only just made the connection today.” 

“Maybe because Sora introduced us today?” Vanitas heaved a sigh and reached up to rub his eyes. 

“Sora clung to the little family he had for as long as possible. Losing Riku and Kairi had been just as hard as never knowing his brother.” She tapped Ven’s picture this time. “He holds you dear, you know. I suspect you do.” 

He tsked, arm slung over the back of the bench as he looked away. “You’re in Sora’s head. Not mine.”

“That right.”

“Sora’s the pure light that feels things. I’m just the offensive copy.” 

Naminé smiled at him. “Me too. I think that makes us friends.” She started giggling. “Guess we need one more. Do you count as the broody one or the version of Sora?” 

“What?” He glanced at her, suddenly confused as her giggling grew. 

She held out three fingers. “Sora. Riku. Kairi. A version of Sora. The broody protector. The girl they hold dear.” She counted on her fingers again. “Ventus. Terra. Aqua. There’s also Roxas, Axel and Xion. Though i suppose Xion could be the version of Sora and Roxas could be the girl.” 

Vanitas snorted, smiling despite himself. “That’s stupid.” 

“Uh huh.” Her smile was warm. “There’s you and i too… Could argue either of being the group’s Sora.” 

What she was saying finally clicked and he grinned. “Hell no! I get to be Sora. Otherwise you’re putting me in the broody group with Dawn, Terra, and Red. No way.” 

“Fine.” Naminé grinned. “Maybe i’ll be the broody one then. I’ll sit by myself and plot all these ways i’ll protect my friends unnecessarily.” 

Vanitas laughed before he could stop himself. “Do you even know how to brood? It would just turn into fretting, or pouting.” 

“I could learn!” She was in full giggle mode, hiding her face with her hands. “Why don’t you be the princess?” 

“No one wants me to be royalty.” Vanitas shrugged, finding this entire conversation stupid but incredibly entertaining. “I also don’t have the figure for a dress. What a waste.” 

If Naminé had been making the slightest effort to keep quiet, it was gone now. She threw her head back and laughed, looking flushed with happiness. “I’ll be the judge of that! You should try one on before you’re sure.” 

Vanitas’ shoulders shook from laughter. “Who have you been hanging out with? They’re clearly a bad influence.” 

“Yuffie, mostly.” Naminé said as her laughter slowed. “You are planning to stay a little longer in Radiant Garden?” 

It was more a statement than a question but he nodded anyway. 

“I would like it very much if we got to spend a little more time together like this.” She said. “If you want to.”

He glanced at her and shrugged. She wasn’t so bad and he didn’t seem to need Sora as a buffer the way he had with Kairi and Xion. 

“I guess. Don’t really have anything else to do.” 

Naminé’s beamed, apparently surprised by his easy agreement. “Do you mind if i sketch you?” 

“Whatever. You obviously need the practice.” Vanitas nodded to her previous sketch. 

She leaned closer, slapping her sketchbook against his arm with a chuckle. “Hence the practice. I’ll even add your cute friend there.” She flipped to a fresh page and turned to face him. 

Vanitas just shrugged, absently running his hand along Mocha’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay two things.  
> First i'd love to see Ventus on the cover of winnie the pooh alonside Sora...   
> Second... this whole Vanitas and Namine thing was surprisingly fun. I might have a new ship.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Sora and Ventus spent a few hours longer with Poor Bear before leaving that world for Radiant Garden. They ate dinner there but only Aerith and Yuffie were home, much to Sora’s disappointment. He’d wanted to see everyone and was more than willing to admit he was closer to the Restoration Committee than anyone else from any world he’d been to. They felt like family. It would have been twice as much fun with Ventus with him. Twice as meaningful. 

They stayed the night, sharing a room that was permanently Sora's and magically had a second bed for Ventus to use. The following morning they left earlier without even waiting for breakfast. Sora had wanted to wait and try to visit with Leon but Ventus was anxious to get back. It felt like he had been texting Terra and Aqua every half hour as it was, ensuring them that he was perfectly fine and had found Sora. It was a wonder those two hadn’t shown up in the middle of the night. 

Sora wondered if it irritated Ven as much as it was starting to get to him. Save the world, still require a babysitter. 

Honestly, Cloud had never babied him half as much as the older Keybladers did. Was he an adult or wasn’t he? Okay, he was sixteen so that was seriously debatable but he’d saved a dozen worlds and battled darkness time and time again. Where was the trust? 

The two of them returned to Yen Sid’s tower and Sora was still seriously unhappy about it. Things didn’t change because he threw a tantrum and stormed off, and if Yen Sid thought he’d let himself be trapped in the tower, he was gravely mistaken. 

“I don’t wanna go in there.” Sora mumbled childishly. 

“It’s gonna be okay. Everyone more or less revolted when you ran off. If our wielder of light was getting fed up then there was something wrong with the system.”

Sora snorted. “We’re all wielders of light.” 

Ventus smiled faintly. “Then we must know what we’re talking about. I know Terra and Aqua are sensitive about the Vanitas thing but the others aren’t. Roxas apparently had some very nasty things to say before he chased after you. Lea told me.” They exited the gummi ship and decided to take the long way back inside. They’d end up passing the sparring grounds first and Sora would take any excuse from having to go inside to speak to Master Yen Sid. He wasn’t feeling very respectful after all. 

“Xion was upset, which upset Lea.” Ventus continued. “And good god, you should have seen Riku. He was furious. Kairi actually called King Mickey to talk to him since he’s always been able to calm Riku down apparently.” 

“Yeah, they had a lot of adventures together i guess. Same way i traveled with Donald and Goofy.” Sora muttered, shoving away his misplaced jealousy. Everyone got to go on missions with Riku but him, at least that’s what it felt like most days.

Ventus hummed his agreement. “You know, i wouldn’t let you be turned into a prisoner here either. After being kept in the Land of Departure for so long, i get it. I understand the need sometimes to hold back but there are so many worlds and i believe we learn something in each one.” 

“For every new person you meet,” Sora agreed. “Why can’t i just be trusted?” 

Ventus grabbed his arm and stared into his eyes directly. “We do. I do. For whatever that’s worth. It’s just…” He sighed. “Sometimes people think their way is the right way and they refuse to hear other people out. Learning to listen is as much a lesson to learn as anything else important.” 

Sora frowned, “Someone needs to tell Master Yen Sid that.” 

“We probably ruined that for you years ago. Terra didn’t listen and do as he was told and look at what happened to him.” Ventus rolled his eyes. “I didn’t listen to Master Eraqus and look at what happened to me. People make mistakes.” 

“Mistakes happen. You live with them and move on.” Sora muttered. He could hear Cloud saying those very words at some point in his life. He couldn’t remember when anymore. If Cloud had done anything it was try to teach Sora not to dwell on things he couldn’t change and to focus on what he could. 

“That’s true.” Ventus muttered, “And i know we haven’t made it easy on you. You’ve been cleaning up after all of us since you gained your keyblade.” 

Sora shook his head. “I never looked at it that way. I just wanted to do my part.” 

They’d only just rounded the corner of the tower when Kairi appeared, arms thrown around Sora’s neck. He’d expected to get an earful but she only clung. Maybe he had been disappearing too much if this was going to be the reaction he got. 

“Hey Kairi.” Sora said, returning her hug. 

“Hi Sora.” She muttered against his shoulder, not needing to bring up how worried she’d been. 

He held her tightly, muttering an apology against her hair. Despite everything that had happened, she hadn’t been one of the people he’d meant to storm away from. 

Riku appeared next, his eyes strained and unhappy but he pulled them both against his chest in a group hug. His grip on Sora’s shoulder was tight and he wished he didn’t have to cut all communications with his friends to get this kind of welcome. It hadn’t been fair to punish them just because he was mad at Yen Sid. 

“We thought maybe you’d gone to look for Vanitas again.” Kairi finally mumbled. 

“Wouldn’t do any good. It’s not safe here for him.” Sora muttered. “I’m not entirely sure it’s safe for me either.” 

“Sora, you don’t believe that.” Riku said. “Everyone is stressed out still and we say things we don’t mean. No one here would hurt you.” 

Sora pulled away from them. “I don’t need to be treated like i gotta be put under glass either. I did just as much as everyone else during the war.” 

“More probably.” Kairi muttered. 

“I just…” Sora sighed. “Want a little faith.” 

Riku almost looked sad, giving Sora that look like he’d failed him again. 

“Stop it, Riku.” Sora whispered. “Stop it.” 

“I should have stayed…” 

Sora shook his head. “You were doing as you were told Riku. Doing all the Master things. You don’t have time to babysit me.” 

Riku actually scowled, pulling away from Kairi. “That’s the last thing you need.” 

“Well tell that to everyone else!” Sora snapped. Great, now he was yelling at Riku. 

“Sora.” Ventus said, linking their arms together and pulling him along again. “I get it. I really do. I’m pretty sure Master Yen Sid plans to apologize for his lack of tact. We can put this behind us and press on. I know you’re still mad, but there are some things you need to catch up on.” 

“Like what?” 

“Well, Riku and Aqua did have a little success in their search, even if we don’t know for sure what is it they found.” Ventus explained. “They came across a problem.” 

“What kind of problem?” Sora asked. “More heartless?” 

“We don’t know what they were.” Riku muttered, still hovering close by. “They looked like people. Fighters made of crystal or something similar. Colored shadows of swordsmen. Once defeated they disappeared like the heartless do though.” 

“Aqua said there were three of them.” Ventus said. “Took a while to defeat them too. They were good.” 

Sora frowned, feeling his heart fall into his stomach. That sounded familiar. Scary familiar. “Where did you see them?” 

“A land of ruins that Aqua came across.” Riku said. 

“Sora you just went really pale.” Kairi said quietly. “Are you okay?” 

“Fine.” 

“Sora.” Riku’s hand rested on the base of his spine. “You’re not fine. What’s wrong?” 

“Three of them,” Sora repeated softly. “And you’re sure you beat all three of them?” 

“Sora, thank goodness.” Aqua stepped outside with with Terra right behind her. “We were getting so worried.” 

“What’s wrong?” Terra asked, reading the air. If the tension wasn’t noticeable enough, everyone reaching out to touch Sora in some way was. 

“We were telling him about what Aqua and Riku found.” Ventus said, rubbing his hand up Sora’s arm. “Have you seen something like those before, Sora?” 

Sora shook his head. “No, but it can’t be anything good. I think i need to talk to Master Yen Sid.” 

“He is waiting to speak with you.” Terra agreed. 

“Sora,” Aqua came closer. “Could we talk for just a second first? I owe you an apology.” 

Sora felt like his ears were ringing and the unsettling feeling that rolled in his gut was trumping the bitter anger he’d arrived with. “It’s fine...” 

She shook her head solemnly. “No, Sora i don’t think it is. You were right the other day when you told us we had no place to judge. We were taken by darkness even if only for a short time. I don’t know if i will ever be able to trust Vanitas but that shouldn’t have turned into not trusting you. After everything you did.”

Guilt was the last thing Sora expected to feel but now it was swirling on top of everything else. “You of all people don’t have to explain your feelings, Aqua.” Sora sighed, arching just slightly when Riku dug his knuckles into his spine to relieve some of his tension. “I shouldn’t have brought him here. I know that now. Everyone is too busy healing to think about forgiving.” 

“Sora, it’s not that.” Kairi said quietly. “We’re just worried about you.” 

“I’m not what you need to be worrying about.” Sora sighed again, pulling away from them and heading towards the tower. “I’ll talk to Master Yen Sid now.”

Before he could walk inside the door broke apart in a sea of debris, hit by a spell none of them had seen coming. Sora whipped around, keyblade in hand and he wasn’t the only one. Ventus and the others had drawn their own blades, everyone looking for where the attack had come from. 

“The hell was that?” Terra muttered, glancing over at the damage done. “That was way too close for comfort.” 

“Sora. You okay?” Riku asked on the alert. 

“Yeah…” Sora said slowly, peering around. There weren’t many places someone could hide but he sure didn’t see who’d thrown the spell. 

Kairi ran inside to inform Master Yen Sid of the attack who no doubt heard all the noise and Aqua threw up a barrier to protect the tower from further damage. 

“Maleficent or something new?” Terra asked. 

Riku made an unamused noise, “Who can tell? Shit! Sora!” 

Sora’s keyblade slammed against another, a crystallized Void Gear. His opponent smirked, the look so hauntingly familiar. 

“Vanitas!” Terra roared, appearing at Sora’s side to force them apart. 

“It’s not Vanitas!” Sora said quickly. 

“It’s one of those things! It just looks like Vanitas!” Riku agreed instantly. 

The Vanitas look alike was like a red shadow made of crystal from his hair to his keyblade. He grinned, raising his blade and beckoning them to come. What he missed was Aqua behind him, bring her blade down across his back. He lurched forward with a grunt and turned to fight but it was five against one. 

“What is this thing.” Terra hissed. 

“Mockeries of men.” The Vanitas clone grinned. “Guardians of light, aren’t you?” 

“Fuck off.” Sora growled, pissed they’d taken Vanitas’ form. He didn’t even know how they would know his form. 

Riku struck the final blow with a scream, the copycat disappearing from sight. “How did that thing get here?” 

“It could have followed you. Scouting.” Sora muttered. “This really can’t be good.” 

“Sora,” Aqua said seriously, appearing at his side. “What are they?” 

“Trouble.” Sora muttered, just barely managing to raise his keyblade to defend himself, a gasp lodged in his throat as a second blue clone appeared. 

“Warrior of light.” It looked amused, but what little color he had left drained out of Sora’s face. 

“How dare you... How dare you take that form!” Sora hissed, looking into the face of his father. He attacked quickly, not wanting to get stuck fighting this thing for long. If it really had even a fraction of Cloud’s ability then they could all be screwed. 

“Don’t you want to come back with me?” The clone of Cloud taunted. “Where you belong in the never ending battle. You didn’t think you could be free forever, did you?” 

“Is that what this is?” Sora scowled, swiping his keyblade down. “Don’t they ever get sick of the cycle!?” He fought, tossing spells and swapping keyblades as needed. His saving grace was fighting Cloud’s imitation darkness with pure light. Killing the clone was no consultation. 

“Damn Sora…” Ventus muttered, the first to speak. The others had done nothing stand there and watch as Sora fought with a fury. They thought he’d been angry before, this was something new. 

Sora threw up his keyblade, the lock appearing in the sky to lock the world. Now only those who had a keyblade would be able to come and go. 

“Is this something we need to worry about?” Terra asked, eyes drifting from Sora’s lock in the sky to Sora himself. 

“Possibly. I think i know what Yen Sid is so worried about.” Sora muttered, heading for the tower. “I’ll go talk to him.” 

He waited a beat for Aqua to take her barrier down and headed into the tower. He was not going to end up like the last group. He wasn’t going to let it ruin lives again. 

“Sora.” Riku called, jogging to catch up and looking concerned. “Sora, that last fighter...Wasn’t that…”

“I don’t want to talk about that right now, Riku.” Sora said softly. “Please. Later.” 

Riku nodded once, his worry doubling. “When you’re ready.” 

Sora headed off towards Master Yen Sid’s office, having way more to talk about now than when he had arrived. 

 

~

Vanitas sat in the Bailey, his back against one of the cool stone walls as he gazed out into the distance. He liked the area that was still under construction. The heartless attacks had evidently taken their toll on the place but it was quiet and few people beyond the Restoration Committee ever really wandered around. 

It was almost a shame to think about losing that secluded spot once it was fixed up and more people from around Radiant Garden wandered closer. It made him want to take advantage of it now. 

The hum of background noise was nice to have. It was a reminder that he was out in the realm of light and not the one of darkness that was almost always more on the silent side. This whole thing felt like a strange experiment. The first half at the tower had ended in failure but this part had been holding together so far. 

Roxas and Xion and been fine enough but everyone else at the tower had only tolerated him for Sora’s sake. Here he had Cloud who wasn’t an oppressive presence and speaking with Naminé had been entertaining. Maybe that was the sort of friend Sora had been talking about. 

“You mind some company?” 

Vanitas glanced up at Cloud and shrugged, feeling those wisps of darkness again. It was strange, and oddly comforting as Cloud sat against the wall beside him. It was like light and dark clashed happily into this gray that Cloud was able to carry around with him. Vanitas hated to admit it lulled him into some sense of safety but he could feel his guard rapidly lowering with Cloud at his side. 

“Sora isn’t here.” 

“I can see that.” 

They sat in silence, looking out over the Bailey for a few minutes before Cloud pulled out a brown paper bag that turned out to be filled with a dozen muffins. He took out one for himself before gesturing to it vaguely. “Help yourself.” 

Vanitas chuckled dryly. “You always wander around with so much food?” 

“Aerith gives them to me. She knows how much i can eat. My appetite tends to be on the large side.” Cloud shrugged, already finished the first muffin. 

Vanitas reached to take one, getting the feeling that Cloud wasn’t bluffing. Eating wasn’t something he’d been terribly used to but it was one of the better changes. They ate in silence, but it was still on the comfortable side. It made him think of eating pie weeks before with Sora in Christmas town. Maybe that just proved how alike they were. 

“You’re subtle, but just as annoying as Sora,” Vanitas said finally, turning to look at Cloud while he brushed the crumbs away. “You’re much more discreet. I guess.”

Cloud shrugged again. “I worry, but i don’t have much of a right to. I lost my chance to be a good father, but i’d love to make up for it eventually.” 

“Yeah, i was wondering about that. You seem good enough for Sora but you said Ven was taken from you. How the fuck did that happen if you’re supposedly so strong? I mean, you’re strong aren’t you? I just assumed with the way Sora went on about you.” 

“Well,” Cloud sighed and leaned forward, his elbows against his knees. “You kids came by your skill honestly.” 

“Kids…” Vanitas made a face. 

“A long time ago,” Cloud began, ignoring Vanitas’ pout. “I was taken and experimented on. I was genetically altered and modified with all kinds of enhancements. I am strong, was made that way even. That, along with a few other factors damaged my memory.” 

“Your memory?” Vanitas repeated quietly, suddenly getting a sinking feeling that this was not going to be a good story. 

Cloud nodded once. “Some memories i’ve never fully gotten back, and sometimes certain trauma’s trigger an episode where i forget things. It’s not as bad as it used to be. It’s still shit.” 

“Sounds it.” 

“Later, I was summoned by a Goddess of Harmony into a battlefield. Warriors of light were brought to fight for Cosmos where warriors of darkness were summoned by Chaos. It was a fight neither side could win. It was here that Ventus was born.” 

Vanitas blinked slowly. “Gotta tell you, doesn’t sound like the time to fuck and have a baby.”

Cloud actually breathed out an embarrassed laugh. “No. Maybe not, but any stress relievers were welcomed. His birth was a light in itself. A bright spot not just for me but for all of the warriors of light summoned who had known nothing but fighting for months on end. All of them adored him.” 

“Well,” Vanitas grumbled. “What else is new? Everyone loves Ven. How did you lose him?” 

“Chaos was fighting dirty and decided to find other means to get rid of us.” Cloud muttered, eyes closing while he explained. Even Vanitas could tell how badly this affected him still. “He opened small rifts, banishing anyone caught in one from that world. Like stepping in quicksand and then you’re just gone. Ventus was caught in one. He was only five at the time.” 

Cloud looked miserable but finally returned his gaze to Vanitas. “I lost my family that day. Worse, when you cross through those barriers unassisted, it damages your memories. Ventus has no idea who i am. He remembers nothing about his parents or that world.” 

“That’s actually…” Vanitas frowned. “Awful. I guess i expected to be able to call bullshit on whatever your reasons were, but that’s awful.” 

His own birth had lacked any kind of warmth but he’d always resented Ventus for being the Somebody. The Real half. The fact that Ventus’ life had started off so tragically didn’t give him the satisfaction it once might have. Realizing the first five years of his life had taken place in some kind of war zone was chilling. 

Cloud nodded, “My one job was to protect him and i failed. Not being able to predict Chaos’ moves was really no excuse. When Sora was born, I was determined to protect him. My world was being shredded by darkness and i was losing people left and right. The heartless had come to feed on my already dying world, but i found the means i needed to be able to travel. I raised Sora for several years on Destiny Island, all while occasionally going to look for Ventus whenever i could.” 

It was so much information, but it was clear that Cloud had gone through the agony of losing his child. It still rested against him as fresh as if it had just happened. 

“I have so many questions i don’t know where to start. Do they...we…” Vanitas still struggled with the concept. “Have the same mother?” 

Cloud actually laughed a little. “Yeah. Same parents. There’s a bit of a story there too. I don’t know if you’re prepared for it.” 

Vanitas shrugged and reached into the bag to pull out another muffin. “It’s weird already. Try me, pops.” It sounded strange to say, but Cloud didn’t bat an eye. 

“If you’re sure,” Cloud mused, quiet for a moment as he thought over what he wanted to say. It was obviously something he didn't talk about often. “I suppose technically it would be the most accurate to say that i am your mother.” 

Vanitas’ eyes narrowed. “Okay, you’ve lost me already.” 

Cloud shoulders shook from quiet laughter. “You recall i told you i am modified, yes?” 

“Yes?” 

“I can conceive and have children. All of the SOLDIERS like me could.” 

“But,” Vanitas frowned. “You’re a man.” 

“Yes, and modified with all kinds of abilities and enhancements. Some of them useful, others not so much. My lover was a man. He is your father. Your other father.” Cloud explained. “Keeping up so far?” 

“That…” Vanitas shook his head. “And i thought i’ve led a strange life. What happened to him?” 

Cloud deflated just slightly. “He lost his memory of us. He was devastated when Ven slipped through the cracks and fell from the world. He never even knew about Sora.” 

“Where was…” Vanitas hated tiptoeing around any topic but this seemed particularly sensitive. He didn't know how to ask things delicately. He was also hyper aware that Cloud could stop answering his questions any time he wanted. “Where was he when Ven was taken?” 

“With me. Only a few feet away from Ventus really.” Cloud muttered. “He was also a warrior of light summoned by Cosmos. We connected, bonded. He was my best friend. I’d never loved anyone the way i loved him. It was only hours after we lost Ventus that he too, fell through a void, presumably back to his own world. Most assumed it was an accident. I’m almost positive he was trying to get to Ventus.” 

“Fuck pops…” It adequately expressed his feelings. 

Cloud nodded again. “He was fine for a time. He’d lost his memories of me, Ventus and anything else he’d done for Cosmos. He was still trapped in his world when it was destroyed. He thinks he appeared in Traverse Town shortly after it happened but it was much longer for some reason. I don’t know where he was between his world dying and appearing at the crossroads. Maybe it was just a sort of limbo. I’d spent years thinking he was dead. I spent years thinking a lot of people i knew were dead. That journey did all kinds of things to a lot of people.” 

Vanitas had seen a lot of worlds come and go but he never thought much of the effect it had had on the people that had survived. Many worlds had been left in ruins like Radiant Garden. Those were able to be rebuilt and little by little began to thrive again. Worlds like the one Cloud had come from however had been completely destroyed and would never return. Only fragments of them remained.

“So was his world revived then?” 

“No. It’s gone too.” 

Vanitas cringed and Mocha appeared, feeding off his feelings and crawling into his lap to be held. “How do you know his memory…” He paused. “You said he made it to Traverse Town. Is he here now? Is that why you stay in Radiant Garden?” 

“Yes.” Cloud muttered. “It’s pathetic, but i still cling to some small hope that he’ll remember one day. I can tell him Ventus is fine. That Sora and you, Xion, and Roxas exist. That all that pain was worth it. That the never ending battle doesn’t involve us anymore. I can watch over him here.” 

“This is the saddest shit i’ve ever heard.” Vanitas said, unable to stop his steady flow of questions. “Does Sora know all this?” 

“Yes. Sora knew i was looking for Ven, it’s why i wasn’t there when Destiny Island shattered for a while. It was summer vacation on the islands and he would stay with his friend. Sora…” Cloud was looking exhausted. He was talking way too much. “Sora connected to Ventus the very moment he was born. Their lights unknowingly seeking out their sibling. When he got a little older, Sora would speak about Ventus as if they’d met.” 

“That’s weird...” 

“Lights are.” Cloud agreed, “Sometimes it was hard to believe i could give birth to two lights, but they say that light can thrive even in the deepest darkness. I’m not sure that Sora ever really connected the light in his heart as being his brother. He thought less about it as he got older. Forgot about it, i guess.” 

Vanitas sighed, feeling overwhelmed. It was sad, all of it. Ventus repeatedly had things taken from him and he didn’t even remember half of them. Naminé’s comment about Sora clinging to his family made more sense now and Cloud… He just plain felt bad for Cloud. “I don’t know why i’m talking so much. Why i even care about any of this. Why i'm making you go over it.” 

“Because you get to make this choice all by yourself.” 

“Choice?” 

Cloud nodded. “I don’t dance around topics. I guess i am a bit brash when i decide to talk. I told you i considered you my son, and i meant it. Now you’re grappling with the idea of having a family. That’s huge and it’s your choice. There’s no Xehanort making decisions and telling you how it’s going to be. It’s your choice.” 

“Mine…” Vanitas muttered. 

“Mhmm. You’re asking questions so you can understand before you make a decision. You're trying to understand your family. Let me tell you something.” Cloud continued. “You might decide you’re not ready for a family. You might decide it’s not something you want right now. That does not mean you can’t change your mind later.” 

Cloud turned enough to look at Vanitas. “I will remain your father either way.” 

Vanitas felt his throat tighten in a way he wasn’t familiar with. He didn’t know what he felt, some strange mixture of emotions between happy and sad. Ventus had this person in his life and lost him...

“How long do i have to think about it?” 

“Take as long as you want.” Cloud said easily. “I’m not going anywhere. I’m sure you’ll have more questions at some point. The least i can do is answer them.” 

“Right. Right, okay,” Vanitas swallowed, overwhelmed, but they fell back into silence. He sat, still holding the last muffin he’d grabbed while Cloud continued to eat them. Maybe the whole modified thing meant he needed to eat more. Mocha was curled up against his chest and the weight of him seemed to keep Vanitas from fleeing. 

He glanced up at the sound of a short vibration but it wasn’t coming from him. Cloud dug out his phone that was shaped quite a bit differently from the gummi phones and frowned at the message Sora sent him. 

“Son of a bitch...” 

 

_Manikins!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, there's a few things i wanted to point out there. There are a lot of references here to Final Fantasy Dissidia. If you haven't played that, it's cool. I've rearranged the plot to fit my needs so it's not canon anyway. If you have played Dissidia... same deal. You might see where i attempted a few references but for the most part i changed the plot and twisted it to be more about Cloud. So there we go. 
> 
> Next there's something funny to me about Cloud having to talk so much. The poor man is not a talker and it's so many sensitive topics. Still, i felt like it would come out better from Cloud rather than Sora. Let someone else bear some of the weight.   
> Besides, the more Sora gets into explaining the more he'd have to back track like he was trying to explain the plot of Kingdom Hearts to someone. 
> 
> Have any of you seen 'A good enough summary of kingdom Hearts' on you tube by Barry Kramer? ...That doesn't really have anything to do with this story but it think it's hilariously spot on. And now i feel like it's how Sora would explain things... Oh that's a good visual and makes my heart feel good. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Did you all see that plot trying to happen around the family fluff!?.... i'm trying. lol.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

“You are sure about your intel?” Master Yes Sid asked, regarding Sora seriously. It was hard not to when Sora looked so furious and for the moment, this put their earlier disagreement on the back burner. Still, Sora had explained the manikin’s origins with clipped, precise words.

“Positive.” Sora said, arms crossed as he paced the length of the room. “Locking the World should keep the manikins from appearing, but who really knows? I don’t know if it will keep out everything. I don't know how they got here.” 

“The summoning by this goddess.” Terra muttered, trying to make sure he was following along with Sora’s explanation. “Why is that bad again?”

Sora frowned. “A never ending cycle of good vs bad. You are summoned to fight over and over again in a battle that neither side is ever actually going to win. Does that sound like a good time to you? Trapped in a world outside of time. Your only purpose being fighting in a battle that doesn’t matter because it’s never going to end.” 

“How do you know about it? I mean if it never ends?” Kairi asked from her seat, perched on a chair in the corner. 

“It never ends, just pauses for a short time. The old ragged warriors are returned while new ones are summoned.” Sora said, looking exhausted. He missed completely Riku’s narrowed gaze connecting dots the others couldn’t. “Depending on the time lapse, the same warriors can be summoned again.”

“That’s why those manikins called us guardians of light. It had nothing to do with our keyblades.” Aqua mused. “So what? Are they fishing for new warriors?” 

Sora shook his head but it was more out of frustration than anything else. “That's not how it works and i'm not going. It’s not good vs evil. It’s not even light vs dark. It’s just two opposing forces using others to fight their battles for them. I’m not doing it.” 

“It’s not really sounding like we could have much of a choice.” Ventus said, blinking when Sora gave him a heart breaking stare. "Sora?"

“Not going.” Sora said firmly. He wasn’t going to lose his big brother again. 

“I think perhaps.” Yen Sid began. “That Sora is correct in his line of thinking. Locking the worlds might be a good course of action for the time being. Most are already handled, but we have become lax as of late in the worlds we visit most often.” 

“I’ll double check the Land of Departure.” Terra muttered. “Don’t want to lose that place again.” 

“Radiant Garden.” Sora added quickly. “There’s a lot of warriors there. They even helped us in the thousand heartless war. Not to mention it’s where all of Ansem the Wise’s research is. I don’t know if that’s relevant but it should be protected at least.” 

Kairi sighed. “Even it we lock the worlds to keep the manikins out would that really stop anyone from being summoned by the goddess? If not us it will just be others, won’t it?” 

Sora didn’t care. As long as his friends and family were left out of it, he didn’t care at all. It had guilt swirling in his chest, but hadn’t they sacrificed enough? Hadn’t they dealt with enough trauma? He wasn’t even seventeen yet and he’d been in more wars than he wanted to think about. 

“These sort of cycles are unfortunate, but they happen.” Master Yen Sid agreed, looking ominous. “We will still do what we can to prevent any mishaps. We don’t know yet if the Goddess of Harmony will summon anyone but it is best to take precautions.” 

“We’ll call Roxas and have him lock down Twilight Town too.” Ventus said. “We’re the only ones who will be able to travel through our keyblades.” 

“Supposedly.” Riku muttered, having been oddly quiet the whole time. “I hate to say it but darkness always finds a way. Chaos seems a worse enemy.” 

“I will contact Mickey and discuss this with him.” Yen Sid continued. “Terra will head to the Land of Departure and Sora back to Radiant Garden.” He locked eyes with Sora, making it clear that he wasn’t going to be held prisoner. “Does that suit you?” 

“Yes Master Yen Sid.” Sora mumbled, hesitating briefly. “I apologize for my behavior before. I still stand by what i said, but i should have handled it better.” 

Yen Sid nodded, “Perhaps we were both hasty.” he said nothing more on the matter, but it was obviously some kind of apology in return. It was sure more than Sora had expected. 

“I will go with Terra.” Aqua said slowly once it was clear both were done speaking on the matter. The tension was dispelled. “Ven?” 

“I’ll go with Sora.” Ventus said. 

“We could go with Sora.” Riku offered, gesturing between himself and Kairi who nodded. “Catch Ansem up to speed.”

“There’s something i want the two the of you to do first.” Yen Sid said. “You can follow along to Radiant Garden after.” 

The pair nodded, looking only slightly put out. 

“Prepare your things,” Yen Sid dismissed them. “You’ll all depart later today.”

Each keyblade wielder bowed before slipping from the room, the six of them scattering to pack their supplies and tuck away potions for just in case scenarios. It was only Sora who was yanked back by his jacket and dragged off to his room. Riku’s grip wasn’t letting up and Sora only struggled for a moment before deciding it wasn’t worth it. 

“Okay, grabby.” Sora muttered, only released once the door was shut behind them. They so rarely got to be alone anymore and their last few interactions didn’t scream romance. Sora didn’t think this one would be any different no matter how much he wished it. 

“You never answered Kairi.” Riku spoke frantically but his volume never grew louder than a whisper. Being behind closed doors didn’t seem to matter to him but they were in a sorcerers tower. “How do you know about all this?” 

Sora rubbed at his temples, wanting to sleep, eat, and forget about manikins. “I’m not making it up if that’s what you mean.” 

Riku grabbed his wrists to pull him closer. “You know damn well it’s not. I know you don’t want to talk about it but we need to. That manikin was Cloud. That’s why you were so angry.” 

There was a moment where fear spiked, but it was Riku, just Riku. Sora took a deep breath and tried to relax. It seemed impossible given everything they now had to deal with. 

Instead of denying everything Sora nodded once. He gave into impulse and let himself lean against Riku. It was only a matter of time before they were interrupted anyway.

“Cloud was summoned by that goddess before, wasn’t he?” Riku asked. They’d grown up idolizing Cloud. There were few other parents so keen to have their children fighting with wooden swords but Cloud had taught them, and then watched them like a hawk. 

It was Cloud that would row them to the play island when they were too small to go on their own. He had always been so ready to give the boys every ounce of his attention, and they’d taken it. If there was one person who remembered Cloud as vividly as Sora did, it was Riku.

Sora nodded again. “I’m not…” His voice broke. “Papa lost everything in that stupid war that wasn’t even his. I’m not gonna lose him to it again. I’m not gonna lose you or anyone else to it.”

Riku’s arms tightened around Sora. “How do we fix this? Can those manikins take on any form?” 

“Yes, i just don’t know how they would have known Vani’s form. That didn’t make sense.” Sora felt exhausted and for just a moment, felt safe pressed against Riku. “I don’t know how to fix this.” 

“That’s why we’re taking precautions.” Riku agreed and Sora could have sworn he felt a kiss pressed to his hair. 

“It won’t be enough.” Sora mumbled. 

Riku grip squeezed around Sora. “This isn’t you, Sora. You’ve always been endless determination. Glowing optimism. We’re not giving up before we even start. We’re gonna fight this. No goddess is going to mess us up.” 

“I just wanted a little time.” Sora mumbled against Riku’s shoulder. “Time with papa. Time with Vanitas. With you. I want to have those happy memories to hold onto in between every battle. To have more memories made in the light to ward off those using darkness for nefarious means. Why can’t i have that?” 

“You will.” Riku muttered. “I don’t know yet how we’ll make it work but we will. I’m gonna make it work. We’ll spend the whole summer on Destiny Island doing whatever we want.” 

“Does that involved you actually getting around to kissing me?” Sora asked, voice deadpan. He was getting so tired of actually dancing around this. 

Riku grunted, “Yeah. It might.” 

Still standing awkwardly in the middle of Sora’s room in the tower, embracing the other for all it was worth should have been more romantic. The fact that they had both admitted so much instead of just letting looks and smiles do the talking should have made things feel more concrete between them. 

Instead Riku was worried and Sora felt like he was falling apart. He’d been feeling like he was fraying since the Mark of Mastery test had ended. So much of it he’d put behind him but sometimes it gnawed at him. Losing his strength for a time had only been the beginning. 

“Let’s not break that promise, kay?” Sora muttered. “I’d really like to have something to look forward to.” 

Riku pushed Sora away, holding him by his shoulders so he could actually look at his face. The wariness definitely didn’t go unnoticed. “I promise. We’re going to find some time together if i have to storm off in a huff for a week and drag you with me to the Pride Lands.” 

Sora snorted, a smile fighting it’s way onto his face. “Thank you.” 

“I know…” Riku began cautiously. “That it’s not the same at all, but i miss Cloud too.” 

“He asked about you.” 

Riku perked up. “You’ve seen him?” 

“Yeah. Not as much as i’d like.” 

Riku grinned. “Take me next time. I’d love to see him.” 

“Sure.” Sora smiled, feeling suddenly a rush of fondness. Riku had never accused Cloud of being evil or a bad parent. He’d been happy to share.

Sora reached up brushing his fingers against Riku’s cheek. His friend might have taken a detour for a while, but Ansem's possession notwithstanding, Riku had always been there for him, always supported him. Always saved him. 

“C’mere.” Sora muttered, tugging Riku’s head lower. Their lips had barely brushed when a blast sounded outside. They jumped apart, sparing each other a startled look before jumping into action. They didn’t bother with the door, and instead both took the the window, each jumping out and skillfully falling down the length of the tower. 

They landed and much like before, saw the damage but not the source. The pair looked around and saw the others dashing outside one by one. Even Master Yen Sid himself stood outside pensively peering around. 

With the world locked nothing should have been able to get in, but there were possibly other ways to travel. Sora swallowed thickly and thought of Vanitas. He could travel easily. The members of Organization 13 had been the same too. 

Manikins attacking didn’t make any sense. What would the point be? Getting rid of warriors before Cosmos could summon them? That wasn’t how things worked. Manikins were manipulated by Chaos but they only cared about their own little war. They wouldn’t interfere on the outside, not unless something had changed.

“Manikins?” Riku asked as if reading his mind. “Why though?” 

“I don’t know. It doesn't make sense.” Sora shook his head. 

There was no secondary attack, and didn’t appear to be any obvious clue as to the attacker. The second Sora attempted to explore, Riku grabbed his arm to hold him back. 

“Careful.” Riku said. “I thought i smelled something for just a second. Something’s laying in wait. Let’s not make ourselves easy targets.” 

They looked down at the lights rippled with colorful spells that Yen Sid laid out across the grounds. Whether they were searching or defensive, only the sorcerer knew. Aqua’s barrier around the tower reappeared and the hand she had covering her nose and mouth only credited Riku’s own observations. There was darkness nearby. 

Every keyblade wielder spread out with their weapon in hand. They’d learned that standing around in a clump just made them a bigger target, even if it left their backs exposed. 

“I don’t suppose this is how the summoning works?” Kairi asked, Sora only just hearing her over the rustle of the wind and scattered trees.

“Don’t think so.” Sora said, had he ever asked Cloud that?

“Well, well, well. I knew there was something about you. You are the youngest Strifehart. I should have realized last we met.” 

The voice had Sora’s stomach sinking into his shoes. He knew that voice. He jerked his attention up to the sky to find the horror he never wanted to face. “Sephiroth…” 

The silver haired mad man smirked down at Sora, his single black wing somehow keeping him in the air. It wasn’t the first time they’d met, but before he had only been salivating for his next fight with Cloud. Now his attention was directed at Sora alone. 

Sora’s grip tightened on his keyblade. “What do you want?” 

“What do i want?” Sephiroth repeated with humor in his voice. “I want to kill you. What do you think it would do to the darkness that sleeps inside of him should i deliver him your corpse.” 

His heart was thrashing in his chest as fear swirled. He knew all kinds of stories about this man, the good and the bad. Mostly they ended up bad. This man was real evil. Power driven insane until there was nothing left but a need to destroy. 

“You get more pathetic every time you show up. How many times do you gotta die?” Sora glared, ignoring the faint trembling in his hands. 

Sephiroth only smirked. “You really could grow to be as entertaining as your father. It’s a shame to kill you.” 

“Sora…” Kairi whispered, worried. She must have moved closer for him to be able to hear her better now. 

Sora knew Riku was at his side but it didn’t occur to him that the others had drawn closer until Yen Sid spoke. 

“This is no place for you, dark creature. Take your leave.” Magic sizzled in the air but Sephiroth merely flicked his head, whipping his hair over his shoulder. 

“I have no intention of staying. This will only take a moment.” He disappeared and Sora’s guard had his body tensed and ready for contact. He was flung back a second later into the barrier protecting the tower, the blow powerful. 

“Sora!” Kairi and Ventus shrieked almost simultaneously. 

“Bastard!” Riku hissed, going on the offensive with Terra and Aqua. They were skilled but Sephiroth was a monster. He was nothing like fighting a heartless. He knocked them aside, the strikes looking effortless but the impact all three of them had with the ground was violent. 

Ventus stood in front of Kairi, keyblade drawn to fight when it was clear her concern was overwhelming her focus on the fight. Seeing four of the best keybladers knocked aside so easily was a blow to anyone’s confidence. 

“Not gonna die.” Sora coughed once, getting back to his feet. “Not today.” He dashed towards the SOLDIER, blades clashing but he could hardly keep his blade in a blocking position. Sephiroth’s strength was unreal and his delight only proved he was hardly trying. 

“You look just like him, you know.” Sephiroth said, reaching out with the hand not on the hilt of his sword to cup Sora’s face. Sora knew his face was losing all color as his fear doubled. Touching him…. Sephiroth was touching him... “So sure of yourself. So willing to die.” 

“Says the one that’s died like three times.” Sora said, proud his voice didn’t shake. He was thrown back again, feeling a light slice against his throat. The paper cut like wound stung and only proved how Sephiroth was playing with him. 

Riku and Terra appeared again, trying to divide Sephiroth’s attention but the former General didn’t distract easily. He parried their attacks and decided that striking them down with magic was just as entertaining. 

Ventus and Aqua both attacked with their own magic from a distance and were momentarily stunned when Sephiroth quite literally brushed the spells away with a swipe of his wing. 

“Children. Children with weapons and no training.” Sephiroth chuckled. “As much as this entertains me, you are in the way. I’m sure i’ll have time to give you a proper lesson later.” 

“Shut it!” Ventus appeared up close and personal, attacking as quickly as he could. “Who even are you!?” 

Sephiroth’s mirth only grew, staring down at the blond. “Don’t remember, do you?” 

Ventus blinked in confusion just before getting blown away into the tower. 

“What is this guy?” Terra hissed pausing from the cycle of attacks when Aqua grabbed him to heal his shoulder. 

“Evil.” Yen Sid said, concern growing. His own magic flared and other than looking mildly annoyed by it, the mad man seemed to ignore it. 

Over and over the keyblade wielders were getting knocked away. Even Kairi had finally fixed her nerves and entered the battle. She’d even managed to land a hard blow before Sephiroth had grabbed her by her ankle and whipped her back into Riku. The two went tumbling across the ground over and over until the momentum gave out. 

“Do you honestly have nothing better to do?” Sora growled. “Are you so obsessed with papa that this is the kind of shit you live for!?” 

“Do you not think the game is worth playing?” Sephiroth laughed, narrowly missing taking off one of Sora’s arms. He grabbed him by the front of Sora’s jacket and hauled him closer, speaking directly into his ear. “You seem to be the holder of all your fathers secrets. Your poor brother doesn’t know anything, does he? Perhaps i should kill you both. Wouldn’t that just destroy Cloud?” 

“Monster!” Sora hissed, nailing Sephiroth with a close range fire spell. He renewed his attacks but switched tactics. He no longer had time to be afraid. Ventus was in danger, well, more danger than anyone else. Sephiroth didn’t have a problem with killing but now he had a goal. Ventus and Sora where his goals. 

He had to fight Sephiroth like he was fighting Cloud. Someone unnaturally strong and fast. Someone who had seen more than their fair share of fighting and tragedy. He had to fight like he would be killed otherwise, because he would be.

“Oh my,” Sephiroth taunted. “Is that rage i taste? Does the child of light have a darkness growing inside?” 

Sora grit his teeth, “You will not haunt me the way you haunt papa! So what if i have some darkness!? That does not make me you!” 

“Were those the words your father drilled into you!?” Sephiroth laughed, grabbing Sora by his belt this time and soaring up into the sky. 

“Sora!” Riku shouted. 

“He really was trying to make you better than him.” Sephiroth taunted, “Pity killing you is so appealing. There might be a real strength in you once the darkness takes hold.” 

“You don’t know anything about me!” Sora struggled, attempting to fight back but he couldn’t fly perfectly outside of Neverland, only glide. “You definitely don’t know anything about papa!” 

Sephiroth’s laughter continued. “I know what will break him.”

Sora felt it click inside him, all the turmoil he’d been feeling since the end of his Mark of Mastery exam. Anger. So much anger. Rage form settled around him, darkness enveloping him as he tried to twist out of Sephiroth’s grasp. 

He didn’t exactly succeed but it just meant he was at a point blank range and couldn’t missing. He brought his keyblade down over and over, swiping and slashing and feeling his rage howl every time he landed a hard blow. 

Sora kicked and clawed and did everything he could to inflicted the slightest amount of damage. Hearing Sephiroth grunt in pain only fueled him. Protect. Protect! Protect! He had to keep the monster away from his brother. He couldn’t die here. Cloud… It would kill Cloud!

“Such a being of light, tainted by so much darkness. I’m proud of you. You are your father’s son.” 

Sora roared, but fighting with a keyblade close range wasn’t easy. It was casting the gravity spell that finally seemed to tick the SOLDIER off. He grabbed Sora by his throat and smirked. “How delicious would it be for you to die in darkness?”

Sephiroth’s dirty magic pumped through Sora’s body, filling him with agonizing pain. The others down below could only look on in horror as Sora screamed, wrecked by the damage taken from the unavoidable magic. 

It hit him so painfully that it startled Rage form right out of him which turned out to be just as painful as the spells. 

“Farewell young Strifehart.” He dropped Sora, sword raised. “Just like your father.” The blade slid through Sora, his string of cries echoing. The only thing that saved him from immediate death was attempting to use whatever magic he had left to glide instead of just falling as Sephiroth expected. The sword entered higher than planned but Sephiroth was happy to fall with Sora, forcing the teen to land with a hard crunch. 

The pain was awful and he could hear the others screaming for him. He didn’t know how fast they’d fallen or why he could no longer feel his legs. 

“Precocious.” Sephiroth chuckled. “How dare you still be alive.” He twisted his sword before pulling it free from Sora. As he howled in pain Sephiroth expelled more energy that sent the others sailing back as they attempted to come to Sora’s aid. Even Yen Sid had been callously thrown to the ground. 

Sephiroth raised his sword once more. “Let’s try this again, shall we?” 

Sora stared up at him, vision blurring and body shaking. He wasn’t going to survive this one. 

“Sora!” Ventus’ voice was the only one to cut through the haze. 

Without further chatter Sephiroth brought his sword down, the clanging of metal stopping him short as Sora was simultaneously moved in a black blur of movement. 

“How ever many times it takes.” Cloud said, voice devoid of all emotion as he blocked Sephiroth’s sword with his own. “I’ll kill you for good.” 

“Ah, come to protect your baby like a good mommy?” 

Cloud stared. “Yes.” The fight began anew, nothing like it had been before. Cloud was out for blood and Sephiroth was the target. The former General could no longer play around and instead had to take the fight seriously.

“Shit, shit, shit!” Vanitas chanted, cradling Sora from where he’d grabbed him. The sheer power alone that the two ex-SOLDIERS were expelling would have been enough to crush Sora had he not been moved. He poured all the healing magic he had into Sora but it wasn’t enough. “Who’s good at healing!” He appeared in front of Yen Sid, panic rising at the amount of Sora’s blood dripping. “Do something!” 

“Fuck, Sora!” Riku’s voice was shaking but every scrap of magic he had went into the green healing energy. 

Terra and Aqua limped forward, both of them offering whatever they had left to Sora’s healing as well. Kairi was already in tears, looking furious at how badly they’d been outmatched and just downright scared of Sora’s Rage form. Yen Sid held his hand out, swirls of healing magic wrapping around Sora’s very damaged form. 

“He’s a monster.” Ventus whispered, watching the fight in awe. The newcomer wasn’t letting up and the second Sephiroth was put on the defensive he could have almost breathed a sigh of relief. 

“I hope Cloud kills him.” Vanitas growled, looking up at the fight to avoid looking at the blood on him, Sora’s blood. He’d never been squeamish before, but this felt different. This felt… he was panicked. 

“You better believe he will.” Riku muttered, eyes only for Sora. “Sora, look at me. Please.” 

“All of this…” Yen Sid watched bemused. “Is because that evil entity wanted to kill Sora’s father?” 

“That’s Sora’s dad?” Kairi asked, no clear memory of him. She’d seen the man several times growing up but had never really spent much time with him. She’d definitely never seen him with a gigantic sword and fighting like he was born to it. 

Riku nodded once. “Yeah. To all of that.” He smoothed Sora’s hair back, looking for any signs that Sora knew what was happening. His eyes were open and despite all the healing he still seemed unaware. The glow to his eyes was one more uncertain development. 

“Not that we aren’t grateful,” Aqua said, looking at Vanitas. She practically screamed exhaustion. “But how did you guys get here?” 

Vanitas answered without pulling his attention away from the fight. “The darkness lanes. Sora called to warn us about the manikins. Po...Cloud was really pissed. When Sora didn’t answer we came looking. I mean, i figured Sora came back here so it wasn’t hard.” 

“Why were you with Sora’s father?” Terra asked, looking more just genuinely confused than any sort of accusing. The way he saved Sora when no one else could even get near the fight hadn’t gone unnoticed.

Vanitas shrugged. “Sora introduced us. He’s something else…” 

“Why are his eyes like that?” Kairi asked, drawing everyone’s attention back to Sora with her worried cadence. Flecks of glowing green were taking over the blue hue of Sora’s eyes. 

“Dunno, but Cloud’s do it sometimes.” Riku muttered.

“We’ve shoved so much healing energy into him and he’s still not coherent.” Aqua muttered. “That can’t be good.”

Cloud hit the barrier that Yen Sid had wrapped around the small group, but he rebounded fast enough, brushing himself off and not even looking hurt. He hefted the sword over his shoulder and Sephiroth continued to smirk, his eyes also trained on Sora. 

“He inherited Mako poisoning? Can’t you do anything right, Cloud?” 

Cloud didn’t answer, he didn’t even look as though he cared Sephiroth was speaking. 

“It would be so easy, wouldn’t it? You can see it in a way you couldn’t before.” Sephiroth taunted. “There is darkness in your child. Deep down it eats at him. I could bring it out so easily. It already manifests itself around him as a second skin when summoned.” 

Cloud only raised his sword, scowling. Both disappeared, the fight continuing in and ridiculous show of speed. 

“Who even is that asshole?” Vanitas scowled, finally allowing himself the stupid want to hold onto Sora’s hand. This wasn’t like him, fuck this wasn’t like him at all, but it was Sora…

Everything about this felt wrong, including that psycho honing in on the darkness inside Sora.

“If…” Riku muttered, checking over as much of Sora as he could for more injuries they might have missed. “If he’s who i think he is, then he’s extremely bad news. Not just darkness but just plain evil.” 

“Stupid evil.” Kairi muttered. “Who doesn’t know anything about Sora if he thinks he could bring out some kind of darkness. Sora always looks to the light.” 

Terra frowned. “It doesn’t much matter with people like that. He’d find something buried. Something minuscule and take advantage of it. Everyone has a little darkness.” 

“But it’s Sora…” Kairi didn’t want to be convinced even Sora could fall to darkness. 

“It’s in there,” Vanitas muttered. “After what Xehanort did to him during his Mark of Mastery test, it’s in there. Darkness. Terror.”

Riku frowned, that being the first real comment to drag his attention away from Sora. “What do you mean?” 

Vanitas’s expression darkened. “You didn’t think Xehanort just put him to sleep did you? Put him to sleep in his own dreams? You’re smarter than that.”

“What are you saying?” Aqua asked, looking equally concerned. 

“I’m saying that Xehanort hurt him bad and Sora’s done everything to ignore it down to pretending it never happened.” 

“He disturbed Sora’s power of waking…” Yen Sid muttered more to himself, trying to puzzle out what Vanitas was saying.

“What happened?” Riku asked, and to his credit looked ready to be pissed. 

Vanitas shrugged. “Sora told me he didn’t want to talk about it, so i’m not going to. I've already said too much.”

“There’s so much...darkness.” Ventus interrupted almost trance like. His head was tilted just slightly, attempting to understand what he was seeing. The movements were impossible to keep up with but he tried. “Pouring off of both of them.” 

The fight was brutal as it only could be with two inhuman beings behind every swing.

“Darkness huh?” Vanitas scowled, ignoring Riku’s glare. “Let’s see if he can handle a little negativity.” 

Vanitas was in pain, a strange pain he wasn’t used to. It wasn’t hate or bitterness. It wasn’t loneliness or abandonment. It was the grief he felt at Sora nearly dying that had Unversed appearing in waves. Despair rolled that Sora was once again being the one tortured. It wasn’t the tiny Floods and Scrappers either but the Gluttonous Goo’s and the Mad Treant’s. They weren’t necessarily anywhere near strong enough to beat him, but they only had to get in his way while Cloud attacked. They were the perfect distraction. 

“We should go inside.” Kairi muttered, hardly able to keep up with the fight. 

Terra shook his head, “No. With the way that fight is going i don’t want to be in the tower should they break the barrier and level it to the ground.” 

Cloud weaved around the Unversed as if he’d done it a million times but then again, they weren’t trying to get in his way. They were however, attacking Sephiroth, grabbing at his arms to slow his swings and knocking into him from behind. 

“How many of those can you make?” Terra asked. 

“A fair few.” 

“I’m not sure an army is going to help us any.” Aqua disagreed. 

“The fight is slowing.” Yen Sid said firmly, looking grave. 

Sephiroth’s amusement drained and he’d evidently decided to take out the middleman by destroying the obnoxious Unversed. Four were destroyed before Vanitas could no longer hold back his agony. He hissed in pain before outright screaming, three more Unversed appearing as the others returned to him. 

“Vanitas…” Kairi blinked, looking horrified. 

“Is that hurting you?!” Riku stared up at him, starting to grab his arm before thinking better of it. 

Iron Imprisoners shifted to life out of the shadows and headed straight for Sephiroth. “I’ll get over it.” Vanitas said, voice rough but only drifted into a wail when more of his Unversed were slaughtered. 

The pain only grew until with every Unversed killed, the sheer number of them had bruises and gashes appeared across his body as the headcount grew. 

“Vanitas!” Ventus inhaled, finally registering what was happening behind him. “Call them back!” 

“Not until that winged fuck is dead.” Vanitas said, breathing so hard his entire body heaved. 

Kairi had tried to help him, the cool healing magic rippling over his body but it was canceled out when another Unversed was cut down. 

Cloud’s patience was thin and this fight wasn’t just a whim he had to win, but a need. His children were in danger. Three of them. 

Sora was unconscious, he could hear Vanitas’ pain, and Ventus had no idea he was even a target.

“I don’t believe you would show up hours after a set of manikins. What’s your endgame?” 

Sephiroth’s war face had returned, the stupid creatures were getting in the way of his fight with Cloud. “My endgame? My endgame is to draw out your potential and watch you shatter under its weight. What Chaos does is not my concern, even if he did feel cheated over how the last war ended. Not my problem.” 

“The last war ended in shit because of him!” Cloud growled. 

“Don’t tell me what i already know Cloud.” 

“I’m done with this. With Chaos. With you!” Cloud shouted, adrenaline urging him on. The speed of his blows increased, giving Sephiroth no opportunity to retaliate. When his final swing sliced through Sephiroth’s chest the former General jerked back with a pained hiss, his body fading. 

“You’ll never be done, Cloud. Not with me.” 

He hadn’t even finished evaporating in his black mist before Cloud took off towards his kids. Sora was down, his clothes bloody though he himself seemed to be healed. The Mako was troubling but Cloud knew how to deal with that. Ventus looked like he was worrying himself to death, but Gaia did it feel good to see his oldest baby again. 

Vanitas had also collapsed into unconsciousness. Yen Sid hovered over him, weaving healing spells through his body. With Sephiroth gone the remaining Unversed had served their purpose and returned to his body, but the damage had already been done. 

“Cloud…” He finally pulled his attention away from his kids and found another he often considered his. “Riku.” It had been a long time now since he'd seen Riku. 

“Cloud, i don’t know what’s wrong with Sora.” Riku said, halfway to a nervous breakdown. “What do we do?” 

“You let me take him. Both of them.” Cloud said, he crouched down to look Sora over first. The Mako was continuing to heal him, the energy rolling through his body, probably confused by the healing spells be placed over him. 

Vanitas had been healed already, but the trauma of feeling the pain over and over left him drained and out cold. Ventus look exhausted. Now wasn’t the time to reach out to him no matter how much he wanted to.

“You can do something?” Riku asked, desperate. 

Cloud reached out, hand on Riku’s shoulder. “They need rest and someone to look after them should Sephiroth reform. I need to keep them close for now.” 

“We can put them in their rooms.” Terra offered. 

“No.” Cloud said simply, lifting Sora up gently over his shoulder and then doing the same with Vanitas on his other side. 

Yen Sid eyed Cloud, perhaps seeing more than the others. “I understand you are Sora’s father, as such i can understand your concern but i believe this is the safest place to keep them.” 

“I heard about how you wanted to keep them safe here.” Cloud deadpanned. “Excuse me for not caring what you believe.” 

Now wasn’t the time to have all of the words with Yen Sid he wanted to. His children came before his rage at the way they had been treated. 

A tear of darkness opened in front of him, a quick way he’d learned to travel from world to world. It hadn’t just gotten him between Radiant Garden and the Colosseum after all. “Coming Riku?” 

“Wait!”

He didn’t look to know Riku had taken off to enter the portal behind him before getting left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never claimed to be able to write a fight scene. XD I tried. 
> 
> Another reminder for anyone familiar with Dissidia. You are probably seeing many inconsistencies with the actual game. That's cool. I know. I changed stuff. lol  
> Also, totally aware that's not how Mako works but it will just have to work differently in Sora.  
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I really am floored by the kind words so many of you have for me!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: i do not own Kingdom Hearts or any version of Final Fantasy

Cloud appeared inside his room in Merlin’s home. It seemed like the inside of the little home magically stretched to fit their needs a little more every day. Today he was grateful for it. His room stretched just slightly to make up for the number of people it now held and then rested both Sora and Vanitas on his bed that also grew to hold more than one occupant comfortably. 

“Riku’s there’s a bathroom down the hall. Go get some damp washcloths.” Cloud muttered, brushing Sora’s hair out of his face. His half open eyes still glowed with the signs of his altered Mako poisoning.

"Got it." The door clicked shut a second later and it wasn’t until Riku’s departure that he realized he still wasn’t alone. 

“What can i do?” Ventus asked, staring at Sora and Vanitas as if he was afraid they’d never wake up. It seemed Riku wasn’t the only one to chase after Cloud through his portal. The fight with Sephiroth had taken a lot out of everyone and Cloud was only relieved that Ventus had followed along. He hadn't wanted to be selfish, but his children with him was the safest place they could be when it came to that mad man. 

Cloud's eyes squeezed shut for a moment, terrified at what could have happened had he not gotten there in time. He could have lost his baby. 

“You came as well then.” Cloud finally managed to look back at him, seeing so much of his own reflection staring back at him. 

Ventus nodded weakly. “I wasn’t there for Sora when he needed me. I did nothing to help Vanitas when he was trying to bridge the gap between us. I’m not doing that again. I have to be here for them. I want to be here.”

“Admirable.” Cloud muttered. 

“Not really.” Ventus cleared his throat. “Oh, um, I’m Ventus. Ven.” 

Cloud wanted to rage and howl. He wanted to restart his fight with Sephiroth just to have somewhere to go with his grief. He wanted to tell Ventus that he knew his name because he was the one to give it to him. Instead he nodded and introduced himself. “Cloud.” 

Riku returned in a hurry, Aerith on his heels as she came to inspect the newcomer and all the commotion. 

“Oh dear…” She muttered, taking in the unconscious boys. “Do they need to be healed?” 

“Vanitas has been healed i think.” Ventus answered immediately. “Though i don’t know what the effects are of the Unversed.” 

“I didn’t know killing them hurt him either.” Riku added, handing the damp cloths to Cloud and looking over Sora worriedly. “I’m willing to bet Sora did given how protective he was over that little Flood though. I don’t know what’s wrong with Sora. We all poured so much healing back into him but he isn't responding." 

“This boy looks just like Sora.” Aerith commented almost more to herself than anyone else in the room. When she turned her attention back to the younger keyblade wielder she froze at what she saw. “Cloud…” 

“Leave it alone, Aerith.” Cloud said, putting the damp cloth on Sora’s forehead. “And don’t say anything. That would just complicate matters.” 

Aerith smacked him in the back of his head, pouting faintly when Cloud barely flinched. Too much of his attention was on Sora to take her scolding now. She hovered beside Cloud and put a hand on Sora’s chest. “The Mako is still active. It’s healing him.” 

“I know. He does not consciously wield it." 

Aerith hummed quietly and still checked him over thoroughly. "Small blessings perhaps."

“What’s Mako?” Riku asked, trying and failing to not fidget. “What does that mean?” 

“It’s something he inherited from me.” Cloud explained softly, watching the soft glow of Sora's eyes. “In me it is a constant part of my life. In Sora it sleeps until he is hurt enough for it to wake and heal him. The enhancements, if any are more natural than the ones in me.”

“He’s been hurt before.” Ventus commented, shifting from one foot to the other while he nervously watched Aerith move to the other side of the bed to check Vanitas. “Never seen anything like this.” 

“I have to assume it kicks in when he’s on the verge of dying.” Cloud sighed, looking like he was tired of talking for the day. "Needs a jump start. I've only ever seen it once before when he was young and ill. Very ill. Antibiotics i gave him seemed to wake the mako." 

Aerith sighed, “I'd like to know more about that later. For now they need rest for sure and something good to eat when they wake. We can find them a room.” 

“They’ll stay here.” Cloud said firmly, there would be no changing his mind. “You can find a room for Riku and Ventus, please.” 

“We are going to talk about this later, Cloud.” Aerith said after a short pause. She turned and walked towards the door. “The subject is not closed.” 

“It is for now.” 

If the door slammed a little harder than necessary, no one commented on it right away. All three, conscious remaining occupants listened to her footsteps disappearing down the hall. 

“Cloud?” Riku muttered, almost nervous. “What was that?” He'd known Cloud nearly all of his life and had always admired him. He'd known Cloud was strong but actually seeing him fight was something else entirely. He'd really had no idea what Cloud was capable of. 

There was a moment where it didn’t seem like Cloud was going to answer. He was tired, but now wasn’t the time to make things difficult. “She’s pissed she didn’t know Sora is my son. His having Mako pretty much pegs him as mine since i’m the only one still alive that has it.” 

Ventus was the one to frown, obviously having a harder time understanding what was happening. It was clear Riku knew the man and it made Ventus feel at a disadvantage. “Why doesn’t she know? Why hide your family?” 

“I had some friends that knew once. There was an indecent and memories were erased.” Cloud said vaguely. “After that it felt safer to keep things to myself.” 

“I remember…” Riku began slowly, digging up old memories of his own. “You were looking for someone. During the summers when Sora would stay with my family. You were looking for someone. Was that because of the memory thing?” 

Cloud nodded once, hating the thought of it. “I’m going to stay here for now.” He said, redirecting the conversation. “I doubt Sephiroth will reform for some time, but i’d rather be safe. You two have much more to do than watch Sora sleep i imagine.” 

Both nodded reluctantly. They had to lock the world to see if it would keep the manikins out and someone needed to call Roxas and Xion, assuming Kairi hadn’t already. Ansem the Wise also needed to be appraised on the subject of the manikins. He might have some ideas there. 

“Call me if there are any changes.” Riku handed Cloud his phone to get his number. “Please.” 

“You haven’t changed a bit, Riku.” Cloud muttered, taking the phone. “I’ve often found myself grateful for how much Sora means to you.” 

Riku went scarlet and didn’t respond right away, only held his hand out for his phone again when Cloud was finished. 

“We’ll be back later.” Ventus promised. 

“We’ll be here.” Cloud said, looking like he planned to sleep too. It was almost too easy to shoo the other two out. When the teens were finally out of the room he looked down at his sons. They were so close in appearance but he’d never mistake one for the other. He could have lost them both today. He could have lost Ventus. All because Sephiroth wouldn’t give up. Things would have been a lot different if he had their father to lean on. 

 

~

It was hours before Sora woke up again and he fought the waking world tooth and nail. Sleep was nice when it was in an comfortable bed. He was always in a hurry and so rarely had time to just sleep in. When was the last time he actually had slept in? When was the last time he snuck in a nap? Couldn’t he rest just a little longer?

“You should probably drink something.” 

Sora’s eyes cracked open and he stared up at Vanitas sitting beside him, propped up on several pillows. At some point Sora had curled up close to him, his head resting against Vanitas' hip. “Vani?” 

“Hey,” Vanitas muttered, his own voice scratchy. “Pulling yourself together?” 

“Yeah? What happened?” Sora yawned but it was already coming back to him. Sephiroth, the magic, the injuries, Rage form. “Papa came. He fought him? I was with you for a second but i don’t remember details. I was with you, right?” 

“Pops kicked his ass.” Vanitas snorted. “I did grab you but you went all comatose. Pops explained it to me but i don’t really get it. Something about Mako healing and J-cells and how they knock you out when they're doing whatever it is they do.” 

Sora winced. “Ah, right. Makes sense i guess. Where is he?” 

“He just left a few minutes ago. Promised to bring in food but there’s water in here and you should have some. Riku and Ventus have stopped by twice and Xion and Roxas flew in here for a while too. They left with pops.” 

“Oh.” Sora nodded, yawning again when something finally occurred to him. “Something else happened. Something happened to you. Why are you here with me?”

“Company.” Vanitas lied, looking down as Mocha appeared, the creature stretching out on his lap. 

“Vani.” Sora nudged at him. “Did you get hurt?”

“Just a bit. It was nothing, i’m fine.” Vanitas muttered, avoiding the questions while petting his Flood. “I pretended to sleep this last time until they were gone. Didn’t feel like talking to anyone other than pops. Who was the guy you were fighting? Sephiroth? Cloud didn’t seem too keen to explain that one right now. Kinda got the feeling he's used up all the words he's been saving for a rainy day. He's tapped out.” 

Sora sighed and struggled to sit up until he was shoulder to shoulder with his brother. “He was a SOLDIER like papa. Well, i guess technically not like papa. He was like the best ever. Apparently papa had really looked up to him before he went insane.” 

“Insane, huh?” 

“Mhm, they call it Mako poisoning for a reason. I think some other stuff happened but he totally lost it. I'm not sure if it was the Mako or the J-cells or the voices. I don't know but he's nuts now.” 

Vanitas just grunted. “What does that have to do with you?” 

“He wants papa to give into his darkness and let it consume him. Wants him to go mad too and then die. He wanted to kill me because it would have hurt pop.” 

“Dick.” Vanitas muttered. “What a stupid goal.” 

“Sephiroth has no redeeming qualities. Papa told me once that he liked to think the real Sephiroth died a long time ago and found peace. That all that is left is a broken mind in a powerful shell. He doesn’t want to rule anything. He doesn’t fight for some grand purpose. He just likes genocide. He’s evil. The planet he once tried to save is gone.” 

“Guess i know now why your so convinced that darkness and evil are different.” Vanitas sighed, thunking his head back against the pillows. 

“I guess.” Sora said, grabbing the glass of water next to him to sip from. Aside from feeling lethargic from the Mako, he was feeling okay. He’d always been grateful he didn’t have to worry about the energy killing him the way others had. He shifted his legs, glad they were both working and still attached, but still remembering the pain he'd been in all too clearly. “I grew up hearing a lot of stories. Papa always wanted me to be aware of where i came from and that stuff. It was hard to explain to a child but he always tried.” 

Vanitas hummed. “Cloud’s alright. I guess you were right about that.” 

“Not bad considering you just met him.” 

“That’s for damn sure.” Vanitas leaned forward to stretch. “Want to get up? May as well wander out before pops brings us food in here.” 

Sora nodded, moving to stand up and nearly falling from his legs trying to give out. The weakness made his stomach churn but Vanitas was beside him, hauling him up to stand straight a second later. 

“You got this?” 

“Yeah.” Sora swallowed. “Thanks. Oh, and Vanitas, thanks for coming with papa to come save the day. I knew you had it in you.” 

“Ugh.” Vanitas rolled his eyes. “Shut it. He got your message and said let’s go, so i went. Nothing more to it.” 

“Mhmm.” Sora smiled, finding his footing easily enough. “I guess i believe you.” 

“Whatever.” Vanitas grumbled, releasing Sora and bending down to shove his boots on one at a time. Sora followed along, grabbing Mocha off the bed and heading out the door. 

He’d known the second he’d looked around the room that he was somewhere in Merlin’s house. The enchanted house was a thousand times bigger on the inside than it was on the outside and easily held everyone inside. No one ever found themselves without a seat.

Sora could hardly count the number of times he’d visited. It was one of his favorite places. The Restoration Committee had always welcomed him so warmly and it being the place his father lived now was a bonus. He hadn’t realized they were all Cloud’s friends until after he’d woken up from his year asleep but that just made them feel all the more trustworthy. 

“Sora!” Roxas cried when they rounded the corner. He jumped up from the couch and made a dash to his Other. He roughly punched Sora in the shoulder before grabbing him and tugging him into a hug that just barely missed squishing Mocha. The Unversed had instead sought refuge on Sora’s shoulder. “You ass! Can’t i leave you alone for a fucking second!?”

Sora cracked a smile and hugged Roxas back. “Sorry. I’m sorry.” 

“Fuck off with your apologies. I have to hear all this important shit from Riku! How dare you make me sit through that.” 

“Sorry, sorry.” Sora laughed.

Xion was next to appear, only since Sora was occupied she’d run straight into Vanitas, hugging him for all it was worth. “We were so worried.” 

“Um…” Vanitas blinked, awkwardly patting her head. “Okay.” 

“Don’t okay me!” Xion snapped, squeezing tighter. “What the hell were you thinking? Creating so many Unversed and getting hurt like that!” 

“I knew it!” Sora groaned, shoving Roxas back a step to pout at Vanitas. “You said it was nothing!” 

“I’m negativity Sora. I lied.” 

“Seems a strange thing to lie about.” Venus muttered, approaching more slowly than the other two. “Like you lied to spare Sora’s feelings.” 

Vanitas tsked, looking annoyed but there was no counter argument, and trying while Xion clung to him would have just looked stupid. He had his pride.

There was tension between Ventus and Vantias, they could all feel it but while Vanitas remained awkward, Ven offered a soft smile. “I’m glad you’re both okay.” 

“Come eat.” Cloud interrupted, having barely raised his voice for all of them to hear him. He moved around the kitchen with Aerith, the two of them making enough food for five teens and the rest of the Committee.

“Thank you.” Ventus said looking back at Cloud and Sora leaned a little harder on Roxas. He’d chosen to blame it on exhaustion and not the way his older brother and father interacted. Ventus remained polite as he often was and Cloud looked dead on his feet. Stress had really taken it out of him today. 

“Sora?” Roxas muttered, picking up on Sora’s mood. “What’s wrong?” 

“It’s just…” Sora watched as Vanitas had finally had enough of Xion and threw her over his shoulder, earning a laughing shriek from her before heading towards the dining room table. “It just isn’t fair.” 

“Lots of things aren’t.” Roxas said, continuing to speak quietly so they wouldn’t be overheard. “Which thing were you referring to?” 

“Sad things.” Sora sighed, finally looking at his former Nobody. “I have so much i want to tell you and i don’t even know how. I want to. I really want to. I just can’t get the words out.” 

Roxas returned his stare and nodded after an awkward hesitation. “You gotta be ready to talk about hard things, Sora. When you’re ready to talk, i’ll be ready to listen. I would rather you tell me to wait than lie to me about something important.” 

“It’s a promise.” Sora smiled, more wary than before. “But this, right now, is very important.” 

“Dinner?” Roxas asked, trying to make a joke out of the hard day but Sora nodded. 

“Yeah. Dinner.” 

Sora headed towards the table slowly. His first dinner with his papa and all four of his siblings. One more and they could have been complete. This was huge and only Cloud would understand. 

“Where’s Riku?” 

“He went to talk to Ansem.” Ventus said while Sora and Roxas approached. “He probably got held up talking to Naminé.” 

Sora nodded once, squashing down the hope he’d had that Riku would be around. He was distracted by those thoughts when Aerith had appeared at his side, her gentle hand on his shoulder. 

“How are you feeling?” 

“I’m okay.” Sora managed to smile for her. “Just a little banged up. Getting to sleep really helped.” 

Xion snorted. “I talked to Riku and i called Kairi. We know what happened Sora. No need to down play it.” 

Sora stuck his tongue out at her and laughed when she returned the gesture. 

Aerith squeezed his shoulder again, her soft smile oddly understanding. “Have a seat. Dinner will be right out.” She wandered back into the kitchen but not without throwing him another glance. 

“Well he can’t feel too bad. How about you, Vanitas? That Unversed thing something you can teach because i would love to freak out Terra and Aqua.” Roxas grinned, getting a startled laugh out of Vanitas and breaking up some of the tension that lingered in the room.

“Roxas.” Ventus huffed but couldn’t exactly wipe the smile off his face. “They really don’t mean to smother you.” 

“It’s only me!” Roxas complained. “They don’t hound Sora and Xion! Totally dying my hair black and letting them think Vanitas has corrupted me.” 

“Thanks a lot.” Vanitas rolled his eyes. “They already don’t like me.” 

“Can’t makes things worse then, can i?” 

Sora laughed, the first genuinely happy sign any of them had seen from him since waking up. “I think this is going to be a never ending game of which one of us will be the worst influence on the others.” 

Vanitas rested his chin on his hand and leaned on the table. “You’ll never win, will you?” 

“Oh, i dunno. He made a pretty good pirate.” Xion chuckled. “And did run away with Roxas for a week.” 

“Yeah, that was totally Sora.” Roxas deadpanned. “I was held against my will for a week. Forbidden from even looking at my phone.” 

“Liar!” Sora accused. 

“It could be Roxas is the worse influence.” Ventus laughed. “The instigator.” 

“Not so sure about that.” Cloud muttered, helping Aerith bring all the food to the table so they could begin eating. “I would be wary of the quiet ones.” 

“I’m safe.” Sora said. 

“Me too.” Roxas pounded his fist against Sora’s. 

Vanitas chuckled. “So we’re worrying about Xion and Ventus. Sounds legit.” 

“Oh Cloud.” Aerith sighed. “If you ask me, you’re the quiet one that stirs up trouble.” 

Cloud just tilted his head back at her and blinked slowly. “Mm?” 

“All the trouble.” Aerith repeated, taking her own seat to eat along with the others. Sora snickered and it was a sound echoed by the other four. It wasn’t like the last dinner he’d had with Vanitas where Terra, Ven, and Aqua sat in silence and Riku and Kairi attempted to make conversation to make Sora happy. This one felt more genuine, the atmosphere lighter like everyone could actually learn to like the others.

They were mostly done with dinner when the door opened and Yuffie came tumbling in with Cid on her heels. “Are we late for dinner!? Woah! Full house!” 

“What the hell is this? Where did all the kids come from?” Cid asked, putting his cigarette out before walking further inside.

“It’s Sora!” Yuffie beamed. “And Ventus! Nice to see you back so soon. You both have a twin?” 

“I’m Roxas and i’m more Sora than Ventus, thanks.” Roxas said before any assumptions could be made. For all most thought he was afraid of remaining in Sora's shadow as a Nobody, it was really being called Ventus' lookalike that irked him the most. 

“Except your Roxas and not me.” Sora added before introducing the other two. “Also Xion and Vanitas.” 

“We have a table full of keyblade wielders.” Cloud commented quietly, taking in Yuffie and Cid's reactions. 

“Damn, you lot just keep getting younger and younger.” Cid chuckled, falling down in a chair and grabbing a plate without a care in the world. 

Aerith scoffed. “Where is Leon?” 

“He’s working late with Tron.” Yuffie said, rolling her eyes. “He said he’d come home later.” 

“I swear. That man...” Aerith stood up, grabbing a plate to set aside some dinner for him. It might have irritated her, but no one seemed to be able to get that man to listen.

“You can’t expect a lion to change, Aerith.” Cloud muttered, eyes watching her every movement. It was easy to see how his lack of self care ticked her off. “He does what he wants always. That includes working himself into the ground.” 

Sora perked up, “I’ll take it to him. I mean i just woke up anyway and i’d like to stretch my legs.” 

“Would you Sora? That would help me out. That man does not eat enough.” She sighed loudly. "But should anyone else act so and he'd scold them for not acting like an adult." 

“I’d be happy too.” Sora stood and was tugged to the side by Roxas. 

His Other just raised an amused brow. “Like you’re allowed to go anywhere alone right now. You’re walking trouble.” 

“He’s right.” Xion muttered. “We’ll come too.” 

Sora rolled his eyes. “The more the merrier, i guess.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

It was a rare chance for the five of them to be together and rare really meant unheard of. They’d never been in the same place before. All within sight and touching distance of the others. One had always been missing.

Sora had thought only Roxas and Xion would be following him along to bring Leon dinner but Vanitas and Ventus trailed along too. Staying in a group was probably better than the two of them staying behind alone. They weren’t making eye contact with each other and hadn’t all throughout dinner but the fact that they could remain within five feet of the other was a small victory. 

Sora didn’t think it was much of an exaggeration to feel whole around their company. The fact that a few of them didn’t know about the real blood connection didn’t matter. This was monumental, all of them gathered in once place. 

“Riku said you liked visiting Radiant Garden.” Xion said, filling the silence that had grown around them. “It is really pretty here.” 

Sora bobbed his head with a soft smile. “Home is where you feel accepted and i’ve always felt close to the Restoration Committee. Aerith and the others.” 

“It’s different from what i remember.” Ventus commented, looking around. Everything looked strangely in the dark but still welcoming. It was only recently that Leon and the others had set up the street lamps that turned on after sunset. “Things are still a bit hazy but i’m sure i was here for a bit once before the heartless came.” 

“You were,” Vanitas muttered, sneaking glances at Ventus. “Looking for Terra.” 

“Guess this world was hit pretty hard.” Roxas sighed, his face closing off. It was the expression he wore when he was wondering if he had a hand in that. Not all of his missions from Organization Thirteen had been explained to him.

This was not supposed to be a dreary trip. 

“The Restoration Committee has worked hard to rebuild and keep it safe. It’s great!” Sora beamed, leading them through the city. “We can check out all kinds of places here later if you want. Oh! You guys should come meet Tron with me too. The Grid is inside a computer, it’s really cool.” 

Roxas shifted, only barely resisting the urge to scowl. “Not sure i want to do anything like that again.” 

Sora winced. “It’s not like that Twilight Town. It’s actually in the computer, um, you’ll see and can decide.” 

“I thought we were delivering dinner.” Xion said, letting herself be a distraction. “Don’t get sidetracked.” 

“I’m not,” Sora grinned, nudging his shoulder against hers as they walked. “Yuffie said Leon was working with Tron. See, Tron is controlling Radiant Garden’s security grid. He and Leon have a repore so they keep working together.” 

“It’s inside that castle though.” Vanitas said, practically sneering at the thought.

“Yes but no. His control panel was moved elsewhere for Leon to use.” Sora said, “Leon wasn’t leaving Radiant Garden’s protection to Ansem and the others. He told them to stick to their research and leave the city to him.” 

“For real?” Roxas asked, sounding something between impressed and anxious. “I guess Organization Thirteen members aren’t high up on his list of allies.” 

Sora shrugged. “No idea. Not sure Leon cares about all that but he does believe some things shouldn’t be meddled with. If Ansem wants to carry on like he was before then he’s going to have to earn Leon’s trust and respect. People here are grateful to the Restoration Committee. Leon’s worked...continues to work like a dog to piece this place back together. The fact that he didn’t trust Ansem or his apprentices with Tron’s system didn’t go unnoticed.” 

“I kinda like this guy.” Vanitas muttered. 

Roxas nodded once. “Integrity.” 

“I agree but,” Ventus shrugged. “Nothing that happened was actually Ansem’s fault. He warned everyone not to mess with his research.” 

“Right.” Sora agreed with that too. “It was a possessed Terra that was to blame. Xehanort was to blame. People are still looking for somewhere to go with their grief.” 

“You think Leon will forgive him?” Xion asked. 

Sora shrugged again. “I’m not even sure Leon’s that upset about it. He knows what happened, but he’s going to do everything within his power to keep things from slipping through the cracks again.” 

“So he’s a control freak.” Roxas said bluntly. 

“Maybe a little.” Sora held up his thumb and forefinger. 

“I didn’t get to meet him before.” Ventus said, following along behind Sora as he rounded the castle. “He was working then too.” 

Away from Ansem and the others was another entrance. The maze of twists and turns that led to the newly created security room. Leon hadn’t asked for it specifically, but it was best not to mix work rooms and Even and Ienzo were more than just a little intimidated around Leon. 

“So he handles Radiant Garden’s security?” Xion asked, wrapping her head around one man controlling something like that. “Tron?” 

“Tron’s a…” Sora grinned. “Tron’s a person! You guys should meet him, that would be great! Like i said the Grid is it’s own world.” 

“Still…” Roxas went slightly green at the thought. He’d obviously been thinking about it since Sora first mentioned it. “I’ve had enough of that to be honest.” 

“It’s not like that.” Sora said quickly, realizing he’d messed up again. “It’s really different. It’s not a duplicate of Radiant Garden or anything” 

“I’m sure it’s great.” Ventus agreed while Xion patted Roxas’ shoulder. “You wouldn’t put any of us in a bad spot. We all have our triggers.” 

“What did you mean when you said it was inside the computer?” Vanitas asked and it was hard to say if he was actually curious or attempting to be distracting for Roxas’ sake. 

“Like inside the box. The Computer, you know? You can see all the circuits and stuff, but it is it’s own world.” Sora said and realized half way through he was failing and explaining it. 

Vanitas shrugged. “Not following.” 

“You’ll just have to see it.” Sora said, mildly proud of himself for remembering the way. There weren’t as many people living in the castle as there once had been and much of it was currently unused. It was only a matter of time before that was corrected. Sora pushed the door open as he knocked, hearing the tapping of the computer keys that told him Leon was in fact still at work. “Hey Leon!” 

“Mm?” Leon looked up and blinked at the intrusion before offering Sora a small smile. “Hey Sora.” He hit a few more keys before standing, dressed in his usual leathers. His long hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he took a second to observe the four newcomers before grasping Sora’s arm in his own. “Welcome back.” 

Sora rushed forward with his normal energy, bypassing their clasped arms to pull Leon into a tight hug. “Good to be back! How are you? How’s Tron?” 

Leon laughed quietly and pushed Sora away from him after a beat. “Well. Both of us. You have good timing if you wanted to visit Tron. He’s updating the security grid and probably wouldn’t be opposed to a little help.” 

“Awesome!” Sora grinned, nearly bouncing on his feet. “I wanted to introduce you to my friends!” He did just that, noting the way Leon’s eyes lingered on each one of them. Vanitas in particular got a long look, no doubt because of his resemblance to Sora. 

“Nice to meet you. Try not to cause as much trouble as Sora.” 

“Hey!” Sora laughed, seeming to know immediately that Leon was just poking fun at him. “Slander! This is how i’m treated after volunteering to bring you your dinner?” 

“Did you?” Leon huffed, looking faintly amused. 

Xion held up the bag she’d been holding. “Aerith gave it to us. Said you worked too much.” 

Leon rolled his eyes and took the offered bag. “I’m sure she did. Thank you for going through the trouble.” 

“Cloud said not to bother,” Sora smirked. “Said it would make it all the easier to kick your ass next time you spared.” 

Leon’s eyes sparked. “Did he? Bitch.” 

Vanitas snorted, his laughter turning into coughing when Leon’s gaze shifted back to him. 

“You should come back to eat, you know?” Ventus said standing casually with his arms stretched behind his head. “You’ll worry the others. I’m sure this is important but so are they.” 

“You sound a little like Sora.” 

Ventus grinned, “I think it’s more fair to say Sora sounds like me.” 

Leon hummed, his soft smile oddly genuine. “That so?” He swung the food bag around somewhat on his wrist and nodded for them to follow along. “Why don’t you take a look at what i’m doing over here.” 

The computer was huge, taking up most of the wall with screens and buttons. Sora was relatively confident that none of his siblings were any more familiar with it than he was. 

The largest screen lit up and Tron appeared. “Diagnostics nearly complete. Security grids are updating. Scans show minimal disturbances. Hello Sora!” 

“Hey Tron!” Sora dashed closer to the screen and ignored Leon’s comments to not touch anything. Sora did not mix well with computers unless he was on the inside. “How you doing in there?”

“Everything is great and functioning normally. I can’t thank you enough for your continued help.” 

“Anytime! Leon said you might need a bit of help. I brought some of my friends to meet you!” 

“Hey, don’t just volunteer us for shit.” Roxas sighed, still wary of the thought of entering a fake world.

Ventus laughed, “I dunno,” he appeared behind Sora to look up at the screen. “It looks like it could be a lot of fun.” 

“It’s always nice to meet a friend of Sora’s.” Tron greeted. 

Leon shook his head, small smile visible. “Would a few of you like to go in? It’s not too late.” 

“Oh, me!” Xion grinned, actually raising her hand. “Sora always seems to find the fun worlds. I’d like to see. What do you say Roxas? I’ll go in with you.” 

“Well…” Roxas muttered. 

“I’ll go too.” Ventus smiled faintly. 

“I’ll send a few of you in if at least one of you will run an errand for me.” 

“I’ll do it. I’ve been before.” Sora volunteered, “I know the three of them will have a great time. What’s the errand?” 

Leon shrugged, “It’s not complicated.” 

Sora glanced at Vanitas. “Which do you want to do?” 

“Let Roxas go with Ven and Xion.” Vanitas muttered. “He needs to get over his fear of computers. I’ll go with you i guess.” 

“Fucking excuse me?” Roxas rounded on him, scowling in his direction. “Let’s shove you into a world that isn’t real and see how you deal with it.” 

“I’m sure he didn’t mean it to sound so scathing.” Sora said, attempting to appease his former Nobody. 

“I sorta did.” Vanitas shrugged. 

Ven sighed. “You’re not helping Vanitas. Some things are scary. We all have those things.” 

“Enough.” Leon said, voice cutting through the rest of their voices. “Ventus, Xion and Roxas will go assist Tron. Sora and Vanitas will get put to work out here. Simple as that. Learn to get along.” He gestured for the three going in to follow him. “Up on the platform, you three. I’ll be here to monitor you from the outside.” 

“Okay,” Xion said, pleased to have any new adventure. “C’mon Roxas. It’ll be fun. It can’t be that hard if Sora’s done it.” 

“Why am i being picked on today?” Sora pouted. 

“Easy target.” Vanitas muttered. 

Roxas sighed extra loud and nodded, following Ventus up onto the small platform Leon gestured towards. 

Ventus and Xion were both excited and if all went according to plan, their enthusiasm would rub off on him. 

“What’s wrong?” Vanitas asked, voice barely a whisper when Sora moved to stand beside him again. Leon was giving the other three a quick rundown of what they would be doing in the grid so they were easily overlooked. 

“Nothing.” 

“You suck at lying so you shouldn’t,” Vanitas said calmly. “Guess the day didn’t start off great. This little outing isn’t progressing the way you’d hoped or something?” 

Sora didn’t say anything for a moment and just stared off into the room where Leon was preparing to transfer the others. “What do you mean?” 

Vanitas snorted. “I’m not an idiot, Sora. Knowing what we both know. You would be excited to have all five of us together.” 

“I am. Is that why you came instead of saying behind with papa?” 

“Don’t really know.” Vanitas muttered. “Thought you were acting strange so i wanted to come see.” 

Sora sighed. “Strange? I didn’t think i was. Maybe i was. Damn it.” 

Vanitas watched him for a moment and shook his head. He wasn’t sure if it was out of pity or sympathy. Sora really tried so hard and rarely got recognition for it. After fighting a psycho it didn’t seem like such a concession to give Sora what he wanted. Time with all four of them. “Sorry.” 

“Don’t be sorry. I thought i’d have to beg to get you to come and i didn’t. I was hoping that would mean we’d all start connecting. You’re trying. Ventus is trying.” Sora offered a one sided shrug. 

“There’s something else,” Vanitas said, watching him openly. “Got more secrets?” He paused, looking up as Xion, Ventus, and Roxas faded piece by piece and reappeared on screen in glowing suits. “You literally meant in the computer...” 

Sora blinked at his darker half before bursting into sudden laughter. “I’ve never seen you look so surprised! Yes. In the computer!” 

“Damn…” 

“I did say!” 

“Shut up, Sora.” 

Sora was still laughing when Leon returned to them with a raised brow. 

“What’s up with him?” 

“You never know with Sora,” Vanitas grumbled, face going pink in embarrassment. He elbowed Sora but it did little to stop him. 

“Shut up,” Sora was still grinning. “You were so surprised to see them disappear. You should have seen your face!” 

Vanitas rolled his eyes, hands shoved in his pockets. “Whatever.” 

Leon crossed his arms and observed them quietly for a moment. It was obvious he was happy to see Sora again but Sora didn’t seem to notice the extent. “You know,” He looked at Vanitas, “You’re really familiar.” 

“Um, hello?” Vanitas said, gesturing between him and Sora. “Duplicates over here.” 

Leon shook his head. “No. Not your appearance, it’s something else. Oh well, i’ll figure it out eventually. What’s your issue with the blond?” 

“Ventus? It takes people a while to warm up to you when you’ve tried to kill them before.” Vanitas shrugged, avoiding eye contact. 

“You weren’t all you then,” Sora said quickly sobering and making excuses for him. “Xehanort had control of you.” 

Vanitas made a disgusted face. “Doesn’t make it any less true.” 

Leon continued to watch him. “I meant Roxas.” 

Vanitas almost winced, having obviously said too much. “Ah. Nothing. I like Roxas. Kid just needs to work out his fears.” 

“Hm,” Leon hummed. “Seems like he’s working on it. Being provoked every now and then is healthy. As far as Ventus goes, if Sora sees good in you than i’m willing to bet it’s really there. Past things can stay in the past.” 

Sora smiled brightly when Vanitas looked confused, shocked even. Most people were at least passive with their dislike. Leon being even mildly supportive was new for him. 

“Um? I guess.” 

“You’re good inside, even if you’re darkness inside to.” Sora said softly, bumping his shoulder against Vanitas’. 

“Cloud.” Leon said suddenly. “That’s it. You remind me of Cloud. Sora’s right about that too. Darkness doesn’t breed hate and evil alone. Darkness is just darkness. Cloud doesn’t have the qualifications to be evil.”

Vanitas swallowed, “Thank you?” 

“You probably don’t know who Cloud is, sorry.” Leon shrugged. 

“I’ve met him recently…” Vanitas muttered.

“Have you seen him lately?” Sora asked. 

Leon shrugged and shook his head. “You know how he is. He comes and goes.” 

“What did you want us to do?” Vanitas asked, interrupting them. His sudden shifting said he wanted to get out of that conversation altogether. “You said it was simple?” 

“Oh, yeah.” Leon said, walking across the room and pulling out two screen covered in glass. “Some new thing Merlin and Tron have come up with. Some new power source we’re gonna try. Little prototypes. You just need to put them on the roof of the castle and connect them. Easy.” 

“Oh, okay.” Sora said, picking one up. “Oh, it’s heavier than it looks.” 

“Yeah, take your time. I’d have asked one of Ansem’s students but it’s later than i thought it was. I’m going to keep an eye on the other three while they’re in there. Don’t want them getting stuck somehow.” 

Vanitas picked up the second screen and nodded. “Anywhere on the roof?” 

“That’s what Merlin said, yes. They won’t turn on until tomorrow and the sun rises.” 

“Leave it to us,” Sora beamed. “We’ll be done in no time. C’mon Vani.” 

They could have used the stairs the castle provided but the pair had instead decided to go outside back the way they’d come and simply ran up the side of the castle. It was faster and in the distance they could hear shocked cries from the city where a few people had noticed the strange shadows flitting up the lit castle. 

The panels were as easy to set up as promised and the peak of the castle offered a pretty view. Lights of the houses glowed in the growing darkness, creating a pretty picture that looks like stars scattered across the ground.

“So what did i just see?” 

Sora turned, “Huh?” 

“Down there,” Vanitas gestured to the castle below them. “What is it about that guy that has you acting like that?” 

“I wasn’t acting any different.” 

Vanitas rolled his eyes. “We did this already. You were. You’re respectful and shit when the master is around and you’re always nice to older people and friends you’ve made in other worlds. That’s just you, but down there was different. You were normal around Cid and all but you got all weird down there. Why?” 

“It’s nothing.” 

“If you insult me one more time by thinking you can lie to me, i will kick your ass off this castle.” Vanitas said, a deep growl in his tone. 

Sora shifted, his expression turning somber again. A look Vanitas was slowly becoming more familiar with. “I just…” Sora muttered. “I want him to see me.” 

Vanitas was quiet for a beat but still ended up shrugging. “I don’t understand. Leon seemed plenty happy to see you.” 

“No,” Sora felt more frustrated than he wanted. “No. It’s not that. I want him to look at me and just...know me.” 

“I don’t understand,” Vanitas repeated, but his voice had lowered, sensing the oddly placed distress. 

Sora gave a shaky sigh. “Want to keep another secret?” 

“Is it as big as the first?” 

“Kinda. Yeah.” 

To his credit, Vanitas actually looked like he thought about it before waving at Sora to continue. “Well, go on then.” 

Sora moved closer, as if someone else could possibly be on the windy castle roof that could overhear them. “Leon is our dad.” 

Vanitas cocked his head to the side, but evidently that bit of weird information was easier to swallow. 

“You see pops... he’s kinda different.” 

“I know,” Vanitas cut him off. “He told me. Two dads. Weird. He didn’t tell me who though.” 

Sora nodded. “He doesn’t know about me. Pop never got a chance to tell him. There was some selfish part of me that hoped maybe seeing Ventus again would trigger something, but he seemed more interested in you reminding him of papa.” 

“Yeah, that was definitely strange.” Vanitas sighed, hands sliding into his pockets again. “If they’re both here, why don’t they just get back together?” 

Sora snorted. “I can’t even get Riku to admit he loves me and you think i know?” 

“Riku is an idiot that just needs a slap upside his head.” Vanitas rolled his eyes. “But pops...those two had kids together. That’s like a level forty relationship.” 

That pulled a small smile from Sora, “Yeah. I really don’t know. Dad lost this memory when he fell out of Cosmos’ world. Papa said he was trying to get Ventus back or something. Papa presumed that Leon was sent back to his original world without any memories of what had happened. They’d been together for over a decade in that world and it was suddenly gone.” 

“Fuck, how old even are they?” Vanitas muttered before pausing and holding his hands up in a ‘time out’ gesture. “He lost his memory shortly after Ven was taken? But there’s like.. A ten years age difference between you two or whatever.” 

“Yeah, it should have been a much smaller gap originally. Papa was pregnant with me when they lost Ven but it was so new he didn’t know yet.”

Vanitas eyes narrowed. “What?” 

Sora laughed quietly. “I don’t really get it either. Papa was still in that war fighting against Chaos and without Leon to lean against he was much more vulnerable. Cosmos put a hold on the pregnancy. It was some kind of hibernation spell or something. Put the pregnancy on hiatus until papa felt he was in a safe enough space to go through with it alone.” 

“Can’t imagine he ever felt safe…” Vanitas mumbled. He genuinely couldn’t relate.

“I was born in that world under Cosmos’ watch just like Ven was. Then papa and i were both sent back like the other warriors had been. Papa’s world was crumbling, he’d lost Ven and dad’s world was already gone. I think that’s what hurt him most, those few years he thought Leon was dead.” 

“So he just walked around pregnant in that war for years?” Vanitas literally couldn’t imagine it. 

“Well, i mean i was like the size of a seamonkey so it’s not like it hindered him too badly. Cosmos’ magic kept me safe.” Sora explained. “When i met Leon the first time, i didn’t know he was my dad. I didn’t know until after i’d been asleep a year and papa told me.” Sora glanced over at Vanitas, a swirl of emotions. “I just want him to like me.” 

“You’re stupid.” Vanitas said after a beat. “He already likes you. Fuck, it’s probably better this way anyway. He likes you just because… not because you’re his kid like he’s obligated.” 

Sora smiled faintly and shrugged, “I know that, but it’s only human to want more. To want my parents to be back together. For my brothers and sister to know each other.” 

“Sappy lights.” Vanitas heaved a heavy sigh and turned away completely. He stood on the edge, looking ready to jump down again. “Look...you have me, for what little that’s worth.” 

There was a pause before Sora pounced, grabbing the older boy in a hug. “Vani!”

“Get off. Get off! Sora!” 

“That means everything!” Sora clung. “Thank you!” 

“Okay. Okay moment over. Get off.” 

“It’s just a hug Vani.” 

“I’d like it to stop.” 

Sora laughed and pulled away. “Okay, fine. I’m still really glad you came with us.”

“This time,” Vanitas said, pushing Sora further away. “Look, i get that you’ve been alone a long time but you need to relax. You won’t be able to shove everyone together and expect them to get along. You’ve learned to give Riku space, the rest of us are no different.” 

“Yeah, sorry.” Sora laughed nervously. “I guess i’m-” 

“Okay, shut up. You don’t always have to justify your feelings to everyone. I get it. Fuck Sora, loneliness is one thing i get. You don’t have to defend the feeling.” 

Sora inched closer again before stopping himself. “Thanks.” 

Vanitas groaned, looking away to avoid the huge, sad, blue eyes. “You get one hug. One. Then you don’t touch me again for the rest of the day.” He’d barely finished speaking before he had Sora clinging to him again. “Yeah...there, there?” 

“Thanks Vani. I’ll try to relax. I’ve waited this long and all.” Sora said, holding on a moment more before pulling away. It was probably better to do it on his own rather than waiting for Vanitas to shove him off. “What do you think of him? Leon, i mean.” 

“Don’t know him,” Vanitas said honestly. “But i guess he gets points for not glaring at me on sight. Not thinking less of me after i told him point blank i once tried to kill Ventus.”

“I know we’ll never be that happy family type. We aren’t kids anymore, but still, maybe one day we’ll all know and can at the very least spend days together like we did at dinner.” 

“Don’t hold your breath, but maybe.” Vanitas said, jumping from the ledge. 

Sora smiled, hope swirling around the hopelessness. This was a good start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this was no surprise revelation. Pretty much everyone knew Leon was the dad but at least now it's been said in the story ^_^


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts
> 
> Warning: Nothing graphic but Sora talks about some past trauma. Note the tags.

“Sora!” Riku grabbed him as they nearly crashed together at an intersecting in a hallway back to the security room. “You’re awake!”

“Woah!” Sora laughed when he was pulled into a hug like a ragdoll. “Yeah, hi.” To Sora it hadn't been that long but he'd slept the rest of the day though after the Sephiroth attack. Riku had evidently had plenty of time to worry. 

“Hello Vanitas.” Naminé’s smile was warm but there was worry in her eyes. “Riku was telling me about your day. I’m so glad you’re both okay.” 

“Yeah, thanks.” Vanitas muttered, surprised when she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. A lot of people were hugging him today. “What are you two doing?” she asked, glancing at Sora but he was busy soaking up Riku’s attention. The Keyblade Master had his face buried in Sora’s hair, the tension draining out of him. 

Vanitas rolled his eyes at the sight. “Sora and i were doing something for Leon while the other three clones are helping Tron.” 

“Oh, Tron is very kind. Leon lets me talk to him.” 

“Yeah? That a thrill?” 

Naminé hummed and nodded. “A bit, yeah. I stayed in the security room before Aerith offered me a room at Merlin’s. I really don’t mind working with Ansem and the others but sometimes…” She sighed. “Sometimes it’s hard. I know they aren't technically Vexen and Zexion anymore but sometimes i don’t like to be alone with them. I'm not particular fond of my memories of Diz either. Tron was a very nice reprieve.” 

Vanitas made a face. “I feel like there’s way more to that story than i’m aware of but whatever. If you like him, great? I didn’t really get to meet him. Like i said, it was the other three that went in.” 

“You might find the Grid interesting.” Naminé smiled. “Shall we go see if they’re finished. 

“Yeah, okay. Sora? Coming?” 

Sora glanced over at him and nodded once before Riku declined for them. “Not yet. We have to talk about something first.” 

“We do?” Sora blinked, letting Riku drag him away. “Okay, i guess we do.”

“You’ve had a sex talk right?” Vanitas called out after them, Naminé’s laughter chasing them down the hall. 

“Idiot.” Riku grumbled, face hot as he pulled Sora into an empty room further down the opposite direction. It didn’t even have furniture so there was no hope at telling what it had once been. The castle was still being out back to rights. 

He shut the door and released Sora’s hand so he could start pacing the length of the room. 

“Riku?” Sora watched him, concern building. No one had mentioned anything bad happening while he'd been knocked it. “What’s wrong?” 

“We need to talk.” 

“So you said.” Sora said, watching him move still. It was just like when they were kids and he’d pace on the beach before he had to do something he didn’t want to do. “About what?” 

Riku inhaled deeply and finally forced himself to stand still. He turned to look at Sora, “First, are you okay? You were asleep for hours and Cloud actually looked worried.” 

Sora smiled a little and hoped the butterflies in his stomach wouldn’t be in vain this time. “I’m fine.”

“You…” Riku swallowed, pulse quick against his throat as he looked haunted. “Made an awful sound when you hit the ground. When that psycho…” 

Sora came closer, pushing into Riku’s personal space until his head rested on Riku’s shoulder. “I’m okay.” he promised.

Riku squeezed him close all over again. “You scared the fuck out of me. For a second i really thought…” 

“I’m fine.” Sora said softly again, nuzzling closer to Riku’s neck. “I’m tired. If you want perfect honesty, i’m really sore. Walking was shaky at first but it’s improving. I didn’t really feel up to going to see Tron so i’m glad the others did instead.” 

There was a moment where Riku was quiet, absorbing the confessions and letting them sooth him. Sora was alright and right there in front of him. He once again had his cheek pressed against Sora’s hair and felt content to hold him. He really could have lost him. 

“I’m so glad you’re okay.” Riku whispered the words like the moment could break. “So glad Cloud showed up when he did. We’ve been in so many fights but that guy was just unreal.” 

“Sephiroth is like that. Papa said he gets into your head and feeds on your fears. You have to want to win more than you fear him, and that's so hard. To have someone poke at your demons until you feel like they’re all you have.” Sora mumbled. “I wasn’t strong enough yet, but someday i will be.” 

Riku’s fingers slid through his hair, holding him against his chest. “Is that why you fell into your Rage form?” 

Sora sighed a little. “That’s never a perfectly conscious decision. I was angry, yeah, but i was also terrified. He was hurting me and i was desperate to do anything to hurt him back.” 

“I really don’t like that form.” Riku admitted quietly, “But i understand it.” 

“I’m not fond of it either, but i guess it’s better than my anti form. I haven’t done that one in a long time.” Sora felt the slump of Riku’s shoulders and knew Riku would always feel guilty about that form. “Hey, i’m improving right?” 

“Guess you could look at it that way.” Riku mumbled, still focusing on petting Sora’s hair. He got fidgety when he was nervous. It was a quirk Sora hadn’t seen in some time. “I want to talk about something else. Something i don’t think you want to talk about.” 

Sora frowned, butterflies gone. Riku holding him in a firm grip to keep him from avoiding a mystery topic was a new one, and probably meant Riku was resolved to get answers. “What?” 

Riku didn’t start right away, probably mulling over what he wanted to say. “Sephiroth made some comments. Comments you just expounded upon. Darkness. Demons. He said there was a darkness in you. Told Cloud that he knew they could both see it.” He held tighter when Sora winced. “It didn’t make sense to any of us. Of course everyone has some negativity in them, that’s natural, but you? You don’t know how to give up, not really. I didn’t understand what he could have meant.” 

“You were right. I don’t want to talk about this.” Avoid. Evade. Escape. Sora had been blowing this subject off for months. 

Riku continued like he hadn’t heard him. “No matter what you’ve been through, you never bowed to darkness. You fought every step of the way, but Vanitas said something.” 

“Riku…” Evade. 

“He said we were all stupid if we didn’t know how badly the Mark of Mastery test was on you. He wouldn’t say more than that, but I’ve been thinking about it all damn day. I was there too. We went through the same trials up until you couldn’t wake up. Then when you did, you strength had left you.” 

Sora sighed shakily, giving up on trying to pull away when it was clear Riku wasn’t letting go. 

“What did i miss?” Riku asked, sounding an awful combination of desperate and fearful. “What happened when i wasn’t looking?” 

“I was asleep.” 

“And i wish i could still believe that. I thought you were asleep. I really thought you were.” Riku said, spiraling into defeat. “I thought i’d gotten there in time to protect you. Instead you mention demons and Vanitas knows something i don’t.” 

Sora was silent for a minute before coming up with any kind of answer. “I thought he wouldn’t talk about it. Vanitas promised he had nothing to do with it. I believed it. He had no reason to bring it up.” 

“Nothing to do with what?” Riku asked, dropping to sit on the empty floor and dragging Sora along with him. “Sora, please. I want to understand.” 

“It’s nothing.” 

“Sora.” 

“It’s nothing! Riku, please.” 

Riku shook his head sadly and kept his arms locked around Sora. They’d actually have to fight if he wanted to get free. “Sora, please.” He answered softly. “Let me be there for you.” 

“No,” Sora swallowed thickly, feeling light headed and hot as dread settled in. This was the last thing he wanted to talk about after the day he’d had. Sephiroth should have been the worst part, not this. “We’re never together anymore. You can’t just drop everything to be there for me now.” 

He wanted the comment to sting. He wanted to push his best friend away and pretend this wasn’t happening. 

“The fuck i can’t.” Riku said, the first hint of anger in his voice. “I will. I will Sora. I know you’ve been keeping secrets lately. I know this thing with Vanitas is more than it seems. I know it’s odd that Cloud being your father isn’t common knowledge to his friends. I know you’ve been stressed out and quick to snap and i’ve known you needed someone to talk to for weeks. I know you Sora. Every time we get a moment alone something happens, and i know i haven’t been the most helpful. I’ve been too… too nervous about my own feelings.”

“Riku…” 

“No. I’m here, Sora. I’m here. Talk to me. Tell me why you’re hurting so bad. Let me take it. Let me hold it with you so it’s not such a burden.” 

Sora slowly returned the embrace, curling up against Riku’s chest in a tight ball. He didn’t want to fight anymore. “You can’t just fix everything.” Sora said softly. “No matter how hard you try.” 

“You haven’t seen how hard i’ll try.” Riku whispered, hand rubbing his back now that he wasn’t as worried about Sora trying to pull away. “Let me be there for you. Tell me what happened, please?” 

Curling up against Riku was usually a safe feeling. When they were children he’d had a tendency to cling and Riku hadn’t minded until they’d gotten older. Maybe he’d only minded because they were getting older and he still liked it. Sora had been oblivious to how real his love was from the start, but Riku had evidently always been very aware of his feelings for Sora. 

If only he could have understood Riku’s jealousy he could have reassured him all those years ago. 

“I really don’t want to.”

Riku held him close. “Please?” 

It was the closest thing to begging he could ever recall Riku sounding. The fight today had scared him and finally forced him to act. It was a domino effect of stupid events that brought them here. 

Sora had spent months pretending he was okay and as long as he had something to do, he was fine. He..thought he was fine. If Riku thought he wasn’t, well, what did that mean? If Vanitas dropped hints on purpose, what did that mean? Would Vanitas actually do that? That that mean he cared too little or too much? What would Riku do when he found out? 

Sora’s head hurt. 

“I was scared.” Sora started, speaking into Riku’s neck. “I was so scared. The last keyhole didn’t take me where it was supposed to.” 

“I remember,” Riku said softly, rapidly catching up with the conversation despite Sore staring the in the middle. Their Mark of Mastery Exam had involved closing keyholes in dream worlds. It had been going fine, or so they had thought. “Xehanort had ruined everything from the start. Manipulated everything.” 

Sora sniffed, already reliving through those memories. If he was going to talk about this, he only wanted to do it once. “Everything started changing. I couldn’t even tell if it was the world around me that was spinning and moving or just my vision. It made my stomach roll and it was so scary. Not blood and guts scary but disorienting and ‘what’s wrong with me’ scary. There was nothing to hold onto and instead i was just crouching down, trying to cling to the ground to keep from being swept away. That’s what it felt like. Like the floor would flip upside down and crush me.” 

“Awful.” Riku whispered, not wanting to interrupt too much but he wanted to prove he was listening. The word wasn’t enough. 

“I remember thinking it was what it must have been like to be drugged. All i could think about were papa’s stories about when he’d been experimented on. How he had no control of his surroundings and everything else was surreal.” 

“I’m sorry.” Riku said, hugging back more when Sora’s on grip around him tightened. “Was it like that the whole time you were asleep?” 

“I don’t know. I don’t know if i was asleep or not.” A soft sob escaped him. “They were there. Ansem and Xemnas and that younger Xehanort. So many cloaked figures were around me, i never counted them. I couldn’t with the way everything spun. They warped and blurred as they moved around and their voices were distorted as that taunted and laughed at me for falling into a deeper sleep.” 

Riku felt the bile in his throat and a growl rumbling his chest. After everything they’d seen and been through, it took a lot to scare them. Riku was scared just hearing Sora describe it. He was scared Sora had been through it alone.

“They wanted me to be number thirteen. They wanted me to be apart of them. Said i didn’t have a choice and they wouldn’t let me wake up. Said no one would be able to find me, let alone wake me. I don’t know why i took them so seriously. I was still clinging to the floor and the spinning...” Tears started flowing and even Riku’s arms around him didn’t stop his shaking. “They touched me. Laughed at me. I don’t know which ones but they...” 

Riku felt every ounce of his magic slam against his rib cage as if trying to break free from his body. The rage was so real and he barely knew how to contain it. It wasn’t a fucking wonder he hadn’t created his own Rage form. That single thought had Riku nearly screaming. Was that the origin of Sora's Rage form? He'd never seen it before the Mark of Mastery test. 

Riku's keyblade appeared, already sliced into the floor beside him, waiting for him to pull it free. The dream eater sigil he still wore under his jacket thrummed against his skin. Sora didn’t have to say more for him to understand and he hated himself for not getting to Sora sooner. 

“Was so scared.” Sora’s voice broke, clinging to Riku who was rocking him in his arms. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Sora.” 

“Everything was spinning and moving and i know it all happened in my head but-” 

“That doesn’t make it less real.” Riku said instantly. “That doesn’t mean it was less painful. Those fucking bastards better stay dead.” He didn’t know what he would have ended up doing to them with the weight of the knowledge that Sora has basically been drugged and assaulted while nearly getting norted. He’d have embraced whatever power necessary to destroy them a piece at a time. “Sora, i’m sorry.” 

“I..I woke up,” Sora continued, unable to stop now. “Tired and weak. Like everything i had gained had been taken away. My magic was pitiful. Even summoning my keyblade was slow. And the stupid power of waking!” Sora cried. “I couldn’t reach it even when i had the damn thing in me the whole time!” 

Riku winced, knowing how hard it had been on Sora to start from scratch again. How every improvement he’d made hadn’t seem to be enough for him. How every sigh from Master Yen Sid over his lack of progress had seem to drag him down. Sora had just been suffering in silence. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“It hurt.” Sora sniffed, gripping Riku's jacket so hard it could have torn. “Don’t tell papa. Don’t tell anyone.” 

“Sora.” Riku kissed his brow. “I would never betray your confidence, but you should tell Cloud at the very least.” What was he supposed to do? Let Sora just continue to drag this around with him? This wasn't something you put a band-aid on.

“No. Not yet.” Sora cried harder. “Not when Sephiroth is lurking around. And the stupid manikins are showing up. And stupid Chaos and his stupid war is looming to pull us all in!” 

Riku kissed Sora’s temple this time and continued to rock him from side to side. “We’re never going to have a life if we plan everything around our enemies. You need to take care of yourself first and if you won’t, i will damn it. You are the strongest person i know. The strongest i’ve ever met.” 

“I was weak…” 

“You’re human. I was pathetically, happily even, controlled by darkness. Controlled by jealousy and a fucking temper tantrum. In your darkest moment, you still told darkness to fuck off. You still shone in the light. You beat Xehanort, you’ll beat this too. It just might take more than a few days and nothing else to do but train.” 

“I don’t know what to do.” 

“You keep moving forward, and you do it with me.” Riku said, his own voice cracking this time. “I don’t care what Master Yen Sid or anyone else has to say about it. I’m going to be right here.” 

Sora sniffed, still not looking up from Riku’s shoulder but his crying had quieted some. “Promise?” he asked, the tone terrifyingly child like. 

“Promise.” Riku said. “Sora, i love you so much. I swear i’m going to stop failing you.” 

“Love me?” 

“So much.” Riku repeated. 

“Even after what i just told you?” 

Riku tilted Sora head until he could press their foreheads together. “You are the strongest, warmest, most incredible person in the world. I’ve loved you a long time and that’s never going to stop.” 

Sora knew he’d gone pink and was sure that must have been a sight after being all mussed and snotty from crying. He hated thinking about the way his Mark of Mastery exam ended but the butterflies had returned full force. Riku had finally admitted it. Had finally said it out loud. He’d learned Sora’s dark secret and his response was to hold him tighter. 

“Riku, i love you too…” 

 

~

“It really disturbs me that i’m hoping those two are finally making out.” Vanitas rolled his eyes at his own comment. “How fucking stupid.” 

Naminé giggled, arm linked with his as they walked back to Leon’s security office. “It’s sweet you want your little brother to be happy.” 

“More like i can’t stand the two of them pinning. The longing looks and the dragged out sighs. When everyone else knows they’re into each other they should just get it over with.” 

“Love doesn’t work like that i don’t think.” Naminé mused. “And i think they’re possibly having a different heart to heart. A harder conversation than love.” 

“Ah, right. You get your weird impressions. What’s harder then?” 

Naminé glanced up at him. “I think right now you’re the one person that knows just how many hard secrets Sora’s been keeping.” 

Vanitas winced. That was a topic he tried not to think about now. The more he got to know Sora, the more pissed off he got about it. Sora didn't deserve that. “I think the more all the Xehanort clones were together the more insane they went. How much of that do you know?”

“I don’t really. I just know how afraid he was. How disappointed in himself he was.” 

“Idiot.” Vanitas muttered, spitting the word out. Disappointed in himself was the last thing he needed to be. “He’s strong enough.” 

Naminé nodded, full agreement on her face. “He needs someone to tell him that. Riku’s the guy for that.” 

“Fucking better be or i’m kicking his ass.” Vanitas said, waking into Leon’s office again. Leon was looking up at the screen, watching the other three with Tron with a small smile on his face. Whatever they were doing in there was evidently amusing. 

“Hi Leon.” Naminé greeted. 

“Naminé,” Leon said, glancing over. “And Vanitas. Who did you swap for Sora?” 

“Riku snagged him.” 

Leon snorted. “One of them is always looking for the other. I was starting to wonder if they ever crossed paths.”

“You’re not alone there.” Vanitas muttered, appraising Leon slightly different now that he knew he was his father. Or Sora’s father. Whatever. 

Leon tilted his head back to look at Vanitas. “Panels in place?” 

“Yes. No problem.”

“Good.” 

“How are they liking the Grid?” Naminé asked, peering over Leon to look at the screen. 

“They’re loving it. Apparently had we just told Roxas it was like a video game he’d have been all for it.” Leon said, glancing back to the screen where all three were laughing at the story Tron was telling them about Sora’s first visit. 

“It’s good for him.” Vanitas muttered, still on his annoying over protective steak. First Sora, now Roxas. Ugh, make it stop. 

Naminé didn’t bother to hide her smile or her laughter. “It’s sweet you care so much about Roxas. Guess that proves you really are the ‘Sora’ rather than the broody counterpart.” 

Vanitas huffed out his laughter. “Shut up, Naminé. It’s not like that at all.” 

“Uh huh.” She grinned. “You could still be the girl if you wanted.” 

“Fuck you, maybe i will.” Vanitas smiled despite himself. 

“Do i even want to know what the hell you two are talking about?” Leon asked, sliding them the same amused look he’d been giving the screen.

“Vanitas agreed to be my friend.” Naminé said, a touch excited. “It means i get to tease him the way Sora does.” 

“I did not sign up for that.” Vanitas said. 

Leon chuckled low. “If i could give you any advice i would tell you to tread lightly. She’s been hanging out with Yuffie, Tifa, and Aerith. It’s a dangerous combination. Even Ansem the Wise avoids those women when they’re on the move.” 

“Good for her. She could probably use some bite.” 

“Hey! _She_ is right here!” Naminé smacked his shoulder. “I can have bite!” 

“Yeah, you can brood too.” Vanitas taunted, smirking when she whacked him again. 

Leon laughed quietly. “I gave you a fair warning, kid. You better hope she doesn’t set Yuffie on you.” 

“Yuffie better hope Sora doesn’t stop keeping such a close eye on me or i’ll get her first.” Vanitas mused. No way was he going to be outmatched by a hyperactive ninja. “How long will they be in there?” 

“Not much longer, i guess.” Leon shrugged. “They blew through doing chores for Tron and are just playing around now.” 

Naminé tugged on Vanitas’ arm, “Want to sketch with me while we wait?” 

He shrugged and gave it a little thought before nodding. “Never have before. Guess i could try.” 

“Take the desk.” Leon offered, gesturing towards the desk covered in papers and books. “I’ll stay by the monitors.” 

“Thanks.” Naminé beamed, settling at the desk across the room a few seconds later with Vanitas beside her. She offered him a blank page to sketch on and opened up to a familiar page he’d seen before. The one of himself and all four of his ‘siblings’, only this time beside Cloud’s likeness was the beginnings of a new sketch that already bore a striking resemblance to Leon. 

“Trouble maker.” 

Naminé wore a serene smile. “I had to get something from Sora, right?” 

Vanitas snorted and went about trying to draw a picture of Mocha who had appeared on the desk in front of them already posing. 

It took fifteen minutes for the other three to reappear in the room and for Vanitas to figure out that he wasn’t much of an artist. Naminé suggested painting but it wasn’t like they had to be good at it to enjoy it. 

“Ya’ll have fun?” Vanitas ask, letting Mocha eat his crumbled up sketch. 

“Yeah! You should come next time!” Xion was already laughing as she dashed towards them. 

“What did you do with Sora?” Roxas asked, right behind her. 

“Riku.” 

Roxas snorted, connecting the dots already. He didn't seem to have a huge opinion of Riku, at least not that Vanitas could tell. Xion seemed to like him and Roxas seemed rather indifferent. It was odd given how supportive Roxas usually was of Sora. He leaned over the desk and clasped his hands with Naminé’s in greeting. There was something strange that connected them, even if they didn’t see each other as often as they’d like. “Keeping the broody one company?” 

Naminé laughed. “Actually he’s the ‘Sora’.” 

“What?” 

“Oh my god, don’t get her started.” Vanitas shook his head, glancing over at Leon who seemed to be answering Ventus’ questions about the computer. Maybe he’d be the one with the patience for it. 

“Were you guys drawing?” Xion asked instead. 

“Uh huh.” Naminé said, closing her sketchbook. “He wouldn’t let me keep his.” 

“It was crap.” 

She scoffed at him. “It was the first time you’ve ever really gotten to put pencil to paper. It was fine.”

“I dunno, if his drawing abilities are anything like mine or Sora’s, it was crap.” Roxas grinned, looking for the picture but the remains of it were in tatters thanks to Mocha. 

“Boys. Hopeless.” Naminé sighed, a touch dramatic. 

“Vanitas,” Xion started, glancing back at the others in the room. “Can i talk to you for a second?” 

He blinked, suddenly not liking where this was going at all. “Yes?” 

Naminé shoved her sketchbook back into her bag. “I’ll just go talk to Leon then.” 

“Thanks Naminé.” Roxas said, meaning to stay while Xion spoke. Vanitas got the feeling she would make herself as distracting as possible at the other end of the room just to give them a little privacy. 

“So?” 

“Sorry, i just wanted to ask you something. Before Sora came back and all.” Xion said, clasping her hands in front of her. “Not that he can’t know or anything, just…” 

“Spit it out.” Vanitas said, glancing between her and Roxas. “What?” 

“We’re not stupid. We heard the whole story from Kairi.” Roxas continued when Xion didn’t seem to know how to start. “Cloud is Sora’s dad, that’s like, a big deal. He’s never mentioned his family in more than just a passing comment.” 

“It is.” 

“So you did know. Xion said you did.” Roxas muttered. 

“I just assumed,” She said quickly. “Since you were with Cloud and all.” 

Vanitas nodded, no sense in denying it. A lot of people knew now apparently. “And?” 

“And i want to know if that’s what Sora has been wanting to tell me. Is it?” Roxas asked. “I know i told him i’d give him time and i meant it but it’s killing me. As members of the ‘we used to be part of Sora’ squad, i feel like we should be able to be on the same page.” 

“How should i know what Sora does or does not plan to tell you.” Vanitas shrugged. “Is Cloud his dad, yes. I really don’t know what else i could tell you.” 

“We were talking about it when we got to Merlin’s house.” Xion explained. “Just me and Roxas. Aerith asked us to keep it to ourselves. Why?” 

“Yeah, why’s this shit a secret? Why’s it hard for Sora to talk about? Cloud seemed okay to me but keeping Sora a secret is bullshit.” 

“It’s not like that.” Vanitas said quickly, not sure where his defensive attitude was coming from. “I think all of them knew once, or at least many of them did but Cloud told me there was some war and some of them lost memories. After that i think he felt it was safer for Sora to keep it quiet.” He frowned. “That winged bastard went after Sora just because he was Cloud’s son.” 

That brought the other two up short, but they nodded. A little clarification went a long way in these situations. 

“Okay…” Roxas muttered almost more to himself. “Okay that makes me feel a little better. Not that Sora being a target is cool or anything but…” 

“We get it.” Xion said. “Kairi said that madman was horrible and scary powerful. That Cloud could defeat him even temporarily sounds amazing, that he showed up to protect Sora is even more so.” 

“Cloud is something else…” Vanitas agreed, hesitating for a moment. “I guess it’s not my place to say this, but i think i might know part of what Sora wants to tell you. Maybe.” 

Roxas crossed his arms, readying himself for anything. “Go on then.” 

“I’ve spent some time with Cloud. The shit he’s been through is sad, but i think he really loves Sora. At least as far as my understanding of love goes anyway.”

“Well, Sora’s his son. Loving him should come naturally right?” Xion asked though she didn’t look like she knew any more about it than he did. 

“Cloud said he’d be my father, if i let him.” Vanitas mumbled, avoiding Roxas and Xion’s surprise. “Since i’m part of Sora and all. I think that stretches to the two of you too and Sora’s trying to figure out how to tell you.” 

“That idiot.” Roxas sighed but it was almost fond. “That would be something he’d worry about.” 

“A father…” Xion smiled weakly, oddly flustered. “For us? I really… I don’t…Really?” 

“He was really kind about it. I didn’t know how to answer him either but i’ve already started kinda thinking about his as pops. I don’t know. I really don’t.” 

Roxas shifted and nodded again. “Well that’s good enough for now. I’ll just have to wait for Sora to want to talk about it. I feel like he’s got way more on his mind than he’s sharing.”

Vanitas grunted but it was the closest to agreement he was going to come. He’d shared enough secrets. Was confirming what they already knew breaking Sora’s trust? Fuck, this is why he didn’t do this.

When the door opened again, Sora and Riku slid inside. Sora grinned happily and greeted everyone with a wave, demanding to know how their trip was. Nearly everyone in the room hesitated at Sora’s puffy eyes and betrayed the fact that he’d been crying at some point but no one had nerve enough to ask when his hand was firmly clasped in Riku’s. 

Vanitas had an unsettling feeling that they hadn’t been happy tears. 

“This idiot.” Roxas said, drifting closer to Sora to subtly find out if he was okay and Ventus had gone to do the same with Leon oddly hovering between them and the computer. 

“Vanitas.” Xion almost whispered. “Would you tell Cloud that i would like to get to know him better if that’s okay with him.”

“Yeah? You interested?” 

“In a family? A real family? Yes. We’ll never be a normal family but to have a dad. Someone that would jump into a fight for me like Cloud did for Sora. That’s so special.” Xion muttered. “A dad…” 

“Yeah, it’s strange after everything that’s happened but i guess i don’t hate it.” 

Xion stepped closer, still whispering. “One more thing. I get that this is a secret and all, but does Leon know?” 

Vanitas cut his eyes at her, deja vu rocking through him. It had been just like with Naminé. “What?” 

“I don’t think Sora ever fully grasped how i was created.” Xion explained softly. “You know, with his memories. I don't get them all or anything, but I’ve known about Cloud nearly from the start of knowing we shared memories. Since Xenhanort was defeated, i’ve started gotten pieces about Leon too. Nothing real, just a little information here and there. It’s vague and confusing. I don’t even know why i’m so sure it’s Leon.” She tapped her forehead. 

Vanitas absorbed that, trying to make sense of it all. Sora had told him he didn’t know who Leon was until after he’d woken up. Maybe that’s why she’d picked up on the memories late. 

“Those memories were never mine, so i pushed them aside and tried to respect Sora’s privacy. I don’t have anything in great detail, but i have just enough to know there’s more going on. I don’t even know how it’s possible we have two fathers. I just wanted to know if Leon knew?" 

“No.” Vanitas muttered. “His memory is one of the ones that suffered.” 

She sighed. “You did say Cloud had a sad story.” 

“Believe me, you don’t know the half of it.” Vanitas grumbled, “But seriously, it should come from one of them.”

“I understand.” Xion smiled weakly, looking back at Sora who was back to brushing off everyone’s concerned and reassuring everyone he was fine. It was hard to believe when Riku didn’t look the least bit convinced. “One more thing?” 

Vanitas groaned but looked at his younger sister. He’d been teasing when he’s called her that on the pirate ship but it was probably accurate. “What?” 

“Ventus too?” 

He looked back out across the room again where Ventus was smiling serenely as if he could somehow channel his soothing mood to everyone around him. It was almost stupid that his hand on Sora’s shoulder had genuinely seemed to calm him. 

“Yeah. Ventus too. Memories.” 

Xion huffed, getting a sense of the complicated plot. “What a shit show.” 

“You’ve only heard the opening act. This show gets more convoluted.” 

“Great.” Xion rolled her eyes, following Vanitas back towards the group. It was actually late now and nearly all of them had more questions than answers. Patience didn't really suit any of them.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: i do not own Kingdom Hearts

Radiant Garden was a pretty place during the day but it took on ethereal qualities at night. With a room filled with teens Leon had finally dragged himself away from work and ushered the small group back to Merlins. How it had become the home for the entire Restoration Committee and the keyblade travelers was anyone’s guess, but Merlin himself didn’t seem to mind. 

The wizard came and went as much as anyone else. 

Rooms had appeared and had been handed out to the teens for the night but it didn’t take Sora long to escape the bed he’d been actively not sleeping in to find a little peace. He’d said too much tonight, told Riku too much. Those were his burdens to overcome and as much as he was a fan of friends helping friends, he needed to work out the trauma for himself first. The last thing he had wanted was to worry Riku. 

He’d never really had the time to learn to cope. He’d practically gone straight from his Mark of Master test to trying to regain his powers of waking. He’d strolled straight into the war of light vs darkness without ever having a calm moment to sort out his thoughts. He liked it that way. He liked keeping busy. 

Even when things had been over he went in search of Kairi and then Vanitas. It really wasn't that long ago but sometimes it felt like ages. He didn’t want to be by himself. He didn’t want to be alone with his thoughts. He just wanted to puzzle piece his family back together and forget about that awful test. He wanted to be apart of something good and forget what happened when he couldn't wake. 

Sora climbed out onto the roof of Merlin’s house and stared up at the stars. They weren’t as clear as they were on Destiny Island but they were still pretty to look at. So many worlds staring down at him somehow made him feel better. The sight was able to take him out of his head for a while, and there were plenty of thoughts he was actively ignoring. 

“Sora, it’s late.” Cloud didn’t make a sound as he appeared, crossing the roof to sit beside him. It didn’t surprise Sora at all. Cloud always found him when he looked, and always knew when he was feeling blue. For all Cloud seemed aloof, he sure knew his son.

“I don’t have a bedtime anymore.” Sora muttered, leaning into his father’s touch when he smoothed his hair back out of habit. Cloud had always been amused by their similar spikes. 

“I wasn’t sending you to bed, merely observing the time.” Cloud said, drawing Sora closer to his side to ward off the chill of the night. 

Sora snorted, “Yeah right.” He knew his papa better than that. Cloud sensed his misery and came to keep him company. He turned just enough to bury his face against Cloud shoulder and sighed. “Thanks.” 

Cloud hummed, the sound understanding. He tilted his head back, looking at the stars the same way Sora had been. The silence around them was comfortable, Sora only wished he could quiet his mind the same way. 

“Papa…” 

“When you’re ready.” Cloud cut him off, continuing when Sora offered a confused glance. “When you’re ready to talk about it. I’m here.” 

Sora smiled despite feeling the tremble to his lips. Roxas had said the same thing. “I’m tired.” 

“I know.” 

“I’m…” Sora inhaled, hating the way he was feeling overwhelmed but at least Cloud was with him. He was too old to hide behind his daddy but fuck if Cloud wasn’t good at keeping monsters away. “Can i ask you something?” 

“Mhmm.” 

“Riku said Sephiroth said stuff. Said he saw a darkness in me and that you knew. Why didn’t you say something?” He paused. “What do you know?” 

Cloud’s grip around Sora tightened briefly. “I can’t see into your soul, Sora. I don’t know the details, only that you were hurt, and i’m angry. I’ve been meaning to have several words with Yen Sid long before this mess with Vanitas.” He locked his gaze with Sora’s. “There was a difference in you between the last time i saw you before your test and after.” 

Sora sighed shakily. “So i wasn’t hiding it as well as i thought?” 

“I’ve had my fair share of bullshit, Sora. It’s my job to support you, not make you feel worse.” 

“Doing that all by myself,” Sora snorted again. 

Cloud leaned closer, resting his cheek on Sora’s head. “You’ll overcome it in time. You will do as you’ve always done when darkness tries to ensnare you. Turn it to light and know that i will always be here when you need help. I was not going to bring it up before you were ready to talk about it.” 

Sora sighed again, and shut his eyes. Cloud always had a way of not being intrusive while still knowing everything anyway. He had to admit though, there was some part of him that both loved and hated the idea of Cloud going toe to toe with Yen Sid. “I told Riku.” 

Cloud huffed, a small smile tugging at his lips. “Good.” 

“What do you mean ‘good’?” Sora pouted. “Acting like you aren’t surprised at all.” 

“Sora, Riku has been the keeper of your secrets practically your entire lives. Neither of you have ever been very subtle about your feelings. You were five when you declared you would marry Riku and he just nodded as if the whole thing had been his idea.” 

Sora felt his face turn scarlet, heat creeping down his neck as he jerked his head up to look at Cloud again. “I did not!” 

“You did.” Cloud chuckled. “It was adorable and i have to say, i’d hoped you were right. The two of you always fit together.” His amusement dropped a little. “Like your dad and me.” 

The words took the embarrassment right out of Sora. Cloud had never kept details about Leon a secret. He’d wanted Sora to know as much as he could about his missing parent, but it still took a lot for Cloud to bring him up.

“Riku only just told me for the first time tonight that he loved me.” Sora mumbled, having no idea why now seemed like the time to tell his father this. 

“Well, if you don’t count all the time the two of you said it as children, i guess.” Cloud muttered. “Again, not subtle.” 

“Pop,” Sora sighed loudly. “I mean a real ‘i love you’.”

“They were always real, but fine. I understand.” Cloud said, reaching up to smooth Sora’s spikes back again. “I’m happy for you.” 

Sora relaxed against Cloud’s shoulder again. “He said i should tell you what happened, and i will, just not tonight.” 

“You had an eventful day.” Cloud agreed, a touch of regret in his voice. He hated his problems washing over onto others. “But i’ll be here when you need me.” 

“I do like that.” Sora mumbled. “You being here. Radiant Garden, i mean.” He paused, debating on if he should ask before deciding to go for it. “Do you think you and dad…” 

“I don’t know.” Cloud sighed. “Maybe someday. It’s too unfair to go into a relationship knowing what i know.” 

Sora grunted, “Could try. He said tonight that Vani reminded him of you.” 

“Poor Vanitas.” Cloud made a face. “But yes, i see it too. Squall always could see right through people.” 

“Even you?” 

“Maybe especially me.” 

Sora had missed moments like these. He worried that he had given Vanitas the wrong impression about Cloud. It wasn’t like Cloud frequently abandoned him in his search for Ventus. It was really only for a few weeks in the summer that he would go looking for his missing child. Sora would often stay with Riku’s family but he had a nanny at his home to take care of him and the house while Cloud was away. It wasn’t like he’d ever been alone. 

Cloud had always been a doting single parent. 

The two of them would often sit out on the beach, listening to the waves and just talking. Cloud was the one to row him and Riku to the play island when they were too little to go alone. He encouraged their sparring but taught them to do so safely without hurting the other and had been a constant presence of love in Sora’s life. 

The fact that he took a few weeks a year to search for clues had never bothered Sora. He wanted to meet his brother too. 

It had been summer when the heartless came and Cloud hadn’t known the islands were gone until he met with Sora in the Colosseum and allowed his son to knock him from the ring. 

“You think dad would like Riku?” Sora asked, throwing out a vague questions. 

“In general, yes. Once he finds out he’s your boyfriend, fuck no.” Cloud smiled faintly. “He was always borderline overprotective. He had to be given the battle field we were raising Ventus in. Right now Squall is already fairly worried about you but that will double should he find out your his son.” 

Sora clucked his tongue and pouted. “You’d tell him to relax, right? I need him to like Riku.” 

“Nah.” Cloud chuckled. 

“Papa!” Sora groaned. “You’re supposed to be there for me.” 

“And stand in the firing lanes when Squall sets his sights on something? No way.” Cloud laughed quietly and only just barely flinched when Sora poked his side in retaliation. 

“But you-” 

They were blinded suddenly, the light appearing in front of them so quickly that Cloud pushed Sora behind him before shielding his face. It was far more light than he could handle to look at but it seemed to disperse the very moment Sora drew his keyblade. Light refracting light. 

There was no attack, to sense of threat in the air but when Sora regained his vision his jaw dropped at the woman seemingly hovering in mid hair. She was...beautiful. A celestial vision that made him feel warm down to his toes. 

“Papa.” 

Cloud was still frantically rubbing his eyes but Sora’s voice forced them to open to face the interloper and he tensed. “Cosmos.” 

“Cloud.” She greeted, voice just as soft as her features. 

Sora’s gasped lodged in his throat, throwing himself in front of his father. “No! You can’t summon him back, you can’t! He’s already spent years fighting that war, please!” Cloud grabbed him around the middle, holding him against his chest to keep him from leaping off the roof at the goddess.

Cosmos’ somber expression brightened just slightly. “Sora?” Her smile grew when Cloud nodded once. “I saw you born. It’s so good to see you grown.” 

“Please…” Sora swallowed, panic rising. He’d wanted nothing to do with that war, and the mess with Sephiroth had pushed the real problem to the back of his mind. The manikins. 

Cosmos drifted closer. “My dear child, no one is being summoned. Do not fret.” 

Sora sagged back against Cloud and he had never felt so much on the verge of a mental breakdown. 

“Why are you here?” Cloud asked bluntly. “How are you here?” 

“I don’t have much time to dally.” Cosmos agreed, knowing she would not leave her own world. “There is a tear in our world and the manikins that filled our lands to excess are escaping.” 

Cloud nodded once, blank expression in place. “We’ve noticed.” 

“I do not believe for a second they are doing so on their own, but this does not seem to be one of Chaos’ games. I only wished to warn you. Be careful.” 

“How are they even getting here?” Sora asked, feeling frustrated. If no one was being summoned that what was going on? Why would the manikins be looking for guardians of light? Why would they be coming after him? Why was this happening? He knew he must have seemed bad off when he felt Cloud rubbing his arm up and down soothingly. 

“The darkness lanes?” Cloud guessed. “They would fit right in i guess.” 

Sora frowned, brows furrowing. “Could that be how they knew Vanitas’ form? Some kind of past impression?” 

“I wouldn’t know, but it’s possible.” Cloud looked up at Cosmos. “Anything else you can tell us?” 

She spread her hands helplessly. “Only that they will no doubt seek out those they’ve fought before.” 

“Why would they come after me then?” Sora asked, feeling his exhaustion much more acutely. Just when he thought he understood, more questions appeared. 

“You were part of Cloud for so long. They probably did not distinguish you as being different from him now.” Cosmos said. He felt his stomach sinking. Out of all the forms the manikins could have taken, they'd chosen Cloud and Vanitas. The two closest to him. They could have picked any other forms but they chose those two...

Sora winced, new thoughts crashing into him. “But! What about the others? Dad? Tifa? They don’t even remember the manikins! How could things get worse…” 

“We protect them until they relearn.” Cloud muttered. “It’s all we can do for now. They are no strangers to new threats. They’ll learn quickly.” 

“There’s always seeking out a few of the other warriors like yourself that kept their memory in the end. Allies.” Cosmos suggested, creating a light in her hands and peering down at it sadly. “If i were able to restore the memories of those that fell into the void, i would. Every available set of hands would help but i can not. To do so would cause them great harm.” 

Sora didn’t have to look, he felt Cloud’s despair at the words. They’d always hoped something could be done, but even Cosmos felt it was impossible.

“Are those…” Sora swallowed. “Are those their memories. Dads? Ventus’?” 

Cosmos nodded once. “I could collect them for those who were taken, but that is all i’m afraid. The mind does not cope well with memories being ripped apart.” 

“But, can’t we… Can’t we think of something?” Sora asked, feeling desperate. He wanted to reach out and touch the light. Wasn’t it light that he fought for, that he trusted? Couldn’t he have this one thing?

“Sora…” Cloud whispered, his own voice frighteningly broken. “We can not change everything.” 

“But…” Sora’s throat was tight. This was too much. Too much for a single day. 

Cosmos bowed her head. “I am sorry, Sora. Sorry for all that has been taken from you.” 

“Excuse me?” All three of them jerked at the new voice, and Cosmos found the source first when she glanced down. Sora inched closer, looking down over the ledge of the roof at a balcony he didn’t recall being there before. 

Well, magic house? 

Naminé leaned against the railing, looking like a bundle of nerves having to interrupt the conversation like she had. “May i see that?” 

Sora gasped so hard it hurt even as Cosmos glanced down at the light she held. “Naminé! Can you!?” 

Cosmos frowned somewhat. “What i hold are memories. Thousands of memories from several people. It is not quite like an object to be passed back and forth. I fear if i try they would scatter.” 

“I…” Naminé struggled with her nerves and shoved them aside. She put on a brave face that reminded Sora of Kairi in a stubborn mood. “I am a witch. A memory witch. It is a talent lacking in purpose but it is mine. I would like to try. Please, for everything Sora has done for me. I would like to try.” 

“Holding onto it would be one thing.” Cloud said cautiously. “But you may not be able to do more that hold onto them they way Cosmos is doing herself.” 

Naminé tilted her head back to look up at them with a soft smile. “If i can connect the chains, i can connect the memories.” 

“Just like you did for me!” Sora beamed. “Oh, gods, Naminé. Do you think you could?” 

“I want to try.” Naminé repeated softly. 

Cosmos looked at her thoughtfully, at war with herself. “Should you be unable to hold them, they will be lost.” It created a tension, all four of them knowing exactly what that meant. If the memories were lost for good, their family would always been somewhat fractured. It was a huge decision, not just for Leon and Ventus but for Tifa and all the other warriors who’s memories faded.

It was Cloud who ended up making the final decision. “They’re not doing anyone any good as they are. Right now, the memories are already lost. Whether they are scattered or in your hands the results are the same. If Naminé thinks there’s the slightest chance, i will take responsibility.” 

“Papa…” 

Naminé squared her shoulders, a determined look in place. She was not going to shame the faith put on her but acting nervous. “Please, let me try.” 

Knowing there would be no arguing, Cosmos drifted towards Naminé carefully extending the light she held as if it were a physical ball and not just the shape of light she held. Naminé likewise, looked to be concentrating just as hard. She reached out, the two of them holding onto it together until Naminé seemed to snatch it, drawing the light into her body before it could even think of escaping. 

“Naminé!” Sora hissed, dropping down to the balcony when she collapsed a second later. Jarred by everything she’d literally just absorbed. “Are you okay?!” He lifted her into her arms and watch her eyes swirl with cloudy colors before settling on their normal shade. 

“Ow…” 

“Naminé?” Sora repeated, feeling frantic. 

She took a moment to get her bearings but smiled warmly at Sora. “I have them.” 

For what felt like the millionth time that day, Sora could have broken down crying. He held her tightly, trying to express his gratitude with the tightest hug he could manage. 

“Incredible.” Cosmos smiled. “I truly hope you are able to put everything right, young lady.” 

“Me too.” Naminé sighed, rubbing the back of her head. “It’s going to be a lot to shift through.”

Cloud jumped down to the balcony railing. “We have time. We’ll be around to fight off any manikins that target Squall and the others.” 

“And i…” Sora swallowed down tears that never really fell. “I can go look for the others?” Sora offered. “Grandpa?” 

“I know where they are.” Cloud nodded once. “I can tell you how to get there.” 

“So we have a solid plan.” Naminé said, leaning against Sora. She could have fallen asleep right that moment but no one would have faulted her for it. 

“I have to go.” Cosmos said. “My time adrift is over. Find the puppet master Cloud and you will rid yourselves of the manikins.” 

“We will.” Cloud agreed, able to watch this time as she faded. Once she was gone he turned his full attention back to Sora and Naminé, his own feelings an obvious mess. “Naminé. Are you alright?” 

“Yes. I…” She reached up to rub her forehead now. “Yes. I’m relatively used to this. It will just take me a little time to sort everyone.” 

Sora cradled her in his arms, finally noticing that the balcony must have stretched off her bedroom. “Please don’t think i’m trying to be pushy, but will it take a long time? It took you a year to put my memories back together.” 

“I don’t…” She shook her head. “I don’t think so. I had broken everything into pieces for you.” She held out her hands indicating point A and point B. “The chain that linked your memories together had been broken in several places so i could make changes to things. What took so long was making sure everything was put back in the proper sequence.” 

“And this…” Cloud frowned. “Is different?” 

Naminé nodded and shifted to sit up on her own. “As i understand it, Leon lost a chunk of his memories, but it was all of one time. He was…” She paused and Sora had to wonder if she was looking at the memories themselves or if she knew so much just because Sora did. “He was in his original home. Then summoned by Cosmos. Then sent home again. It’s the middle bit there he’s missing.” 

“Right,” Cloud agreed. “But it’s years worth of memories.” 

“Right.” Naminé repeated, “But it’s all sequentially already in order. There are no made up, fake memories to correct like with Sora. I will just have to find the inconsistencies in Leon’s memories to see where the link of memories i now have should go. It’s only breaking the chain in one spot to add in the strand i have.” 

“You’re incredible.” Sora muttered, only half understanding. “So its less work for you?” 

She shrugged, “It will be difficult because Leon is conscious. It was much easier to do with you while you slept, but i’ll manage.” 

Cloud’s lips curled into a smile. “I could knock him out if you like.” 

Sora snorted. “Papa…” 

Cloud shrugged, not looking the least bit sorry. 

“If…” Naminé paused, sorting through her thoughts again. “If i tried to do all of them at once it could take me weeks, especially since i don’t actually know most of the people whose memories i now have. It will go much faster to work with only one person at a time.” 

“You do what’s safest for you.” Cloud said, not sounding like he would hear any argument about that. “I don’t want you rushing either. We’ve waited this long, we can wait a little longer.” 

She smiled at Cloud. “I’m starting with Leon, right? Then Ventus and Tifa?” 

“Please.” Cloud said with a curt nod. He crouched beside them. “But none of that tonight. You need to go back to bed.” 

“Yeah, you’ve done enough. More than enough.” Sora smiled hard. It was hard to do anything else with as excited as he was. “I don’t know what we would have done without you.” When he stood he lifted her up with him. She was wobbly on her feet and Cloud caught her when her knees gave out. 

“Sorry. Thanks.” She muttered, going pink. “It took much more out of me then i thought.” 

“You just did the impossible, i’m impressed you’re conscious.” Cloud said, bending enough to swings her legs up and hold her in his arms. 

“First thing tomorrow, i’ll go to grandpa.” Sora said. 

Cloud nodded once but pinned Sora with a look. “Take someone with you.” 

“Right.” Sora said dryly. “Got it.”

Cloud slipped into Naminé’s room to put her to bed and Sora inhaled deeply, looking up at the stars one more time before feeling himself settle a little. He had something to do. A new self given mission to think about. He could work with that. 

Feeling a little better he headed inside himself, creeping through the hallways. It was late now, later than he’d realized but the day had ended better than it had started at least. Practically everyone was asleep and Sora tried to keep his new excitement to himself. He counted the doors, trying to remember where the new ones started. His first try led him to Xion’s room. He shut the door quietly trying to not disturb her and found his mark on his second try. Riku had been asleep but he jerked the second his door opened. On some level he knew someone was in the room with him even if he hadn’t woken all the way up. 

Sora slipped in quietly, watching Riku settle as if knowing Sora wasn’t a threat. “Riku…” Sora sang, hovering over the bed. 

“Mm..” 

“Riku.” Sora smiled, knees pressing against the edge of Riku’s bed as he crawled on top of it. “Wakey, wakey.” 

Riku’s arm raised slowly, reaching out for Sora to draw him closer. Even in the world of sleep he’d never push Sora away but that didn’t mean he was an easy riser. 

Sora found himself squished against Riku’s side and was struck by the warmth of it. It had been a long time since they’d shared a bed. Not since they were kids. “Hey.” 

Riku hummed quietly as if that was the acknowledgement Sora needed. He shifted closer, nuzzling his nose against Sora’s throat and content to slip back into a deeper sleep. 

“I’m leaving first thing in the morning.” 

The words had barely left his lips before Riku’s eyes snapped open, tilting his head back to look at Sora. “What?” 

Sora grinned down at him. “Want to come?...”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any Final Fantasy 
> 
>  
> 
> I just wanted to take a second to say thank you to those of you who continue to return to read. It really is a bunch of you. I really appreciate it!

Sora and Riku were up at the crack of dawn with hardly any sleep to their names. Sora had been all nervous, excited energy and Riku was too worried Sora would pull another disappearing act and vanish despite the invitation. 

Riku had spent the rest of the night with his arms firmly locked around Sora’s waist but at the first inkling of dawn the brunette was fidgeting and ready to go. Riku had had no choice but to follow along with Sora’s moment of insanity. 

He’s watched in silence as Sora had slid into Cloud’s room without so much as a knock and sneaking a peek had revealed that Cloud was also awake, if sitting up in bed. 

After a few quick words and a few pieces of stolen toast from the kitchen they were in Sora’s gummi ship. It wasn’t until the hatch doors shut behind them that Sore could relax, nothing able to stop him from this impromptu journey. 

“So Cloud knows where we’re going?” Riku finally asked, glad someone knew since he hadn’t gotten a straight answer out of Sora since he’d been woken up. 

“Right.” Sora sat in the pilots seat and pulled out his phone to work out the coordinates Cloud had evidently given him. “We’re gonna head for the Colosseum first since that’s were the directions start from. That was always pops starting point.” 

“Okay,” Riku said slowly, information clicking into place. “So you’ve never been where we’re going?” 

“No. At least i don’t think so.” Sora said, brows furrowed. 

Riku nodded once, buckling in. After last night, he’d wanted to keep an eye on Sora. Well, he always wanted to keep an eye on Sora but this was different. Now that he knew Sora was battling demons, he wanted to be there for him. He should have made sure Sora had actually gone to sleep after going to bed, but Sora was good at being evasive. 

“What happened?” Riku asked, gaining Sora’s attention once they’d entered the lanes between worlds. 

“What do you mean?” 

Riku gestured to him vaguely. “I was prepared for you to put on a fake smile and go on about your day like you didn’t have anything on your mind. For you to go back to attempting, and i guess for the most part, succeeding in fooling everyone around you into thinking you’re just fine.” 

Sora smiled warily and shrugged. “But?” 

“But you look genuinely very happy.” Riku said softly, a small part of his heart relieved. “What happened?” 

“Well,” Sora sighed, hands on the controls to avoid a few stray asteroids. “Yesterday was stupid long but some good came out of it. I mean, we finally got to talk.” Riku’s lips twitched into a smile. “I regretted instantly crying all over you and telling you what i told you, but i needed to and i’m trying to feel better about it.”

“Well i’m glad to hear that part.” Riku said, having expected as much. 

“I get to go out on this great big adventure and i get to go with you.” Sora’s smile returned. “I’m glad you agreed to come, by the way.” 

“Absolutely nothing was stopping me.” Riku agreed, returning Sora’s grin when he glanced his way. 

Those butterflies fluttered inside Sora’s stomach, refusing to believe Riku had come for any other reason but to spend time with him. Him worrying wasn’t new. “Pops will be around to take on any manikin’s that will no doubt appear in Radiant Garden somehow, and i’m sure Vani and Ven and everyone will do their fair share.” 

“Mhm.” Riku hummed, waiting for him to continue. “So you and Cloud have been planning things.” 

Sora nodded, “Yeah we talked. A tiny bit about things i didn’t want to talk about and quite a bit about what we should do next. Did you know i apparently said you and i were getting married when i was five?” 

Riku blinked, going cherry red. “What?” 

“Yeah, i don’t remember it either, but papa said so. He said you were all for it too.” Sora offered him a cheeky smile. “Guess we were smarter back then.” 

“Guess so.” Riku muttered, feeling winded. 

“I was super embarrassed when he told me but the more i thought about it the more it just felt like my younger self knew what he was about.” Sora said. “Like i had so much confidence and i might have lost a little of that in the last year. I think i’m gonna look for it again.” 

“You’re one of the most confident people i know, Sora.” Riku said, following along with Sora’s train of thought easily enough. “You’re confidence in yourself is just over shadowed by the confidence you have in other people.” 

“You’re freaking sweet.” Sora mused. “And that attitude is definitely going to help me get back onto steady feet. You know? Your opinion always meant so much.” 

“Well, we disagree there, but thank you.” Riku muttered, no idea why the comment flustered him so. “What else happened?” 

“Well,” Sora nearly bounced in his seat. “There’s a chance my dad might get his memories back.” 

Riku sat up a little straighter. “Cloud lost his memory?” 

“No. I mean, well, yeah actually he did one time, but that’s not what i meant. Remember when we were little? I told you i had two dads and you said that didn’t make sense but okay?” 

“Yes?” Riku said slowly. That did ring a bell. 

“Right, so i have two dads and the other one doesn’t know about me. That’s also really sucked lately. So memories are a possible go!” Sora’s excitement only grew the more he spoke and Riku had to wonder how much good old fashioned adventuring really did for him. All of his pain from the day before was temporarily out shined by his enthusiasm. 

“I have all four of my siblings in one place for the first time ever and i might actually get that whole family deal i always wanted.” Sora said. 

“Four?” Riku repeated. “Roxas and Xion. Vanitas?” 

“And Ventus. Welcome to the land of Sora’s well kept secrets. Ventus is my biological big brother.” 

Riku wanted to feel shocked. He should have been shocked, but he’d seen too much to not believe it with how tightly connected they had been and well… “He looks like Cloud.” He’d grown up right along side Sora, and knew that ever summer Cloud went looking for someone. Another son. Another dad? Sure, why not? 

“Right?” Sora snorted. “So you and i, my dear keyblade master, are on the move. We’re going to find my grandfather.” 

Riku hummed, letting the information wash over him. “Are you drunk?” 

Sora pouted. “No! I’ve never been drunk. I’ve never even had alcohol accept for that one time Cid let me taste his and it was gross. I’m just excited. I could meet my dad, Riku. He could know i’m his son.” 

Riku couldn’t help his smile this time. This was his Sora. The one with boundless optimism and happiness that was contagious. “I’m glad. Glad your happy. Glad you invited me. I’ve missed being able to be together. We never got to do anything we planned on after leaving the islands.” 

“No,” Sora agreed. “I’ve been hoping we could change that.” 

“Yes. Don’t think for a second i forgot about you playing pirates with Vanitas and Xion and leaving me out.”

“You were on a mission.” Sora taunted. 

“Not the point.” 

They fell into happy fits of laughter and spent the better part of the day traveling. Riku would critique Sora’s piloting with a smirk and Sora would huff and haughtily wave away his words as if they didn’t exist. 

It was a free moment between them where they were able to be themselves. It was like being kids on the island again where they could talk about anything and everything. Only this time Riku was able to slide closer while the gummi ship drifted between lanes to lace his fingers with Sora’s. 

They had stopped a while at the Coliseum to regain their bearings and figure out which way to go next. If they had wasted an hour being distracted, no one would know. They’d sat on the floor of the gummi ship, curled up against the other exchanging kisses and promises. 

Riku’s hands on his hips had him shivering and Sora got to finally tangle his fingers in Riku’s hair. It was gentle and vaguely exploratory, attempting to wipe away Sora’s passed awful experience. 

When they were breathless from kisses they pulled away, enfolded in the others arms. They might have taken a nap for an hour or so to regain a little of what they’d lost the night before. Again, no one would know. 

The rest of the day had turned to traveling, Sora doing his best to follow Cloud’s directions until Riku had ended up taking his gummi phone to navigate. It was always easier for Sora to have someone with him opposed to traveling on his own. 

Traveling through the lanes could be tricky and if Riku helped Sora take a short cut through the darkness lanes that Cloud recommended, neither were saying. By the time they had arrived it was late afternoon and both boys were in a state of awe. 

The world was big, and clashed together in so many mismatched land formations. In a jumbled up mess were cities, fields, deserts, bodies of water, jungles, everything all puzzled pieced together. One could walk through a thick brush a trees for ten minutes and find themselves in the middle of a busy street on the other side. 

Weather must have been impossible to predict. 

“Papa calls this the Land of Combinations.” Sora explained, hand linked with Riku’s as they walked through calf deep snow as they headed to section of a city. “Apparently, a bunch of left overs of worlds that had been destroyed by heartless attracted other bits. They linked together some how to create this place.” 

“That’s so insane.” Riku muttered. “But so cool. People clung to their worlds?” 

“Some. Obviously not as many as what originally inhabited them, but yeah.” Sora said. “Enough that this place has a decent population. Papa didn’t know for sure but he assumed heartless never bothered this place because well, they’d already destroyed them. Guess they didn’t realize or care that they found a way to survive.” 

Riku nodded once. “Just the fact that they did survive is nuts. Cloud found this place?” 

“Right. I guess i was around nine of ten when he did. There’s a teeny tiny section of papa’s original world here.” 

“I don’t know if that’s exciting or devastating for him.” 

“Some of both.” Sora shrugged, pulling out his phone. “We might need to ask for directions but i know we’re looking for a city part. Some place called…” He checked his phone again. “Esther Corp.” 

“Okay, shouldn’t be too hard.” 

“Right, i think Esther was originally a place but there wasn’t much of it left.” Sora said. “I can’t remember how papa explained it. It’s like a tech place now that grandpa over sees.” 

“This is just insane.” Riku muttered, both of them nearly sliding when slush from the snow turned into a solid brick sidewalk. “Cloud say anymore?” 

“Nope, just that i’d find it eventually. He did say it’s a real pain in the ass though.” 

Riku grunted. “I wonder if we’ll be vague as shit too when we hit a certain age.” 

“I hope so,” Sora laughed, squeezing Riku’s hand. “It’s apparently fun since everyone does it.” 

“That’s for damn sure. Well, let’s take a look around, shall we?”

The Land of Combination’s was a real adventure on it’s own. Terrain changed quickly but still offered pretty sights. There were mountain ranges and fields of flowers. Overhead here were huge air ships flying around and the people that called this world home were equally mismatched. It was a blend of people that reminded Sora of Traverse Town, only people here didn’t seem to be shell shocked from being dropped out of their world and still haunted by heartless. 

Both keybladers spent the rest of the day looking and talking to people and when they’d ended up no closer to their goal had ended up back at the gummi ship to sleep for the night.

Had Cloud not specifically said they needed to look in the city they would have resorted to looking in the desert or other areas to search for the allusive Esther Corp. 

What struck them both as strange, was that nearly every person they spoke to knew all about the Esther Corp. It was a reliable place that was responsible for keeping the Land of Combinations running smoothly. With so many cultures there were bound to be problems but those things got sorted out smoothly. What those same people could not tell them was where it’s location was. People had idea’s, for sure, but no evidence. 

“I have an idea,” Sora commented the following morning when they started their search anew. “It’s a little trick i picked up. I don’t know if it’ll work though.” 

Riku shrugged, running a hand through his hair and yawning. “Thrill me.” 

Sora chuckled and summoned his keyblade horizontally on two fingertips. With a jolt of magic it started to spin slowly. 

“What are you doing?” Riku asked, interest piqued. 

“Searching. Dowsing?” Sora shrugged. “It’s how i found Kairi and Vanitas. Total accident the first time and then i started practicing.” 

“Dowsing.” Riku repeated, watching the keyblade spin. “How do you mean?” 

“It’s sorta how i use my keyblade to lead me to new worlds.” Sora extended his arm out and inhaled a few times, trying to get his bearings. “Find Riku.” His keyblade spun three times before stopping dead, pointed directly at Riku’s chest. 

“Woah…” Riku blinked, impressed. 

“It doesn’t work with things.” Sora looked bashful. “I tried. Just people, and i think only people i have a connection to. Like i couldn’t just find missing people i don’t know.” 

“Right. That makes sense.” Riku said, tapping the keyblade to make it spin again. “You want to find your grandfather like this?” 

“I wanna try.” Sora frowned. “I mean, i haven’t seen him since i was a baby. I don’t really remember him but he’s family. I’m hoping maybe my heart knows what my brain doesn't.” 

Riku smiled faintly. “I’ve never doubted your heart. Give it a shot.” 

Sora beamed before readying himself for another try. His eyes slid shut in concentration and for a minute he did nothing but breathe deeply. Finally he spoke. “Find Grandpa.” 

His keyblade spun, two, three, four times and kept going. It whirled around over and over but Sora wasn’t ready to give up on it. Finding Vanitas the first time hadn’t been easy either. After a few heavy minutes in silence it slowed, pointing into the nearby city. 

“You’re brilliant.” Riku’s eyes nearly shined when he tugged Sora closer to brush a kiss against his mouth. “You have got to teach me.”

“Yeah,” Sora breathed, flustered and a little light headed. “It took a great deal of magic to make it work. “I’d love to.” 

“C’mon.” Riku threw an arm around him. “We’ll look that way this time.” 

They walked shoulder to shoulder, talking to more people as they went. It was the same story every time. Esther Corp rang with endorsements but no one knew where the hell it was. After two hours Sora dowsed for his grandfather again and they were able to narrow down their search parameters. The problem was, there were less buildings in that area. There was less everything really, and that was the first thing to draw Riku’s attention. 

“Weird.” He muttered. “How there are no people over here. No houses. No trees. No animals.” 

“That’s weird?” Sora asked. 

“Yeah, i think it is.” Riku said, his own keyblade appearing. He might have looked stupid but it was worth a try. He raised his blade, searching for something to unlock when everything in front of them seemed to popped into existence for a second. 

“It’s cloaked in invisibility!” Riku said while Sora gawked, the building appeared and it was by no means tiny. It looked to be at least thirty stories tall. 

“Wow…” 

When the top of the building seemed to be melting away they realized whatever was hiding it from sight was kicking on again. “Let’s go. It’s disappearing.” Riku said, grabbing Sora’s wrist and rushing for the door. They made it inside without a hiccup and watched the last of the outside of the building fade off again. 

“Trippy.” Sora breathed. “But so cool. Papa is such an asshole. He probably wanted to see if we could find this place but now was so not the time for a test.” 

“Maybe it slipped his mind.” Riku said. “Or maybe he was really sure you could do it.” 

“Either is likely.” Sora muttered. After everything Cloud had been through not every memory was as sound as others. 

They walked down the long hallway, their footsteps echoing loudly. Once inside they could feel hundreds of people nearby that they hadn’t sensed before. If this was the technology they possessed then they were really no joke. At the first desk they came too a woman waited, tapping on a computer much smaller than Leon’s. 

She looked up at them with a smile. “Welcome to Esther Corporation. How can i direct you?” 

“Um, hi.” Sora smiled nervously. “Um, good morning.” 

The woman’s smile grew a touch warmer. “Good morning.” 

“So, right.” Sora mumbled, hating his sudden nerves. “I’d like to see the President. Laguna Loire, please.” 

“Do you have an appointment?” She asked, pulling out the ledger to politely look but they were certain she knew they weren’t on it. 

“No ma’am.” Sora mumbled. “Um, i don’t but i was hoping to see him anyway. Could you see if he’s free?” 

She seemed to think about it, and Riku didn’t doubt she would have turned most people away. She was however falling victim to Sora’s puppy eyes. 

“Look,” She sighed “I can call his secretary to see if he’s in today but i’m afraid i can’t do more than that. He’s very busy.” 

Sora perked up. “That would be very helpful. Thank you! You could tell her i’m his grandson. That might help. Cause, you know, i am.” 

She blinked the information obviously stunning her. She picked up the phone and dialed quickly while Riku snickered. 

“Maybe you should have lead with that.” Riku whispered. 

“Shut up.” Sora pouted. “Was nervous. I didn’t think about him not wanting to see me. What if he doesn’t?” 

Some of Riku’s mirth faded and he tugged Sora closer to kiss his forehead. “His loss.” 

“It’s not just about meeting me.” Sora muttered. “The manikins…” 

“You can only do so much, Sora.” Riku said. “People need to meet you halfway.” 

“Excuse me, young man.” the receptionist interrupted. “Your name, please?” 

“Oh, sorry.” Sora went pink. “Sora Strifehart.” 

She repeated his name into the phone and looked surprised all over again. She’d hung up and stood. “Right this way.” 

“He’ll see me?” Sora looked hopeful. 

“Of course, Mr. Strifehart.” She smiled, leading the two of them to the elevators. The doors opened with a ding and she pressed the number for the highest floor and swiped a keycard for the executive levels. “Here you are, ride all the way to the top. Have a nice day.” 

“Thank you very much!” Sora said in a rush as the doors closed. He sagged against Riku. “This should not be this stressful.” 

Riku hummed his response, happy to let Sora lean on him. “I don’t know about that.” The ride seemed ridiculously long and never stopped at any other floor. It went all the way to the top as promised and by the time the doors opened Sora had already considered bailing. This was a strangely delicate situation… 

Another woman was waiting for them at the top, her hands clasped in front of her. “Mr. Strifehart?” 

“Um, that’s me.” Sora said, holding Riku’s hand like a vise. 

She smiled politely. “This way.” 

She lead them through winding halls that Sora would have hated to navigate but after Hallow Bastion he could make his way around anywhere if he had to. At the end of the hall was a large door she knocked on twice before opening it and poking her head in to announce their arrival. 

“Let me know if you need anything.” She said after, returning to her desk just outside the big door. 

There was a second where Sora hesitated but its not like he could go anywhere else. This had to be done and Riku wasn’t going to just let him run away. 

He walked in, seeing Laguna already rounding his desk to meet them in the middle. His hair was long and pulled back into a low ponytail. He was in a button down shirt and looked nice but if anything he was more on the casual side of business attire. He looked...like Leon.

“Um, hi.” Sora smiled. “I’m…” 

“Sora.” Laguna finished. “You’re really Sora.” He came forward, dragging Sora into a crushing hug that he was delighted to be apart of. It started laughter and tension right out of him. 

“Yeah!” 

“I can’t believe it!” Laguna practically clung, lifting Sora off his feet for a second in sheer excitement. “I just can’t believe it. I haven’t seen you since shortly after you were born!” 

Sora leaned into the embrace. Willing tears to stay away but it was hard when someone remembered him! “I know. Papa told me. He told me a lot about you.” 

Laguna finally pulled back to look at him. His own eyes were damp and he smiled enthusiastically. Sora hoped he wasn’t vain to think he saw a little of himself in Laguna’s smile. “How is Cloud?” 

“He’s good. Well, you know. As good as he can be.” 

“Yes.” Laguna nodded once. “I know exactly. I wanted to meet with you sooner but Cloud didn’t want to travel with you until you were older.” He paused. “He didn’t come with you?” 

“No, he had things at home he needed to do. I’m really excited to meet you but i have so much i need to tell you.” 

Laguna grinned. “Everything in your life, kid. I want to know it all. Come in! Sit! Sit! Who is your friend here?” 

Sora looked back at Riku who had hung back to let Sora have this moment. “This is Riku. He’s my boyfriend.”

“Ah!” Laguna said. “Nice to meet you, Riku!” He practically appeared in front of Riku, his hand stuck out. The speed had Riku somewhat taken aback. “Call me Laguna.” 

“Um, nice to meet you as well.” Riku offered, shaking his hand. 

Laguna chuckled and gestured for them to sit again. “What’s the matter Riku? You look a touch confused.” 

“Oh,” Riku muttered. “It’s nothing really, just that…” 

“Yes?” 

“You don’t really look old enough to be anyone’s grandfather.” Riku muttered. 

Laguna threw his had back and laughed, the sound genuinely amused. “Thank you! I appreciate that, but you know that’s what happens when you travel the worlds.” 

“What exactly?” Riku asked slowly. 

“Well is stunts aging, doesn’t it.” Laguna smiled, taking a seat behind his desk again. 

“Does it?” Sora stared. “It hasn’t worked for us then.” 

Laguna looked highly entertained. “Well sure, you’re only just headed towards your prime. You’re still growing.” 

“So you are really older than you look.” Riku muttered almost more to himself than trying to add to the conversation. “Cloud doesn’t look older either but i guess i got used to him looking the same.” 

Riku and Sora exchanged a look. If being able to travel through the different worlds stunted aging then how the fuck old was Yen Sid? How old was Mickey? How many different odd worlds had Sora seen Mickey in? The black and white one. The musketeer one… How old was the King?

“It’s the traveling and certain places you go. There are all kinds of places that will do it but Cloud and i were both in a place that put a heavy halt to our aging.” Laguna explained. 

Sora fidgeted, “During the war for Cosmos?” 

“That’s right. Time there was a very strange thing.” 

“I need to talk to you about that. Somethings happened.” Sora said and the sudden change in Laguna was easily noticeable. His easy mannerisms and smile had fled, replaced with intense focus. For all the man could be a goof, underneath it all he was a soldier. Of course, the machine gun sitting on the bookshelf behind his desk had already alluded to that. 

“I’m listening.” 

“Manikins are escaping into other worlds and Cosmos said they might be attracted to people they’ve fought before.” 

Laguna scowled but nodded. “I see. That is quite the annoying problem. I’m not the only one here from that mess. Yuna, Lightning, Vaan. Many others. A few of them don’t even have their memories of fighting for Cosmos.” 

“Really?” Sora asked, interested. “How did they get here?” 

“Well,” Laguna smiled faintly. “They had help. Tidus for example had his memories scrambled good but Yuna found him and they made it here together.”

“Did he ever get his memory back?” 

Laguna shook his head sadly. “He’s largely gotten over it but i know it bothers him. He trusts Yuna wouldn’t lie to him about it.” 

“Maybe we can do something about that…” Sora muttered, thinking of all the memories Namine held. 

Laguna folded his arms across his desk. “You mind starting at the beginning? I’d like to have as much information as i can.” 

“Okay,” Sora thought about it. “I guess the beginning is Master Yen Sid sending Riku and Aqua to scout out the new threat of darkness. They’re both keyblade masters so he assumed they could find some clues the fastest.” 

“What’s a keyblade?” Laguna asked, brows raising when both teens held out their hands and summoning their blades. “Oh, that’s incredibly cool, go on.” 

Riku took over, explaining the mission and what they’d seen. Neither were oblivious to the way Laguna’s eyes darkened when he got to the part about Sora fighting the Cloud shaped manikin and Sephiroth’s appearance. By the time the story got to Cloud showing up Laguna had already stood to start pacing the length of his office. 

“I’ve always been grateful for Cloud’s timing.” He muttered. “Thank goodness he got there in time. I suppose he’s a target himself.” 

“Right.” Sora said. “He stayed behind to protect dad and Tifa should the manikins show up in Radiant Garden.” 

Laguna whipped around towards them so fast they thought he’d topple over. “What?”

“What?” Sora repeated. “He stayed behind to protect-” 

“Your father.” Laguna stared, looking unsteady. “Both of them are in Radiant Garden?” 

“Yes?” 

Laguna reached up slowly to cover his eyes and they let him have that moment to himself. He seemed to nearly shake, only Sora couldn’t figure out which emotion he was overcome with. 

“Grandpa?” Sora asked hesitatingly. 

“Squall is alive?” Laguna looked up at Sora. “You’re sure?” 

“You didn’t know?” Sora frowned. “Papa didn’t tell you?” 

“I haven’t seen Cloud in a few years.” Laguna shook his head. “He was still looking for Ventus and Squall. He was adamant that they couldn’t be dead, but i… I thought i’d lost my son. Again.” 

“He doesn’t have his memories of his time in Cosmos’ world. He doesn't know who i am.” Sora mumbled quietly. “Doesn’t remember his time with papa.” 

Laguna made a rough noise, gliding across his office again to pull Sora out of his chair and into a crushing hug all over again. “He’d love you. He’d love everything about you.” 

Sora felt his lips tremble and it was nice to have someone’s opinion on that besides Cloud’s. “Thank you.” 

“Squall was never very openly affectionate but he loved Cloud so much. He loved Ventus.” Laguna squeezed Sora’s shoulders. “That has to be buried in him somewhere.” 

That had always been Sora's hope. “I have a friend, she’s working on their memories.” Sora managed a weak smile. “So papa and i are hopeful.” 

“I believe you.” 

“Who’s Squall?” Riku asked. He’d been playing close attention and he was sure he’d heard the name once before but he just couldn’t place it.

“Oh,” Sora smiled a little more. “Leon. His real name is Squall.” 

“Leon’s your dad?” Riku eyes widen. “Seriously?” 

Laguna pulled away from Sora looking equally surprised. “Leon?” 

“Yeah, he changed his name at some point. That’s what threw me off. I knew all about him but papa always called him Squall. I didn’t find out until later that Leon and Squall were the same person.” 

“Leon…” Laguna repeated with a huff of laughter. 

“No wonder you and Ventus are so damn strong with the two of them as your parents.” Riku chuckled, gaining another ‘time out’ gesture from Laguna. 

“You’re seen Ventus?” 

Sora nodded. “All the time. He also doesn't know i’m his brother. Memories. Want to see a picture?” 

“Yes.” Laguna grinned, watching as Sora pulled out his phone. “I have one of you, you know. Only one.” He pulled the frame off his desk and handed it to Riku who reached for it. Sora was young, maybe eight or nine years old and enveloped in Cloud’s arms. The two of them staring into the camera. 

“Sora in a nutshell.” Riku smiled. “Covered in sand and grinning as hard as he can.” 

Sora snorted, pulling up a picture of him and Ventus to hand to Laguna before looking at the framed picture. “Hey, i think i remember this day too. Papa must have had it with him when he found this place. Right?” 

He looked up at Laguna who didn’t seem to be capable of words. He didn’t make a sound but tears fell down his face. He could hardly be blamed when it had been over twenty years since he’d seen his oldest grandson. 

“I have a bunch.” Sora muttered. 

Laguna swallowed. “I’d love to see them.” 

Riku nudged at Sora and muttered. “The other three.” 

“Oh!” Sora took his phone back and scrolled until he found another picture. “This is Roxas and Xion. It’s a really long story, but they’re basically my brother and sister.” 

“How?” Laguna asked but smiled at the picture anyway. “Squall with a daughter, this poor girl…” 

“I’ll tell you the story but i basically got cloned. Roxas looks like Ventus because Ventus was in my heart and…” Sora sighed. “It’s a real long story gramps.” 

Laguna chuckled. “I’d always hope Cloud and Squall would have more children. This works for me.” 

Sora reached closer to flip to the next picture, one of Vanitas when he wasn’t looking. “This is Vanitas. Similar situation, he’s pretty much Ventus’ twin.”

“Sora.” Laguna smiled, looking delighted despite the tear stains down his face. “We have a lot to talk about. Why don’t you get started?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is now where i nervously admit that i haven't written the end yet...


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

It had been a rough few days since Sora had up and disappeared, and Leon found himself as disgruntled as everyone else. All of Sora’s new friends had remained behind and none of them were happy that Sora had wandered off on them again. 

They had only calmed when Vanitas had pointed out that Riku was also missing and likely with Sora. The darker teen had gone to ask Cloud what he knew. 

Leon and Tifa had exchanged curious glances over that. They had no idea why Cloud would know anything about it, but every overpowered teen in Merlin’s house seemed to know something they weren’t saying. By the way they threw each other suspicious glances, they were all aware that they had different information. 

What really annoyed Leon though was the fact that he hadn’t even known how badly Sora had been hurt until after he’d disappeared. He had only really seen Cloud fight with Sephiroth once, and it wasn’t something he’d ever wish on the teen. Sora had been through enough and didn’t need that psycho coming after him too. The fact that he’d even gotten out of bed the same day chafed. 

That kid seriously needed someone to take care of him. 

Leon had half expected most, if not all the teens to give chase after Sora but instead they stayed behind, pensive and waiting. Sora had been gone a full day when the reason became clear. A colored, crystallized version of Tifa appeared on the offensive and keyblades had manifested in nearly every hand. 

Cloud had entered the fight as more crystallized people appeared and he took them out with extreme prejudice. Leon hadn’t stayed on the sidelines long and found himself battling a crystal clone of himself. He had questions, but no one to ask. It was the most frustrating thing.

The kids had called them manikins and had all gravitated towards Cloud during the fights. It just created more damn questions. 

Sora had been gone another few days and only the fact that he was responding to texts kept the teens from getting impatient. He was safe. He wasn’t alone.

“If we’re going to be dragged into this, i’d really like to know why.” Leon grumbled from his seat at the kitchen table. Yuffie and Cid were sitting close by and Aerith and Tifa both leaned against the kitchen counter. 

“We’re surrounded by tykes that ain’t saying nothing.” Cid said, fiddling with a cigar he wouldn’t light inside. “All of them are like that. Though after everything they’ve been through i guess it ain’t a bad thing for them to have learned to keep their traps shut.” 

“Oh who cares about that.” Yuffie huffed, her feet kicked up onto the table. “Cloud’s the one being a big ol’ meanie. He knows what’s going on. He’s gotta.” 

It was Aerith that made a sound next. “Maybe. Though i’m not sure what’s on Cloud’s mind is the same as what the kids are dealing with.” 

“You know something?” Leon asked, he was sure she did by the way her lips pressed together tightly. She just shook her head and went to find something to distract her in the cabinets. 

“So just go ask him.” Cid shrugged. 

Tifa snorted. “You know how he is. If he doesn't want to talk about something, he won’t.” 

“He might if you or Aerith ask. He doesn’t like lying to you.” Yuffie crossed her arms. “He doesn’t really like lying period.” 

“You’re not wrong but he’d just walk away from us if he doesn’t want to talk.” Tifa shook her head. She’d known Cloud since they were kids and knew him all too well. 

“Leon might have better luck.” Aerith sighed. “The rest of us respect his space a little too much.” 

“Excuse me?” Leon scowled. “Implying what about me?” 

Aerith turned to look at him. “Meaning that you will do anything in your power to protect Radiant Garden and him not explaining details of a threat he understands prevents you from doing your job. You wouldn’t let anyone else get away with this kind of silence. Cloud isn’t any different.” 

“She’s got you there.” Cid chuckled. 

Leon’s response was a series of low grumbles. It was true but that didn’t mean he wanted to be the one to corner the ex-SOLDIER. Cloud was his friend but he felt like Cloud had been avoiding him the last few weeks. 

There was a knock at the door before it popped open and Lea stuck his head in. “Hey all.” 

“Hey there, Lea.” Yuffie waved. “You here to practice in Merlin’s training grounds again?” 

Lea beamed but shook his head. “Nah. Looking for the little ones. Roxas and Xion. I know they’re not coming back to Twilight Town until this mess is taken care of so it’s where i belong too, i guess.” 

Tifa smirked, intentions clear. “So you know what’s going on then?” 

“Well, bits, sure.” Lea said, scratching the back of his head. “The manikins are a real pain, something to do with some war with Chaos and Cosmos. Sora said they’re gods or something.” 

“The fuck…” Leon muttered. “Why hasn’t anyone explained this to us? Why are they even targeting Radiant Garden?” 

“Really not clear on that.” Lea shrugged, “I think Sora’s a target, or maybe Cloud’s the target. I figured Roxas will tell me what he knows today. It’s totally nuts about Cloud and Sora though.” 

“What about them?” Yuffie asked confusion coloring her tone. 

Lea shrugged again. “The whole Cloud being Sora’s dad thing. Kairi was telling me about it when she was telling me about the Sephiroth fight.” 

“I’m sorry, what?” Tifa’s brows shot up. “Cloud is Sora’s what?” 

“Since when!?” Yuffie stood, shock all over her face.

“Uh,” Lea tensed. “Did you not know? Shit, Kairi didn’t say it was a secret or anything.” 

Aerith sighed. “Don’t you worry about it. I found out the other day when Cloud brought Sora here. It was hard not to figure it out.” 

Leon frowned. “How do you mean? I didn’t notice anything different about Sora.” 

She shook her head. “It was while Sora was here and still healing. His eyes glowed with Mako. Only Cloud has that in his blood.” 

Cid whistled low and sighed. “Ain’t that a bitch. Why didn’t he ever say something?” 

“How did we have no idea?” Tifa muttered, guilt sounding in her tone. “Why didn’t he bring it up now?” 

“You didn’t see him when he got here with Sora and Vanitas.” Aerith said, her tone drenched in worry. “Cloud hovered over Sora and i knew that look. High on adrenaline and ready to fight anyone that came near him. He’d just had to protect his baby against Sephiroth, his personal nightmare. He’s probably still getting over that.” 

“Huh…” Lea muttered. “I didn’t know this shit was a secret. I feel kinda bad a i blew it.” 

“It ain’t your fault, kid.” Cid said. “Even when you wanna strangle your friends you still gotta be there for ‘em. Cloud will tell us when he’s ready.”

Leon frowned, a migraine creeping up between his eyes. It didn’t make sense. Cloud never once alluded that he had a family. None of his old friends knew. As many times as he’d seen them together he never suspected there was more to Cloud and Sora’s relationship. He refused to believe he was that blind. 

They were friends… Why didn’t Cloud trust them with this?

“Guess you're right. Hope it wasn’t some super secret because Roxas and Xion already know. I guess it would concern them wouldn’t it? Since they were once part of Sora and all.” Lea said, flicking his hair over his shoulder completely unaware of how much he was giving the rest of them to think about. “Anyway, I’ll just have to ask Roxas.” 

“He was outside in the courtyard last i saw.” Tifa said. “Practicing with Ventus and Xion.” 

“Cool, thanks.” Lea said, saluting flippantly as he headed through the house towards the back door. 

From the front of Merlin’s home there didn’t appear to be any kind of backyard. It was there though, lush and green and much larger once you were standing in it than it appeared from any outside perspective. 

Leon followed Lea and headed outside, vaguely aware that Tifa wasn’t far behind him. Sitting in the grass was Ventus, Roxas and Xion, where the oldest of the three was offering keyblade advice in a way that came out more friendly than anything else. He wasn’t trying to be their teacher and that certainly wasn’t what they were looking for at the moment. 

Even Roxas seemed to be listening despite his muttering. 

Off in the corner Naminé sat on a bench with her legs folded beneath her and her sketch book in her lap. Whatever she was working on had her concentrating and easily ignoring Vanitas who sat beside her. He was settled close, not quite touching but close enough to be able to watch as she sketched. 

“Hey! There they are!” Lea greeted with a grin. “Seeking out keyblade wisdom is cheating.” 

“Hey Axel.” Roxas snorted. “Shut up. You’re the one that went ahead to be properly trained. Xion and i are the ones self taught.” 

“Oh boo hoo. Being self taught hasn’t seemed to hinder you two any. Sora or Riku either.” Axel said, strolling through the grass. 

“Hi Leon.” Xion greeted with a shy smile. “Not working today?” 

Leon shook his head. “Since we don’t know exactly what’s going on we wanted to stay closer in case any of those things show up again.” 

“It does feel like they trying to creep closer when no one’s paying attention.” Ventus sighed, flicking his hair out of his eyes. “I really wish we knew where they were coming from. Locking the world didn’t really seem to work.” 

“Even knowing the answer, i don’t think we know.” Roxas mimicked his sigh, leaning back on his hands. “Stupid other realms.” 

Leon glanced around and felt oddly irritated. “Any of you seen Cloud?” The attention that got him was swift and strange.

“Saw him this morning.” Xion commented. 

“Why?” Vanitas asked right after, his eyes on Leon rather than Naminé’s drawing. 

He didn’t get a chance to answer before Lea groaned. “I’m sorry! No one told me it was a secret!” 

Naminé was the first to giggle and Roxas just shrugged. It really wasn’t hard to figure out what he was talking about. “No big deal Axel. I think it’s just more of Cloud being a private guy than it being a secret. I mean Riku knew. Kairi knew, i guess?” 

“It’s still strange.” Ventus muttered. “All the time we spent in Sora’s heart, yet there’s still so much about him we didn’t know.” 

“You think you’re getting closer to knowing everything?” Vanitas chuckled. “Cute.” 

“You don’t count man. You’re also part of the Sora club.” Lea grinned. “I’d totally like to hear about that fight from someone else that was there though. Kairi said it was nuts.” 

“That’s an understatement.” Ventus muttered. “It was terrifying.” 

“I can only imagine.” Tifa said, stepping outside behind Leon. “Sephiroth is no one to mess around with lightly. It’s nothing good if he has anything to do with those things. Those manikins.” 

Vanitas sat up a little straighter and moved enough to crack his back. “I don’t think so. I think he just saw an opportunity to be a dick and took it. Like he followed them through the darkness for kicks and it just led to someplace convenient for him.” 

Tifa frowned. “If by convenient you mean allowing him to be Cloud’s nightmare in a new form, i’d have to agree. If Sora actually is Cloud’s son then nothing would make Sephiroth happier than to kill him.” She paused. “I guess i’m not all that surprised Cloud has been a little standoffish since.” 

“Don’t think there’s an ‘if’ to that statement.” Roxas said. “Sora straight told us Cloud was his dad. Cloud even apparently confirmed it to Vanitas.” 

Both Leon and Tifa stared at Sora’s darker doppelganger. “How did you get him to admit that?” Leon asked. 

“I asked?” Vanitas shrugged but he looked back at Naminé’s sketch to avoid more questions. He was so used to being around people that couldn’t spy a lie if their life depended on it that he didn’t even try to conceal it. Leon was used to looking. “He told me a lot of things.” 

Tifa glanced back at Leon. “I really don’t know if that would work for us.” 

“Won’t know until we try. Any of you know where Cloud is now?” Leon asked, but everyone shook their heads. 

“He can’t be far.” Xion said. “Since if a manikin did show up, he probably would too.” 

“Right.” Leon sighed. 

Ventus offered a smile. “I could look for him if you like.” 

“No. I’ll track him down.” Leon said. He watched the teens all exchange looks, half of them seeming to know more than the other half. 

The problem with honest kids wasn’t their secrets, but with others not asking the right questions. If Leon knew what to ask he was relatively sure he’d get an honest answer. Maybe not from Vanitas… 

“He’s probably hanging around the Bailey anyway.” Leon’s head jerked up when he felt darkness begin to swirl nearby. If the appearing keyblades were any indication, he wasn’t the only one feeling it. 

“What is that?” Tifa muttered, fists clenched. “It’s… dark.” 

Vantias clicked his tongue. “This doesn’t feel good.” 

“Manikins?” Xion asked. 

“Don’t usually get this kind of warning before something happens.” Ventus mumbled, looking around. 

“Under you!” Vanitas snapped.

Ventus, Roxas, Lea, and Xion all jumped to the side seconds before the black vortex erupted from the ground. It wasn’t so different from the portals of darkness that Vanitas could make, but this one twisted. It extended and contracted before settling on a size. A woman rose from the center of the darkness, scantily dressed and smirking as she took in the group gathered. 

She hovered in the air somehow, creepy looking tentacle creatures with an apparent mind of their own hanging off her body. 

“What the fuck are you?” Leon demanded, gunblade in hand. 

She looked at him, brows rising mockingly. “We were curious over all of the turmoil. Once again the manikins disrupt the balance. We thought Cosmos would put her warriors back to work dissuading them. Instead we find but two of them and a group of children.” 

“What the hell are you babbling about, lady?” Lea asked, voice skeptical. 

Her eyes drifted from each one, lingering on Ventus and Roxas. “We see you have multiplied. Your daddy never did have much common sense. Either of them.” 

“Hey!” Leon snapped, wanting her focus off the teens. Ventus and Roxas were already exchanging confused glances. “What the fuck do you want?” 

“We want you to be silent.” She looked back at Leon. “You are just as annoying as your father. He was a man who did not know how to keep his mouth shut as well.” 

Leon bristled, adrenaline pumping suddenly. He hadn’t seen his father in a long time. He tried not to even think about all he’d lost with his world. “What the fuck do you know about my father?” 

She smirked at him. “We know he was a fool. Brave but still a fool.” 

“Who the fuck are you?” Roxas snapped as frustration built. 

She gestured to herself grandly as if an introduction should mean something. “We are called the Cloud of Darkness. We wish to see it, the end. The balance of light and dark has been disrupted once more. The glorious balance of nothingness can not be achieved during such a commotion. Those manikins, i abhor them.” 

“You’re here to help?” Xion looked skeptical.

“We do not care for that. We merely wish to see how many will fall to the manikins before they are stopped.” 

Ventus’ grip on his keyblade tightened. “You know where they come from?” 

“The manikins? Manikins are from the rift. They befoul this realm the way they do all others. Their existence is an abomination, and they will ruin the balanced cycle between Chaos and Cosmos if they are left to roam freely.” 

“I don’t get you.” Tifa glared. “Are you here to help or not?” 

“We do not help warriors of Cosmos. Only watch the balance fumble back and forth. How will you meet your demise this time?” 

Leon raised his gunblade. “Scram. We don’t need more useless entities hanging around.” 

She cracked a smile, looking vicious. “Panicked? Do you fret so easily with us this close to your children? Do we frighten you?” 

“What?” Leon’s eyes narrowed and her glee doubled. 

“We see, Cloud has kept the truth from you. It would be pitiful if it weren’t so funny.” Her mocking turned into a startled cry seconds later when she was attacked on all sides by various Unversed. 

“Fuck off, whore!” Vanitas seethed, keeping Naminé behind him as he pulsed with anger. She was fast, but the Unversed were agile. “I don’t fight with light!” 

“Vanitas, no!” Ventus sounded alarmed. None of them liked the thought of him using his Unversed in battles now that they knew the truth of them. 

The tentacles that wrapped around the Cloud of Darkness hissed and attacked, putting everyone on their guard and attacking when there was an opening. She was fast and ruthless and seemed to drift through the air in a way not humanly possible.

Cid, Yuffie, and Aerith had all appeared at some point but it just made the small garden all the more cramped. Still, it was hard to land a hit on her. She was hungry for a fight and the more harm she caused the better. 

Vanitas was the one who dealt the most damage, grunting every time one of his Unversed was killed. 

“We are unimpressed!” She spoke loudly. “Without your memories, dear warriors of Cosmos, you have forgotten the edge of never ending battles.” 

She was harder to fight than any of the manikins, she was much more than just a puppet. There was strategy behind her moves and experience that spoke of age. Where ever she had come from, she was used to causing pain. 

She actually staggered to the ground, a cry leaving her lips when Cloud appeared, looking tired enough that no one would be surprised to learn how many manikins he’d been fighting since her appearance. 

“Not this bitch…” 

The Cloud of Darkness smirked. “We see not all of you have forgone your memories. Have you kept them to yourself? My how many secrets you must possess. That you would keep them from _him_ of all people.” She waved a hand vaguely towards Leon. 

Cloud didn’t look thrilled. “For some apparition that isn’t even real most of the time, you sure do talk a lot. Laguna beat you. Can’t be that hard to get rid of you.” 

She grabbed a hold of the darkness that surrounded her and looked far too pleased. While they couldn’t see much happening, they could taste it. The haze wrapped around the entire garden like a tight grip. 

“This doesn’t feel good.” Lea commented quietly, already grabbing Roxas and Xion and ignoring their complaints.

“Move!” Leon hissed, sending everyone scattering. 

“We know you’re weakness, Strifehart.” The Cloud of Darkness nearly cooed. Vanitas had thrown Naminé over his shoulder and bailed but one teen was still close enough to attack. She whipped around staff in hand as she made Ventus her prime target. 

“No!” Cloud hissed, already giving chase while Ventus blocked with his keyblade. He glared up at her, every bit as willing to fight her as he was any entity of darkness but the smell of sulfur burned his eyes and her speed didn’t help matters. Whatever miasma she created was making it hard to breathe.

He fended her off, but she had more than just a weapon at hand. The tentacles struck, the open mouthed creatures hitting home with a chomp. One enclosed around Ventus’ shoulder and the other into Cloud’s forearm. 

“Bitch!” Cloud growled as Ventus cried out. He ripped both tentacles away and had only a second of satisfaction to find the one that had bitten him shaking back and forth. A mouthful of blood may as well have been a mouthful of Mako and nothing liked that in such a concentrated form. 

“Shit, shit! Ow!” Ventus wheezed, arm shaking. 

Cloud shielded Ventus’ body with his own and turned to fend her off but someone else had entered the haze of the fight. 

“Enough.” Leon’s voice was gravelly and filled with rage. He was done with his whole day. There was no build up or drawn out fight. He pulled out all the stops, his limit breaker boosting his speed and morphing his gunblade into a whole new weapon. Lion Heart was usually left for last resorts, but letting her linger wasn’t an option. 

She screamed when his gunblade was slashed down against her chest, the force knocking her to the ground. He brandished his blade, ready for a second attack if it came to it but she had the nerve to give him a wounded look as she sank back into the darkness she’d come from. 

“You really are his son.” 

Leon nearly growled, gunblade raised with still enough ammo for another attack but she disappeared before he could pull the trigger. The darkness she’d created faded with her, clearing up the air bit by bit. With a scowl he turned around again, determined to drag every answer out of Cloud he could and froze when he saw him hovering nervously over Ventus. 

“We’ll get Aerith to take a look at it.” Cloud said, hands glowing a healing green over the teen’s shoulder. “Healing really isn’t my strong suit.” 

“It’s better already.” Ventus said, but his teeth were clenched in pain. “Thank you.” 

“Don’t mention it.” Cloud said, his voice quiet. His own exhaustion had been put on the back burner. 

The single soft look clicked together more puzzle pieces in Leon’s mind. She had attacked Ventus on purpose. She’d even called him Cloud’s weakness. It would have made sense if it were Sora. Unless it made sense for the same reason.

Ventus offered Cloud a small smile, and Leon saw it. He saw Cloud’s smile on that boys face. Ventus was his son too. 

“Everyone alright?” Aerith asked, breaking his chain of thought. 

“Man, i feel sick.” Roxas groaned, stumbling back towards the group. “That was awful.” 

“What was it?” Xion asked, still gripping Lea’s arm. 

“She deals in fear and darkness.” Cloud muttered, moving to let Aerith take over healing Ventus. “It suffocates.”

“It was scary…” Naminé mumbled, happy to hide behind Vanitas for the moment.

Cloud wasn’t making eye contact with anyone, and Leon just stood with his arms crossed. He was going to get answers damn it.

“She acted like she knew us. Me and Leon.” Tifa muttered, explaining quietly to Cid and Yuffie what they’d missed when they'd managed to get out into the garden again. 

“You knew her.” Leon said, staring pointedly at Cloud. 

Cloud shrugged. “I did. You used to.” He shifted closer to Vanitas doing nothing more than nudging his fingers against the teens arm and getting a nod in return. A silent exchange to see if he was alright… 

“Used to?” Tifa repeated. 

Cloud nodded once, attention drifting momentarily to Roxas and Xion before determining they were well. “You don’t remember.” 

“I wanted…” Ventus mumbled when Aerith was finished healing him. “She came after me specifically. She said strange things. I wanted to ask why, but… Is it as obvious as i think it is?” He looked painfully shy and years younger as he stared up at Cloud. “You’re Sora’s father, but…” 

“I was yours first.” Cloud said, confirming everything with those four words and no hesitation. He came closer again, ignoring Aerith’s surprise as he crouched down beside Ventus. “I’m so relieved you’re alright.” 

The words held a strange weight, and Cloud obviously wasn’t just talking about today. Ventus’ lips trembled and he looked a little lost. There was a long moment when the two did little more than look at each other. 

The only noise was Roxas making a disgusted sound when he realized Xion wasn’t as surprised as he was. 

“Don’t be a baby.” Vanitas grumbled. He stepped forward and hauled Ventus up by his collar none too gently. “I think it’s time all Ventus slash Sora clones had a chat.” 

“Vanitas.” Cloud said softly. 

“I hear you.” Vanitas said, dragging Ventus over towards the bench he’d been sharing with Naminé earlier. He snapped his fingers in the other’s direction and Roxas and Xion followed. Lea wasn’t technically invited but he wandered after them anyway. 

Cloud stood up straight again, his entire posture screaming for a sleep. He didn’t even get a chance to turn away before Leon grabbed his wrist and jerked him back towards the door that would take them back inside. 

“Answers. Now.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

“So…” Lea was the first to speak, realizing he was the odd man out. Everyone else had some serious heart sharing link to Sora. “What exactly is going on? I swear i've been paying attention but-” 

“Fuck if i know!” Roxas huffed, looking pissed but also like he didn’t know why he was pissed. “Why am i the last to know this shit!?” 

“I thought i was the last to know.” Ventus swallowed thickly, looking like he’s been swept off his feet. It was probably a fair assessment. He sat on the bench next to Naminé looking younger and lost. He has a dad. His dad was alive.   
Xion was sitting on the grass in front of the him, looking sheepish. “I cheated. Sora’s memories and all.” 

“Sora knew?” Ventus' gaze shot to her. 

“Of course he knew,” Vanitas grumbled from Naminé's other side. “Why do you think Sora is the way he is? The dork just wants his family put together.”   
“How did you know all this?” Lea asked, arms crossed. “You’ve only been around for a few weeks.” 

Vanitas shrugged, getting his leg pinched by Xion. 

“Vanitas…” Naminé sighed when the darker half was being stubbornly quiet. “They need to know.” 

He made a face but ended up cracking when he locked eyes with Ventus’ tear filled ones. Ventus who’s memories had been scrambled as a kid. Who had no memory of his parents or where he’d come from. 

“Fine.” Vanitas muttered and resisted the urge to sigh like a martyr. “Sora thought i’d feel better meeting Cloud. Cloud can evidently wield darkness like a pro but he goes about slaying monsters and fighting for good or whatever. Sora was trying to make me feel good about myself or something. Included.” 

“Well that’s a very Sora thing to do.” Roxas said, still grumpy as he say beside Xion. 

Vanitas shrugged. “Sora’s been through some shit. It makes him happy to make other people feel happy. Didn't take me long to figure that one out. They told me Cloud was Sora and Ventus’ father. Told me what happened. It’s one of the saddest fucking things i’ve ever heard.” That much was true. He'd come across a lot of sad things in his time but he didn't know if this one was the worst, or if it only felt that way because of his connection to it.

“Sad how?” Xion asked, not a stranger to sad stories either. 

“What, you don’t know all that too?” Roxas pouted at her. “Ms. i have Sora’s memories.” 

Xion punched his arm. “I don’t know everything! Just pieces!” 

Naminé smiled faintly and looked at Ventus. This was good, this was all of them having a serious conversation about some hard topics. “Cloud loved you very much. Both of your parents did. Do. You were separated from them during a war and your memory suffered. Cloud has been looking for you ever since. He didn’t even know if you were alive but he looked.” 

Ventus nodded, huge tears falling. It was exactly what he needed to hear. He wanted to talk to Cloud. He’d had years to think of a number of questions and had no idea where to start. Could he just talk to Cloud? Was that allowed? 

“Yeah, well, that’s the super short version.” Vanitas muttered, feeling like he'd said enough already. 

“Why didn’t Sora just say all this?” Roxas asked, irritated. He knew why, they could all puzzle out why but that didn't make this any easier. 

Naminé pulled out her sketch book and started flipping through it. “Because he loves you. He loves all of you so much and wants to share his parents with you. He just doesn’t want to force it on you.” 

“Not forcing it on me at all.” Xion managed a grin. “I’d love a family. A bigger family.” 

“Well you got one, i guess.” Vanitas shrugged. “Cloud says i’m part of Ven and Sora so i’m family. I guess that’s all of us to some extent. He’ll probably talk to you at some point. Assuming his friends aren't murdering him in there.”

Lea snorted. "I'd definitely be afraid if i was the one dragged in there." 

Roxas huffed and back tracked. “I get that, i just don’t see why Sora didn’t tell us about him and Ventus.” 

“Eh,” Lea made a sound. “Sora’s been stressed out lately. We’ve all noticed. It’s a real pain to try and keep everyone happy.” 

“It’s okay.” Ventus said, his voice gruff. “Now we know. There’s so much i want to ask, but now we know…” 

“How cute, you think the surprises are over?” Vanitas snorted, he tapped Naminé’s sketch book and she seemed to know exactly what he was asking. 

She opened up to a page filled with little sketches. Sora’s face sat in the middle surrounded but the other four. At the top were two very clear images. The first was Cloud. The second was Leon. 

 

~

Leon had dragged Cloud inside by his wrist, the rest of their friends following along behind them. Patience was running thin and they definitely felt like time was running out before something else blew up in their faces. 

“I want to know what’s going on and i want to know now.” Leon said firmly, not releasing Cloud until he shoved the blonde onto a chair in their living room. Cloud looked like he hadn’t been sleeping, knowing him he probably hadn’t been. The fact that he hadn't broken Leon's grip on him spoke volumes. 

Cloud met Leon’s gaze without flinching. “What exactly do you want to know?”

“Who that woman was and what she has to do with the manikins would be a great start.” Cid muttered, lighting a cigarette as he paced the room.

“No. Kids first.” Tifa snapped, looking a mixture of heartbroken and guilty. “How did we not know you were a father? I can’t even figure out the timeline. I’ve been thinking about it since earlier when Lea let it slip that Sora was your son. Now we get to add Ventus to the list! Why didn’t you tell us!?” 

Cloud blinked slowly. “You saw Ventus the day he was born Tifa. You just forgot. Almost everyone that knew forgot. Afterwards, it felt better to hide it. It kept Sora safe.” 

“From Sephiroth?” Cid guessed, pointing at Cloud with his cigarette. 

“Mainly, but there are others.” Cloud heaved a sigh. “Ventus was gone. Sora was all i had.” 

“Just… when?” Yuffie asked, oddly subdued for her. Everyone had quietly expected her to be the one flying off the handle, instead she just looked sad.

Cloud reached up to rub his eyes. “You know after our world was destroyed, you didn’t just show up in Traverse Town. It was years until then. Gaia was crumbling into nothing, over taken by darkness. There were no people left when i escaped. I thought you were dead. All of you. I hadn’t seen any of you for well over a decade. You’d been suspended in some kind of limbo, i don’t know. It was a surprise to find you all here.” 

Cid frowned. “You serious?” 

“How’s that work into your timeline?” He gave Tifa a look. He hated to be snarky with her but he was clearly reaching his limit of patience.

“I wonder if it worked that way for me too…” Leon muttered. “If i came here straight after my world was gone or not...

“You didn’t. It also took you some time before showing up here.” 

Leon lowered himself to sit on the couch. “How are you so sure?” 

“You're world was falling into peril, same as mine. We’ve met before, Squall.” 

“Leon.” Leon corrected him almost absently. 

Cloud pinched the bridge of his nose and looked like he was ready to toss back a shot and go to bed. “Fuck you. I met Squall. Squall was my friend. You were missing just like everyone else. Thought you were dead too.” 

“Strange.” Aerith muttered, cutting off his tirade and any response Leon could have had. “To think we’ve missed so much time and didn’t realize it. Sora and Ventus are what? Fifteen? Sixteen?” 

“Sora is Sixteen. Ventus is twenty-seven.” Cloud looked like given half a chance he’d fall asleep right there in the chair. Anything that would have put a stop to this conversation. “Ventus spent just over the last decade asleep so technically he’s still sixteen ish himself. Somewhere in there.” 

“Those poor boys.” Tifa muttered. “We really don’t even know a fraction of their story.” 

Cloud had only offered a few answers but it had everyone drawn up short. The sadness sucked the rage right out of the room, forcing everyone to calm themselves before they stepped on one of Cloud’s triggers they didn’t know about.

Yuffie finally cracked a smile. “I dunno, i’d love to see Cloud even holding a baby. I almost can’t see it. They have the same mom?” 

Cloud snorted. “Yeah, you could say that.” 

Aerith’s jaw dropped before she could school her expression. “Does that mean what i presume it does?” The pair exchanged a long look until she just started giggling. 

“The fuck just happened to you?” Cid frowned, giving Aerith a strange look. 

“Aerith?” Yuffie’s brows rose when the woman just continued to laugh with a giddy glee.

Leon and Tifa shrugged at each other. The whole conversation had just taken an odd turn. 

“Who?” Aerith asked, smirking at Cloud. 

“Mind your business.” 

Aerith stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. “The mostly naked, tentacle woman alluded to quite a bit, Cloud.” 

“She did,” Leon agreed, replaying the whole conversation in his head. She’d implied Cloud was lying to him. Implied the children were his instead of Clouds. “I just can’t make sense of most of it.” 

“Pretty sure we’re all lost.” Cid grumbled, “Are we expecting any more attacks today or can we have food while we talk about what the fuck is going on?” 

“Go. I’ll keep watch.” Cloud started but was cut off when Aerith made a disgusted sound. 

“You are going to go to bed. You’re dead on your feet. The rest of us can look out for manikins just fine. Go sleep.” 

“I don’t need-”

“Leon, shove him into his room, please.” Aerith said. “He listens to you.” 

Tifa snorted, “At least he listens to someone.” 

“Good Gaia.” Cloud shook his head. He got to his feet and left the room before anyone could change their mind. It was the escape he’d most likely been hoping for. Leon thought about letting him go, but he still had questions and wasn’t about to let Cloud slip through his bedroom window. 

“You can give the rest of them vague answers.” Leon said, speaking only loud enough for Cloud to hear him as he trailed behind him down the hall. “But i’m not so easily satisfied.” 

“Yeah,” Cloud said dryly, nearly tripping over his own feet. “Yeah, i can imagine.” He walked into his room and seemed to sag once in his own space. “I don’t suppose you could wait a little longer for this.” 

“No.” Leon said, kicking the door shut behind him. “I’ll talk. You give me yes or no answers. We’ll start from the beginning.” 

Cloud grunted unhappily and sat on the edge of his bed. He'd always been headstrong. 

“Sora and Ventus are your sons.” 

“Yes.” 

“You know all about this manikin problem.” 

“Mostly, yes.” 

Leon hummed once switching gears. “You’ve met my father?” He’d heard Cloud mention Laguna’s name and even that woman had implied knowing Laguna at some point. It just didn't make sense.

Cloud’s brows rose as if that hadn’t been one of the questions he was anticipating. “Yes.” 

“When?” 

“I can’t answer that with a yes or no.” 

“Cloud.” Leon almost growled. 

With another tired sigh Cloud shrugged. “I can’t remember dates so well anymore. If i ever could. I met him before Ventus was born if that helps, but i’ve seen him recently.” He paused to think about it. “Well, in the last few years at least. After your world fell apart.” 

Leon went rigid, “You’ve seen him?” 

“Yes. It was before i met up with you again.” Cloud said. “I always meant to go back but shit got out of hand with Sora wandering off and such.” 

Leon swallowed, putting that topic aside for now. He couldn’t waste time while Cloud was talking. “You’ve met that woman before. That Cloud of Darkness.” 

“Yes.” 

“Where?” 

“At war.” Cloud muttered. “Opposite sides.” 

Leon nodded slowly, absorbing the information. “Where did we meet?” 

“At war.” Cloud repeated. “Same side.” 

He started to pace slowly as if that helped him think. “And i have no memory of it. So that’s why she knew me.” 

“Yes. Though to be fair, Laguna dealt with her more than we did. Even if it was only a fight or two.” 

“Right…” Leon felt like he was going to need to get a pen and paper to make a timeline of his life just to find out how much he missed. “She said you were lying to me.” 

Cloud hummed. “Maybe. I saw it as not volunteering information. Leon wouldn’t care. Squall would have cared.” 

Leon tsked but wasn’t sure if he could argue it. He was the one that insisted over and over that he would be someone new and leave his failures behind. “Why did she imply the kids were mine?” That part didn’t make sense, but he was almost left without words when Cloud went pink. He’d never seen Cloud do that. 

“Did she?” 

“Yes. I don’t understand why.” 

“You don’t need to.” 

“Damn it, Cloud.” Leon huffed. “We don’t have time for this. We are not leaving this room until you explain it to me. We should be making sure Radiant Garden is secured and all of these innocent people are protected. Not bickering over more secrets.” 

“It doesn’t have anything to do with the manikins.” 

“I don’t care. What aren’t you telling me? What has Aerith figured out that the rest of us haven’t?” Leon wasn’t budging, but Cloud looked embarrassed. He didn’t think something like that was possible. “Out with it.” 

“They are yours.” Cloud muttered. “Ventus and Sora.” 

There was a second of silence between them but the only thing Leon was really feeling was confusion. “What?” 

“They are yours.” Cloud said again, slower. 

“That doesn’t make sense. You said they were yours.”

Cloud nodded, leaning down to hold his head like it hurt while staring at the floor. “They are.” 

Leon paused again, desperately trying to grasp what Cloud was telling him. It was obviously killing Cloud, but it didn’t add up. He heard what Cloud was saying, but they were both male. “I don’t understand,” He finally muttered. 

“Squall,” Cloud said, not looking up. “Please don’t make me sit here and have to explain my genitals to you. I’d really like to not talk about this with Leon.” 

Leon’s eyes went wide, the implication hard to gloss over. “We’re the same damn person. Are you telling me you actually gave birth to them? Are you.. Were you always male?” He felt stupid for asking but what else was he supposed to ask? He needed details no matter how squeamish either of them got. 

It wasn’t every day you found out you’d had sex with one of your friends and had children by way of it. Your male friend… 

Cloud actually huffed out unsteady laughter. “Always male. Just tortured and experimented on. I’m modified, Squall. Really, really modified.” 

“Okay.” Leon said slowly, lowering himself to sit on the foot of the bed. “Aerith figured that out?” 

“She’s healed me enough, seen me naked enough to know. Was kind enough to never mention it.” Cloud said tiredly. “Can we stop talking about it?” 

Leon’s head was spinning, it was almost too much information. They drifted into silence again but his mind wasn’t shutting up. He and Cloud had had children. There were apparently years of his memories just gone. His father was alive. 

“What were we?” Leon asked, ears ringing. _Strifehart._ That woman had called Cloud ‘Strifehart’.

“What?” 

“What were we? Two children and all we must have been-” 

“It doesn’t matter.” Cloud said, voice cracking. “My Squall is gone.” 

Leon turned to face him. _His Squall…_ “You’ve never said. Never hinted.” 

“What do you want me to say, Squall?” Cloud said, finally giving up and slumping to the side so his head rested on his pillow. “It wasn’t fair to you to treat you like someone you weren’t anymore.” 

Leon couldn’t exactly find fault with the logic. Cloud was his friend, he hesitated to think maybe his best friend, but he’d never truly thought about him in a romantic context. At least, not that he remembered. If Cloud’s demeanor towards him had suddenly changed one day, he wasn’t sure how he would take it. 

“I feel like i should be apologizing.” 

“Yeah, well, don’t.” Cloud muttered. “Don’t want it.” 

“Do…” Leon started. “Do the kids know?” 

“Sora does. Though not until recently. I didn’t realize he didn’t figure it out on his own because you’d changed your name. Vanitas might. He and Sora have been sharing. I don’t know about the other three.” 

“Other three.” Leon repeated. “You’re claiming them all?” 

Cloud tilted his head enough to look back at Leon. “Of course i am. Vanitas was ripped out of Ventus. Roxas and Xion were pulled from Sora. Still mine.” 

“Right.” Leon muttered, not daring to point out the maternal protectiveness. That was probably a sure way to start a fight, and Leon didn’t even know what he felt. With the knowledge that he had children, he wanted to feel something. He wanted the pride or the worry that came with children but it didn’t seem like any of his feelings had changed. Not towards Cloud or the teens. There was fondness there, acceptance, but little else. He didn’t feel like a father.

“I’m sorry.” 

“This is why i didn’t want to tell you.” Cloud muttered. “There’s nothing you can do about what happened. You don’t need to try to change yourself or feel like you have to fix things. Ventus doesn’t remember either one of us and Sora will be okay.” 

Leon wasn’t sure he believed that at all. Something in Cloud’s tone was off. “Where is Sora anyway?” 

“Running an errand.” Cloud said vaguely. After everything else it was probably best to let that one go. 

“I have another question.” 

“Just one?” Cloud really was looking awful. 

“How many manikins have you been fighting when no one was looking. For how long?” 

Cloud’s eyes closed. “Just a day or two. Fucking things. We suspect they’re attracted to you, me and Tifa because we’ve fought them before. I’ve just been getting to them before they can make a mess of the town.” 

“Whatever.” Leon muttered. “Go to sleep. You need it. The rest of us will take a shift hunting down manikins. Try to actually take care of yourself. You’re no use to us if you’re too tired to fight.” 

“You always did have a way with words.” 

Leon stood and headed towards the door, looking back to see Cloud curl up just a little. Maybe he really would sleep some. “Just shut up and sleep. You are not off the hook for this bullshit.” 

Cloud hummed, it wasn’t really a response but it was acknowledgement enough. 

He left, hoping Cloud would really sleep but he didn’t know what he felt beyond that. Confused, irritated, empty. 

Cloud had blushed and been reluctant to answer. That had to have meant it was more than just some casual affair between them. Two children was a big deal. It left so many ‘what ifs’ running through his head. 

What if he’d broken every promise he’d ever made?

What if he never remembered what he’d lost?

What if he and Cloud had actually been in love? What if it had been real? What if they’d been together for a long time and Cloud had to live with those memories while Leon had nothing? 

What if he was never able to look at Sora like a son, and that poor kid had known all along. Sora was looking up at him knowing he was his father and never said a word. He remained the good little boy that Cloud raised him to be. A secret keeper. 

He wanted to scream. Shooting something would have been just as good. 

Leon headed into the kitchen where only Aerith was present. He didn’t know where everyone else was and didn’t want to ask. Aerith was enough. “He might actually sleep.” he muttered. 

“Was it you?” Aerith asked right after, pulling loaves of bread out of the oven. “Did he say?” 

“Me?” 

She tilted her head back to pin him with a stare. “Are you the father of Cloud’s children?” 

He didn’t wince, he didn’t even think he looked shocked. He’d learned over the years to not question what Aerith knew. “He says so. I don’t remember. Can’t remember.” 

There was a split second he thought she’d burst into tears but the look faded away. “Poor Cloud. Poor man just can’t catch a break.” 

He leaned against the counter, arms crossed. “I feel bad. I feel like i should be able to do something but there’s nothing here.” he gestured to himself. “I hate seeing him like that but i don’t know what to do about it.” 

“You’re not the same person, and that’s not your fault.” Aerith said kindly. “I think Cloud knows that better than anyone.” 

Leon nodded but it wasn't the advice he was hoping for. “What do i do?” 

She wiped her hands clean and inhaled quietly. “Go on as you are i suppose. You adore Sora. You like all of his friends. Friend and mentor isn’t a bad thing to be.” 

“And Cloud?” 

“I don’t have all the answers, but you can’t pretend this never happened. I’m not telling you to try and force love into your heart but the two of you are such good friends. Don’t lose it because of a little awkwardness.” 

Leon shook his head. “What if i did love him? What if i did and can’t remember and i’m losing something...important?” 

Aerith raised her chin a little higher. “Then you will get it back. That’s how love works.You open your heart and if he belongs there, you’ll find Cloud.” 

It seemed like such an easy thing to do, but Leon was already fretting. It was as if a piece of him wanted it badly to be true but the rest of him just couldn’t get his shit together enough to agree. Did he want to love Cloud? 

“Excuse me,” Naminé peeked in from the doorway. The girl was always so quiet it was hard to say how long she'd been there. “Sorry to interrupt. I have a request. If that's okay.” 

“What can we do for you, dear?” Aerith smiled. 

Naminé came in, looking at Leon directly. “I know it sounds strange, but would you allow me to watch over you while you sleep tonight? It would sure make things easier for me.” 

Leon’s brows rose. “Pardon?” 

The witch smiled, a small white ball appearing in her hands. “With your permission, i can fix your memories. I’ve found the chain.” 

“The chain?” Aerith questioned. stepping forward to take a look at the energy she held. “You have Leon’s memories?” 

Naminé nodded. “Yes. Given to me by the goddess. I’ve been working on them all week but it is difficult.” 

“And it’s easier,” Leon began slowly. He wasn’t entirely sure what she was doing with them or what chain she was talking about. “While i’m asleep? To fix them?” 

“That’s right. May i?” 

There was very little hesitation on his part. At least after all the confusion he knew what he wanted. “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do appreciate so many of you returning to read. ^__^ Hope you're enjoying it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: i do not own Kingdom Hearts

Cloud wandered through the Bailey, enjoying the warm air and sun. There was still plenty of restoration work to do but all of that had been put on hold until the manikins were taken care of. He often wondered how he’d gotten conned into helping on the committee, but that answer was simple enough. How was he ever supposed to say no to Leon, Aerith, and Tifa? 

He’d gotten only slightly more sleep than usual the night before and was ready to scout out more manikins. Aerith had forced breakfast on him and spoke in whispers about Naminé working on Leon’s memories. He’d fled the house the second he was able with anxiety nipping at him. He didn’t expect Naminé to make so much progress in only a week. 

What if it didn’t work? What if it did? He couldn’t hang around the house and wait. Who knew how long it would take over all. Would one night be enough? 

He knew a vague amount of Naminé’s abilities through Sora but he didn’t know the mechanics behind it. Would it change Leon back into Squall? Would Squall and Leon merge? Would Squall remember him? Would memories come without the feelings once attached to them? 

It was all he could think about and he dreaded the answers. Any distraction would have been preferable to stewing in his own thoughts. He’d even considered heading down to the Great Maw to pick a fit with any lingering Heartless but wanted to stay close to Leon and Tifa. The fact that they knew they were targets didn’t change anything. If manikins appeared he needed to head them off.

“Incoming.” Vanitas appeared to his left in a cloud of black mist, leaning against one of the stone walls. Cloud followed his gaze to his other three remaining children heading down the walkway towards them. Xion walked on her own but Roxas seemed to be dragging Ventus by his collar. 

“Mm?” 

“Lights.” Vanitas rolled his eyes and slid down the wall to sit. “Always so dramatic.” 

Cloud snorted, a faint uptick to his lips. Xion was smiling shyly and Roxas looked too annoyed with Ventus to care about anything else. 

“Yo dad!” Roxas said, voice sarcastic as he jerked Ventus along with him. “Do you like us or what? Can we even call you dad?” 

“Roxas.” Ventus hissed. “That is not how you make a first impression.” 

“Hn,” Cloud pulled his sunglasses off and tucked them away. “You can call me whatever you’re comfortable with. Sora calls me papa or pop.” 

Roxas seemed to lose a little steam after that. “Really?” 

“Oh my god.” Vanitas sighed, rubbing his eyes. “This is just painful. I told you that he accepted me. If he can do that then you three were a shoe in.” 

“Vanitas.” Cloud glanced back at him. “Feelings are hard.” 

Vanitas shrugged. “And me having the best handle on things does not reflect well on them. It’s not that confusing.”

“I’m not confused.” Xion interrupted. “I just don’t want to get my hopes up. Roxas and Axel are the only family i’ve ever had. Now i have all these friends and acquaintances and i’m grateful but it’s not really the same as having a parent.” 

She pressed forward until she stood in front of Cloud timidly. “So i can call you papa too?”

“Yes.” Cloud said, offering her his hand which she took. “You remind me of my partner. A much gentler version for sure. A heavy sense of right and wrong and a sense of self. Duty was important but not as important as family.”

Xion went red but grinned at the compliment. It was always nice to be herself instead of a mock version of Sora or Roxas but to be compared to a parent was a whole new feeling. 

“How would you know what she’s like?” Roxas muttered. 

Ventus sighed loud. “Roxas…” 

Cloud raised a hand patiently to stop them before an argument could begin. “I know a bit about all of you. I made it my business to know. Sora was able to help with that. I know all of you have questions. I will answer them the best that i can. I assume that’s why you came to find me.” 

“We came to drop off Ventus because he’s been dragging his feet.” Roxas crossed his arms, trying not to look too invested. “It’s getting annoying.” 

“Roxas.” Ventus sounded exasperated and the heat in his face couldn’t be hidden. “It’s not… I just… don’t…” 

“You’ve been freaking out since yesterday instead of making any headway with your emotions.” Vanitas deadpanned. 

Ventus scowled at his Other. 

“You kinda have. A teeny bit.” Xion held up her thumb and forefinger. 

“You’re fucking melodramatic. No wonder you work so well with Terra and Aqua.” Roxas said, shifting his attention back to Cloud. “I gotta think you’re on the up and up if you’re Sora’s dad and all but will you fucking tell Ventus you love him or something so he’ll stop his freak out?” 

“Roxas.” Ventus punched his arm. “Please.”

Cloud chuckled and pulled away from Xion to go to Ventus. Ventus did look panicky, which wasn’t his natural state. Like Sora he was usually all head strong determination, but his life had changed over and over. From losing his parents at five, to being raised among the Dandelions, being taken as a student by Xenhanort and then Eraqus, then sleeping for over a decade. He’d always had questions. Always had empty spots in his heart. 

Cloud could only imagine how afraid he was. Having questions when you were afraid of the answers was a dreadful thing to go through. It was the exact reason he’d run from the house that morning. 

He grabbed Ventus’ chin and decided to take Roxas’ comment seriously. “I love you, Ventus. I’ve been looking for you for years. Losing you was one of the most harrowing things i’ve ever been through and I am so sorry it’s taken so long. I’m sorrier still that even after finding out where you were that i did not go to you immediately.” 

Cloud paused briefly, keeping eye contact with his son while he tried to gather his thoughts. “I’ve had my memories messed with before too. I know what it’s like to not know who you are. To wonder where you come from. I know the feeling of wishing to give up anything to get one answer back in return. I didn’t want to sweep your feet out from under you so soon after you woke. You already had so much going on with that war all of you went through. I was waiting for a calm moment where it would not feel like one more chore for you to deal with. I should have known better. Life does not wait for us to act.” 

It many cases, Cloud said more in that one moment than he might say in an entire week, but this was important. Ventus was so very important. 

Ventus’ face collapsed and as if some old instinct gave him a push, he stepped into Cloud’s personal space, letting Cloud drag him into a hug. He pressed his face against Cloud’s shoulder, a sob leaving him. 

“I always wondered. Always.” Ventus’ voice broke. “So often i just...wanted to go home so bad but... i didn’t know where home was!” He clung to Cloud, finally feeling like he was allowed. “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t.” Cloud whispered, hugging his son tightly. “Don’t. I was the one that was supposed to protect you. You’ve been through so much because i couldn’t do that one simple thing.” This was everything he could have dreamed of. He had his oldest son in his arms, and Ventus didn’t seem to hate him. As far as starting points went, it was fantastic. 

“I just don’t under...stand.” Ventus hiccuped. He tried to rein in his crying but tears just kept falling. He wasn’t the only one either. Xion has started crying almost the second he had leaving Roxas to pat her shoulder. “Why did my memories....why?” 

“It’s a long story. One i’ll tell you all about.” Cloud promised, gently squeezing the back of Ven’s neck. “How about tonight? I’ll grab all four of you for dinner and i’ll go over every detail i can remember.” 

Ventus nodded, but didn’t let go. “Were you… really looking for me all this time?” 

“Oh yes.” Cloud promised. He turned his head enough to brush a kiss against Ventus’ hair. “It’s why Sora knew you were his brother after all. Your friend hid you well.” 

That got a shaky smile from Ventus. “There’s so much i want to ask. So many big things. So many stupid things.” 

“Not sure there is such a thing as a stupid question right now.” Xion sniffed. 

“Sure there is.” Ventus didn’t even look up at her when she spoke. “Like, when’s my birthday?” 

Vanitas snorted. “Okay, he’s right. That was stupid.” 

“Vani,” Xion scolded. “It’s not.” 

“Winter.” Cloud chuckled, answering easily enough. “December. Mid December. We decided to celebrate it on the sixteeth. Time moved so strangely in that world that seasons and dates were non existent but i bitched until the goddess told me what season it was in my world.” 

Roxas snorted. “That sounds complicated.” 

“You have no idea.” Cloud mused, ruffling Ventus’ hair when he finally pulled away. “Does that one thing make you feel better?” 

Ventus’ smile was still wobbly but he nodded. “Strangely. Yes.” 

“Vanitas was born very early April. Roxas in late August. Xion, i suspect in early September.”

“What…?” Vanitas looked startled. 

“How the hell would you know that?” Roxas frowned, something like a birthday was so foreign to him. His entire time in the Organization had been spent counting days but he’d never given his starting point much thought. 

Cloud shrugged. “Sora knew when he was in Hallow Bastion, roughly. You were born when he became a heartless. Someone told him Xion was born seven days later.” 

“That’s true.” Xion said slowly. 

“Doesn’t explain me.” Vanitas muttered. “Why the fuck are we even talking about birthdays?” 

Ventus offered a laugh that was still nasally from tears. “C’mon, doesn’t it make you feel a little good to know? To have a day to look forward to?” 

“That one is easier for me once i learned a few things.” Cloud offered. “I’m told Sora’s heart healed Ven’s after the two of you were split apart.” 

“Right.” Ven said slowly. “The light of a newborn’s heart. Those memories are fuzzy too.” 

“Yes, but Sora was born in a world that well, nothing could penetrate that world. Not then at least. It would have happened at least a few days after he was born when i returned to my world briefly before getting to Destiny Island. He was still a newborn. April.” 

“That’s the kind of stuff i wanna know.” Xion grinned. “Silly things that make me feel more like my own person. Like when Cloud said i reminded him of…” She trailed off, smiling still. 

“Of?” Roxas questioned. “Oh right.” He turned back to Cloud with his arms crossed again and seemed to have no idea how much he looked like Leon in that stance. “Vanitas told us about the two dads thing. That really true?” 

Cloud slid Vanitas a look, brow raised and Vanitas just shrugged. “They tortured it out of me.” 

“Oh sure they did.” 

Vanitas snickered. “And Naminé had visual aids.” 

“Of course she did.” Cloud sighed. “Yes. Two dads.” 

“And he doesn’t know? Like Ven?” Roxas clarified. 

“Right.” Cloud muttered, sinking back into conversations he didn’t want to have. “They lost their memories at nearly the same time.” 

“So all you had was Sora.” Xion mumbled. “That’s so sad.”

It was sad, but somehow being able to share that with them felt good. “For now. We’ll see where the day takes us.” 

“The day?” Ventus asked, finally wiping his eyes dry. 

“I didn’t tell them all that, pops.” Vanitas said, petting Mocha who had appeared on his lap at some point. “I only got it out of Naminé.”

The mention of more secrets had the other three wary. 

“What’s going on?” Ventus asked. “Um, papa?” 

Cloud looked at him fondly, never thinking he would hear those words from him again. It made it far to easy to tell him what he wanted to know. “Naminé is attempting to fix Squall’s memories. We will have to wait and see if it works.” 

“Squall?” Roxas repeated slowly. 

Cloud made a disgusted sound and rolled his eyes. “His name is Squall. Renaming himself Leon was stupid. I’m not using it.” He hadn’t expected all four teens to erupt into spontaneous laughter, but they did. 

“Wait, wait.” Vanitas grinned. “I didn’t think about that until just now. Cloud and Squall? You guys really were meant to be.” 

“Doesn’t Sora mean sky?” Xion giggled. 

“And Ventus was taken from the gods of the winds.” Cloud rolled his eyes at their teasing, feeling fairly jittery at the familiar jests. It had been so long since he heard them. “Should any of you spend eighteen hours in labor you can name the baby any damn thing you want too.” 

That just encouraged more laughter. “What? Really?” Ventus grinned. “That’s so cool!” 

“Time out!” Roxas held his hands up and actual waited for everyone to calm somewhat before asking his question. “Is that like an issue? Did you pass on the whole, guys giving birth thing?” 

Cloud shrugged. “Oh, i don’t know. I doubt it.” 

“Shit, don’t scare me like that.” Roxas muttered. 

“What’s the matter, Roxy?” Vanitas smirked. “Pregnancy scare?” 

“Fuck off, Vani.” Roxas said, flipping him off for good measure. “Sora’s alone with Riku. That’s the pair we should be worried about.” 

Vanitas snorted. “You’re not wrong.” 

“Guys.” Ventus chuckled. “Be nice.” 

“What are they even doing? I’ve asked Sora a few times and i always get a vague answer.” Xion said, leaning somewhat on Roxas. “Secrets, shesh.” 

“Well to be fair, Sora doesn’t know all the shit that happened yesterday and that the cat is out of the bag.” Cloud mused. “I’d never get Laguna off the phone if i called Sora now.” 

“Who’s that?” Ventus asked. 

Cloud smiled. “Your grandfather. Squall’s father. Whenever you were missing as a baby i knew Laguna had stolen you.” 

“Grandfather, huh.” Roxas muttered. “I feel like Sora mentioned a grandfather in passing. Can’t remember right off.” 

Xion grinned, “Think he’ll be okay with a few more grandkids?” 

“I think he’ll buy out the city and throw a party.” Cloud said dryly. “Laguna is an eccentric.” 

Ventus offered a quiet laugh. “That sounds promising.” Anything else he was going to say was cut off when Cloud shoved him to the ground, blade drawn to block a blow from a crystallized Lightning. The strike was knocked back away from both of them when Vanitas appeared at their side. 

“The fucking hell?” Roxas grumbled, keyblade in hand. 

“Lightning.” Cloud muttered. “This thing doesn’t compare to the real woman.” 

“Great, this one can go then.” Xion said, jumping into the fight alongside Vanitas while Cloud helped Ventus up.

“Thanks,” Ventus muttered sheepishly, weapon in hand. “I didn’t sense it at all.” 

“That’s what these things do.” Cloud said. “You are a target as well, be on your toes.” 

“Me?” Ventus frowned, checking out the perimeter while Xion and Vanitas fought.

Roxas hummed, “Makes sense. Even if you were a baby or whatever you were there along with pops and Tifa and everyone.”

“Great.” Ventus grumbled, tossing out a wind spell when a second manikin appeared of a man he didn’t recognize but Cloud evidently did. 

Cloud really should have expected this. Manikins always had the worst timing and if duplicates if Lightning and Vaan weren’t enough, more were ripping their way through. One of Tifa, Leon and…. Sephiroth. 

A growl passed his lips and Vanitas and Ventus were quick to get out of the way. Xion and Roxas were only surprised for a few moments before they connected the dots to the winged man. 

“We’ll take the others.” Ventus suggested quickly. 

“Good plan.” Roxas agreed. With keyblades drawn they took off after their own opponent while Cloud stared down Sephiroth. Manikin or not, that monster couldn’t go near his children. He summoned his sword and the pair clashed. 

 

~

Leon woke disoriented. For a second he felt like he was rocking and had to remember where he was. It was almost like rocking on the sea but he definitely wasn’t on a boat. He stared at the ceiling for a long few minutes, trying to remember what ceiling this was. He’d had some many rooms in his life but the white ceiling with heavy wooden beams finally clicked into place. Radiant Garden. Merlin’s house. Restoration Committee. The thoughts drifted through his mind groggily, each one triggering another thought. Like a domino effect. 

When he heard shuffling in his room he tried to turn his head but nothing was working as it should. He was sluggish and it took real effort to make his body move. A young lady was there, blond hair falling over one shoulder. 

He knew her. Aerith invited her to stay with them. He didn’t remember the reason. He probably hadn’t asked. 

“Naminé.” That was it. His mouth seemed to know before he did. 

“Hi Leon.” She smiled softly. 

Leon, right, that was him. 

“Do you need help sitting up?” She asked carefully. 

“No.” He muttered, but didn’t make an attempt to move. He was lethargic and going back to sleep for a while sounded so good. 

Naminé seemed to figure that out fast enough. “Can i ask you a couple questions? It might help spark fully formed thoughts.” 

Spark what? Why was she in his room? “Yes?” 

She laughed softly and he didn’t really understand what was going on. “Do you know where we are?” He knew that. He’d thought about that already. “Merlin’s house.”

“Do you know the name of the Goddess of Harmony?” 

“Cosmos.” He answered without thought. How would he not know that? Being summoned by that woman to fight in a war he wasn’t apart of gave a lasting impression. 

Naminé nodded and smiled gently. “Can you tell me your full name?” 

“Squall Strifehart.” 

“Yes.” Naminé sighed, sounding relieved. Something must have happened if she was under the impression that he didn’t know his name. “Can you tell me when the last time you saw Cloud was?” 

“Cloud?” He echoed, didn’t Cloud sleep beside hi- Leon jerked, fighting his body until he was in a sitting position. 

His head hurt. His world was gone. Cosmos. Chaos. Heartless. Cloud. Ventus. Leon breathed out hard before sucking air in again. Everything had gone wrong. What the fuck had he been doing?!

Traverse Town had felt the like start of his misery but that wasn’t even close. Sora. Was Sora...? “Where’s Cloud?” 

Naminé shook her head. “I don’t know. Probably out looking for manikins.” 

Leon’s teeth clenched. Fucking manikins. He threw his legs over the side of the bed forcing his body to work as he got up. He searched for clothes and had to think about where he’d taken his boots off. He had to go. He had to find Cloud. He had to get his head on straight and Cloud was the key. Something just wasn’t sitting right and he needed to know. 

“I’ll tell Aerith you’re awake.” Naminé said, slipping from the room quietly. Right, they all lived in the same house. He remembered this. Remembered Naminé showing him a wispy, glowing orb that held his memories. That’s what was fucked up. 

It took him three times as long as usual to get himself together and he didn’t even know what time it was. It was way passed morning if nothing else. He was dressed and ready, ready to fight. Ready to… he didn’t know. Anything. He was ready. 

When he made it to the kitchen Naminé was there with Aerith and Yuffie. All three looking somewhat concerned. 

“Hungry?” Aerith offered.

“You should take a day off.” Yuffie commented. “You could use it after yesterday.” 

Leon ignored them. “Where’s Cloud?” 

“The Bailey.” Aerith said softly. “Are you sure you want to do this now?” 

He nodded and headed out the door. He only just heard Yuffie ask what was going on before he forced himself into a sprint. 

He had jumped…

They’d lost Ventus and he couldn’t stand the thought of his child falling alone through the rift, never knowing if he would land on some other world on not. He’d jumped, deciding he had to look for him. Needing his baby back before something unthinkable happened. He’d abandoned Cloud to the war alone. 

With every step came a little more clarity than before and guilt slammed into him. He’d left Cloud to fight Chaos and his puppets. What kind of husband did that? What kind of father lost their child to a tear in the world. His legs nearly buckled under him when it truly struck him that he had Ventus back. He’d seen the boy every day for a week. His family had been put back together and he hadn’t even noticed. 

_Cloud._ He needed Cloud. He needed to feel like he was whole again. He needed that one person who understood him. He needed to get to Cloud...

Leon reached out, feeling Cloud’s magic pulsating angrily. If he was fighting then there were no doubts in his mind that manikins were making trouble and Cloud had been handling the majority of them himself. He was going to put a stop to this once and for all. 

When the Bailey was within sight he didn’t truly have to look hard to find that source of the racket. Cloud was fighting, but it was who he was fighting that put that look of despondent hatred on his face. Manikin or not, Sephiroth was Sephiroth. 

There was a moment were Leon stood transfixed on the fight, watching Cloud dodge and attack. It was both something he’d seen a million times and something he felt like he was really only just now paying attention to for the first time in years. He’d forgotten about Cloud. 

He’d forgotten, not just the way they’d met but their first words to each other. The dry amusement and the terrifying moments. It hadn’t just been a few days spent together but a vacuum of years in that miserable world. Time both stuck and hurling forward all at once, not the least bit affected by the other worlds around it spinning on as usual. 

They’d grown closer over time, attracted to the others wit and strength. Tifa had teased. Laguna had been unbearable. The other warriors had brushed it off like that sort of thing happened every day. Who even knew if their marriage had been binding but Cosmos had blessed their union and it felt good enough. 

He’d forgotten Cloud. 

Memories he’d once looked back on fondly of stolen kisses had been taken from him. Deep, soul bearing conversations that had taken a lot out of them may as well have never happened. Small touches, hints of laughter, everything had been taken from him.

Ventus had been a surprise, one hell of a surprise and the ripples it caused had ingrained itself a little in all of them. They’d been through so much. Fear, pain, desperation, but in the midst of it all were light hearted moments. Secrets, bonding, a little light and a lot of love. Leon felt like his heart was too big for his chest. He’d forgotten how much he loved Cloud. 

He winced when a blow from the manikin crashed into Cloud and at that point he’d had enough. He needed the fucking threat gone. Needed five minutes alone with Cloud to figure things out. 

Leon raised his gunblade, not giving a damn if his surprise attack was cowardly or not and pulled the trigger. The manikin of Sephiroth was so focused on Cloud that it didn’t pay attention to the blow that came from behind, effectively ripping it in half before disappearing altogether. 

Even Cloud looked bewildered, so intent on taking the manikin down that he hadn’t noticed Leon’s arrival. 

Everything seemed to stop once they made eye contact, the feeling between them eerie and awkward. This was not how it was supposed to be. They’d long moved past such things. Leon approached first, remembering the day before vividly now. They’d been cruel. Cornering Cloud for answers had been the wrong way to go about it. Cloud needed to be coaxed, not cornered. 

He’d forced the issue before Cloud was ready to talk about it and that never went well. 

Cloud had been carrying pain for a decade, closer to two really. They hadn’t respected that, hadn’t been able to understand it. He’d practically forced Cloud to admit that he loved him, and then done nothing but stare at him with empty feelings. How did he fix this? He stopped only a few paces from Cloud having no idea what he could have done differently to prevent this.

“I’m so sorry.”

“Sorry…” Cloud breathed the word out as if it were painful. He looked unsure, eyes scanning him up and down as if looking for answers on his person. “Only you could say something so stupid.” 

Leon nodded once. “I don’t know where we stand.” 

“Welcome to my world.” 

Leon recoiled, throat tight. “I’m sorry.” he whispered. “I took everything from you. I left you. Betrayed you.” 

Cloud’s eyes narrowed. “What?” 

“I failed you.” 

After a beat, Cloud groaned. “I was hoping for Squall but there still seems to be a ridiculous amount of Leon in you if that’s the first self sacrificing line of bullshit your going to feed me.” 

Leon frowned. “It’s true.” 

“What’s true, Squall? That your heart was broken when we lost Ven and you went after him? That you were trying to get our baby back? You see that as a betrayal?” 

“I did fail.” 

“So did i!” Cloud snapped back, frustrated. “Over and over. Did you think i just happily stayed behind? That i didn’t try to follow you? Do you know how many of them it took to hold me down to keep from falling into the rift after you?” 

Leon swallowed, remembering the day well. He hadn’t told Cloud what he’d planned to do. He didn’t want to lose Cloud too. 

“I was put to sleep for two weeks!” Cloud growled as he closed the little distance between them. “Even then i was ready to find you but…” He lost steam. “Cosmos told me i was pregnant and she was unsure how the traveling would affect the baby. I had no choice but to stay behind.” 

Leon’s eyes squeezed shut for a moment, mourning everything he’d lost. Leaving Cloud behind had been painful, leaving him behind pregnant had regret gnawing at him.“Sora. Sora’s really our son.” 

It wasn’t a question, but Cloud answered anyway. “Yes. Sora knows everything.” 

“I’m so...sorry.” Leon reached up to rub his eyes, feeling them slightly damp. He couldn’t get to Ventus. He didn’t know about Sora. What kind of father was he? 

“I don’t want you to be sorry. I just want you to know who i am. Please, just know who i am.” 

“Cloud,” Leon muttered, looking up at the man in front of him with no comprehension on how he’d felt nothing for him the day before. He grabbed him by the belt and jerked him closer. “I love you, Cloud.” 

“Squall.” Cloud sounded tired, but moresoe sounded relieved. He leaned forward, letting Leon catch him in a kiss that was a good twenty years overdue. They skipped the soft and gentle reunion sort of kiss and went straight to wet and longing. It was so many years of missed opportunities in one kiss.

Leon had a hand in Cloud’s hair while Cloud clung to him. Adrenaline was still pumping from the fight and they put it to good use. There were so many things that still needed to be cleared up, but this had been the biggest obstacle. They were going to be just fine as long as the other still wanted them. 

Cloud hissed when Leon nipped at his bottom lip and melted against him as if they weren’t out of practice. It had always been easy between them. They’d fallen together like it was fate or some garbage like that. Neither had been the sentimental type and had grown possessive of the other anyway. Those feelings had only continued to develop the more time they were together. 

“Not doing this again.” Leon muttered against Cloud’s mouth. “Not leaving you again.” 

“You try and i might actually decide to kill you.” Cloud said, inhaling when Leon’s hand slid down to squeeze his ass. “Don’t start what you can’t finish.” 

“Who the hell says i can’t finish it?” Leon mused, dragging Cloud back into a kiss. If Cloud was going to let him, he was going to take full advantage. 

“Looks like Sora isn’t the one we gotta worry about getting knocked up.” 

“Vanitas…” Cloud sighed against Leon’s lips, getting a chuckle from his child of darkness. Cloud and Leon pulled apart in time to see their other three teens arrive.

“We’ve had a family for all of five minutes and i’m already grossed out.” Roxas commented. 

Ventus heaved a sigh of his own. “You guys. Please. We’re not children.” 

Roxas shrugged. “I’m technically like, two.” 

“Awe, baby.” Vanitas mocked. 

Xion rolled her eyes. “You ruined their moment and can’t even stay focused. Get it together.”

The four bickered back and forth, but Ventus was the one to shyly sneak glances at Leon.

“He’s grown.” Leon muttered, voice gruff. He was so different from the five year old he remembered. 

Cloud grunted. “Be thankful for small mercies. His years asleep have left him a teenager rather than him being nearly thirty.” 

Leon offered a jerky nod. He couldn’t even comprehend so much time lost. He wanted his baby back, but those days were long gone. Ventus didn’t remember them. 

“They know.” Cloud stated the obvious. “All of them know about us. Yesterday you looked surprised when i told you they were all mine. How do you feel about that now?” 

Leon grunted and managed to tear his eyes away from his oldest child to take a look at the others. Roxas was his duplicate but he held himself so differently. He was snarky and confident but underneath it all was a gentle boy. Leon honestly didn’t know if that made Roxas more like him or like Cloud. 

Xion was something else altogether. He’d loved Ventus with all his heart but it would be a lie to say he wouldn’t have been just as excited over a little girl. To have a baby girl, a little princess. It was cliche and stupid but fuck he’d wanted it. He even allowed himself to think of the opportunities he and Cloud could have. The possibility of more children. Xion was a scarred girl who had overcome burdens that were unfairly placed upon her. He wanted to take that weight away. 

Vanitas was an enigma. Thinking back on the last week, he could pinpoint nearly every strange feeling he’d had around the dark teen. The way he stood, the way he folded his arms, the sarcastic comments, the carefully timed ‘whatever’s’, and long sighs. Looking at Vanitas was like looking in a mirror. But his control over darkness was all Cloud. 

Ventus seemed to be much the same as he was as a sweet five year old, only now he wore his maturity. He was polite and kind, but was definitely their son by the way he handled a weapon. Any thoughts of their child not being able to defend himself was for fools only. 

“Ours.” Leon agreed. “How could they not be. The other three aren’t like Ventus and Sora. They’re like us.” 

Cloud chuckled quietly and nodded his agreement. “We’re working on it.” 

Leon could only imagine. It was only fortunate that he was able to come in early enough in the midst of all these revelations to actually be a part of them. 

He drifted away from Cloud and headed straight for Ventus. The little boy had been his world. The very instant he’d laid eyes on him he’d known that he and Cloud had created the most perfect tiny being. To love someone so much on sight was new for him, but he wouldn’t have traded the experience for anything. It only made him regret being absent for Sora’s birth that much more. 

“Um, hi.” Ventus swallowed when Leon stopped in front of him. The other three had quieted just to watch the exchange. “So… i’ll take a leap of faith and assume Naminé fixed your memory.” 

“Yes.” Leon said softly. 

“Right.” Ventus cleared his throat nervously. “So. Right. Okay.” 

The poor kid nearly jumped when Leon cupped his face and brought their foreheads to rest together. “I know you don’t remember me, but i’m sorry. I’m so sorry i couldn’t get to you. I’m so sorry i’ve missed so much.” 

Ventus fidgeted and his voice cracked. “Why are you sorry? You don’t have to be sorry.” 

“When you fell from the world and lost your memories…” Cloud said from his spot next to Roxas. “Squall jumped after you. Both of us failed to get to you.” 

“You…” Ventus’ face crumpled. “Did you lose your memory trying to get me? Looking for me?” 

Leon didn’t answer, but that was answer enough. For the second time that day Ventus cried, able to bring himself to cling to Leon much faster after already breaking the ice with Cloud. He cried against Leon’s shoulder and his father was all too happy to embrace him tightly. 

“Gosh.” Xion sniffed. “I need a tissue.” 

“Yeah. Emotional roller coasters are not our niche.” Roxas muttered, his own voice sounding strained. 

Cloud snorted. “Just one more trait you inherited from us.”

“Could you guys not ruin a happy reunion?” Xion smiled. 

“If someone starts singing, i’m out of here.” Vanitas said. 

“Right behind you.” Cloud agreed but heaved a tired sigh. “Now all we need is Sora.” 

Leon pulled away from Ventus and pressed a light kiss to the crown of his head before glancing back at Cloud. “Where even is Sora?” 

Cloud gestured vaguely. “You know, space.” 

“Try again.” Leon’s brow raised threateningly. “I suddenly recall a whole lot of your weaknesses so i’d advise answering carefully.” 

“Hey look,” Cloud said, shoving Xion towards Leon who caught her before she could tumble. “You have a daughter. How about that?” 

Roxas and Vanitas were both snickering, Roxas trying to turn his into a cough but the shaking shoulders gave it away. 

“Hey.” Xion pouted. “I’m not a distraction.” 

“Of course you aren’t, sweetheart. That’s not gonna work and he knows it.” Leon said, but now suddenly had an extremely shy Xion standing before him. The endearment had rolled off his tongue so effortlessly that she hid her face in her hands and burst into tears. 

Leon might have had a daughter, but Xion now had two dads. 

“Oh don’t do that,” Leon said softly, wiping at her tears. “We’ll figure this out, okay? All of us.” 

Xion nodded, unable to help the overflow of emotion as Cloud quietly turned and bailed, taking drastic measures to avoid answer Leon’s questions. 

“He fucking ran away.” Vanitas’ and Roxas’ laughter grew tenfold and Leon looked up to glare at where his husband had been. 

“I get the feeling you guys don’t act your age. Whatever the hell those ages are.” Ventus mumbled, a small playful smile reappearing as he dried his own face. 

Leon grunted but so much of his attention was still on Xion. “I’ll deal with him later.” 

“New baby betting pool starts here. Five hundred munny on there being a new baby in nine months.” Vanitas smirked. “Nine and a half to play it safe.” 

“Vani, ew.” Roxas laughed before offering Vanitas his hand to shake. “Five hundred munny, eleven months.” They shook on it with a laugh. 

“Guys…” Ventus laughed and even Xion hiccuped a laugh through her tears. 

Leon on the other hand just rolled his eyes. “You four are under the impression his bad behavior is going to be rewarded with sex.” 

“It’s been a long time, dad.” Roxas grinned. “We’ll take our chances.” 

“Glad to have your memory back?” Xion asked with a watery smile. She could only just barely hear Ventus adding in his own munny to the pot. 

Leon smiled down at her and maybe he was projecting his own wishes but he saw a little of Ellone in her. “You have no idea.” 

He remembered. 

His children were safe. 

He was going to track down his asshole husband and find out what secrets he was keeping now.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Vanitas sat on a bench across from the fountains in town with Naminé at his side and yawned. He’d excused himself from Leon trying to answer some questions about his past before it got _emotional_. It wasn’t just Ventus and Xion asking but Yuffie and Cid. 

Returning to the house had been interesting. Cloud had up and disappeared for the time being and everyone was demanding to know what all of the newest commotion was about. Leon having to tell Tifa and the others that he was Ventus’ father had been hilarious and their reactions were about what was to be expected. 

Ventus, to his credit had been handling the news and the attention well. Roxas and Xion seemed constantly swept up in the excitement and the fact that they were being included. 

Vanitas… needed fresh air and Naminé had offered it to him. It had been a short time but he’d already grown used to staring off into space beside her and occasionally dropping his eyes to whatever she was sketching. 

“Memories still?” Vanitas finally asked after a long steady silence between them. 

Naminé sighed and shook her head. Apparently digging into memories was exhausting work. “No. I need a break from that. I still have so much of Squall in my head and i’m learning to let those memories drift away. They’re fading and aren’t mine to keep anyway. When his are gone i’ll start someone else.” 

Vanitas grunted. “So even though you’ve fixed his memories and he has them back, you still have a copy?” 

“Yeah.” She sighed. “Gives me a headache but it was worth it. For now it’s just regular drawing for fun. Squall’s done, we’ll see who’s next in a little while.” 

“Hm.” Vanitas smiled faintly. “It’s Squall now? Not Leon?” 

Naminé looked at him in confusion before it clicked. “Oh! I didn’t realize i was doing it. He’s Squall in all of these memories. Frankly he hasn’t been ‘Leon’ all that long. I don’t know if he’ll stay that way or not. Surely everyone in Radiant Garden knows him as Leon.” 

Vanitas clucked his tongue and he wasn’t sure how he thought of the man. Cloud called him Squall but Sora called him Leon, or dad. Where exactly did that leave him?

“I don’t see why everyone else can’t keep calling him Leon. Squall could be saved for close family and friends.” Ventus practically appeared, standing off to the side, hands in his pockets. He didn’t look all too sure if he should get closer or not.

Naminé smiled and waved. “Hi Ventus. I sounds like you’ve had an exciting day.” 

“I have,” He agreed with a faint smile, his gaze drifting back to Vanitas. “I thought maybe a few other changes couldn’t hurt. So...” 

Vanitas frowned. “Why are you looking at me?” 

Since returning to Radiant Garden they’d interacted more than they ever had before but never alone. One of the others always had always been around and there was always several feet between them. 

“I think…” Ventus muttered. “That you and i might finally be able to talk to each other without it ended in a fight.” They'd had a little time to come to terms with all the changes being thrown at them. Granted, it might not have been enough time but they couldn't stall forever. 

Vanitas snorted and was immediately smacked by Naminé sketch book. “What? We have nothing to talk about.” 

“I think we do.” Ventus said, “But we don’t have to do it now.” He inched closer and ended up sitting on the bench beside them. “Ever been to the Hundred Acre Woods?” 

Naminé was already giggling and Vanitas frowned harder, feeling like he was about to be pranked. 

“No?” 

Ventus smiled a little. “I was there a few days ago with Sora. There was this little bear who gave me some good advice. He said that sometimes you don’t have to talk to spend time with your friends.” 

“That Pooh Bear knows what he’s about.” Naminé commented. 

They fell into a silence, the nearest sound was Naminé’s pencil scrawling across her paper. It lasted two incredibly awkward minutes before something needed to be done about it. 

“How are you feeling, Ventus?” She asked. “Meeting Cloud and Squall. Learning about Sora. It's a lot.” 

“It’s overwhelming.” Ventus admitted after thinking it over. “I’d always wanted to learn about them but i never expected this. I thought it wouldn’t be as painful if they were dead. Wouldn’t that be the best reason for why i wasn’t with them?” 

She made a sympathetic noise and Vanitas just watched him out of the corner of his eye. 

“I thought at best i’d learn the name of the world i came from. Seriously optimistic thoughts when i was alone hoped i’d learn their names or find a picture.” Ventus muttered, shifting in his seat. “But i always acknowledged that i would probably never know.” 

Naminé nodded. “Now you do.” 

“Now i do.” Ventus agreed. “I have two parents. They’re alive. I thought i’d be upset at being left alone but Squall lost his memories trying to save me and Cloud spent years looking for me. I’m feeling a lot but anger isn’t really a part of it. It’s gives me answers. It explains my connection to Sora. It’s.. a lot.” 

“It’s nice to have a quiet moment after all the ruckus.” Naminé offered him a smile and bumped her shoulder against Vanitas' but he didn’t add anything.

“Yes.” Ventus said. “It’s just the beginning though. Telling Terra and Aqua will be interesting.” 

It said more than he realized that he hadn’t told his two friends yet. It said he was still processing.

“Vanitas.” Naminé smiled at him. Forcing him into this. “How do you feel?” 

Vanitas snorted. “About what?” 

“About having a family.” she said, continuing when he made a face. “You get along with Cloud and you like Sora. Those are new feelings for you, aren’t they?” 

“Anything positive is new, Naminé.” Vanitas shrugged. 

“Do you think parents are a good thing?” she asked and Ventus turned enough to watch his Other. 

Vanitas rolled his eyes. “What do i know about parents? What do i know about family? How should i know what it’s supposed to be like? I was born. I lost my home. Then i spent the next several years getting the fuck beat out of me by Xehanort.” 

“Your home?” Ventus asked hesitantly. 

“You, idiot. All i fucking wanted was to go home. I wasn’t supposed to be born. I didn’t want to be born. I didn’t ask for it. I wanted to go back to where i was supposed to be.” Vanitas growled it out, the topic like an open wound. “I didn’t give a shit about the x-blade, i just wanted to go home. And you.” He scowled at Ventus too many emotions trying to escape at once. “You got to fucking leave me! You got to play in the light with nice people who just supported you on sight. I was left to be Xenhanorts prized abused puppet! I just wanted to go home!”

Naminé’s expression crumpled. “Vanitas…” 

“I don’t want your pity!” He snapped, almost curling in on himself. “It’s impossible now, anyway.” It had been too long. He'd been Vanitas too long. He couldn't ever be Ventus again.

The three of them sat in an awkward silence again, and Vanitas was dying a little sitting in the middle. He’d said too much. He’d said too much. _He’d said too much._ They weren’t Sora. He only told Sora stupid shit like that. He should have known better. Feelings were bad. 

When would he learn to keep his mouth shut.

“Fuck it.” He muttered, moving to get up. He needed more air. He needed more space. He needed to never say stupid humiliating shit again. Vanitas was jerked back by his jacket until he was sitting again and suddenly had Ventus kneeling on the bench beside him, arms tight around his neck. 

“I’m sorry.” Ventus whispered. “I’m so sorry.”

Vanitas tensed, eyes wide. Outside of fighting, outside of being one person, they’d never been this close. 

“I knew he was awful.” Ventus muttered. “Even with my memories messed up of my own time training with Xehanort i knew...knew he was awful. Every time he came to the Land of Departure i was afraid of him.” 

He swallowed thickly and started again. “It was so easy to think you wanted to be there. That negativity meant you were like him. I was afraid of you. I’m sorry Vanitas. Sorry i couldn’t let you back in. Sorry forging the x-blade for him kept us apart. Sorry i was too afraid to accept that you were part of me.” He squeezed Vanitas closer, resting his cheek against his hair. “I’m sorry that you were alone. Sorry i didn’t remember. I’m sorry he hurt you. I’m sorry i didn’t go with Sora when he went looking for you.” 

“Stop…” Vanitas muttered, throat tight. 

“But i’m not sorry you're here.” Ventus continued. “Not sorry that you’re here and that you’re your own person. I’m not afraid to call you my brother and i’m so damn happy that Cloud was there for you even a little bit these last few days.” 

Ventus finally pulled away and brushed away a single tear rolling down Vanitas’ face that neither would ever mention again. 

“I know it’ll take some getting used to. We’ll both probably say the wrong thing again at some point but brothers do that, right? We can still make it work, right? Vanitas? We can still fix this, can’t we?” 

Vanitas felt like he was going to throw up. There were too many emotions swirling and he didn’t know what to do. Ventus was still touching him and at some point even Naminé had taken his hand. He didn’t know what he was feeling but it was too much. Where was Sora when he needed him to be a buffer?

He nodded because it was all he could to. His voice wasn’t working and his body was refusing to move. A second later he was pulled back into another hug. He didn’t think Ventus was crying, but he was shaking. They sat like that for who knows how long. The silence wasn’t as awkward as it bad been at the start 

Naminé cleared her throat, more trying to reign in her own emotions than to get their attention but they separated anyway. Vanitas had no idea when he’d reached out to return Ventus’ embrace. 

“Necessary things are hard.” Naminé muttered. “But this was so good. Winnie the Pooh really does give good advice.” 

Ventus chuckled, the words wobbling. “Guess i really do owe him some honey.” 

“To say the least. This really helped you both.” She held up her sketchbook, showing them a picture of just the two of them together. Both leaning on the other.

“That was not what you were working on before.” Vanitas pouted, face heating up. 

She just shrugged. “I had some time to start something new.” 

“I really like it.” Ventus smiled shyly. “Don’t you think, Vani?” 

His dark half just snorted, redirecting his gaze. “Whatever.”

~

“Hello everyone!” Sora greeted as he crashed into Merlin’s house without even a courtesy knock. 

Only Tifa, Cid, and Leon where there and wasn’t that strange for the middle of the day? 

“Have you guys seen Cloud?” he asked immediately and noted the way they were looking at him. They were staring, none of them responding. It was...not his usual welcome. “Something on my face? What’s wrong?” 

Tifa inhaled slowly and reached up to cover her eyes. He’d have really thought something was wrong but she was smiling too. 

“Tifa?” He asked hesitantly. “Um, is everything okay?” 

“Fine, kid.” Cid said gruffly. “Haven’t seen Cloud since this morning. He’s around somewhere.”

“Oh.” Sora said, looking between the three of them for clues. Something had obviously happened. “Okay. Good. I’ll go find him. Are you sure you’re okay?” 

Tifa just nodded, still smiling, but crying now. 

Sora fidgeted and couldn’t help but think it a lie. How could he think anything else? Something must have happened but all Roxas had texted him lately was asking him when he’d be coming back. 

“Would the two of you mind?” Leon asked. 

Sora blinked at Leon’s voice. He sounded a little different, his voice rougher. It was starting to freak him out and he was wondering what kind of bad news he was about to be told. Without being asked again, both Cid and Tifa stood up to leave. Cid even offered Sora a smile before leading Tifa out of the house, leaving only the two of them. 

“Leon?” Sora asked, definitely worried. “Did something happen?” 

Leon just stared at him, like he was looking right through him. Cloud always said he had a stare like that but it had apparently never been on Sora like a spot light before. It made him twitchy and wishing he’d dragged Riku along with him. 

“Leon?” 

Leon stood up from the table and walked towards Sora, hard gaze never leaving. “I must be fucking blind.” He muttered and Sora wasn’t sure if it was to him or himself. “Eyes. Cheeks. Ears.” 

“Huh?” Sora blinked. What was wrong with most of his face?

Leon cupped Sora’s face and his heart rate kicked up. Leon had never been an affectionate person. 

“You really do look like Cloud.” 

Sora inhaled sharply. “Someone told you.” The words left his lips before he could stop them. Everyone knew, that’s why they were staring. They knew Cloud was his papa. 

“Had i bothered to look i would have seen it sooner.” Leon muttered, hand trailing up to rub his hair. “Even the spikes. The brown hair must have thrown me off.”

Sora swallowed and smiled. “Funny. I’m not usually the one people compare to pa...Cloud.” 

“You can call him papa.” Leon said quietly, a strange amount of emotion in his voice. “I’d like to hear you call him that.” 

“Oh.” Sora’s smile was shaky but it felt good at the same time. They knew. They knew now. He didn’t have to hide anymore. He could be himself around Cloud. 

“Shiva…” Leon said like a curse. “How did i never see it?” 

“There was no reason for you to.” Sora shrugged. 

Leon shook his head, “There’s no excuse i will ever accept. Ventus might have Cloud’s smile, but you have Laguna’s. That boundless laughter.” 

Sora felt like he’d been sucker punched and had to try several times to suck air in again. He was trembling all over, hardly able to stand. Leon was comparing Sora to his father. What did that...mean? “I...what?” 

Slowly, as if afraid Sora would break or run, Leon pulled Sora closer practically crushing him in a slow, tight embrace. “I’m sorry i didn’t know you on sight. What kind of father doesn’t know their child on sight?” 

A sob passed Sora’s lips before he knew it. Leon knew him. Leon knew him! He returned the hug as hard as he could and for once, Leon didn’t push him away after a beat. He just held on and it took no time at all for Sora’s noises to turn into full ugly crying. He buried his face against Leon’s neck and felt like he had no energy left in his body. 

His dad was hugging him. He’d waited his entire life for his dad to hug him. 

“Shh.” Leon whispered, rubbing his hand up the length of Sora’s spine. “I’m sorry you’ve known all this time. I can’t imagine how let down you were. I should have been there for you.” 

“No…” Sora cried. “No… Al..ways.. Always understood.” He hadn’t. When he was tiny he wanted both his papa and his daddy and didn’t understand why he didn’t get two parents like most other kids. But he knew Cloud loved him and wouldn’t tell him lies. His daddy couldn’t be with them then and he’d had to learn over time that that was alright.

“That’s not something a child should have to understand. Parents should be there.” Leon muttered, not even attempting to let Sora go. There was even a second where he lifted Sora off his feet briefly and suddenly they were both sitting on the couch, Sora still clinging to Leon for all it was worth. 

“You...did…” Sora could hardly get the air in to breathe let alone speak. “Naminé?” 

“Yeah.” Leon said, letting Sora curl up against him like a smaller kid while he stroked his hair. “I’ve gotten to spend time with Ventus and the others. I’ve gotten to apologize to Cloud and tell him i love him.”

Sora nearly flailed, pounding his first against Leon’s chest once just to express his excitement. It was back on! His parents were still in love! He’d never wanted anything so bad in his entire life. 

“Now i’ve been waiting for you to show up again so i can tell you the same. I love you Sora.” 

Sora cried, feeling four instead of sixteen. His daddy loved him. 

“Oh Sora.” Leon said, a fondness in his voice he’d never heard before. “Give me a little time and i’ll fix this.” 

“Already...fixed.” Sora kept inhaling but every exhale came out a sob. As far as he was concerned, there was nothing that needed to be fixed anymore. 

Leon’s memories were pieced back together, that had been the biggest obstacle. He still loved Cloud, that had also been a worry. He’d seen Ventus and he accepted without question that Sora was his son. There was nothing else that Sora was worried about in regards to his family. Everything else really did just need a little time. 

“But i have questions.” Leon chuckled when all Sora wanted was to cling. “Things we’ll get to eventually. I want to know how you grew up. I want to hear about Destiny Island. I want you to tell me things about Cloud that only we would understand. Good memories the two of you have. You aren’t just Sora anymore, but my Sora. I want to learn what i’ve missed.” 

“Should…” Sora hiccuped. “Should come to the island. Come and see. House is still there.” Sora finally pulled away and Leon handed him tissues because there was going to be no other way to dry his face. “Kairi said it was. Right on a little beach.” 

“I’d love to see it.” Leon said, hand still on Sora’s shoulder. “Where have you been?” Leon finally asked with a faint smile. “Cloud has been a right pain in my ass and won’t tell me."

Sora wondered if it was normal behavior for him or if his recent injuries had pushed Leon into a protective parental role. Sephiroth notwithstanding, Sora had been through a lot lately and he needed more time to see if Leon was as dangerously perceptive as Cloud. He suspected already that was the case.

“I’m sorry if i worried you.” 

Leon grunted, “Having five keyblade wielders as children is going to take some getting used to. I don’t ask to keep tabs on you but the time seems suspicious given all the other stress you’re dealing with right now. Manikins and such.” 

“It’s always something.” Sora sighed, sniffing back his tears. He was so happy he could burst. “I went to the Land of Combinations with Riku. Papa thought it was a good idea. I needed to get something. Do… you want to see?” 

“Sure.” 

Sora nodded, trying to pull himself together but he’d been waiting his whole life for this moment. 

“Take your time.” Leon said patiently, giving Sora room to breathe when he was obviously still struggling with this surprise. “What am i going to do with you? I’m always going to be worrying now.” His voice was light, fond. 

“Papa says… you were always worried about me before anyway.” Sora gave a watery smile.

Leon huffed out a soft laugh. “He’s not wrong. Let’s get you some water. You need to stay hydrated after all that.” He ruffled Sora’s hair again and got up to move into the kitchen. 

“Wait, do…” Sora got up to chase after Leon. “Does everyone know? Ven?”

“Yes.” Leon said, “You’ve missed a bit this last week. Xion seems to be taking it well too and Roxas doesn’t seem to know what he thinks yet. Vanitas is secretly very pleased but won’t say so.” 

“You think?” 

Leon snorted. “Absolutely. He’s not a mystery to me. He’s just like Cloud. He’s moving cautiously but if he didn’t want to be here, he wouldn’t be. He’s looking for excuses to stay.” He handed Sora a glass of water he drank from gratefully. 

“So everyone really found out.” Sora heaved a heavy sigh, feeling like a weight was gone. “How did Ven take it?” 

“As well as can be expected. Poor thing must have thought he’d been abandoned or something. It’s a big change for him.” Leon muttered. It had been something he'd been thinking about a great deal lately. “He just needs a little time to wrap his head around everything. You’ve been waiting years for this and he’s had years to come to terms with a sad start to life.” 

Sora nodded. “I wanted to tell him. I wanted to tell all of them but how do you walk up to someone and say ‘hey, i’m your brother?’ Especially when i couldn’t tell them everything else. You didn’t remember. Papa’s often on the move these days. There’s heartless and now manikins. Even the calm moments weren't calm enough to have those conversations.” 

“No.” Leon agreed. “We have to make room for our own lives in hectic times. It starts with all of us being on the same page and we are now.” 

“Yeah.” Sora wiped his face and cleared his throat. This a day for surprises. “Papa could have texted me all this.” 

“I asked him not to. I wanted to talk to you myself.”

Sora shifted, still strangely happy as he downed the rest of the water. “Should we go try to find him?” 

“Sure. I can track him down easily enough.” 

“Really?” 

Some kind of amusement gleamed in Leon’s eyes. “Yeah. I’m pretty good at it.” He ruffled Sora’s hair again and he had to wonder if it would become a habit. He really didn’t mind any affection, not from his father. 

Sora walked alongside Leon in relative silence. It was comfortable and familiar. Had he been younger he would have taken Leon’s hand but this closeness was enough. 

Leon grunted and nodded his head towards the town square near the castle. 

“Is it like a radar?” Sora wondered out loud. 

“I feel him.” Leon smiled faintly. “We had a lot of practice at tracking the other down.” 

Sora thought about his keyblade dowsing and grinned. “I get it.” 

There was a small group gathered in the Square. Roxas was there with Xion and Lea. Riku stood off to the side with his arms crossed, looking like he was holding back his own laughter. He’d apparently found Cloud first, who was also present and trapped in a tight hug with another man. 

Leon stopped dead as soon as he saw them, a gasped punched out of him. He grabbed Sora by his upper arm to keep him from fleeing. “What did you go to get?” he asked roughly. 

“Um…” Sora offered a bashful smile. “Grandpa?”

Leon couldn’t tear his eyes of the main squeezing the life out of his husband. “He’s...here. He’s really...” Alive. 

“Yeah.” Sora smiled. “He cried when i told him you were alive. He's so happy.” 

“Did he…” Leon sounded winded. 

“Oh my god, maybe Sora can fill us in.” Roxas’ voice carried. “What’s going on?!” 

“Squall!” Laguna looked up and pulled away from Cloud with an excited grin. In a show of speed he practically appeared in front of them, grabbing Squall around the neck and hugging him tightly. “I can’t believe it!”

“You know how i feel about hugging!” Leon growled but he put no effort into pushing Laguna away. Sora couldn’t help but snort considering how long he’d just spent clinging to him. 

“So who’s that?” Xion asked, oddly zen about the new face. She’d had a lot to accept recently.

“Laguna.” Cloud answered, rubbing away the grip Laguna had had on him. “He’s Squall’s father.” 

“Yeah.” Sora beamed. “Grandpa.” 

Roxas looked unimpressed at Sora, marched forwards and punched him in the shoulder. “Secrets! You could have told us!” 

“I…” Sora's smile waned, looking contrite. He glanced over at Leon and Laguna who were arguing but both looked so happy to see the other. “Didn’t know how.” 

Roxas’ scowl slid into a pout. “I know. I get it. It’s still annoying.” He stepped closer. “You okay? I don’t believe for a second that you were healed all the way when you left.” 

Sora shrugged slightly. “Not sure i was either but i had Riku with me.” 

“Yeah, sure. I guess that counts for something.” Roxas didn’t look convinced but Xion appeared closer, tugging Sora into a gentle hug.

“We’re glad you’re back. Any more surprises on the horizon?” 

“Probably.” Sora grinned. “Hard to say.” 

Roxas shoved his hands in his pockets and glanced back at Leon. “Anything we should know about gramps. How the fuck old are you people?” 

“He totally explains Sora for one thing.” Riku commented from his spot next to Cloud. “Optimistic. Thinks he’s funny. Loud.” 

“Excuse me?” Sora said in a scandalized tone as his face slid into a pout.. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

Riku just smiled at him. “Means your temperament and personality are genetic.” 

Even Cloud smothered back his laughter. “Its...true.” 

Sora crossed his arms. “Well i don’t think that’s a bad thing. Grandpa is great!” 

“We’re sure he is, Sora.” Xion patted his arm, but not a second later she was grabbed from behind along with Roxas, Laguna squeezing them closer. 

“You’re incredible! Look at you both!” He held them both close, practically lifting them off their feet. “Sora showed me pictures but it’s not the same at all!” 

“Okay, i get it now.” Xion squeaked. 

“Dad.” Leon sighed loudly. “Release them.” 

Laguna turned back to look at Leon with a wounded stare. “Why?” 

Roxas chuckled and wiggled free. “There is something very adult Sora about you. I’m-” 

“Roxas.” Laguna finished quickly. “Of course you are. Sora told me about you two. I am beyond thrilled that my number of grandchildren has gone up. This is exciting!” 

Sora grinned. “Yeah, but fair warning, you might not want to grab Vanitas like that. He wouldn’t like it.” 

“I will take your warning under advisement, but i’ll wear him down eventually. I got a hug out of both Squall and Cloud after all.” Laguna looked proud. 

“You’re my father.” Leon muttered, his voice a borderline pout. “Obligated.” 

Cloud made a noise of agreement. “You dealt with my pregnant bitchiness. I owe you.” 

Laguna rolled his eyes. “Children always have to be so dramatic.” 

“Okay, seriously, how fucking old are you people.” Roxas huffed, finally untangling himself from Laguna completely. 

Lea hummed from his spot several paces away and finally commented. “Yeah, you know, i’m glad i’m not the only one wondering about that.”

“Oh, we figured that out.” Riku said. It must have been strange from an outside point of view. He’d hardly noticed that Cloud hadn’t aged in all the time he’d known him and he’d had no reason until recently to wonder about Leon’s age. 

“Yeah!” Sora said, still reeling over the explanation himself. “Apparently you don’t age as fast when you travel through the lanes from world to world. Stunts aging.” 

Roxas blinked slowly. “How convenient.” 

Xion giggled. “A big family is nice.” 

“Yes.” Laguna hugged her tightly, pleased someone seemed happy to return his hug. “Especially when you never thought it would happen.”

Leon sighed loud. “I’m sorry you thought i was dead. It’s not like i thought any differently about you. Cloud didn’t have a real opportunity to tell me.”

Laguna shrugged, doofy smile still in place. “What else can you think when the world is literally destroyed? Now where are my other two grand kids. I’d love to see Ven again after all these years. He was so teeny tiny and Vanitas being a little Cloud is just too good to be true.” 

“Vanitas is going to hit you.” Cloud commented. “Expect it.” 

“Ah, so you’re saying he’s more like Squall?” Laguna grinned, making Roxas and Xion snicker. The man didn’t seem to have much self preservation 

Squall rubbed his eyes and sighed. He’d missed his father but he was also vividly remembering why his father grated on his nerves. “So you decided now was the perfect time to show up?” 

“Of course.” Laguna said. “Sora came to see me, Squall. I haven’t seen him since he was born, it was exciting. Having the rest of my family here is excuse enough to visit. The munchkin problem is also something i can help with. We’re old foes too, you know?” 

“Manikins.” Leon and Cloud both corrected. 

“Whatever, same thing!” Laguna laughed. “C’mon, c’mon! Show me around.” 

Sora raised a hand, “Time for a tour of Radiant Garden! We’ll go see everything! The Market Place, the Castle! The Great Maw and the Crystal Fissure!” 

“Easy Sora.” Cloud tried but there was little use when two powerful forces were overly excited to do something.

“Oh let’s go there first if Cloud is gonna be all passive aggressive about it.” Laguna beamed. “Let’s go, let’s go.” 

Sora shoved at Roxas’ shoulder, grinning at his brother and sister in pure adrenaline before taking off into a run. “This way!” 

“I think he’s turned this into a race. Fool. Let’s go.” Roxas smirked and took off after him with Lea hot on his heels.

Laguna laughed, sounding genuinely overjoyed as he gestured to Xion to come with them. “Let’s go. I have so much to learn about all of you.” 

“Can i call you grandpa?” she asked. 

“Of course!” They took off after the other two, and if the boys thought for a second that Laguna wouldn’t be able to keep up with them, they were extremely mistaken. 

Riku moved to follow along at a slower pace when Cloud caught his arm. “Wait.” 

“Cloud?” 

They shared a long look and Cloud was able to read him like a book. “How real is his smile?” 

Riku sighed quietly, deflating somewhat. “Surprisingly real. As long as he has busy work he seems fine. Laguna helps with keeping his brain whirling.” 

Cloud grunted. “Sora said you talked a little. How much do you know?” 

Riku’s expression went cold, his entire persona shifting in a fury. “Enough to wish they were alive so i could kill them myself. Darkness in me be damned.” 

Leon scowled, looking between them as he tried to figure out what they were talking about. 

“Good.” Cloud muttered, both enjoying the fact that Riku was still as over protective of Sora as ever and relieved that Sora had actually spoken to Riku instead of keeping the trauma to himself. “Keep and eye on him for me.” 

“Always.” Riku nodded. “I’ll never be too far behind.” True to his word, Riku disappeared. It wasn’t the fun ‘normal’ running the others were doing as if they were regular teenagers but a magic induced speed that had him catching up to the others in a blink. 

“He’s a good boyfriend.” Cloud commented, knowing full well what he was starting. 

“Wait, what?” Leon turned to Cloud with a glare. “I thought they were still chasing each other. When did this happen?” He was very much not okay with his baby having a boyfriend already. 

“Recently.” Cloud mused. “He’s been in love with Sora since they were practically babies. This has been coming for a long time. Just be happy for them.” 

“Whatever...” He would absolutely not. Not yet anyway. 

Leon linked arms with Cloud’s to keep him from dashing off again the second he turned away but Cloud seemed done disappearing for now. He leaned into Leon and sighed. “Mm?” 

“You sent Sora to get Laguna?” 

“Sora volunteered, but yes. He was so worried the manikins would try something and you wouldn’t remember how to deal with them. The fact that you’re strong enough to deal with them regardless didn’t stand a chance against his worrying over it. That and of course he’s been aching to meet Laguna.” 

Leon pressed closer, pressing a light kiss to Cloud’s mouth. It was the closest he’d get to a ‘thank you’ for reuniting him with his father. “Now what’s wrong with Sora?” 

Cloud’s jaw clenched. “Let’s go somewhere and i’ll tell you what i know. You’re not going to like it.” 

“If your reaction is anything to go by, i don’t suppose i will.” Leon muttered, keeping his arm linked with Cloud’s as they headed back to the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I love how this story has taken off and i really appreciate the comments and love so many of you have given. 
> 
> There are only a few chapters left but you might have noticed that i've made Secrets Kept part 1 in a series.   
> Once this one is over i intend to add in a few one shots for this verse. 
> 
> Things like.. Cloud raising Sora.   
> Maybe even has far back as Cloud losing Ventus and Squall.   
> Maybe a short one shot of Vanitas' time with Xenhanort.   
> More amusing things like.. What were Lea and Roxas doing while Xion was out playing pirates with Sora and Vanitas.   
> Riku screaming at Yen Sid after he chased off Vanitas and Sora could happen too.   
> I don't know which will be first and what will get written but they'll all be added to the series at some point. Just little things to add a little more detail to the world. 
> 
> Again, thank you for reading!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Laguna’s sudden appearance had made waves throughout Radiant Garden. For a place that loved Leon and the Restoration Committee so much, meeting Leon’s father was a joy. Their differences only made them both so much more likable in the citizens opinion and Laguna made a point to talk to everyone he could. 

He’d embraced Tifa tightly despite her losing all memories of him. He hadn’t cared. He was so moved by the work Leon and the others had been doing that he swore he’d help with anything he could while he was there. 

His favorite thing was listening to people tell him stories about Leon. How hard he’d worked with the other committee members to return Radiant Garden to her glory. How he worked on pipes and fixed foundations and kept the creatures out of the town with either the security upgrades or his own blade. His pride was dizzying. 

He’d found Tron fascinating and had hoped to be able to connect the incredible being to his own computers in the Land of Combinations even if it was just one more means of communication between Laguna and the rest of his family. 

If there was one perk that nearly all the teens snickered over, it was Laguna’s ability to both charm and intimidate all in one glance. Ansem the Wise hadn’t known what to make of the man and nothing stopped Laguna from wandering around the castle as he pleased. It was fortunate that the man had a heart of gold, otherwise messing with people could have been a real problem. 

“You should have seen Ansem’s face.” Vanitas was smirking sitting on a stone wall in the Bailey with Sora and Roxas. 

Aqua, Kairi, and Terra had finally showed up and were floored by all the revelations that had been uncovered in the last several days. Xion and Naminé took Kairi out to gossip and otherwise do girl things while Ventus bashfully explained his origins to a confused Terra and Aqua. 

Lea and Riku had ended up drawing the short straws and had gone on an errand for Ansem. 

“I can’t believe i missed it.” Sora sighed, lamenting that he’d missed out on seeing Laguna talking circles around Ansem. 

“That’s what happens when your new hobby is sneaking off to dark corners to suck Riku’s face off.” Vanitas mocked, claiming victory when Sora turned bright red. They’d hadn’t exactly announced that they had confessed and were more or less trying to date, but they didn’t exactly have to either. 

“Oh, i got pictures.” Roxas said, pulling out his phone to flipping to a frustrated looking Ansem the Wise while Laguna just grinned. They’d now all spent a little time with their grandfather and other than Vanitas forbidding any contact, they’d all gotten to know him a little bit. Enough to know that behind his casual laughter was a clever man who knew exactly what he was doing. 

Sora tilted his head to look at it and erupted into laughter. “It shouldn’t be so funny but…” 

“It is. He treated Naminé like crap and she was being helpful. Don’t feel bad for him.” Roxas said. 

Vanitas hummed his agreement, having been told the story of Castle Oblivion by now. “Dick. She didn’t deserve all that. Who told gramps about that anyway?” 

“Lea might have let it slip.” Roxas smiled sweetly as if already trying to perfect his look of innocence should someone ask him about it. “Next i’m thinking of casually mentioning to him all the shit Yen Sid said to you two.” 

“Roxas.” Sora rolled his eyes. He might have gotten some warm feelings over his grandfather possibly giving the sorcerer a serious dressing down but didn’t mean it actually needed to happen. “It’s okay.” 

“Speak for yourself.” Vanitas said, offering a remarkable impression of Sora’s dejected whine. “My little negative heart took such a hit when he was mean to me.” 

Roxas snorted, reaching out to pat Vanitas’ cheek. “Poor, poor baby.” 

Vanitas smacked his hand away with a faint smile. For all he was able to tease about it now, the words had been hurtful. 

“In all seriousness though, i get the impression he would do something nuts. Gotta remember, he was summoned by Cosmos too. I’ve never seen him fight, but grandpa is strong.” Sora commented, he’d have to ask Cloud to tell them more stories about it. That or ask Laguna himself. “We should probably show a little restraint.” 

“No fun.” Vanitas sighed. 

Roxas followed up by making a face. “If we have to.” 

“I’m sure you’ll get a chance to watch him do something crazy that doesn’t involved antagonizing master Yen Sid.” Sora chuckled. 

“That’s for damn sure.” 

All three jumped, none of them having any idea that Leon had snuck up on them. For three wildly talented keyblade wielders, their father sneaking up on them shouldn’t have been so easy. 

“Put a bell around your neck.” Roxas grumbled. 

Leon’s lips twitched into a smile. “Pay attention to your surroundings,” he countered. “What are you three doing out here?” 

“It’s a quiet spot.” Sora shrugged, offering Leon a smile of his own. “Were you looking for us?” 

“Not originally. I was making sure none of the in progress projects around the city are falling apart while we’re bidding our time over here. I’m tempted to get back to work but the second i do i’m going to have a manikin of Tifa trying to cave my head in.” 

Sora chuckled. “C’mon, don’t you think pops would have your back?” 

Leon’s smile grew a touch. “I’m sure he would but then i’d have to listen to him whining. He’s extremely good at manual labor but that doesn’t mean he likes it. Was part of the reason he left the mountains in the first place.” 

“Mountains?” Roxas blinked. 

“Nibelheim.” Leon elaborated. 

Sora hummed. “It’s papa’s hometown. Doesn’t exist anymore. Like, i think it stopped existing before his world was even destroyed.” 

Vanitas hummed. “Bummer.” 

“So…” Roxas crossed his arms. “Mountains. Islands. Now he lives in the gardens. Lots of transitions.” 

“Chapters of our lives.” Leon mused, leaning against the wall beside them. “All of which brings you to another point in your life. Cloud has had to adapt more than most.” 

“Is that one of the things you liked about him?” Sora asked quietly, wondering if it was too personal. He’d gotten to ask Cloud questions about Leon hundreds of times and this was really his first chance at the other way around. “I mean, i know how you met and all.” 

“I don’t.” Roxas said, looking a touch more interested than he’d meant to. “Not really. You met in some war for Cosmos but i don’t really get what that means.” 

Leon grunted, arms crossed as he thought about it. “It was a crap shoot from the get go. There was no transitional period. Imagine just sitting here just like this then suddenly, you’re in another world, weapon in hand with an enemy trying to kill you from the very beginning. Didn’t know why but it makes sense to fight and survive. By the time all of us made it to one spot you could already see where the divide was. Everyone gravitating towards who we knew. Dad and i were confused, trying to figure out where the hell we were. Cloud and Tifa were from the same world and were off to one side.” 

“Didn’t last that way though.” Sora commented softly. 

“No.” Leon managed a faint smile. “Different strengths were needed. Teams started mixing up a bit. Between fighting manikins and other warriors and looking for crystals.” He gestured vaguely. “It was always something. Cloud didn’t annoy me and that was a plus. Neither of us were chatty by nature and it made silences bearable. After nothing but my dad’s constant talking, silence was nice.” 

“Silence was the key to your fairy tale romance?” Vanitas snorted. 

“That place was no fairy tale.” Leon shrugged, brushing off the trauma of it for the sake on the conversation. “We were partners for the better part of a year before anything even remotely serious happened. We got to know each other. Calm moments were filled with conversations of things we remembered from our worlds. It didn’t take much time for us to realize that we preferred each others company to the others, not that there was really anything wrong with them.” 

“Papa said it was like being in a group of your friends but going home with that one person you liked best.” Sora smiled at the thought. “Well, i was really little when he told me that so he might have been sugar coating it for me.” 

Leon turned to him with an amused glint in his eye. “I’d love to know just how he explained things to you, but that’s close enough. He and i talked a lot. Ended up sharing a lot of secrets. Things we’d never told anyone before. It got worse on days when one of us had nearly died. It got heavy between us fairly quickly after admitting so much.” 

“So…” Roxas kicked his legs out, fidgeting because he could. “You were friends a long time before anything happened. Then it just did?” 

“Then it just did.” Leon looked at him with a nod. “That place sucked, and we became each others sanity. We became the others reprieve from the constant fighting. Telling each other that we were more than just soldiers.” 

“And you got married after Ven was born?” Sora asked, likely knowing the answer but wanting to clarify. 

“If you want to call it that, yes.” Leon shrugged. “It wasn’t so much a wedding as if agreeing we were basically married and Cosmos blessed our union. Something about finding love in war.” 

“Why wait?” 

Leon shrugged again. They were tough questions. “Cloud’s entire pregnancy was terrifying for me. He didn’t say anything about it the first few weeks but it wasn’t hard to figure out something was off. When he told me what he suspected was wrong well, everyone was surprised. Cloud had assumed he was sterile. We certainly couldn’t let him fight after that. I had to break in new partners in a three man team and wasn’t _that_ awful.” 

Vanitas actually laughed. “Who had the harder time, you in a new team or pops pregnant?” 

Leon grinned. “I’d love to tell you it was me but i’d get my balls taken off. Cloud was miserable. Carrying a growing human for several months is not easy. The beginning sucked, the end was worse. He’s not a good patient and he was sick often. He had cabin fever on top of everything else and you can’t ask a super soldier to sit still.” He paused. “Well i did repeatedly but it was still hard on him.” 

“Was the whole 'being in love' thing harder while he was pregnant?” Roxas asked, not making eye contact at all. 

“No.” Leon looked at him, not bothered by Roxas trying to be aloof. “I already knew i loved him. I knew it was love before he got pregnant. Now here was this man i couldn’t imagine my life without anymore, carrying our child. It was a big deal to us. If anything it made my feelings for him stronger.” 

Vanitas shifted, probably the most uncomfortable out of all of them. He didn’t do well with affection and talks of love but he still sat there and listened. It was an improvement. 

“Is it weird now?” Roxas asked, finally having questions he could get answered. “I mean you’re together in Radiant Garden without some war cycle hanging over you.” 

“Not weird. Better.” Leon shrugged. “Am i destroyed that i missed Ventus growing up? Yes. That i didn’t even know Sora had been born? Sure. That i lived with my husband for over a year and had no concept of what was between us? Definitely.” 

“Dad…” Sora frowned. 

“If we focus only on the bad,” Leon looked at Sora. “We stop living. I have my husband and five teenage kids. Even my dad is hanging out after i'd assumed he'd died. That’s a lot to be excited about.” 

“Optimism.” Vanitas muttered. “I’m not familiar.” 

Leon startled them by laughing. “Vanitas, i don’t know if you’re more like Cloud or more like me. He and i are both glass is half empty sort of people. Ventus and Sora both got their happiness from my dad i guess. That softness from Cloud’s mom. Maybe mine. Not us.” 

“Awe Vanitas inherited surliness.” Roxas grinned. 

“And there’s the snark i was accused of having my whole life.” Leon reached out to poke the side of Roxas’ head. 

“Whatever.” Roxas chuckled, glancing at Leon when his phone chirped. It was different from their gummi phones but it worked the same. 

“What’s up, Tron?” Leon asked, the voice echoing out for all of them to hear. 

“Hello Leon. There have been several anomalies detected. Given recent activities, defensive protocols are now being activated.” 

They could suddenly hear a soft siren, telling the residents of Radiant Garden to get inside either their homes or the nearest business for safety. The ground beneath their feet shimmered as the town maintenance system shifted into full defense mode. 

“What’s the problem?” Leon frowned. Manikins had been sneaking in for days and Tron had learned from every intrusion. Between Ansem’s science, Merlin’s magic and Trons logistics capabilities, security had greatly increased from the time before the heartless came. 

“Power fluctuations have appeared in sudden portal phenomenon.” 

“Tron. Break it down for me.” Leon sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Someone’s traveling through the dark corridors?” 

“Correct.” Tron said. “No known residents of Radiant Garden are present around this phenomenon. Access to the city of Radiant Garden has been denied.” 

Sora frowned. “Where are they then.” 

“The current location of determined threat is the Great Maw.” 

“Of course it is.” Leon said dryly. The Great Maw was practically built for bullshit like this. “Tron, contact the rest of the Restoration Committee, Ansem the Wise, and any kid with a keyblade to be on the alert. We’ll go check it out.” 

“Affirmative. Be careful.” Tron disconnected. 

Leon glanced back at his kids, all three wearing grim masks. “Well, shall we?” 

“Sure.” Roxas sighed, “Let’s see who’s being a pest this time.” 

They took off in a run, Roxas and Vanitas following Leon and Sora who seemed to know all the shortcuts. Sometimes they all wondered who the hell designed Radiant Garden’s layout or if it had just gotten put back together weird after the world was able to return to its rightful self. 

They kept an even pace and others joined them one at a time. Tifa and Cloud appeared behind them followed by Ventus, Aqua and Terra. 

Everyone else was no doubt either on their way or taking care of the town in some other way. 

The Great Maw always seemed to be the epicenter of these things, and it was all the better for it. No one wanted fights breaking out in the city if they could help it. There was nothing to break in the Great Maw. 

They could all feel it, the swirl of darkness opening in the valley that was filling with a truly frightening number of manikins. It was like the thousand heartless war all over again but with clones of skilled fighters instead of runts of darkness. 

“Fuck.” Roxas said, verbalizing everyone’s thoughts. It wasn’t just clones of Cloud and Tifa anymore, but of any of them who had traversed the dark corridors. Manikins of Organization thirteen were in front in their long dark coats. Lea, Roxas, and Xion included. 

Manikins of a blindfolded Riku seemed to hone in on Sora in some sick joke, crystal replica keyblades in hand. 

“This is going to be a headache.” Leon muttered. 

“Yeah.” Vanitas muttered, staring down a manikin of Anti-Aqua. “But things were getting boring anyway.” 

They charged before the manikins got an opportunity to surround them but fighting clones of themselves was going to tire them out sooner rather than later. It was just plain confusing that there were so many of them and how they managed to get to Radiant Garden in the first place. 

It was daunting but the way Cloud and Leon both threw themselves into the fight seemed to set the standard. This wasn’t even close to the largest number of manikins they’d fought in one place and their confidence seemed to ripple across the other warriors of light. 

Tifa in particular was a brutal fighter and Sora wasn’t the only wondering if it was just her in a normal fight or if she was falling back on some kind of muscle memory. It didn’t seem to matter who the manikin was a clone of, she took it out with extreme prejudice. 

Everyone that hadn’t been their at the start was quickly showing up and it wasn’t just the keybladers either. When a strange magic rippled around them the source was drawn to Ienzo who stood with a book in his hands. An altered version of the lexicon he used as Zexion. Dilan and Aeleus were further behind him, protecting the rear and the entrance to the city just in case something went wrong with Tron’s defences. 

It truly did seem like anyone that could fight had come. 

“Look alive!” Cid yelled, lance in hand. He’d quite literally throw himself into the fight, cigarette still in his mouth. 

Yuffie had two different shuriken in her hands and was kicking off the heads on manikins to catch up with him. “Oi! These things are dropping stuff when they’re destroyed! Dibs!” 

“Girl, get your head in the game!” Cid snapped. 

“I do what i want!” She responded, throwing a shuriken at the nearest Leon manikin. 

“Would you two knock it off!” Tifa scowled, fist slamming into another manikin. She didn’t know who it was supposed to be and didn’t care. It was an enemy and that was good enough. 

“Sounds like you’re asking for too much.” Sora yelled as he ran past her, a soft hint of laughter to his tone. Just when he thought he’d waded through all Riku manikins more appeared. Roxas. Xion. Vanitas. 

A slash of energy just to his right that took out at least three of them told him that Cloud was on the lookout even across the battlefield. 

With so many in one place it somehow felt bigger than the war against Xehanort. It was far more than thirteen verses seven. 

When more manikins seemed to arrive, their forms were all different. They took on the shape of other heinous figures dripped in darkness. 

Ursula. 

Oogie Boogie. 

Hades. 

Maleficent manifested right in front of Sora, her crystalized red form smirking. She was every bit the terrorizing as the real version.

“Oh, c'mon.” Sora grumbled, keyblade tightening in his grip. “Tell me your dragon form isn’t lingering around here somewhere. We don’t have time for that.” 

When she moved to attack, Riku was there in a spark of light, a scowl on his face as he blocked her. “I got this.” 

“Riku.” Sora inhaled. “She’s…” 

“Not the real one.” Riku finished, glaring at his opponent. “Doesn’t matter. I owe her for her hospitality.” 

Riku happily took responsibility for his previous actions, but that didn’t mean there wasn’t a sliver of blame to be at Maleficent’s hands. She’d taught him the important lesson of never letting himself be manipulated again. 

“I got this.” He repeated, magic swirling before he went on the offensive. 

Sora knew there was likely more than one Maleficent manikin about but he wasn’t going to step on Riku’s moment. It wasn’t like everyone was fighting their own battles and reliving something. 

Lea was covered in flames and laughing as he cut through manikins of Vexen and Zexion. “It’s just like old times! Déjà vu for sure!” 

“Axel.” Xion snorted, not too far away. “I don’t think you should be too excited.” 

“What?” Lea grinned at her. “Listen up, I had my own motivations. Helping Naminé helped Sora. Helping Sora helped you and Roxas. I’m totally a hero that just happens to have the icky jobs in the process.” 

“Keep telling yourself that.” Roxas laughed, having long since gotten the truth out of his friend about some of those secret missions he’d been going on. Naminé’s point of view had been just as enlightening.

“Oh! Marluxia! Never got my shot at him!” Lea smirked, twirling his keyblade in his hand like he had with his chakrams. 

“Hopeless!” Xion mocked, throwing all of her weight into an attack against a manikin she didn’t recognize. “Who even is this?!” 

“I don’t know.” It was Terra who answered her from several feet away. “But i am NOT a fan!” Even on land, the manikin of Ursula was proving to be a pain. 

Roxas groaned in irritation, facing off with Captain Hook. “Pirates are supposed to be cool. What is this fucking scumbag?” From somewhere nearby he could hear multiple people scolding him on his language. “Fuck. Shit. Damn.” He said petulantly, fighting against the Captain. 

“Stay on your toes.” Aqua muttered, sounding winded for a moment but she recovered fast enough to take out two manikins with a water spell. “There’s plenty more, quit procrastinating.” 

Kairi dashed passed Terra.”Chin up! You guys gotta remember, Sora already beat the real thing, didn’t he? Can’t you guys beat a copy?” 

Terra and Roxas both threw her a dirty look but it was the good motivation they needed to destroy their opponent and move onto the next. 

Around the manikins were the occasional heartless, the little creatures of darkness responding to the darkness and the fighting. The rookie level creatures were ignored while the bigger threats were dealt with but Vanitas, Cloud and Aqua had all been blind sided by the heartless getting in the way before Vanitas finally got fed up and summon his Unversed to handle the heartless specifically. 

Cloud grabbed Vanitas by the scuff of his neck. “You summon those damn things back when it becomes too much. I don’t want it overwhelming you.” 

Vanitas’ throat tightened, torn between telling Cloud to shut the fuck up and mind his own business and feeling swarmed with this strange sensation of someone actually being worried about him. 

“He’s right, Vanitas.” Ventus said quietly from behind him, face bruised but otherwise looking fine. “Your unversed are a huge help but not at the expense of hurting you too.” 

Vanitas response was to throw his keyblade like a spear, impaling the manikin sneaking up behind Ventus. “Whatever.” 

Ventus blinked in surprise before a grin broke out across his face. “Thanks.” 

Vanitas scowled and pulled away from Cloud to continue fighting. Standing still too long would only make them targets. 

“Think we’re getting through to him?” Cloud looked amused, sharing a look with his oldest son. 

Ventus laughed and summoned a wind spell to knock back the manikins that were growing in numbers. “Any progress is good?”

“Right.” Cloud mused, fusion sword slicing through manikins and heartless alike. There had to be a source. An opening in the rift. 

He felt a spark run up his spine, a power he’d missed over the years. “How are those guardians doing? That Griever?” 

“Bite me.” Leon laughed, breathless as he sliced through a manikin of Laguna. The pair stood back to back, looking across the Great Maw. It was different from the thousand heartless war. They were more synced. More equally invested in the others welfare. 

From their current vantage point they could see all of their kids and friends fighting. Every one of them in the middle of their own squabbling and fight. 

“We need to end this before it does somehow breech the city.” Leon muttered. 

Cloud grunted. “We need-” He paused when they heard laughter. It was a haunting sound, a laughter that seemed to be coming from every direction. 

A maniacal, crazed sound that just got louder and louder. 

“Son of a bitch.” Leon cursed. “Not him.” 

“Of course it is.” Cloud growled, head tilting back up at the sky as it darkened. The rift opening far too large. “The darkness lanes must amplify the size of the rift door. It affects the numbers? Maybe the appearance dopplegangers?” 

“It’s a good a reason as any.” Leon agreed, the manic laughter growing again. “Now where is that fucker?” 

Lightning sizzled in the air, the darkening sky just under the rift promising something bad. The tunnel it formed like a tornado turned the sky black. 

“Cloud!” Tifa yelled. 

“That’s a problem.” Cloud muttered. 

Leon looked up. “What? What is that?” 

Something broke free from the dark clouds and the wings. It fell to the ground like a bomb, wings snapping open as he let out a mocking roar. One step of that monster would destroy a huge chunk of Radiant garden. It was a thing of nightmares and already they could hear the screams from the city. 

Cloud scowled. “Bahamut Sin.” A brown crystalized manikin of a monster once summoned in the heart of Edge. “How the fuck…?” 

“That looks bad.” Leon said, stress in his tone. 

“I killed the original. I got this.” Cloud muttered, clenching his first. “We need to move. Move!” Everyone scattered in different directions to avoid being crushed by the beast. The huge Bahamut manikin not only destroyed dozens of replaceable manikins but a chunk of the Great Maw too. The ground split and shook closing off parts of the valleys to the others and splitting everyone up. 

It was a headache to begin with, but it didn’t take long for the manikins to reform. 

Sora laid on the ground, gripping his shoulder as the impact had been unkind. “Ow.” He muttered, wanting only a moment to lay there and regroup. Too many manikins and not enough heros. 

“Cure.” he sighed, casting the spell to fix his arm and childishly pout at the way things were turning out. No one told him there were titan sized manikins. What a pain in the ass. 

“Sora!” 

Sora inhaled at the manikin suddenly above him that was knocked away by Roxas’ dual keyblades. 

“Stupid! Why are you just laying there?” 

Sora groaned. “I wanna eat lunch and go home.” Sora complained but dragged himself to his feet. He loved helping people. He loved visiting worlds and saving them when necessary. He loved the adventuring and being with his family was all he wanted for years. 

But he could do without the constant life and death situations. 

“Whiny baby.” Roxas mumbled but looked like he agreed. “You okay?” 

“Yeah.” Sora sighed, finished healing himself. “That was unexpected.” 

They looked around and it was only the two of them with hovering manikins nearby. They could feel everyone’s magic every which way and Cloud’s had hit explosive levels while he fighting that monster. 

“Why aren’t they moving?” Roxas muttered, keyblades still in hand as he gestured to the manikins.

“Dunno.” Sora spun around slowly. “Someone told them not to?” 

The laughter started again, that cheerfully demented sound. It was close enough to send shivers down their spines. 

“Well, well, well. Look at the little whelps all grown up.” 

Roxas and Sora jerked their gaze up to the strange looking man swimming through the air. 

“Sora,” Roxas blink. “The fuck is with the clown?” 

“Um..” Sora’s keyblade was back in his hand. He’d thought back to old stories he’d been told. Cloud had mentioned a clown but he wasn’t expecting this....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> A bunch of you seem pretty excited about the one-shots to be posted later and i'm super happy about it!  
> Question though. I've had a few people express interest in a Cloud giving birth scene.  
> I guess i'm taking a bit of vote on if it's Ventus's birth or Sora's. Your thoughts!?


End file.
